


Right Where You Are

by EmpressInferno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asexual Jack Kline, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Michael (Supernatural), Caring John Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Choking, Cute Lucifer, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Good Friend Meg Masters, Good Parent Chuck Shurley, Good Parent John Winchester, Height Differences, Height Kink, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Michael, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Pining, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Gabriel, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sassy Meg Masters, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Balthazar (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 102,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressInferno/pseuds/EmpressInferno
Summary: *This is an AU fic that features several LGBTQ+ pairings starring the Supernatural characters. Some of the couples are unique, while others are very familiar. Everyone is of legal age.*What happens when the famous Winchester Boys move back to their hometown after John sobers up and gets married? Well, their fates are determined by the chaotic band of misfit toys known as the "Novak-Shurley Clan". Rainbows streak across the sky as skittles rain down upon the earth, the scent of cotton candy on the wind....nope, that's just Gabriel Novak's car racing down the street.There is some darkness, but it's all about working through life's complications. Our damaged, precious, lovable boys find happiness, I promise! :)





	1. Just Another Day

_Baby take off your coat_ __  
Real slow  
And take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes yes yes

_You can leave your hat on_

Groovy, bluesy, funky, and sexy music streamed through the speakers hooked up to his ipod as Gabriel danced around in his purple fuzzy socks. He wore nothing but those socks, a Willy Wonka t-shirt, and a pair of lollipop boxers as he slid across the kitchen floor. He sang loudly, beautifully, but loudly as the music played on. Golden locks that looked soft to the touch bounced as he moved. His honey-colored eyes crackled with childlike humor.

Gabriel Novak lived life to the fullest -to hell with the naysayers and the party poopers alike. He wanted nothing more than to dance around the world in his fuzzy purple socks, twirling like a sugar-stuffed ballerina with a an ego the size of a planet. As the song moved on to the next verse, his hips swayed to the rhythm. The little bell on the oven chimed in the midst of his chaotic existence, causing him to spin much faster than he intended. His gaze landed on a smirking blond with unruly bedhead.

Seeing his eldest brother Lucifer standing there with a smile that would make a priest want to punch him in the face was all it took for Gabriel to clatter to the ground with a shriek. A puff of flour filled the air, as did Lucifer's fit of giggles. Gabriel scrambled to his feet, blue frosting streaked down his nose, and turned off the oven. He pulled out his gorgeously golden-brown cakes and set them aside to cool. Lucifer was kneeling on the floor with his shoulders trembling. "You look absolutely ridiculous!"

Gabriel blushed a little, but turned his cunning grin on the cackling blond. "Think this is funny? Just think about how I might get you back for laughing at me..." When Lucifer's face paled and the laughter died on his lips, it was Gabriel's turn to giggle. The one thing that kept him from outright being bullied from his older siblings was his ability to play ruthless pranks on them.

“Remember the time when I dipped onions in caramel and let you guys eat them thinking they were candy apples? Well that’ll be nothing compared to what I have planned for these cakes…” He was joking, of course. Gabriel would never let anything ruin a cake. Baking and sweets in general were his passion. Food was his mistress and that was how the world was meant to be.

Gabriel ran a business right out of his family home. The garage that was attached to the kitchen had been remodeled into his shop, _Lickety-split._ The kitchen then had to be upgraded to fulfill the demanding orders that came in each day. His brothers helped out when they could, but it was mostly Gabriel and Kevin that kept the place running.

His family was always a shock to people who hadn’t been around the day the Novak-Shurley clan rode into town. Lucifer and Balthazar were twins. Then came Gabriel, who was his father’s favorite, of course. Gadreel was after Gabriel. Then came Castiel, who was the baby until their father adopted Samandriel.

Even for Gabriel all of those names were hard to keep track of, so he gave everyone infuriating nicknames that changed more often than the wind. Balthy, Luci, Gabe, Gaddy, Cassie, and Samanda were the ones he used the most. And Chuck was their dad. Chuck Shurley, the squirrely-est writer in all the land. But none of them would dare retaliate in fear of being caught in one of his pranks.

But the moment of sheer terror on Lucifer’s face was interrupted when Gadreel came into the kitchen with news that would change all of their lives...

“Went down to the Roadhouse this morning to talk to Ash about a project I want to get up and running,” Gadreel started. He fancied himself as some sort of inventor. “Everyone down there was freaking out. Apparently the _Winchesters_ are back in town.”

“Winchesters?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah, some guy named John Winchester just got married after a long time of being a mean old drunk. According to Ellen, he’s changed dramatically and wanted to bring the boys back to their hometown.”

Gabriel perked up at the word _boys_. Rainbows were already dancing in his brain and if the new look of intrigue on Lucifer’s face was any indication, he was thinking the same. Most of the Novak-Shurley kids were pan, demi, queer, blue, green, orange, red, and every other color of the rainbow. Actually, Gabriel couldn’t think of a single person who was completely heterosexual.

“How many boys?” Balthazar asked upon entrance, his uppity British accent caused Gadreel to roll his eyes.

“Well, there’s John himself. Michael is the oldest, then there’s Dean, Sam, and the youngest is Adam.”

“Looks like only four of us get boyfriends,” grumbled Gabriel as he began frosting his cakes before putting on the fondant. He would have usually gone with a blue mirror glaze for this one, but the client was always right -even if Gabriel knew what would be the tastiest.

“Speak for yourself, little one,” Balthazar retorted. “I have a date this evening and I’m going to need to borrow your car.”

“I thought we were all filthy peasants?” Gabriel shot back.

Balthazar simply glared at him. "I need it to go shopping! Trust me, if I could borrow anything other than that garish crayon box you covered in glitter and rainbows, I would!"

“It's a delivery car for the shop! But fine! Go wake up Cassie first. If you’re borrowing my car, then I’ll need him to drive me to my appointment this afternoon.”

“What appointment?” Gadreel asked.

Gabriel looked around the kitchen at his brothers. Lucifer was digging his grubby fingers into the bowl of blue frosting, Balthazar was drinking Gabriel's last Root Beer with a shot of rum, and Gadreel was stuffing a sandwich in his cakehole. If ANYONE was getting a boyfriend out of the four of them, Gabriel thought it should be him.

“I’m meeting with a lawyer about finding my mother. I don’t want to upset dad, I just want to know where I come from. Luci, you’ve met your mom. Cassie has met his. Balthy, you could care less. And Gaddy ran away from home, so he knows where he’s from. Samanda and I are the only ones who grew up in foster care…I need to know.”

Balthazar jumped up with excitement. “Speaking of dear old daddy, he has a date tonight as well! I’m introducing him to a colleague of mine named Crowley. They’ll probably tear each other apart, but imagine the **_sex_** …”

Gabriel didn’t want to. He scrunched his face up like a child and shook his head vigorously. The only word in his mind played on a loop. _Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope._

His family was a mess, but he needed to get ready. Gabriel finished up the cakes just as Castiel popped his head into the kitchen door. He looked like a porcupine with blue eyes. It was so adorable, Gabriel had to give him a little kiss on the cheek as he ran by.

“Why must I awaken at such an unholy hour?” Castiel grumbled, his voice like chocolate and gravel –which sounded disgusting if you had to eat it, but not if you had to hear it, right? Whatever.

Gabriel did look at his baby bro and shake his head. “It’s noon.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes in confusion. He rarely awaked before three o’clock in the afternoon because he worked as a bartender at Balthazar’s strip club with Gadreel, so noon probably was the morning for him. The stubble on his cheek and the wisdom in those icy blue eyes made him seem much older than Gabriel’s own youthful outlook on life.

Samandriel was always the first one up and ready. He was such a sweet kid that no one ever really bothered him. Samandriel was shy and angsty to say the least, often crushing on someone but never getting the love in return. Every single one of his brothers would rain down a fury that rivaled Zeus’s wrath against the titans if anyone harmed a hair on his head.

Even so, Gabriel’s purple socks gave him the speed a ninja as he slipped into his room. Did he have to wear a suit? Nah, the skinny jeans and green sweater would have to be enough. He was paying the guy to look for his mom, it wasn’t like Gabriel was the one who needed to make a good impression.

It was only then that he looked down at the business card he had plopped in his mailbox that morning. The first two lines made his head spin and not in a good way. It took a lot to make Gabriel “Peanut” Novak nervous. But just the thought of coming face to face with one of the famous Winchester Boys made his heart beat like a hummingbird’s wings.

_Sam Winchester_

_Family Law Attorney_

 


	2. Could you not, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is having a bad day, but it gets better after he meets a certain blue-eyed adonis.

Dean unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled it off of his shoulders. The summer breeze did nothing to soothe his overheated flesh. He wiped the sweat from his brow and licked his lips, turning toward the fan that sat near the beer cooler. There was a pain in his neck that wouldn’t seem to go away and his name was Michael Winchester. He was…dramatic. Always fussing about something or complaining, but Dean liked to live a simple life.

He didn’t have time to hear about his brother’s latest OCD obsession, which was somehow that he would catch mad cow disease if he didn’t switch to a veggie-dominant diet like Sam. Nah, he’d risk it for a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and a cold beer. Dean would be fine with dying from a sodium-induced heart attack if that meant he didn’t have to give up beef. Heck, he’d bet money his dad would agree. “Com’on, Mikey. I don’t see you getting on dad about this stuff.”

“That’s because he would kill me if I ever mentioned it. Maybe Liz could say something, he listens to everything she says. Can’t believe how much she’s changed him...”

Yeah, that was another thing Dean was tired of. He hated hearing how much _John_ had changed over the years. But it wasn’t John’s doing at all, everything that made him the caring and loving father he had become in the last four years was all because of his new wife. Liz was the shining jewel of the family, the glue that kept them from killing each other. She showed up around the time their father had gone over the deep end and gotten into a car accident from drinking and driving.

According to their dad’s story, Liz appeared like an angel from out of the fire -wearing shit-kickers, a Def Leppard t-shirt, and a leather jacket. She helped their dad from the wreck and sat on the curb with him until the cops showed up. Liz stayed by John’s side through everything; the court dates, the sobriety classes, the relapses, and everything in between. She made sure everyone celebrated their birthdays and got a real Christmas every year. And damn could that woman cook!

Dean’s mouth watered just thinking about that homemade apple pie waiting for him on the counter back at the house.

He could never fully forgive his father for the things he went through as a kid, but Liz was helping Dean through it.

Michael had been his dad’s first kid, the product of a one-night stand that was never meant to be anything else. Next thing Dean knew, Sam had tracked the guy down and brought him home like a stray puppy once he became a family law attorney. It was weird not being the oldest anymore. Maybe only by a year or two, but still. Then there had been Adam. Poor kid had no idea he had brothers for most of his life, at least Dean had Sam while growing up. But he would have given anything to have those moments of ignorant bliss that Adam and Michael had, though.

Dean and Sam had been on the receiving end of John Winchester’s drunken rages too many times to count. It never got physical beyond a few shoves on both sides, but the emotional stuff had been bad enough that Sam had been sent to live with Bobby a few times. Bobby was the father Dean never had in John, but at least there was progress in their relationship. He just hoped it wasn’t too late.

Michael grew strangely quiet, so Dean turned to see what had grabbed the blabbermouth’s attention. Suddenly, the sight of eyes so blue he could have sworn he was drowning in their depths hit him like a brick wall. None of Dean’s usual flirty banter came to the forefront, instead he was rendered a stuttering mess as he stared at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

“Hello, Dean.”

God, the guy had a voice that made a shiver run down Dean’s spine. He didn’t know how long he stared, but Michael eventually cleared his throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. “How do you know my name?” Dean asked.

Michael shoved him lightly and pointed at the name stitched into his work shirt. Oh, right. Cool. The guy before him tilted his head curiously. “Is my car ready? Bobby said it would be finished this afternoon. I need it to take my brother somewhere.”

“Yeah…ugh, it’s right here. By the way, nothing was wrong with it. There was a lifesaver stuck in the air system, that’s what the rattling noise was.”

“So that’s where it went!” A too-happy voice shouted. Dean turned to see a much shorter man with blond hair and a creepy smile on his face. Shorty reached his hand out for Dean to shake.

“Gabriel Novak, this here is my baby bro. His name is Cassie. You can stop drooling now, Dean-o.”

“Gabriel,” the hot guy whined, which Dean thought was adorable. “My name is Castiel. I apologize for my brother. Actually, this would be a great time to apologize for all of my brothers as I am sure you will be meeting them rather soon. We’re hard to miss unless your unable to see very well to begin with. And if you have trouble seeing, I apologize if I have offended you.”

Ok, that was weird. Clearly Castiel’s people skills were rusty.

“As you know, I’m Dean. This is my brother Michael. We have two other brothers, Adam and Sam.”

“Yes, my brothers are very curious on which one of you will be the _cute one_ -”

Gabriel slapped his hand over Castiel’s mouth before he could continue, but it didn’t stop Dean from throwing his head back and laughing a bit. Dean’s laugh made Castiel smile behind Gabriel’s hand. But Castiel knew what to do to get Gabriel to move his hand. His brother squealed as Castiel’s tongue licked his palm.

“That was quite a manly sound there, shortcake,” Dean joked.

“First of all, adorable nickname. Second, before Cassie can finish tarnishing my precious reputation –I run a shop named _Lickety-Split._ You're most likely to meet the rest of our hoard there, if you’re interested. We’re a diverse bunch, you might just find something you like. That is…unless you already found something.” Gabriel winked at Dean, causing him to blush like a schoolgirl and throw Castiel’s car keys at him.

Michael playfully pinched Dean’s reddened cheeks and ruffled his hair just to be a jerk.

Suddenly, the two eldest Winchester boys were wrestling on the ground. Dean pulled Michael's hair, so Michael elbowed Dean in the ribs. There were several slaps and well-placed pinches in the mix, too. That was until Bobby shouted from inside the shop. “Knock it off! The both of ya'! I expected better from a doctor, Michael. Leave Dean alone. I’m sure he has no problem embarrassing himself without your help.”

“You’re a doctor?” Castiel asked to Michael.

“I’m the real Dr. Sexy.”

“Ha-ha-ha,” Dean mocked sarcastically. “He is a doctor, but not _that_ doctor.”

“So, a car mechanic, a doctor, and a lawyer? What do the other Winchesters do?” Gabriel asked with too much curiosity in his glittering eyes. Yeah, this guy was gonna be trouble.

“Dad is a retired Marine, but now he works as a private investagator. Adam is going to university to be a teacher. Our stepmom, Liz…well, Liz is a force of nature. And before you think I’m exaggerating,” Michael said with his hands raised. “That’s the easiest way to describe her. So, what do _your_ brothers do? And which one is the _cute one_ in your family?”

Gabriel laughed a little too loud at that in Dean’s opinion, but then he’d never found Michael to be very funny. More annoying than anything really, but that's what brothers were for.

“I run my shop. Luci is…between jobs, but he used to be a literature professor –the guy loves to hear himself talk. Samanda is in college, too. He’s gonna be a writer like our dad. Cassie and Gaddy are bartenders down at our brother Balthy’s strip club.”

Dean’s eyes widened. For some reason he couldn’t imagine the awkward Castiel as a strip club bartender.

“Really? A strip club? I just…can’t see it.”

“Get a few drinks in him and Cassie’s the life a party,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

It was Castiel’s turn to blush now. “I’m earning money to open my own flower shop.”

“I wasn’t judging you, Cas.”

Dean looked away bashfully. For some reason the nickname just rolled off his tongue, he’d blame the heat if he was asked, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind. Michael and Gabriel continued to talk about the seemingly endless number of Novak-Shurley sons, but Dean couldn’t hear a word. He just looked into Cas’s eyes and it felt like the world slowly began to fall into place. It was like those chick-flicks he always caught Adam watching when he thought no one would notice. Kid needed to learn how to delete his search history. Seriously, it would be less embarrassing to find porn.

Dean found himself wondering what Cas would look like a little buzzed while working behind the bar at a strip club and it made the tips of his ears turn red. “Maybe I’ll come by and order a drink while you’re working.”

“How about tonight? You could bring your family. Or is that not appropriate?”

Dean chuckled. It had been ages since he laughed so easily, but with Cas it seemed to get better and better. “I might bring a few. Liz and dad might not go, but I’ll drag the others out. Should be fun.”

Gabriel’s voice rang out like nails on a chalkboard –at least that’s how it sounded to Dean. “Come on, Cassie! I need to get to my appointment. From what Michael said, Sam is the cute one! He sounds just like my type!”

“Gabriel, everyone is your type,” Cas chided.

“But he’s tall! And had _dimples_ , Cassie! Dimples!”

Dean stared daggers into the back of Gabriel's head. No one was allowed near his Sammy. But he gave Cas a sympathetic look before waving goodbye as they drove off in his car. Michael clapped him on the back and said, “My, my, my. I’ve never seen anyone make Dean Winchester speechless. That was…entertaining. I can’t wait to meet the rest of them, they seem interesting. In a –might need therapy- sort of interesting.”

“Yeah, I bet you can’t wait to play doctor with one of them.”

Michael gave Dean a smile so much like their father’s it was creepy.

 


	3. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Gadreel pay Liz and John Winchester a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These few chapters are just to introduce the essential characters so far and give you a taste of how they interact with one another. The following chapters will mostly be dedicated to the individual couples. 
> 
> Next on "Right Where You Are"....
> 
> Chapter 4 is Sabriel  
> Chapter 5 is Michafer  
> Chapter 6 is the strip club chapter

 

The doorbell rang, but it wasn’t heard over the classic rock blaring in the garage. Liz was up to her elbows in grease as she leaned over the hood of her car along side her husband John. Her hair was cut short and faded on the sides, but the hair on the top was a little longer, curly, and a caramel-brown color that slightly fell almost to her nose. Her pale skin and green-gold hazel eyes were a captivating combination. Anyone who met her would be fooled by the deep dimples in her cheeks, but her boys knew what mischief and mama-bear protectiveness was hidden behind her wicked smirk.

John couldn’t resist leaning over a stealing a heated kiss from his wife. She pressed against him happily, a dirty hand raking through his hair as the other one gripped his shoulder. She was about five and a half feet tall, but he lifted her off the ground to makeup up the distance. Liz was all fire and sarcasm wrapped in pretty package of good intentions. She brought him back from darkness even with a fractured past of her own, carrying him through the hardest times of his life and he worshiped her.

“EXCUSE ME!!!” a loud voice interrupted. John tried to pull away, but Liz deepened the kiss just a little longer. She gave him her signature smile and sauntered over to the open garage door to greet their intruder, hips swaying from side to side in a way that made John bite his lip and lean back a little. John turned down the radio and followed, wiping his hands off onto his pant leg –something that infuriated his wife and he couldn’t wait to see her face when she did the laundry.

Two men stood near Liz, one was rather tall and muscular with a square jaw and strange eyes. The other was significantly shorter with a small beard and a jumpy disposition. John turned up the charm his wife forced him to wear around strangers. She always said, _“Hide the crazy until the second time they meet you. First impressions are for deciding if you want them to stick around or end up buried beneath the roses.”_

Hell he loved her like he needed air to breathe.

“Baby, this is Chuck Shurley and his son Gadreel,” she introduced.

“John Winchester and I’m sure you just met my wife, Liz.” He made sure to properly annunciate the word **_wife_** just incase they wanted to look at what didn’t belong to them. John truly had changed since she came into his life, but he would gladly go back down that dark road if anyone thought to take her away from him. But he calmed down when Liz turned to him with those damn eyes. Chuck began to blabber, he didn’t seem like the type that left his house much.

“My..ugh…my sons and I have heard a lot about your family from most of the people in town. So, Gadreel thought it would be a good idea for us to introduce ourselves.”

“Oh, how many sons you got?” John asked.

“Six of them live with me, but I have many sons and daughters all over the states. I have a habit of adopting wayward children wherever I go. My eldest makes it a point of calling me the _father of the world_ , but when he's less obnoxious, he makes a lot of God jokes because all of my kids have angel names.”

A much younger boy came up to stand beside Chuck and Gadreel, he was sweating profusely and breathing like he ran a marathon. The poor kid looked exhausted. “Dad, where’d you go? I couldn’t find you when I got home!”

“I left a note. Did you run all over town?!” Chuck asked with a high-pitched squeak that made John’s ears ring. Liz laughed and yelled for Adam. Oh, no. She had that look in her eyes that said John wouldn’t like whatever came next.

Adam, his youngest son came running out of the house. He had that look all of the boys wore whenever they saw Liz, a look of pure adoration and John was sure he wore the same expression. Adam bent down to kiss Liz on the cheek. “What’s up?” he asked happily. The boys always seemed happy nowadays, at least around her. He and Dean usually exchange harsh words, but only until she tears them a new one and forces them to act civilized. One time she even threatened to burn all of the plaid shirts in the house, even her own, until everyone got along.

“This is Chuck Shurley and two of his sons. Gadreel and…”

“Samandriel Shurley!” the boy all but shouted his name as he sprang forward and shook Adam’s hand. Adam smiled brightly, causing the other kid to blush worse than Dean around a pretty girl…or boy. John had come to terms with his sons’ sexualities when they all decided to come out at the same time over dinner two years ago. It was their way of testing whether or not he really changed. Why would he care if his sons were gay, bi, or whatever the hell Michael was?

He loved his family and that was that.

“Hi, I’m Adam.”

Liz leaned back so that she could see John, giving him a thumbs up he was completely clueless about. But she mouthed the words he dreaded to hear, _I. SHIP. IT._ John groaned and rolled his eyes, barely noticing when Liz invited them all in for pie –not Dean’s pie of course- and some sweet tea. John followed like the loyal dog he was, shaking his head the entire way as he listened to Gadreel talk.

“Our family is a little strange, but we’re good people. We all changed our names after our dad adopted us, wanting to feel like a real family. Half of us took his last name, Shurley, and the others took the last name Novak. The only one who didn’t was Lucifer, who chose Morningstar –yes, yes, he really is Satan,” Gadreel said with a hint of bitterness.

Liz laughed at that, but then she could always find something to be happy about. Until, of course, someone messed with her boys. Then it was all out war and John had to hide the weapons. At one point, John almost let her go because of the age difference. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Liz was only about five years older than Adam, but had chosen to marry up with a broken old drunk like him. John was blessed to have found her, that was certain. And he regretted ever letting a thing like age almost come between them. If he could go back in time, he'd kick himself in the ass hard for that one.

“Hey! Is Castiel one of your sons?”

“He’s one of the youngest who lives with me. You’ll recognize him from the trench coat he never takes off,” Chuck explained.

Liz tugged John’s sleeve until she pulled him off to the side. Oh, no. That look was back in her eyes and he couldn’t help but roll his for the hundredth time that morning. “Dean texted me a little while ago and said a really hot guy named Castiel Novak came into Bobby’s shop today wearing a trench coat! It has to be him! Dean got all flustered, but invited everyone down to that fancy strip club for drinks tonight.”

“I don’t want to see naked women or drink, so I won’t be going. And stop trying to play matchmaker to our boys!”

Liz gave him a disapproving look that made him straighten to his full height and still she seemed taller than him at that moment. “You’re happy, aren’t you?” she asked even though she already knew the answer.

“You know I am.”

“Then they deserve to be happy, too.”

Liz pointed to where Adam stood as he talked to Gadreel about some sort of invention. But beyond all of that was the shy kid Samandriel making goo-goo eyes at his youngest son. John didn’t know whether he wanted to interrogate the kid or pull him into a big hug with those hopeful eyes looking at Adam that way. Adam was always oblivious to whenever someone was attracted to him, which was why he was always single, but if Liz had her way…they’d be married within a year. John took a deep breath and nodded his head, making sure to swat her on the butt as she ran past him.

“So, Chuck do the kids have a second parent?” Liz asked and John could have kissed her for never assuming someone else’s orientation or preferences. She opened his eyes to so much, even brought him to a drag show a few times. It was fun, even for a man like John Winchester.

“My wife died not long after we adopted Gabriel. But my son Balthazar is setting me up on a double date tonight with some guy named Crowley. Balthy doesn’t have the best taste in men, so I’m a little nervous.”

“YES! I’m so happy to hear that we aren’t the only queers in this town! God, the last few places we lived were painfully _conservative_ –yep that’s the word I’ll use.”

John took that moment to explain. “Liz is bisexual gender-queer. Dean is bi, Sam is demi, Adam is gay, and Michael is….well, he’s complicated.”

Liz nearly fell to the floor with her husband’s dry explanation of their family. John said it as though he was bored and really could care less about all of the labels people glued to themselves.

“Wow,” Gadreel said in awe. “And here I thought we were the most rainbow-centric family in town.”

Liz served them all second slices of pie and refilled glasses. “Maybe we should join forced and take over the world? John is as straight as they come, but he’ll be willing to cheer us on from the sidelines, I’m sure.”

John snorted at that, but didn’t deny it. There was so much hatred in the world that it could use a few more rainbow parades in his opinion. “Yeah, but don’t expect me to wear a dress. That’s going too far, even for me.”

The small group shared a few more laughs and a lot of stories about the eccentric behavior of their families.

None of them were aware that across town a certain bedheaded fallen angel was busy trying to get the attention of a hot doctor…and failing miserably or that a little sugar-stuffed trickster was drooling over his hunky lawyer. With Castiel's group text to his brothers, everyone was exciting to meet up at  _Sinful Pleasures_.


	4. Beauty And The Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude, Sabriel. Flirting, like heavy stuff. What more could you want?

It was almost three o'clock when Sam Winchester looked around at his new office and sighed heavily. It was a modest space tucked away in a little shopping plaza in the middle of town. It wasn’t extravagant, but it was enough room to set goals and make things happen. He was ambitious –a dreamer, as Dean would say. But when he set sights on the homey vacancy with two offices, a reception area, a waiting area, and a little break room, there hadn’t been a doubt in his mind.

This was where he was meant to run his practice. This was where he would change lives.

And it wouldn’t have ever happened if Liz hadn’t taken out the loan and forced his father to do all of the necessary repairs to the place before Sam got settled in. No one could have seen it coming -John Winchester settling down for the long run. Not after Sam and Dean’s mom had died in a fire when they were kids. Sure, the heartbreak hadn’t stopped their father from finding comfort in the arms of various other women, but this…this was different. At first it was strange seeing his dad with someone barely older than Adam, but eventually that wore off and Sam simply saw her for what she was. Liz was the mother some of them had never known and the one they had always wanted.

Charlie, his new receptionist, came barreling into Sam’s office. She plopped down on the corner of his desk eating a Snickers. “Sup, fucker.”

“Uhh…Charlie, I’m your boss. You can’t talk like that, especially during office hours.”

“So, you  _don’t_ want me to tell you that there’s a feisty little blond out there waiting to behold the glory of the majestic giant that runs this place?” she said with a cunning smile that made him lightly shove her off the corner of his desk where she had been perched. He met Charlie in college, but they were nowhere near as close as her and Dean. Charlie became a friend of the family rather quickly after she started LARPing with his older brother. “Fine. Fine. I get it. Be professional and all that jazz.”

“Send in the appointment, please. And yes, be professional. We need to make good impressions with the potential clients,” Sam insisted. Charlie walked to the door with her middle finger raised and a “I ship it” thrown over her shoulder before she disappeared again. Sam sat behind his desk, still smelling the wet paint a little. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and straightened his tie.  _Who could Charlie possibly **ship**  him with already?_

Just as Charlie described, a feisty little blond peeked his head into Sam’s office. The instant he noticed Sam, his eyes snapped with fire and a charming smile slithered across his face.

Charlie had failed to mention that the man was  _gorgeous._ Like the kind of gorgeous that made you want to scream in frustration, but not the kind that turned you into a borderline psychopath gorgeous. 

And short…really short, which was exactly what Sam preferred. He liked lifting someone up into his personal space and keeping them right where he wanted them, which was pressed up against the length of his unnaturally long body. When short legs were in the equation that just meant more time coming up with ideas on how to align their bodies in other ways.

_Get it together, Sam. You don’t even know the guy and you’re already trying to figure out how to get him into bed…_

Sam found himself wondering what the rest of the man looked like just as the door finished opening to reveal wide, toned shoulders. He had a nice chest and muscled arms, a tapered waist, soft hips, amazing legs, and…when the man turned around to gently close the door, Sam leaned back in his chair to take in the glorious sight of those snug skinny jeans wrapped around an ass that would be the center of his fantasies for many lonely nights.

Whiskey-colored eyes holding a lifetime of mischief gave him a little wink that caused Sam to flush uncontrollably. Had he purposely taken his time closing the door knowing Sam would be checking him out? But for the love of all that was holy, did he want to run his fingers through those soft looking tufts of golden hair.

“Gabriel Novak,” the shorter man said as he offered his hand.

It took a moment for Sam to snap out of his trance, but when he did, he pulled on that professional mask he always wore with clients. “Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“So I’ve heard. Met your brothers Michael and Dean on my way over. Nice guys. Would be a lot of fun to play a few pranks on them,” Gabriel muttered. Sam shook his head. The last thing his family needed was another prank war. He barely made it out of the most recent one alive thanks to his dad covering the bathroom in baby oil while Sam had been in the shower.

Gabriel took it in stride. "Take it easy, kido. I won't do anything terrible...yet. But Mikey was right, you are definitely the  _cute one_  from what I've seen." Again with that wink.

Sam looked away uncomfortably, not because of the confidence in which his potential client flirted with him, but because of the thoughts running through his own mind. Already he ran through four visions of pinning Gabriel Novak against the wall, the desk, or taking him on the floor. And that wasn't Sam. Sam Winchester was the slow romantic that wanted to take his partner to dinner and the movies  _several_  times before falling into bed. He needed love with his sex or else it felt empty. But he couldn't deny the raw need he felt while looking into those eyes. Tingles ran up and down his spine when Gabriel pulled out a lollipop and rolled it around his mouth before taking a seat in the chair across form Sam's desk.

* * *

 

_Alright, Gabe. Give the kid a break..._

Sam wasn't the only one drooling. _Gabriel_ was drooling. Like legitimately having to look away and swallow loudly because he couldn't stop slobbering sort of drooling. Michael's description of Sam Winchester hadn't done him justice in the slightest. Tall was an understatement. Enormous was more accurate to say the least. Long, silken strands of chestnut hair grazed the top of Sam's suit. Those impossibly wide shoulders looked like perfect handlebars for the sort of ride he wanted to take Sam on. Gabriel couldn't tell from one moment to the next what color his damn eyes were, but they were beautiful. Yeah, he found his new favorite color. **Sam** was Gabriel's new favorite color. And he couldn't wait to see what  _flavor_  Sam would be.

Gabriel liked how Sam couldn't keep his eyes from watching the lollipop disappear over and over during the course of their conversation. "My dad never knew my mom's name from what I'm aware of, so I don't even know where to start. I was told that she abandoned me at the hospital by the social workers. In and out of foster care after that. But I saw on your website that you've helped several families locate their loved ones and I thought you could help."

"My father is a private investigator, sometimes we work together on special cases in order to reunite families, but it's usually attached to a custody battled, adoption issues, or some other legal situation. If you're just looking for someone to find your mother, then I'll be happy to send your file over to Winchester PI. But...if you're questioning the legitimacy of your adoption, that's another thing entirely and I would be happy to take a look into things for you."

Gabriel trusted his dad, so he never wondered if he had been legally adopted. And if it meant spending more time with Sam then he was more than happy to let the giant poke around in his family history. "Sure. Option number two, please."

Same let out a little chuckle that made Gabriel's heart flutter. But he made sure to swallow that down right away, making a mental note to get some cold meds to sleep off the boyfriend feelings that started to bubble up. Gabriel Novak wasn't a forever sort of guy, but he got the feeling that Sam just might be. He looked like the helpless romantic sort if those puppy eyes were any indication. Gabriel could date, yeah. He could do the boyfriend thing for a while, but eventually it all ended the same way -with him running scared like a frightened little rabbit.

"Alright, if you want to move forward after everything we've discussed, I can schedule a DNA test so we can cross reference it through some of our databases."

"Databases?" Gabriel asked curiously.

Sam blushed at that, looking away with a guilty smile. "My dad has connections in the bureau."

At the same time, both Sam and Gabriel’s phones went off, summoning a nervous chuckle from Sam and a playful smirk from Gabriel as they both reached for the cellphones.

_On Sam’s phone:_

**Dean:** Sammy! You. Me. Mikey. Adam. Liz. Dad. Strip club. _Sinful Pleasures_. Tonight @ 10. Be there or I’ll kick your ass.

 **Sam:** Dad’s going to a strip club?

 **Dean:** Liz promised to give him a show if he went. Made me throw up a little.

 **Sam:** Gross. No.

 **Dean:** The Novak-Shurley fam is going, so you’re going.

 **Sam:** Fine, but I can’t drink much. Gabriel Novak is my new client. Good impressions. You know how it is.

 **Dean** : Live a little. Don’t be such a bitch, Bitch.

 **Sam** : I’m responsible unlike someone I know. Jerk.

_On Gabriel’s phone:_

**Cassie:** Remember how I invited Dean to the club?

 **Gabe:** Yep. Atta boy, Cassie.

 **Cassie:** Gabriel. I can’t go. The only relationships I've been in are with men trapped in the pages of my favorite books. Dean is real.

 **Gabe:** So you see him as a potential bed-buddy?! That’s great! Sooner or later, you have to save a horse and ride a cowboy! I’ve seen how bowlegged Dean is, trust me. Cowboy.

 **Cassie:** What if Lucifer or Balthazar embarrass me?

 **Gabe:** That’s what big bros are for, little bird. Now, help me out for a change!

 **Cassie:** What is it? Did you hurt yourself trying to eat the rest of a Pushpop again? Candy will be the death of you, Gabriel.

 **Gabe:** No! Not that! I need help trying to seduce a moose.

 **Cassie:** ….

Sam cleared his throat and Gabriel looked up from his phone before he cold reply to Castiel’s text. He’ll call him after the appointment.

“So, I take it I’ll see you tonight?” Sam asked bashfully. Gabriel just wanted to hop on top of the desk and lick his delicious dimples. There was a whole lot of Sam beneath that suit and Gabriel couldn’t wait to get his hands all over it. Maybe he could convince the moose to give a little dance at the strip club….

“You bettcha, Sammy.”

“It’s just Sam, actually.” It was said with a pointed look, but Gabriel ignored it.

“Guess I should head out. I look forward to workin’ with you, Samshine. Can’t wait to see you tonight, too. Want to get a few drinks in you and maybe peel off some of those stuffy layers you’ve got on. It’s a shame to hide all of that beneath a suit.”

Oh, the red that crept up Sam’s neck and settled on his high cheekbones would be the death of Gabriel. Not candy as his brother suggested. A flustered Sam Winchester looked good enough to eat.


	5. Devil Inside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you're not ready for this jelly. Luci makes one hell of a first impression. Oh! And Balthy/Benny smut ahead. Enjoy!

Lucifer Morningstar, formerly known as **_Professor_** Lucifer Morningstar, walked through the halls of the hospital, dodging the sick and dreadfully mortal. He wanted to meet the famous Dr. Michael Winchester after so many people wouldn't shut up about the "perfect guy that was the ultimate husband material if he would just settle down." Luci wore a scowl on his face that slowly curled into the most devilish –yes, pun intended- grin the instant his eyes saw the hot doctor barking orders to the rest of the staff. Sure, some bloated body was bleeding out on a table, but the guy with the jawline that could cut through glass had things under control. So, Luci didn’t really mind and was just enjoying the show.

When it was all said and done, and Dr. Capable-with-a-cute-ass, was peeling off his white coat to wash his hands, Luci sauntered over with a sticky sweet smile. “Hey, I’m Dr. Lucifer Morningstar.”

And Michael Winchester was not falling for that bullshit despite the stark white button down and fitted suit pants the other man wore. He had already been texting Gabriel Novak non-stop since meeting him that afternoon, so he was well aware that big bro Luci was “between jobs” as Gabriel put it. Clearly, the tall and frustratingly handsome blond was trying to impress him.

“Dr. Michael Winchester. The real Dr. Sexy.” He hadn’t intended to slide in his usual pickup line, but what the hell. Luci seemed to find it hilarious, barking out a few tendrils of laughter that made Michael blush and shove past him.

“Oh, com’on. Don’t take it that way, sassy pants. I liked it. You are adorable,” Luci said with an irritating wink. Why did he make Michael want to punch him and kiss him at the same time? And Michael hated that he was so out of practice with flirting that he didn’t have a comeback for Gabriel’s older brother. So, Michael did what he always does, he walked away with a dashing smile that said, _not in your wildest dreams, pal._

And Luci ate him up with his eyes like a starving man desperate for a steak. Those narrow hips wiggled in the tight blue scrubs that wrapped around sensual legs and made his mouth water. Yeah, he wasn’t giving up that easily. No one could be more annoying _and_ charming like Luci –or maybe Gabriel, but he was more childish than anything.

Luci trailed after Michael, clearly not getting the hint. “Stop,” he said a little rougher than he intended, but the instantaneous halt in Michael intrigued him. As did the painfully pink blush on his cheeks.

Michael ran his tongue over his lips, hating how submissive he became under that commanding tone. “Are you here for medical treatment?”

“Turn around.” And thus came the second command.

Michael fought it, he really did, but his body knew what it needed from a potential mate and it obeyed.

“There you are,” Luci said sweetly. “Wanted to see that pretty ass face again. You’re gorgeous. And SUCH a _good_ listener.”

If he hadn’t been at work, Michael’s eyes would have rolled into the back of his head with both desire and annoyance. He loved sweet praises wrapped in dominant kinks and that was all he really needed out of a relationship. Hell, he didn’t even need dating, but it was nice sometimes. What he really wanted was someone to look him in the eye and tell him he did a good job while plowing him into a flat surface until there was a permanent outline of his body.

Because of his own highhanded personality, everyone assumed he was the dom in his pairings, but no…Michael needed someone to keep him in check. The approving look in Luci’s eyes was enough to make him drop to his knees. There were commands, dark promises, and…affection there that said Michael would lose himself in the man who stood before him and **_THAT_** was what he ran from.

“Did I say you were dismissed?”

God -that cold, emotionless tone lit a fire inside Michael. He swallowed thickly and turned to face Luci once more. “I have work to do, so unless this is life threatening…I’m going to do my rounds, Mr. Morningstar.”

“Ah, so you’ve met my brothers.” Having picked up on the fact that professor was no longer his official title.

Michael nodded.

“I don’t care what everyone else calls me, pet. You call me _Professor._ ” Oh, the knowing look on that face had Michael taking an early lunch. He couldn’t see his patients with an erection, so he disappeared into the locker room with his fresh coat held above his waist. He hadn’t noticed the footsteps following him or the how Luci placed his hand on the door so it didn’t close before he had the chance to walk through. Or how Luci locked the door after he saw no one else was in the area.

Michael did, however, notice the strong hand shove him face-first into the lockers. It was hard enough to make a point, but not enough to harm him. A large body invaded his personal space and pressed up against him. Hips rolled to give him a taste of the hardness caressing the ass of his scrubs. Those commanding hands gripped his hips and pulled just his lower half away from the lockers, bending him over slightly.

“I think if I told you to get on your knees and take me into that pretty little mouth, you’d do it. Wouldn’t you?” Luci’s rumbling voice asked. “Or if I kept you bent over for me and shoved these scrubs down your legs and fucked you senseless, you’d be begging me to stop…but loving every. Single. Inch. I pushed inside of you.”

Michael’s body shivered with unadulterated need. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as his painfully hard erection strained against the fabric of his uniform. And when Luci’s hand reached around and grasped his length, Michael thrust his hips forward and tilted his head back in surrender.

“What do you say?”

“Y-yes, Professor.”

“Mmm, good boy.” Lucifer moved away then. Michael was a trembling mess as he turned around and slide down the lockers. He couldn’t even look up into those frosty blue eyes as shame colored his cheeks. Michael hated how weak Luci just made him, how vulnerable. And then to watch his muscled back disappear through the locker room door and leave Michael as nothing but a puddle of want…it was too much.

He shoved to his feet, grabbed his jacket and stopped out of the hospital. He need air. He needed…well, he needed to find out how to deal with Lucifer Morningstar. Michael wanted control of his body back.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Balthazar was supposed to wait until his date to meet up with Benny Lafitte, but after running into one another at the mall changed that. One look at that burly chest had Balthy wanting to be very  ** _very_** naughty. Which was how Benny ended up laying across the backseat of Gabriel's horrendous sweet-mobile. That big body was a writhing mess, moaning and grunting profanities into the leather upholstery. Balthy slid out, summoning a whimper from his lover. Benny turned around to complain, but Balthy kissed his shoulder. "One moment, love. Just adjusting my angles."

"You always this big of a tease? Or am I special?"

"Bit of both actually," Balthy responded before sinking into those hot depths once more. The slight tilt to Benny's hips now allowed him to slide against his prostate with alarming accuracy. Balthy licked the palm of his hand and reached around to tickled the weeping tip of his lover's cock. A string of guttural moans began to rise in pitch as Benny lost all control. Deep, harsh, punishing strokes pushed Benny over the edge. His orgasm caused his body to clench tightly and milk Balthazar until _he_ was the one making pitiful mewling sounds.

Once they tumbled back to earth after their heavenly heights, Balthy pulled out slowly. He loved to watch the place where he was bonded with the sweat-dampened body beneath him. When he was completely removed, he tied off the condom and threw it into the small trash bin that sat between the frontseat and the backseat. Benny rolled over, allowing Balthy to stretch the length of his body beside his a bit more comfortably. "Don't think this gets you out of our date tonight," said that thick Louisiana accent.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling. Just couldn't wait until then to finally get my hands on you. The way Ellen talked about you, she made it seem like you were my type. And just a single look from those eyes was all it took to get me hard...mmm. Color me impressed, love." Balthy's mischievous stare twinkled in the sunlight that spilled through the pink-tinted windows."How do you know Ellen anyways? I don't think she ever told me."

"I met her while I was with my ex. She treated him and his brother like they were her sons, so naturally that included me when Dean and I were together. We parted on good terms, so it was easy to stay friends with Ellen," Benny explained.

"Dean? As in...Dean Winchester?" Balthy thought of the text messages he had received from Castiel. Apparently the man with  _eyes like emerald fields_ was Benny Lafitte's ex boyfriend. His sweet virgin brother was in for a treat if Dean is half as good in bed as Benny. Perhaps he should give baby bird a few pointers before everyone met up at _Sinful Pleasures_.

 


	6. Sinful Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare. There are plot twists, smutty goodness, stolen moments, and some awkward moments to go around.
> 
> Enjoy the many adventures inside Balthazar's den of iniquity known as Sinful Pleasures!

Dark shadows filled every corner, allowing the damp bodies within the club some semblance of privacy. Purple light washed over the tables and stages where the dancers performed their routines. Scantily dressed men, women, and everything else in between weaved through the throng of patrons as sultry music played through the sound system.

 _I lose all control_  
When you grab ahold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick

_Lick_

__  
You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick

Castiel Novak and Gadreel Shurley poured drinks with expert precision, spinning bottles, lighting fires, and taking a few shots themselves. Both brothers wore tight, black v-neck shirts that showed off their bodies and leather pants that hugged their curves. Castiel was a bit tipsy, so his sex-hair and easy smile pulled in the crowd toward the bar. Many who knew him would be shocked to see him without his signature trench coat, but it was a pleasant surprise. At least it was for Dean who was stuck three feet away from the bar…just staring.

**Dean~**

Dean’s eyes couldn’t get enough of Cas like this. He thought he was in some sort of alcohol-induced fantasy, but his mind could never dream up a guy that sexy. His dad clapped him loudly on the back and winked at him. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed through the crowd, hoping Cas would notice how he’d dressed up a bit.

Well…as dressed up as Dean Wincher could get in a dark blue plaid shirt and _clean_ jeans. But seeing as Cas had only ever seen him in his work gear, it should be an upgrade, right?

Sam came in next. He ditched the monkey suit for a tight black sweater with quarter-length sleeves and some skinny jeans. Dean had never seen his brother in skinny jeans; yeah, he was trying to impress someone. And from the looks of Michael, Sam wasn’t the only Winchester with love on the brain either. Both of his brothers had…brushed their hair. It was strange. Usually they all just did the finger thing and let nature take the wheel. But not tonight, things were different.

Tonight, the all of the hottest people in town were gathered at _Sinful Pleasures_ looking for a good time.

Adam looked downright uncomfortable though, never sure what to do in situations like these when people were expected to flirt and get flirted with back. Good thing Liz was there to ease everyone through the thick tension that filled the room. “Boys, let’s find a couple of booths so everyone can actually talk instead of stare into each others eyes all night. Even if Dean is damn cute when his ears turn red.”

Dean scuffed, but followed her over to two booths that faced each other, clearly set aside for parties or whatnot. Sam sat at the end of one booth, followed by Adam, then Michael, then dad, then Liz, and then Dean was on the other end. They didn’t have to wait long before the Novak-Shurley clan showed up, filling in the other booth. A few of them recognized each other and shared a few polite words, but…there was some awkwardness as well.

And not just how much Sam blushed and stammered when Gabriel’s eyes trailed up and down the length of his body while licking his lips suggestively. Dean wanted to puke. Liz laughed, his dad couldn’t help but smile, and Michael was…well, he was busy staring at the tall blond guy no one else had met.

“Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar,” the blond said a little too cocky for Dean’s taste. But Michael looked away with a telling flush that had him quirking a brow at his older brother. **_Nothing_** made Michael blush. Yeah, something was definitely going on there.

Liz stood up to make quick work of the introductions. Once people were acquainted and a little more comfortable, Cas and Gadreel brought over trays upon trays of shots along with the sodas for Liz and dad. After that, the conversation flowed easily.

“Balthy is coming in after his double date, so he should be the last of us who isn’t here besides dad,” Gabriel said. “You Winchesters are… _big_ aren’t you? The only one over there under six foot is Liz, right?”

Yeah, it sounded like he was talking about height, but everyone caught how his eyes slid to Sam when he spoke. Liz chuckled happily, sipping her soda. “Yep, but the bigger they are the harder they beg, right?” Liz’s voice was just as teasing as the kiss she placed on John’s neck.

There it was…Michael and Sam both turned away. Not in discomfort at the sight of their stepmom making their father shudder, but because they had both nearly given in to their baser urges earlier that day and Liz's words hit home a little too hard –but Dean didn’t know that.

Finally, Cas’s eyes met Dean’s over the lengthy distance between them and Dean felt all of the air get sucked out of the room.

Gabriel’s laugh broke the spell, though. “I like her, she’s fun! We need more fun people around here. Not everything should be my burden.”

Lucifer snorted. “Gabe, you _are_ the burden. Don’t forget the time when you had Bobby remove the floor of my car so you could make Flintstone jokes. And it was winter!”

A few laughs moved around the booths at Lucifer’s expense. Dean was still too busy gawking at Cas to really pay attention. Each time they made eye contact he felt himself harden beneath the table.

**_Castiel~_ **

Castiel couldn’t stop looking for Dean. His mouth felt dry and wet at the same time, he was sweating profusely, and his body felt like it was attached to a live wire or something. He was confused, unsure of what to do until Gadreel shoved him from behind the bar. “Go," his older brother ordered. Castiel stared at him with a bewildered expression.

“What? Why? I have to work, I need the tips.”

“You aren’t going to get any tips if you keep ignoring the customers. Come on, go over there. I’ll cover for you until Ruby gets in. She wants to see Sam Winchester anyway. Said she had a crush on him in college.” Gadreel knew everything about everyone. Working at _Sinful Pleasures_ at night and the Roadhouse during the day gave him access to all of the gossip around town. It was useful in some ways. Castiel nodded and slowly walked over to the booths, wiping his sweaty palms onto the slippery leather pants. He felt like a fool.

“Hey there, Cassie! Glad you could join us. Not much room on our side now that Balthy and dad are here, I’m afraid. You might have to scoot in next to Dean-o,” Gabriel said while wagging his eyebrows. Castiel hated his eyebrow thing, but apparently the giant in the Winchester booth didn’t seem to mind much. Castiel thought it was safe to assume that the large man was the _moose_ Gabriel had been referring to in their texts. Not seeing much of a choice, Castiel sat beside Dean. It was still a tight fit, forcing Dean to have to put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders so they all could squeeze together. For such an incredibly small woman, Mrs. Winchester seemed to take up a lot of room in the booth. “Hello, Dean,” Castiel said in greeting.

Was that a growl that just came from the man beside him?

“Uhh…hey, Cas.”

Castiel liked that nickname. He hated being called Cassie by his brothers. Dean was different. Dean smelled like clean sweat, grass, whiskey, and…apple pie? It was an intoxicating fragrance that had Castiel moving even closer into his side. The drinks he had were giving him a bit of courage. “You smell nice, Dean,” Castiel grumbled for their ears only. He liked how Dean sucked in a harsh breath and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I like how you say my name, Cas.”

Castiel licked his lips and tossed a shot of fruity liquor down the back of his throat, feeling the heat in his stomach as well as the heat swirling between their bodies. “I like that you call me Cas, **_Dean_**.” His voice dropped an octave just to see that crimson stain cover Dean’s freckled face. Castiel stiffened in more ways than one when Dean’s other hand reached beneath the table and squeezed his thigh.

"I want to take you out sometime. Maybe on a walk or to have dinner at the Roadhouse..."

Castiel saw the hope in Dean's beautiful green eyes and nodded. "I'd like that."

Dean leaned back toward his ear and said, "You're shivering. Am I making you nervous?"

Castiel liked the feeling of Dean's breath against his ear and how his hand squeezed his thigh a little harder. He found himself turning toward Dean, staring down at his lips with a hunger he never felt before.

"I have a son," he blurted. "He's adopted. I've never had...sexual intercourse before."

**_Gabriel~_ **

Well, Cassie was getting a little friendlier with Dean-o, so Gabe thought it would be a good idea to sweet talk the moose-man. He had purposely taken the end spot in their booth so he could lean over the short distance toward the Winchesters. “Hey, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.”

“So you’ve said,” Gabe drawled as he raked his eyes over that mouthwatering physique. “You look damn good, Sam. Good enough to lick I might say. That sweater fits you like a second skin.”

Sam blushed a little, but met Gabe’s challenge head on.

“If anyone here looks good enough to lick, Gabriel, it’s you. Teasing me while I was at work was a low blow, but…I can’t lie and say that I wasn’t interested. I _am_ interested.”

“Won’t it make working together complicated if we started seeing more of each other? Cause I want to see a whole lot more of you, Samoose, and I'm not sure I could keep my hand to myself if we were alone.”

“I run my own practice, so that means I make my own rules,” Sam replied boldly, his chest puffing out a bit with pride. “But I’m not the type to jump into bed without knowing someone. I want to be _wooed_ , Gabriel. And I’m not an easy man to please.”

“Don’t think I’m up for the challenge, Samshine? I know just how to pleasure a man like you,” Gabriel teased. “I’d climb you like a tree and ride you until you forgot every. Single. Face. That wasn’t mine. You’ll be white-nuckle gripping a headboard in no time, kiddo. Mark my words.”

Gabriel watched Sam gulp down a few big breaths, trying reign in his control over the situation. This was a fun game.

“Consider them marked.”

Gabriel, feeling a little more devilish than his angelic name implied, stood up to remove his jacket. He made sure to face away from Sam so the moose got a good look a how nicely _his_ jeans cupped the sensual curves of his ass. Gabriel reveled in the husky moan that followed his actions. Sam Winchester was in for the night of his life.

Gabriel, in his dark purple buttondown rolled up to the elbows, climbed the small steps beside the Winchester booth and twirled on the pole that sat in the center of the table. Sam’s family moved their drinks and whistled as Gabriel did a dance that would have made the other strippers envious of the way he could move his hips. He felt Sam’s eyes burning into his back as he bent at waist and gave a little wiggle.

“Like whattcha see, Sam?”

**_Sam~_ **

Yes, Sam liked what he saw. The gyrating hips and ass swaying in front of his face as Gabriel worked the pole like a professional was making him hard as a rock. He wanted to bite those hipbones and lick up the length of his back. Sam yearned to take Gabriel right then and there, but not in front of either of their families. He stood up and slapped Gabriel’s welcoming ass so hard that the sound of it cut through the music momentarily.

He took great satisfaction at the shocked expression on the shorter man’s face as Sam pulled him down into his lap. “You’re going to stop teasing me, Gabriel. If you want to get into my pants, you have to _date_ me and get to know me. So, stop acting like a child and think of more effective ways of making me want you.”

“Well, Sammy. Didn’t think you had it in you. This should be fun.”

The impish smile was back on Gabriel’s gorgeous face. He was enchanting with the light dancing in his eyes. Sam could only do what Dean referred to as eye-fucking, but it felt different. He was making love to Gabriel with his eyes, trying to steal some of that childish humor for himself as he breathed him in.

Gabriel smelled like freshly baked cookies and clean sheets. He fit perfectly in Sam’s lap, still wiggling playfully to the music, delighted to feel just how much his little show had turned Sam on. But things were moving too quickly for Sam, so he set Gabriel aside and ignored the little pout that came his way.

Instantly, Sam missed the weight in his arms and the warm breath that tickled his chest as Gabriel had snuggled against him. He watched the tantalizing image that was Gabriel Novak as he moved to sit beside his brothers again. Lucifer looked proud, leaning over to whisper in Gabriel’s ear, making Sam envious at the proximity. He wanted to be that close to Gabriel again. But they needed to take things slow.

Apparently Castiel had similar thoughts as Sam because it wasn’t long before he returned to the bar. He wasn’t sure what exactly Dean had said or done to make Castiel look so nervous, but the look on Dean’s face said he was just as confused as Sam was. There were a few protests at how Gabriel's dance had come to a quick end, but no one fretted for long as Liz took off her leather jacket and climbed onto the table. She was barefoot wearing high-waisted cut-off denim shorts, a David Bowie half shirt, and fishnet stockings. Thankfully the only one at the table who was awkward was Adam as always. Liz might be like a mother to all of them, but she was able to have fun without making a big deal out of everything.

Both booths tipped her as she skillfully danced. It was more like art, an appreciation of the discipline it took to master those types of moves than anything. Well...maybe it was different for their dad. Yeah, Sam scrunched his nose at the look in his father's eyes and was all too grateful when Liz was carried away and out of the club. But with her lighthearted absence came the tension. Though almost everyone at the booths were adults, not one of them was responsible enough to make sure the night didn't end in pure chaos. With the drinks flowing and the heated looks going around the tables...things were about to get interesting.

_**Michael~** _

He moved over to the dance floor with Adam, Samandriel, Balthazar, and Crowley. Michael swayed to the music, feeling the freedom of not being on call for the first time in months. His two short breaks had been used to get his car from Bobby's and to recover from his introduction to Lucifer Morningstar -which he found out the last name had been chosen to poke fun at the television show called  _Lucifer_. No doubt it made Luci feel all too proud of himself.

Michael was spun around by Balthazar. Luci's twin was quickly becoming his favorite out of the Novak-Shurley clan. He always found british sarcasm to be a breath of fresh air in comparison to the slapstick or situational humor Dean preferred. Nah, give him a bottle of wine and an episode of Sherlock any day.

A pair of cold hands wrapped around his waist, but the air that brushed the nape of his neck was anything but chilly. Michael leaned back against the newcomer and enjoyed the attention. Maybe it was from the atmosphere of the club or something supernatural in the air, but the sexual energy wafting around them intensified tenfold. Those hands roamed up his chest and abs like they were searching for something. Long fingers gripped his throat in a warning. "Don't tease me, Mikey. We don't even have a safe word yet to keep me from from taking you right here."

He recognized that voice. Luci rocked his hips in time with the music, keeping the dance going even after Michael had frozen at the sound of his raspy growl. Michael began to dance as he had done before, feeling all too confident with the amount of drinks flowing through his system. "What? You a fifty shades fan or something? And my safe word is **_harder,_** " Michael joked.

Luci laughed harshly against Michael's neck. "What I can do will make that seem like a bedtime story."

And didn't that just make him shiver? Michael always thought those books were a little  _vanilla_ with a bit of shock factor thrown in to keep people interested. No -what he wanted...what he craved was something far more real. And temporary. He backed away from Luci and started to dance with Balthazar again. Happy that his new acquaintance barely batted an eyelash at his brother.

"Don't fret our Luci, Michael. He's more bite than bark, but still one hell of a sweetheart at his core. Not that he'd ever admit that of course. I like to keep things as casual as possible, a lover or two to keep the bed warm, but nothing random. A girl has to have her standards, doesn't she? You seem like a lady after my own heart."

Michael let out a drunken giggle that caused Crowley to turn his attention toward them. The shorter British man was a lot of fun, just like Balthazar. A bit dark and weary in the eyes for his taste, but he had that sort of dominant air about him that caused all submissive souls to take notice. Perhaps that was why Chuck Shurley hadn't been able to tear his eyes away for most of the night. Apparently their date had gone well, despite a few disagreements between Daddy Crowley and Mr. Shurley. Ok...yeah, he was drunk. Way too drunk if his brain just referred to Crowley as a daddy. Nope. Not going there. Ever.

Luci must have been feeling a bit possessive because he pulled Michael across the floor and slammed his back into a shadowy corner. Michael trembled at the ravenous fire he saw in Luci's eyes.  _Take me_ , his body cried even as his mind was reluctant.

_**Lucifer~** _

So, the Winchesters had mastered the art of teasing. Lucifer put his hands under Michael's armpits and lifted his feet off the floor far enough so he could slot their bodies together perfectly. Those long, toned legs wrapped around Lucifer's hips. Yeah, Michael's mind might want to run away from the devil, but that body pulled him so close he could feel his heartbeat against his chests. One of Lucifer's hands slid up the front of Michael's shirt while the other crawled up his spine to grab a handful of his hair.

Michael threw his head back and moaned, leaving his neck open for Lucifer to nip and kiss roughly against his delicate skin. He pinched one of Michael's nipples, causing him to grind his erection into Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer sucked the base of Michael's throat before sinking his teeth into the delicious flesh. Michael whimpered and groaned helplessly, his hands reaching down the back of Lucifer's pants to grip his ass and pull him until their bodies were flush.

At last, their lips connected in a kiss that was anything but gentle. Tongues battled for dominance even when they both knew who would be the one to submit. Teeth nipped against Michael's bottom lip painfully until Lucifer's sweet tasting tongue darted out to soothe the sting. Air could no longer pass between their bodies as they breathed each other down, drowning in the flames that licked at the base of their spines. They thrust against one another, desperate for release.

Lucifer tore his lips away from Michael. "Do you consent?"

He paused, waiting for Michael's indication that the man wanted this as much as he did. That short jerk of his head, a little nod of agreement was all it took. Lucifer reached down the front of Michael's pants and found his hot length. One long, fluid stroke from base to tip had his hand covered in sticky liquid that made him want to fall to his knees and swallow the twitching hardness beneath his touch. Michael was everything and so much more.

The beautiful, exquisite body arched beneath him and he was lost. He bit down on Michael's shoulder, marking him as he rode out the sensation of his own release. It was a broken moment of lust and something else that had Lucifer pulling away before he wanted to. He hated that the warmth was syphoned from his body at the lack of contact. He looked down at the wrecked sight of Michael Winchester, the good boy with a kink for dominance, and licked his fingers clean. Michael had the nerve to look away and blush sheepishly.

"I want more, Mikey," he heard himself say. "I want everything you want to give me and the things you're afraid to admit even to yourself. We could be good together, but I don't share. So whatever you have with the people you fuck...end it."

Lucifer waved his brothers goodbye and exited the club without a glance in Michael's direction.

_**Adam~** _

Something was wrong. One minute he was dancing with his brother and some of the others, finally relaxing after a night of really strange interactions between everyone -the worst being the sexual looks exchanged between his parents, and the next thing he knew Michael had disappeared. Yeah, the weirdness of the night dampened any urges he felt to hook up with someone. But...Samandriel seemed interested. Eager in a way. But maybe he was over thinking things. People barely remembered he existed around the larger, more charismatic personalities of his brothers. So it was weird to think that someone would want him over one of them. Even weirder when he was tugged over to a private table. "So...Adam, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Samanda -er Samandriel..." the guy was really nervous and stammering so much Adam could barely understand him.

"Why don't you tell me what you prefer to be called?"

"Alfie."

_Alfie? Was that his name before he was adopted? If so, why would he choose Samandriel?_

Adam was...intrigued? Yeah, he wanted to know more about Alfie, but he had trouble trusting people who weren't his family. Maybe there was something about the guy he felt comfortable with. It was true, probably because Alfie was nervous enough for the both of them, Adam didn't feel his normal anxiety coming forward. He was, however, caught off guard at the next question that he was asked.

"You're gay, right?" Alfie questioned. Yeah, Adam got that a lot. He was gay, but no one ever believe him because of his family's ability to make everything hyper-masculine.

"I am."

And suddenly there was a burst of confidence in Alfie's eyes that had never been there before. For a moment, Adam could see the cunningness that all of the Novak-Shurley's had. It made him...curious? Yes, curious. God, could he be anymore emotionally stunted? Adam shook his head, but gave Alfie a reassuring smile. For some reason, he didn't want this one to think he was weird or damaged. "Why does that make you seem happier?" he asked.

"Well, you're cute, Adam. Like  _really_ cute. And we go to school together according to your stepmom. I thought maybe we could hang out sometime..."

"We're hanging out now." Was he missing something?

"I meant like a date."

 _Woah..._ did that just happen? Since when did anyone want to **_date_** him? Adam was used to people finding him attractive or interesting, sometimes going so far as to sleep with him once or twice...but his insecurities always made him undesirable after a while. Or so his ex told him. His dad was not impressed when Adam became romantically involved with one of his professors from his previous semester. Prof. Azazel Masters had begun to mentor him after Adam got closer to his daughter Meg. He and Meg were pretty good friends around the time Adam started to have feelings for her dad. It broke up their friendship when they started dating, though. Azazel had known just how to make Adam feel like the worst piece of garbage on the planet.

His brothers and his dad didn't know how bad things had gotten between them, but Liz knew. She was the one who helped him work past the bulk of his problems. That's why he called her "mom" unlike the others. Adam looked up and realized he hadn't given Alfie an answer for a  while, the poor guy's face looked like Adam ran over his puppy. He was cute, Adam thought. He didn't normally go for guys his age, but Alfie seemed different.

"Sure, I'll go out with you."

_****_

* * *

Things happened in the dark that night that changed many lives. People became closer while others moved apart, but their fates were intertwined now. Chuck Shurley watched as his sons were steered by the sheer force of the Winchesters.

Dean and Castiel would eventually find their footing, for he had faith in them. What had begun to take form there was much bigger than just the two of them. Especially since Dean would soon meet Castiel's adopted son Jack. 

Gabriel and Sam? Well, if they didn't see how magnetic they were together, then he would have to knock some sense into his son until he got over his fear of commitment. Sam would be good for him.

Lucifer and Michael....as John said, they were complicated.

Samandriel and Adam would take a little more time than the rest, Chuck imagined. There was something broken about Adam that he knew called out to his youngest.

From what he saw of Balthazar and Benny on their double date, he knew Balthy was in deeper than he realized.

He worried about the relationship between Ash and Gadreel. Ash was straight, Gaddy knew that, but his heart couldn't see beyond the unique friendship they shared. (Think Destiel in the show...pining, lots of pining, but...nothing. Sad really.)

John and Liz, Charlie and Jo, Bobby and Ellen, and a few others were the only establish, functioning couples in this growing circle.

Chuck even worried about himself. He had nothing in common with Crowley, not how the others seemed to connect. It was different. Darker, almost...deceitful, but he...wanted it. Crowley didn't make fun of him for being jittery or somewhat of a hermit, he only offered to show him the world and treat him well. But only time would show true intentions.

This had been an interesting introduction to say the least. And to think it all happened in one day.

 


	7. Motherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester boys go to their stepmom for advice in preparation for their dates! Some giggles ahead as well as some hits on what's to come.

Liz put away the vacuum and washed her hands before starting breakfast. The hoard of hungry men that lived in the house would soon need nourishment to start their day and the responsibility of caring for her boys was one she was happy to keep for herself. John did the occasional "guy talk" with them when they needed it, but she was like the Energizer Bunny, only cuter. She bounced around keeping the house clean, the fridge stocked, the laundry done, and the schedules flowing. Liz was a fountain of knowledge for her boys, listening to their problems and giving them unbiased advice whenever she could. It didn't hurt that her words of wisdom often included something to fill their bellies and wet their whistles.

Comfort, discipline, and excitement all at once, that was how she managed them. On top of running her own business.

Soon the welcoming scent of homemade french toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, coffee, and freshly squeeze orange juice wafted through the halls of the Winchester house. Liz bopped along to the beat of a happy tune only she could hear, humming beautifully as she shuffled about the kitchen. The first one up, as usual, was Dean. He couldn't resist the smell of her cooking and that made him just about the most precious thing she's ever laid eyes on. Dean was her son that was starved of affection, thinking he had to play the role of the macho cool guy at all times. But not with her.

Dean kissed her on the cheek and grabbed one of the plates she offered before plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs. The sun was out, which mean the day would probably be unbearably hot, which made both of them scowl in distaste. For a family that wore nine layers of flannel at all times, heat was not welcome. "Mornin', honey-pie. How'd you sleep?"

"Barely," Dean groused. "Stayed up all night thinking about what Cas said at the club. He's got a son. Like...a kid. Something he has to take care of and not water and leave at home like a plant. But...an actual kid."

"Kids aren't so bad, you're great with kids! I've never met a child who didn't love you, Dean."

"What if I mess this up? I asked Cas out, but now I have to impress his son, too. That's a lot of pressure and I don't want him to think I'm not interested just because he's a dad." Dean began to fidget under Liz's searching eyes. He was busted.

"This isn't about kids, Dean. That would never be a problem. What is it?"

"He's...a...virgin."

Liz concealed any form of shock that she felt, not wanting Dean to freak out any worse than he already was. Honestly, she suspected as much seeing how nervous he was the night before. After marrying John and becoming the co-parent of four amazing humans, she had an almost scary sixth-sense about reading people's emotions.

"Well, I can tell he likes you. But don't let that pressure you into something you aren't ready for. Castiel is a big boy, just stay honest with him and take it one day at a time. I doubt he wants you to meet his son on the first date, Dean. See where things go, take a deep breath, and then decide."

Dean looked as though he was considering her words, and she knew he was. Liz wasn't worried. He'd trip up a few times, stick his foot in his mouth along the way, but in the end he would pull through. She would make sure of it. Placing a quick kiss on his temple, she headed back over to the island, sensing the presence of her husband approaching. John blinked open sleepy eyes with a dopy grin on his face, running his hands through tousled hair. He bent down to kiss her softy, throwing all the love he felt in his heart into that kiss. Liz shoved a plate into his hands and motioned for him to take a seat.

Michael was next, having to be to work earlier than most of them. If Dean was her honey-pie, then Michael was her busy-bee. He was already showered, dressed, and ready to start the day unlike the rest of the household. He followed the same routine as Dean, but plopped down at one of the barstools in front of the island. "I need some advice."

Liz chuckled, but nodded her head in agreement. "This have anything to do with tall, blond, and stares-like-a-dom?"

"How'd you know?"

Liz laughed again at the sight of Michael's mortified facial expression. She leaned over to pat him on the shoulder, giving him the  _moms know everything_ face as she did it. He smiled brightly and continued to talk quietly. "Something...happened between us last night and I don't know what it means. He confuses me and you know how I get when I overthink things. I don't know if I want him to stop or if I should...push things further."

"Well, what happens between you -it feels natural, right?"

"Yeah, almost too natural. Sometimes I think he has more control over me than I do," Michael said, frowning into his french toast.

Liz tossed the bottle of syrup to Dean before resuming her position against the island. "Michael, that's a load of crap. Let me tell you this -from a dom to sub not a mom to a son- the sub has all of the power."

"What?"

"I know you're somewhat knew to this, which is why your past relationships never worked. You kept dating submissive people while being one yourself and sometimes that just doesn't end well. So, I'll let you know that without the consent of a sub, the dom has no control. You wield that power and if Lucifer already is what your exes failed to be, that could be what's causing your confusion. He's a dom and he recognizes the sub in you, calling it out to play. It's emotional just as much as it is physical. But those years you spent pretending to be dominant is what's the problem. You should consent if he's safe and can take care of your needs. If you don't see yourself giving in entirely, completely, _permanently_ , then set ground rules."

"He understands the consent thing. But what if he doesn't want the rules?"

Without blinking an eye or missing a beat -Liz mopped up the coffee John spilled on the table by accident and then came to sit beside Michael and answer honestly. "As a dom, he should have a few of his own. If he can't respect the boundaries you put in place, then he can't respect you. And I won't stand for that no matter what."

Michael smiled again. He gave Liz a hug, finished his breakfast, and then headed out the door for work. Adam woke up next, looking worse than John with his hair in need of a trim and looking mighty hungover. He collapsed against the counter beside her with a groan. "Aww, what's the matter, tater-dumplin?," Liz murmured with a pout. "Rough night or not rough enough?"

"Morning, Mom. And...eeww."

She handed him a stacked plate, some coffee, and her hangover cure. He thanked her before shoveling all of it into his face with the excuse that he was still a growing boy. Liz rolled her eyes, handed him a second serving, and then got his things ready for him so he could head to class soon. Adam grumbled something about not wanting to go only to get a death glare from both of his parents.

"Alright, alright, jeez. What do I look like? Sam? I hate studying. Class is ok, but the homework sucks major dick."

"Hey!" Liz shouted with mock indignation, barely restraining her laughter. "No talking about dicks at breakfast."

Dean's shoulders were shaking as he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. "She said _dicks_."

Sam slumped into the seat beside his father, his eyes barely open and covered by a mop of brown hair. "What about dicks for breakfast?"

That did it. Liz fell to the floor in a puddle of giggles and John coudn't even contain his laughter as he lifted her back to her feet, only for both of them to collapse against the island. Dean could hardly breathe when he looked over and saw the serious expression on Sam's face. Adam pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and complained about his headache. Liz finally regained her composure long enough to wrap Sam up in a big hug, her short arms barely reaching all the way around him.

"You're just a bucket of cuteness, Jitter-bug."

Sam snorted. He loved the dorky nicknames she gave all of them, even though he hated being called Sammy. There was something about them that was just so affectionate that he couldn't bring himself to hate the childishness of it. It was easy to forget that she was younger than most of them. Liz acted well beyond her years.

She was delighted that Sam followed her outside, helping her take out the garbage. But she sensed there was just as much worry on his mind as the rest of them. "Come on, out with it."

"Gabriel."

"Yep, figured as much. He's a feisty one. I like him."

"So do I. And that's the problem. Thought what I felt when I first saw him was just a case of the high school crush syndrome, but then seeing him again at the club last night was...intense. Even after I talked to Ruby, who I've been half in love with since my freshman year in college, all I could think about was Gabriel." Sam hung his head and refused to meet his stepmom's eyes.

She could see right through all of them and it was terrifying.

"Is this about Gabriel, Sam? Or you? Because I know you've been hurt and you put up a wall so no one could get close. I did the same thing before I met your father and trust me, I only hurt myself worse. People like you and I suffer in silence. We wear the big smiles and bear the weight of the world on our shoulders so the ones we love don't have to. Depression is one hell of a thing to live with, Sam. But don't let it drown you like I did..." Liz's words caused Sam to pull her into a big hug.

Her boys hated to see her cry or to hear about the things she went through before them. If their dad had been down a dark road, then Liz had been swimming the abyss. Her problem wasn't alcohol or drugs, it was herself. Liz was her own greatest enemy.

"I'll try," he promised.

"Good. Maybe someone like Gabriel, who finds happiness in a speck of frosting, can help you learn how to love again. And I hate Ruby, you know that. Don't even think about dating her, she'll make you miserable. Just work on the case with Gabriel, learn what you can about him, and just let things fall into place. I have a feeling he has big plans for you." Liz wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Now hit the road, boys!" she yelled through the front door. "I've got a hot date with Daddy Winchester!"

A chorus of "eew", "gross", "oh, God!", and "Hell Yeah!" filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz's boys:
> 
> Michael = Busy-bee  
> Dean = Honey-pie  
> Sam = Jitter-bug  
> Adam = Tater-dumplin  
> John = Daddy Winchester


	8. Covered In Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sabriel Chapter. Sorry to all of those who ship Sam and Ruby. I just can't. Won't. And don't. We get some Gabriel sass and some Charlie quirks here and there. Enjoy.

The walls were a pastel blue with fluffy white clouds, unicorns, rainbows, and yellow stars. A rainbow brick pattern covered the floor. White and light pink marble counters, groovy light fixtures, cake displays, candy shelves, cupcake towers, and more decorated the explosion of happiness known as _Lickety-Split_.

Today was a busy day. Gabriel dashed around behind the counter, filling orders and having to duck into the kitchen to restock when things were running low. At this rate, he would miss his appointment with the moose and that made Gabriel’s usual smile drop a bit.

Kevin seemed engrossed in taking orders and doing his best to help, so it wasn’t like he could ask the kid to cover for him. They needed more workers around the place, but Gabriel couldn’t afford to hire anyone at the moment. Not while he was raising money to pay for Sam to be his lawyer.

Gabriel didn’t know why it had bothered him last night that Sam left the group to speak to the really pretty bartender for the remainder of the evening, but it had. He wasn’t the jealous sort of guy. Hell, he wasn’t even the relationship sort of guy. So what Sam did in his personal time shouldn’t affect him, right?

Oh, and speaking of the pretty bartender, she was walking into the shop just as Gabriel came in from grabbing cakes from the kitchen. “Welcome! What can I gettcha?” he asked feigning the usual mirth behind his words.

“Do you serve anything that isn’t smothered in chocolate, sprinkles, or marshmallow fluff?”

“You walked into a candy shop –slash- bakery –slash- prank store and you want something…healthy?”

“Actually, I just wanted to meet the guy Sam Winchester wouldn’t shut up about last night,” the woman sneered. He took back ever thinking she was pretty, because bitterness was not attractive. Though her words did make him happy.

“Listen…”

“Ruby.”

Of course her name was Ruby.

“Ruby, you seem like a…well, you’re probably fun at funerals? But Sam is my lawyer. Sure, I’d let him treat me like a sixteenth century prostitute taking a lengthy voyage on a pirate ship, but that’s beside the point. We’re professional, nothing more.”

“So, you must either think I’m stupid or insecure. I’m neither. I saw how Sam reacted to your little dance the other night and I’m not buying the professional act…”

Suddenly, Ruby’s words were cut off by the sound of a frustrated groan that would put Lucifer’s to shame. Gabriel peeked behind Ruby to see the short ball of fire that was the Winchesters' stepmom. Liz rolled her eyes and shoved past Ruby with a smirk on her face. Without invitation or hesitation, she hopped the counter with impressive agility and started taking orders.

Liz flashed him a wink and said, “Get to your appointment. Sam texted me and asked me to check if you were ok. I’ve got this covered, don’t worry. What I don’t know Kevin can teach me. And if you need someone to pick up a few shifts, Adam is looking for work. He'll work for fair pay and tips, if you're interested.”

Kevin shouted his approval from the back room -he and Adam were pretty good friends at school- and Gabriel felt himself swell with gratitude. He puckered up and placed a big kiss on Liz’s cheek right before she turned to glare at Ruby.

Oh…he was staying for this.

“Hey, Red. Just going to stand there and hold up the line or do you want to take up more oxygen than you deserve so you can order?”

Ouch. Gabriel loved it and so did the other customers.

“Mrs. Winchester! It’s so good to see you,” Ruby’s voice dripped like thick syrup as she spoke. It was so artificially sweet it turned even Gabriel’s stomach. “I’ll get a scone to go, please.”

“Cut the crap. You know I hate you. Last time we saw each other my knuckles were bleeding and you were in the hospital.”

“Wait, what?” Gabriel asked. Liz’s face took on an expression that seemed too serious for her.

“Sam was about to graduate and Ruby invited him to _one last party_. She knew he had a thing for her, so she used it against him. Next thing I know -he isn’t answering my calls, texts, or checking in like usual. I'm a bit of a nutcase when it comes to their safety, especially after everything we've all been through. Thanks to one of his friends, Jess, I was able to find him eventually. But I was almost too late.”

“What happened?”

Ruby looked away, her face red from both anger and shame. A few of the customers backed away from her. The entire town was like one big family and they adored the Winchesters. Anyone who hurt them or did anything to make their lives difficult would have a mob on their hands. Some of the patrons looked familiar with the news, others looked just as shocked as Gabriel.

Liz’s eyes began to well with unshed tears. “She got him to try a new drug going around campus, but didn’t have the balls to stick around after he started having an allergic reaction. Sam almost died. I did what I could to keep him stable. Then a few of the sober kids helped me drag him out to my car so I could get him to the hospital. I kicked in the door to her class the next day and beat her ass until she had flashbacks of her first Christmas morning.”

Yeah, Liz was scary when her mama bear came out.

So, Gabriel escorted Ruby out of his shop after that, not bothering to pay attention to her cries of protest. The crowd had looked murderous and he didn’t have the sort of patience required to clean blood off all of the fixtures. She huffed out one last insult before stomping to her car and driving off. Good.

Gabriel hopped into his candy-mobile and made his way toward Sam’s office. There were more cars outside than there had been the day before, several looked rather fancy, causing his delivery vehicle to stand out in the worst way. Or the best way depending how you looked at life. He all but danced out of the driver side, whistling the melody to _Buttons_ by the Pussycat Dolls. The buzz from the security lock signaled his entrance as the spunky redhead behind the reception desk gave him a small smile.

“Hey, Gabe!”

“Hi, Charlie. How’s Jo?”

“Tasty as always. Thanks for that edible body paint by the way. She loved it! I’m quite artistic when I want to be.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Star Wars or Lord of The Rings?”

“Neither, actually. Star Trek. Painted her like one of those green Orion slave girls from TOS.”

“So you just painted her green and licked it off? Very artistic. Good one. Is Sam with someone?” he asked. Charlie gave him one of her sassy looks that said she caught the double meaning behind his question.

“No, Sam is single. And yes, but he’ll be right with you.”

Gabriel had to admit that he was a little intimidated by the number of clients Sam seemed to have already. He must have been quite successful wherever they lived before moving back to town. Gabriel was both impressed and feeling like his own case was probably at the bottom of the to-do list. Sam clearly had more important things to do.

He waited for about two hours until Charlie called his name. For some reason, his heart began to beat frantically. And looking up into those freaky eyes was all it took to make him swoon like a preteen at a Backstreet Boys concert. Kids are still listening to Backstreet these days, right? Hell, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted to see Sam’s breathtaking smile and those delicious dimples a little longer.

“Come on in, Mr. Novak.”

 _Bitch, since when?_ Gabriel thought and then corrected himself when he realized A.) He’s only known Sam for one day, B.) Sam had other clients waiting so they really did have to be professional, and C.) He really hated Sam being so formal with him.

Sam stepped to the side and waited for him to answer before closing the door behind them. Gabriel didn't catch the way Sam's eyes drifted over his body and licked his lips. He did toss a cheeky grin and eyebrow wiggle over his shoulder at the big moose, though. He loved seeing how pink Sam's face got when he was bashful.

"Ready to get started, Samalam?"

"What's with the nicknames?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What? Everyone get's at least one. You're just special, so I give you lots. Simple. Why? Does no one else give you nicknames?"

"Dean calls me Sammy. Liz calls me..." Sam's face lit up like an emergency road flare.

"What?" Gabriel asked. Sam wasn't giving in though. "Com'on, Samshine! I gotta know!"

* * *

Sam was quite certain that Gabriel was older than him. But not in that moment when he begged like a child in a toy store when their parent said they couldn't get anything. He quirked a brow at the stunning man fussing in front of him and wondered how anyone could resist that pout and those golden eyes. Sam cleared his throat and moved to sit behind his desk, feeling overwhelmed by Gabriel's happy presence. "Jitter-bug. She calls me Jitter-bug."

He could die a happy man after hearing the uproarious laughter that escaped Gabriel's small body. Sam wanted to lift him into his lap like he had done the night before and feel those joyous vibrations against his chest. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not until he and Gabriel had a much-needed conversation. "When you're done, I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

"Alright, alright. I'm done. Whattcha got for me, Samoose?"

"Did some digging after you left the other day and found nothing. The hospital you mentioned was a dead end, the social worker you spoke with as a kid retired, and most of your files were sealed at a judge's request. Something isn't right, Gabe. It's almost like someone doesn't want you to find your mom."

Gabriel looked sad. He looked like an abandoned kitten caught in the rain. Sam wanted to hug him.

"But we can still do the DNA search in the databases, right?"

"Yes. We can do that. But..."

"What is it, Sam?"

"If your files were sealed there has to be a reason. What you figure out on this search might change things. You might not like what you find. I know we just met," Sam said. "But I don't want you to get hurt, Gabe."

They talked some more about possible outcomes, ways they could expand their search, and asking if Chuck could get involved. Gabriel wanted to keep things somewhat private, but Sam insisted that Chuck could know more than he told Gabriel when he was a kid in a way of protecting him. Eventually, Gabriel agreed and Sam's stomach rumbled. "Hungry, kiddo?"

"Uhh...yeah, I guess." Sam looked at the clock. He let out an uncharacteristic curse when he realized that Charlie hadn't interrupted their meeting for his other appointments. Three hours had gone by of just talking to Gabriel about his childhood and the things he remembered from foster care. Sam had been so lost in the other man's stories that he hadn't looked at the clock until then. He jumped from his chair and exited his office quickly. The reception area and the waiting area were empty.

"Charlie! What happened?"

"What?!"

"Don't  _what_ me. You know what I'm talking about," Sam tried to keep his anger under control.

"Fine! But don't worry, they all rescheduled after I told them about your family emergency."

Now Sam was worried. "What family emergency?"

"The one I made up so you could actually eat some food and go home early after you've been here for over fourteen hours. Look outside, Boss Man. It's almost nine o'clock and you haven't eaten anything since coming in this morning. I WILL NOT be the one to tell Liz that you've skipped even one meal, got it?"

Sam took a deep breath and agreed. He didn't have a choice. He was starving and somehow -in her own way- Charlie had fixed a problem he would have just ignored. Sam often overworked himself and forgot to eat or sleep when he was depressed. Gabriel looked at him with worried eyes as though he too did not like the thought of Sam not taking care of himself.

"Yeah, Liz can be a handful."

"Liz looks like several handfuls, actually." Charlie said suggestively.

"Gross, did you check her out?"

Gabriel's laugh caused Sam even more distress at the thought. And by the look on Charlie's face, she wouldn't be denying it.

"What?! So did Jo! She's hot, Sam. Everyone knows it."

"Please, Charlie. Don't talk like that."

"I'll stop talking about how hot she is if you take Gabe to dinner right now..."

Oh, he could hear the wheels turning in that head of hers and he didn't like it. But he had to eat and if Gabriel was even a fraction as hungry as he was, then it only made sense. He was about to talk, but Gabriel interrupted.

"Actually, I'll make him dinner."

"What?" Sam asked, turning to see the shorter man leaning against the entrance to his office. The wind blew through the open doorway, swirling Gabriel's addictive scent around his sanctuary. 

"You said you wanted to be wooed, Sam."

Honestly, Sam had expected for them to go to the main Novak-Shurley house or the Winchester fortress, but they hit the grocery store where Gabriel ran up and down the aisle like a lunatic and surfed the carts. Sam complained the entire time, but he loved how free Gabriel lived his life. They tasted all of the samples, purchased a few necessities, and then headed for  _Lickety-Split._

To say that Sam was shocked by the interior of the shop was putting things mildly. But the way Gabriel beamed with pride over his establishment made everything seem almost normal. It was a paradise of sugary confections, humor, and wild inhibitions. It was like Gabriel's personality had been vomited all over the place. Strangely, it felt like...home. Even though the lights were dimmed and the tables were empty, the place was full of Gabriel.

"Have a seat, Samshine. I'll get the food started."

It didn't take long before the smell coming from the kitchen had Sam peeking through the doorway, though. He stared, watching as Gabriel danced around with expert flourishes and happy little dances. He noticed the music was coming from a little ipod hooked up to a set of speakers and smiled. Everything about Gabriel was a pleasant surprise. And when he turned that glittering gaze over to Sam with a smile so amazing it rivaled the setting sun, he felt his soul reach out to that joy.

"Hey, Gabe..."

"Hiyya, kiddo." The smile was warm and lacking the usual mischief. It seemed almost special, like it was a smile Gabriel had saved only for Sam. His heart fluttered when Gabriel moved around the corner to stand beside him, his head coming barely to the center of Sam's chest. It made the giant want to swoop down and lift up the perfect being until those legs wrapped around his waist. Never had he seen such a beautiful existence than when he looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel's hands removed Sam's jacked. "Just getting you a little more comfortable. Unless you want to eat in a suit."

"It's fine..." Sam shivered when Gabriel's palms flattened over his chest. He nearly wept when he stepped away to plate their dinner. How could he eat when all he could think about was those hands in other places? They brought him comfort and excitement all at once. But he accepted the meal that looked fresh out of a Food Network Magazine.

* * *

Gabriel gripped the table so hard his fingers went numb. Sam was making noises that would make a porn star blush as he savored every morsel of food that hit his tongue. And that tongue? Sweet mother of sugar, every time that pink tongue licked Sam's fork it put very unsavory thoughts in Gabriel's mind. He released a helpless whimper, frustrated and hard beyond belief. Finally, Sam realized what he must have been doing to Gabriel once his plate was clean and noticed Gabriel had barely taken a bite.

"Shit, Samshine..."

"What can I say? I liked it."

"You put on one hell of a show, kiddo. Damn."

Sam reddened, but tilted his head in a way that caused his hair to fall over his forehead. Gabriel wanted to reach over and feel how soft his hair would be. But Sam needed them to take things slow apparently...or so he said the night before. Nothing could have prepared Gabriel for the question Sam asked next, however. "Did you like the sounds I made? Is that why you look nervous?"

"Sam..."

"It's alright, Gabe. I like knowing that you want me. Did it make you hard?"

Yeah, the moose would be the death of him. Gabriel wanted to climb on top of the table and rip his pants down, to beg Sam to show him what else that tongue could do. He nodded, but remained quiet, loving the way Sam was talking to him at the moment. Sam stood up and walked to Gabriel's side of the table. The giant man loomed over him with an intensity that belied the gentle touch of Sam's hand on his shoulder. "I said I wouldn't fall into bed with you right away. I didn't say we had to torture ourselves. We...we can do other things."

Oh, Gabriel wanted to do other things. Especially when he made eye contact with the sizable bulge straining against the crotch of Sam's suit pants. Gabriel groaned as he leaned forward to breathe hot air against it, wrapping his hands around Sam to grip the back of his thighs. Sam released a shaky breath, his fingers now running through Gabriel's hair.

Suddenly, the door leading to the rest of the house opened. Lucifer barreled into the kitchen and helped him self to what remained of their dinner. Sam rushed to sit back down, trying to hide beneath the table and wishing a hole would appear in the tile so it could swallow him up. Gabriel's face turned a bright shade of scarlet, moving subtly to adjust himself beneath the table.

Lucifer was completely unaware of what he had interrupted. "Hey, Jolly Green!"

"Lucifer."

"Hey, what's with the tone? Thought everyone was getting along."

"Sorry, just a long day. Things got pretty hard near the end there." It was a lame joke, but Sam loved how that happiness returned to Gabriel's eyes.

"True. True. Hey, you got any need for a literature professor down at your firm?"

"Did that even make sense when you thought it?"

"Nah, you're right. I'll keep lookin'," Lucifer said before plopping down in the chair beside Sam and Gabriel. "Know anyone in need of a washed out academic? I've got skills."

"You mean besides fondling my older brother in public places?"

"Saw that, did you? Sorry, dude. Couldn't help it. You Winchesters got the goods. But come on, help your future brother-in-law out." Lucifer's pout was so much like Gabriel's in that moment it was hard to believe they weren't actually related.

"I'll help you if you tell me what Gabe's name was when you're dad adopted him."

For several heartbeats Gabriel couldn't breathe. He looked between his lawyer and his brother until the silence was too much. Gabriel never thought to ask Lucifer or Balthazar about what they knew.

"Loki. His name was Loki. Don't know his last name or anything else. I just remember that was the name I saw on the social worker's paperwork."

"It's a start. Thank you. And you should ask my dad or Liz. They'll have something for you to do."

Gabriel was anchored to where he sat. His name was Loki. The name his mother had chosen for him had been Loki. Each foster home he ever lived at called him Richard because that was what the courts decided to name him. But...well, Gabriel didn't know who he was anymore. He didn't know if he wanted Sam to keep looking. It was already more than he was equipped to handle.

 

 

 


	9. Leather & Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Luci is Luci and Michael likes it. I think.

It's been a week since their little...episode at  _Sinful Pleasures_ and Michael had done everything in his power to avoid Luci. He took a different route to work, changed his coffee shop, and even started going for runs on his lunch breaks. But it would seem that his efforts were in vain. He considered his talk with Liz, but now he need to bring out the big guns.

"Dad..we need to talk."

John lifted his gaze from the documents in his hands. His sons rarely visited Winchester PI and if they did, there was a problem. Michael watched as his father reached into the desk and pulled out his colt revolver, slowly loading in the rounds. Michael shook his head. "No! You don't need to shoot anyone?"

"Then what is it? Your mom usually handles the rest of the junk."

"I already talked to her, but I need to talk to someone who is...like me?" Oh great, here it goes. "A submissive."

He could tell his dad was shocked to find out that he wasn't as dominant as he pretended to be. Michael could see through all of the heated glances and double endearments his parents exchanged. John Winchester hadn't just changed, he had been tamed by a five and a half foot tall hellion with the heart of gold. "So, what do you need to ask?"

"How did you do it? How did you submit when everything inside of you fought against it?"

John's eyes flicked to the door and Michael rushed to close and lock it for the sake of privacy. "It wasn't easy. Placing that kind of trust and control in someone else's hands is...scary. But every time I tried to take control of things in our lives, you boys suffered and so did I. So, in the hospital after the accident, Liz made me an offer. She saw me for what I was: lost, broken, fighting for a change that I could never bring myself to make. She said 'Let me take care of you John.' That was it. She didn't expect anything in return, me putting my faith in her was all she needed."

"How did she know that she was...different?"

"She said it happened when her control was taken away. And she learned the power of consent and how it took to lose yourself in another person in order to figure out who you really are. It took a lot to place my life and you boys in her hands, but I will never regret that decision. We made a trade. I couldn't handle the control and she needed it back. The two of us...we fixed each other."

Michael thought it made sense. He had seen the way things were, peeked behind the curtain a few times into what it meant to be submissive, but everyone boiled it down to being sexual. What his dad had with Liz...he wanted that. And so far, Lucifer was the only one he felt the urge to give that sort of power to. Michael, by all means, was not celibate. He found sexual pleasure in many things. Beautiful people in their own right. But they didn't call to him the way Luci did.

"Everything ok, Michael?"

"Not yet, but I think it will be. Thanks, Dad." He left the office and went to his car. Michael pulled out his cellphone and called Balthazar Novak. The phone rang several times before a very breathless british voice rang in his ear. Ew. Was Balthazar getting laid when he called? In the middle of the afternoon? Gross.

"Hello, darling. You rang?"

"Do I even want to know?"

"You might. I'll be sure to give you all of the juicy details."

"I'll pass. I actually called you with a purpose this time," Michael said happily as he smiled with the phone tucked against his ear.

"Not our usual girl talk, then?"

"I want to talk to Lucifer. I'm thinking about saying _yes_ to him."

The silence on the other end was deafening. For a moment, he was worried he might have called the wrong brother. Maybe he should have rang Gabriel, but then...he didn't want to hear all of the teasing jokes at his expense. And let's face it, if he told Gabriel the rest of them would know within an hour. "Balthy?"

"Still here, darling. Just...shocked is all."

"Why?"

"Well, you haven't exactly cut your ties with Bela, Lilith, Arthur, or the others. Luci is an exclusive sort, he doesn't share well with others. If you say yes, then you MUST do so entirely. Are you ready for that, love?"

When you put it like that....hell, he didn't know. Wait! Yes he did. He wanted this. "I'm sure. I'm ready."

"Stop by the club, I'll make sure Luci comes by. It's a neutral place so you can discuss things."

"Thanks, Balthy."

"What would you all do without me..."

* * *

Lucifer hated waiting. The club was empty and Michael still hadn't shown up after twenty minutes. He also hated that Michael had been running around like a frightened little brat since what happened a week ago. He knew he could be a bit much, but someone literally running from him was new. Lucifer sat at the table near the corner he had pressed Michael up against and brought them both to a climax. Despite the fact that it had been nothing more than a few touches and some rather intense lip locking, it had been one of the best orgasms of his life.

Michael Winchester was the one, he knew it.

And there he was. Hazel eyes, dark hair, shoulders that begged him to sink his teeth into, and a chest meant only for his mouth and hands. Whoever made Michael was striving for perfection. "Glad you could make it, Mikey? Haven't seen much of you since getting a little handsy-grabsy the other night."

"Took a while to get up the courage."

"Did I scare you off, puppet?"

"Not quite. And if we do this, we need to set some rules." Michael was being bold. He liked bold as long as it didn't turn demanding. Then, Lucifer would be forced to paddle his ass.

"Good. I have a few of my own."

"Safe words."

"Obviously. What's yours?"

"Vessel."

"Cute. Mine used to be _Bible_ , but it started to get a little complicated. I use Archangel," Lucifer teased. He could smell Michael's brain start to overheat as he thought of more questions. "Stop."

Michael stiffened. "I didn't do anything."

"You're thinking. It's annoying."

"Did you just...quote Sherlock? That's one of my favorite shows. I've binge watched every season like nine times and I never get tired of it. How did you know I was overthinking?"

"I wouldn't be very good at this if I couldn't read you, would I? Could practically see the fumes coming out of your ears as you worked that brilliant mind of yours. Now that we're getting to know each other...I want you to know that I won't ever hurt you Mikey. I will never do anything that you do not one hundred percent consent to, alright? The only thing I want is for you to be safe, taken care of, and free to be yourself. I want to be your sanctuary and nothing more. Whether that includes sex is entirely up to you. We can slow things down a bit. I'm a very patient man when it comes to something this important."

"If I...want this. You have to be exclusive, too. I don't like limiting myself, but I can do it for the right person. It's just us in this. I don't even want our families to know until we decide the time is right."

Lucifer looked confused, reaching across the table to take Michael's hand in his own. "You want us to be a secret? It's a bit too late for that, isn't it? Your stepmom, your dad, and Sam know. I'm sure Balthazar knows. Not many more people to tell, Mikey."

"Not a secret, but private. We can have our safety network, but I don't want the entire town knowing my business. My brothers might not care, but I have to maintain a reputation. There are people who could get hurt if they found out," Michael explained. "People who expected me to be...exclusive with them when I wasn't ready."

Ah, scorned lovers. Lucifer was used to those. But if Michael was hesitant..."If you don't want this, I won't pressure you into it. I like what I see so far. But I'm not a callous bastard who would put you into a position where you didn't have a choice."

"You're saying I have all of the power?"

"That's how this sort of thing goes." Lucifer liked the smile on Michael's handsome face, but he didn't like how that came out in a question. Who had he dated that made him think a sub didn't have power? Lucifer furrowed his brow and got lost in the wilderness of his mind. There must be some really stupid people in this world. They were no better than pockets of meat with mouths spewing ludicrous notions of love and romanticism. It wasn't like in the movies or in the books. It was messy and very rarely did it have a happy ending. But Lucifer wanted Michael to at least enjoy their time together without overthinking...

They spent over two hours discussing each other's boundaries, expectations, and rules. Both agreeing that they would spend a significant amount of time together and get to know one another before being completely intimate. While Lucifer was explaining the intricacies of sexual submission in comparison to what he called a  _complete possession_ , Michael's voice cut through the fog.

"Yes."

"What?" Lucifer snapped out of his thoughts. Did Michael just...

"I'm saying _yes_ , Luci."

* * *

Michael wanted to take things slow, he really did. Spending time with Luci was all he wanted to do now that he understood what he was getting himself into. He was scared, nervous, hesitant, but mostly excited. Michael _wanted_  to get lost knowing Luci would find him. He wanted to fall knowing that there would be arms there to stop him from hitting the ground. It was...freeing even while he felt like he had been captured. Michael stood up, rounded the table, and stood behind Luci's chair.

He ran his hands down the broad chest beneath his fingers until his mouth was beside Luci's ear. Blond hair fluttered as he breathed in the smell of Armani and whiskey. "I submit."

Never had Michael felt the courage to utter those words. He adored the rough moan from Luci's lips as he nipped the skin below his ear. Michael licked the spot before twirling his tongue along the nape of his neck. Luci tasted of salt, soap, and _man_ against his tastebuds. Mouth watering for more, he slid his hands between the buttons of Luci's shirt to feel the heat of his skin.

Cold hands gripped his wrist and Michael found himself pinned in the same corner he had been in the night this happened. Luci overwhelmed the darkness with his ominous presence, dominance rippled in the air around him. "You touch _what_ I say you can touch and only _when_ I say so. You do not even speak unless I have given you permission. Do you understand?"

"..."

"I asked you a question." Luci secured Michael's hands above his head, arching his body away from the wall and closer to his chest. It took all of Michael's strength not to beg to be fucked right there.

"Yes, Professor."

"Good." Sensual kisses peppered his cheeks, forehead, and chin. Luci toyed with him, moving away from his mouth each time Michael surged forward for more. He needed to taste him. He needed to be consumed by him, surrounded by all that was Lucifer. The hand that was free grazed the exposed skin above the waistline of his pants where his shirt came untucked. He shivered and bucked his hips. "Don't move."

"Please..." Michael moaned.

Luci backed away until only the hand clasped against his wrist was the place they were touching. It was frustrating and...a lesson, Michael realized. Luci was still waiting for him to submit. For all of his talk about wanting to let go and give up control, he had done the exact opposite. "Finally coming back down to earth? Honestly, I'm flattered to know that you want me this badly. If this is the treatment you gave your other lovers, then I'm sure they were satisfied. But this Mikey...this _desperation_. It doesn't belong here between us."

Michael wanted to hit him. How dare Luci stand there calm and collected while he was falling apart?

"When you submit -and truly submit- you'll drop to your knees and trust that I will be there to take care of your needs. I'm not like the naive souls you're used to deal with. I will break you down piece by piece and rebuild you in my own image. You will crave me and sigh when I am away, but  ** _NEVER_** will you beg. Not with me."

"I th-thought you wanted..."

"I will speak my mind. Never assume what I want. In time you will come to learn me as I learn you."

Luci stepped toward him then and sealed their deal with a kiss. It was soft, sensual, and more than Michael had ever dreamed he deserved. No one kissed him with anything but lust. Luci's tongue caressed the roof of his mouth and slid against his teeth, pulling back when Michael pursued him. Keeping the pace luscious and stealing the air Michael fought to breathe until he was lightheaded and sinking against the wall.

"Sever those ties, Mikey. I mean it."   
 

 


	10. Fear Of Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is confronted by the man who broke him. Samandriel is left with the aftermath. FLUFF...LOTS OF FLUFF!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning** There is implied past abuse. Nothing graphic or too triggering for most, but it's written in the subtext.

Adam dodged between students and teachers, weaving through the crowd, as he struggled to make it class on time. It was his last session of the day and he wanted to get it over with so he could get home and eat dinner with his family for a change. But, as fate would have it, he ended up running face-first with the last person on campus he wanted to see. Professor Azazel Masters stood tall in the small cluster of students filtering into their classes. He wanted to run in the other direction, but he couldn't. He needed to get to class. The class Azazel was purposely blocking with his body.

"Mr. Milligan."

"Professor Masters"

Adam hoped and prayed that Lucifer accepted the position as the main literature professor at the university so that Azazel could take the offer he had gotten out of state. He wouldn't be back in his class for another semester or so, but that didn't mean the creep would stay away until then. Adam tried to move around Azazel, but flinched when a hand reached up to caress his cheek. Azazel dismissed his reaction as insolence, taking on an angry vibe that made Adam's bottom lip tremble at the memories that washed through his mind. He hated feeling weak. "I missed you, Adam."

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Getting brave are we? You know I don't stand for that."

Adam looked around with helpless eyes that prickled with oncoming tears. The corridor was empty. He tried to focus on the sounds coming from the classrooms, trying to drown in the lecture he desperately wanted to be part of. Azazel placed a hand on his shoulder just to see him tremble. A vicious bark of laughter crawled across his neck until a beautifully soft voice broke through the storm. "Adam?"

He could have cried when his eyes landed on Samandriel. Azazel moved away, worried about his reputation. "If you're late again, Mr. Milligan, I'll have to inform your family. You wouldn't want to make your father angry, would you?"

The prick was unaware that John Winchester had changed much in the years they had been away. He would be pleasantly surprised when _Adam_ told his parents. "Actually, my _stepmom_ deals with school stuff now. But thank you for the warning, professor. I'll be sure to avoid you in the halls."

Adam all but ran to Samandriel, who did not allow him to go to class in his current state of mind. Instead, they decided to go for a walk after Gabriel agreed to call in to the university on their behalf. He was grateful for Gabriel's willingness to help and Samandriel for not specifying why they needed the rest of the day off. Adam felt bad that he might get Samandriel in trouble. They walked silently for a while, just enjoying one another's company. He was still shaking from the exchange in the hall, but he tried to clear his mind. "Thanks, Alfie."

"Couldn't just let that ass-butt treat you like that...I won't ask, Adam. But it's pretty obvious that there's history there."

"Yeah." He wasn't ready for this conversation, so it wasn't happening. Adam could deal with it later after he cried for hours until a headache threatened to make him pass out, but he wouldn't deal with it now. Not in front of the guy that had asked him on a date. A date that had yet to happen for some reason. Adam decided to change the tone. "This what you had in mind when you asked me out? Because I'm feeling like a lady already."

Samandriel laughed. "Nope," he said, adding a little more pop the P than necessary. "Thought we could drive down to the beach and talk. Watch the waves, have dinner, maybe dance to the soundtrack of the Little Mermaid."

That sounded both ridiculous and amazing at the same time. "Sounds like a plan. Want to do it now?"

"Uhh...umm...now? Like right now?"

"Yeah, now."

Adam thought he would chicken out, but Samandriel surprised him. He tugged Adam's hand over to where his rickety little car was parked and the two of them drove off toward the beach.

* * *

Ok, so Adam had a thing with Pro. Ass-butt, but that was fine. Obviously it was over on Adam's end, but that's where things looked complicated. Actually, things looked rather uncomfortable. To Samandriel almost everything was uncomfortable, but that...that was scary. He had never seen a man look at someone with such lust and disgust at the same time. It made him want to cry for Adam. But he knew someone as proud as a Winchester would see that as pity.

They arrived at the beach in no time. The sun was beginning to set, streaked with shades of pink, orang, and purple. It looked like paint dripping into the angry obsidian water in the distance. As a writer, he found the contrast to be inspiring. He loved to describe things much more poetic than they were to others, it made the world seem more beautiful that it really was. Adam plopped down in the sand holding the box of pizza they picked up along the way. Samandriel opened the bottle of wine that had been in the trunk from when Balthazar borrowed his car. For a man with so much money, he really needed to buy his own.

"This is nice," Adam said looking out at the water. "Thought you meant ocean when you said beach, but I like the lake."

"You didn't grow up here like Michael?"

"Nah, Mikey was born and raised here. Dad moved around a lot with Sam and Dean, but this was always home base. I came later, during a time when no place was home really. Didn't even know my brothers until a year before Dad's car accident."

Samandriel nodded his head, taking a swig of the wine and making a ick face before passing it to Adam. He reached down and grabbed a slice of pizza, trying to be dainty and careful so he didn't make a mess. For a moment, he waited for Adam to make fun of his feminine actions. But the sneers and the slander never came. Samandriel was proud to be queer, but he hated how others treated him for it. "What about you, Alfie?"

"W-what?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Here. My mom was a nurse and my dad was a soldier. I know, how very 1920s of me." _Oh, god. Did I really just use that tone? Ugh, it was so nasally and not at all what I wanted to say!_ "I mean...What I meant was...."

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to edit yourself around me," Adam said, leaning over to brush away the food that was on the corner of Samandriel's mouth. "I'm the last person who would judge you, Alfie."

"You don't want me to...be myself. Trust me. There's so many pop culture references and Mean Girls quotes floating around up there that you'll get tired of me in no time and I really want this to work."

Adam laughed. "The only way this will work is if you be yourself."

The sky was getting darker, clouds rolling in to make way for the stars. Samandriel took another gulp of wine to steel his nerves. He jumped up, threw off his jacket, and began to sing and dance in a way that would make his brother Gabriel proud. He tossed aside his worries, wiggled his hips in a way that didn't matter, and felt...free.

"Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl" 

Adam pulled Samandriel down to the sand and shut him up with a kiss. Samandriel let out a shocked little squeak, but threw himself around Adam, causing the other guy to release a tipsy giggle. They laughed into their first kiss and Samandriel wouldn't want it any other way. "So that's how I get you to shut up?" Adam asked teasingly.

"Thanks for ruining the romance!" Samandriel shouted in mock anger. "Well, if I had known that was what you were trying to do.."

Adam kissed him again. Samandriel tasted wine, pizza, and a little bit of sass on Adam's lips in that kiss. He loved it. It made his heart dance and his soul...glitter? Souls could glitter right? He curled up against the much taller boy and wanted to never leave. His hands rubbed soothing circled up and down Adam's back until he relaxed. Both boys were waiting for the rejection that never came. It was strange....but welcome.

Until Adam's phone rang and a loud woman's voice came blaring through the small device. Remind Samandriel never to piss of Mrs. Winchester. "ADAM! I WAS SO WORRIED! GABRIEL CALLED ME AND SAID YOU NEEDED THE REST OF THE DAY OFF!"

"Mom! Calm down! I'm aright, I promise." Adam raised his voice, but he looked pleased.

* * *

This was what he loved. Adam had felt for so long that no one loved him or remembered him that every time Liz fussed over his well being he couldn't help but basks in it. She loved him as though he was her own. He shared things with her he would never have the courage to tell anyone else. She just...understood. Liz understood everything and that's why she was his mom. Stepmom didn't measure up to the amazing woman who brought their family together.

"It was almost a code mama-bear, but Alfie was there to save the day."

"Was it..."

_"Yeah."_

_"_ I'll fucking kill him, Adam. I love you and I want you safe. If that fuck-faced son of a...." Adam pulled the phone away from his ear and counted to twenty...very slowly. He knew exactly how long it would take for the string of profanities to stop falling from her mouth. He loved it.

"Mom. You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry, tater-dumplin'. I just need to calm myself down before I head to the university. You're on break for the summer anyway, so don't worry about retaliation. When I'm done with him, he'll be making a few career changes and sewing on a few body parts. Be careful and I'll be there to pick you up in an hour. Don't need either of you boys drinking and driving. I'm bringing Kevin so he can drive Alfie's car. Love ya."

"Love you, too."

He looked over, afraid Samandriel would be wearing that  _mama's boy_ face Dean always wore. But he didn't.

"Guess we get to skip the awkward part of the relationship where I meet your parents."

"Just don't sing any more Disney tunes and you'll be fine, promise." Adam leaned back down to steal another quick kiss. He liked how Samandriel stammered and got all flustered at the show of affection. It was cute. Adam was starting to like him.

 


	11. Two For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have their date. It ends with Dean meeting Cas's sassy son, Jack.  
> Sugar, spice, and everything nice. So much pining, fluff, and humor that I nearly fainted writing this. Enjoy!

Castiel stared at his reflexion in the mirror that hung in his closet. He tried on a blue shirt with pink flamingos, a yellow shirt with three buttons at the neck, a white shirt with blue anchors, and a green shirt with  _Worlds Greatest Dad_ written on the back. Nothing seemed to pair well with his signature trench coat, so he went with a white button-down shirt with a blue tie and his usual pants. Gabriel would faint at the sight of his clothes, but clap admiringly at the pile of discarded apparel on the floor. He should have asked Balthazar what to wear, but it was getting late and he wanted to be early.

Jack was sitting at the edge of the bed. His head was cocked to the side in a way that was so much like Castiel that it was shocking for most to learn that Jack had been adopted. "You look nice," Jack said with a deadpan tone.

"Normal nice? Like I've done this before? Or nice like a dad at a parent-teacher meeting?" Castiel fidgeted with his tie, never getting it the way it was supposed to be, so he left it alone so he wouldn't make it worse.

"You look like you. You are nice. So, you look nice."

Jack opened a pack of candy and began to chew loudly. Castiel blamed Gabriel for getting his son addicted to nougat, but he found it was very pleasant that Jack was able to enjoy something so simple in life. Both he and Jack had a habit of being too literal -or so his brothers thought. Castiel pulled on his shoes, his trench coat, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was ready for his date with Dean.

He made his way down the staircase of his adopted father's home and into the kitchen. "How do I look?"

Lucifer looked as though he smelled something unpleasant. Gabriel wore his stomach flu face. Balthazar looked offended by his appearance. And...was Gadreel laughing at him? Samandriel gave him a very sympathetic expression before his eyes glazed over and Castiel knew the youngest of the family was busy giving him a makeover in his mind to pay attention.

"What did I do wrong?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Who wants to break the news to Cassie?"

Lucifer was too eager to give his opinion. "How does he look like he gave a guy a rimjob in a dark alley and then did his taxes? Seriously, it's a talent no one else has mastered."

Gadreel at this point had his back to the room while gasping for air. Castiel squinted at his brother.  _What was a rimjob?_

Balthazar leveled his gaze with Castiel's. "Dean drives a 1967 Impala, he wears six layers of flannel, dirty jeans, and muddy boots year round. He has a fetish for cars, steak, cold beer, sports, burgers, and pie."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm sleeping with his ex boyfriend, of course." Balthazar said _of course_ like his brothers were all idiots and they should have known what he only now revealed. Castiel gave Gabriel a look that was pleading and caused his brother to take pity.

"Cassie. I love you just the way you are. Dean...is a simple kind of guy. He won't care if you're dressed up or not, but you could use a little more casual in your closet. Come on, you can borrow something of mine." Gabriel led him back up the stairs.

* * *

"Mikey! Mike! Miiiiicchhhaaaeeeelll!"

"WHAT?!" Michael shouted as he stomped into the doorway of Dean's bedroom. Dean knew Michael worked late the night before, but he somehow had the inability to walk down to the basement to have a human conversation. He stood in a mountain of dirty band t-shirts, workout gear, and the signature Winchester flannel. He could barely see over the pile. Most people would think that a guy like him would only have three or four shirts and two pairs of pants. But he had the most expansive wardrobe in the house because he couldn't seem to ever throw anything away.

"I need to borrow some clothes."

"Don't you have enough?" Michael asked sleepily, gesturing to the mess in the room.

"Nothing good! I need some of your fancy crap so I can impress Cas. He's always wearing a suit and I don't want to look like I just crawled out from under Baby."

"But you did..."

"That's besides the point. Com'on, man. I need you. Sammy's clothes could fit a horse and Adam's too damn skinny."

After Michael agreed with some unnecessary eye rolls, Dean pushed past him toward the basement where Michael's room was. There was a gym and a bro-bar as soon as he walked down the steps. Michael's bedroom was on the far side of the space. He threw open the door and snorted at the sight of the OCD room. Everything was in place, perfectly angled, and black and silver. Dean was about to bring the chaos. When Michael finally stepped into his personal corner of the house he wanted to kill Dean.

Dean stood in the walk-in closet with a black on black three piece suit usually reserved for special occasions and work parties. He sprayed an ungodly amount of really expensive cologne. Michael screwed up his face in distaste. "Eew."

"What? It smelled good and I look adorable." Dean gave himself a once-over in the mirror and sent a few selfies to Sam and Charlie.

_Dean's Phone:_

**Dean:** Soak it in, Sammy. I look hot!

 **Sam:** You look like Michael. What are doing?

 **Dean:** Got a date with Cas. Wanted to look nice.

 **Sam:** Cas seems like a practical guy, not an overdressed douche.

 **Dean:** You're just jealous of my sexy!

 **Charlie:** Dean, what the hell? YOU LOOK SO GOOD!

 **Dean:** See, Sammy?

 **Dean:** Hey, Charlie! Got a hot date with Castiel.

 **Charlie:**....I ship it...I'm texting your mom!

 **Sam:** No nudes!

 **Charlie:** No promises!

Dean snorted and let the two of them play their little childish game. He wanted his mind on the prize. The sun was unbearably hot as he sauntered out to his one true love. He stroked his hand adoringly across the hood of Baby, not even caring about the heat coming off of the car. He was already sweating down his back when he slid inside the car. A cloud of cologne wafted through the window as he drove down the street, thinning out the smog that surrounded Dean.

* * *

 

Castiel sat in the back booth at Roadhouse, he wore Gabriel's dark blue t-shirt that was much cooler in the heat in comparison to what he had originally been wearing. Balthazar's nice jeans allowed his legs to move freely and to sit without the belt digging into his stomach. He smelled like Lucifer's Armani cologne and something Gadreel called  _Musk_. He glanced at himself in the glass and thought he looked nice, but casual as Gabriel had suggested. He did, however, feel rather out of sorts without his trench coat.

Dean entered through the doors and Ellen fell over the bar in a fit of giggles. Jo whistled sarcastically before nearly fainting at the amount of perfume still hovering in the air. Ash and the regulars were just staring at the unusual sight of Dean Winchester in a suit. Castiel caught his eye and noticed that Dean looked as though he wanted to run out the door. He waved the other man over and ignored the silly pitter-patter his heart did when he saw that crooked smile.

Green eyes and flushing freckled cheeks sat before him. "Sorry, I'm overdressed. Thought you would wear your suit. Tried to impress you, but ended up making an ass out of myself."

Ca smiled. "I was going to wear my suit, but my brothers said I looked like I gave a man a "rimjob" in a dark alley before doing his government required tax forms." Castiel actually used finger quotes around a dirty phrase like rimjob and Dean nearly had a stroke in his seat. The words paired with Castiel's appearance was too much. He could almost picture Castiel on his knees performing the act and that was enough to give him a heart attack.

"Jesus, Cas. You can't talk like that."

"I'm still not sure what it means. You look very nice, Dean. I had feared you would not see me after our uncomfortable conversation at the club. But I'm glad you called." Castiel looked up when Jo came to take their order. Dean ordered his usual and Castiel allowed Dean to order for him. He was used to cooking at home or eating what Gabriel made, so he was not accustomed to some of the foods on the menu.

And when Castiel sank his teeth into the burger Dean had chosen for him... _ecstasy_ was the word he would use to describe the feeling. Dean was giving him a strange look that suddenly made him conscious. He kicked off his shoe beneath the table and began running it along Dean's trouser-clad leg, causing the other man to visible stiffen.  _Was he doing something wrong?_ Castiel had seen people do this in movies on dates and he thought it was normal. Dean released a groan that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand at attention.

"You keep licking your fingers like that, Cas, and I'm gonna have permanent imprint of a zipper on my...just stop. Ok."

"What's the matter, Dean?" Castiel looked at him with confusion, wondering why Dean had become so nervous all of a sudden.

He absentmindedly licked his hands before wiping them off on a napkin. Jo brought over a pie and sat it between the two men. Dean's appearance changed immediately. He took off the jacket and vest he wore, rolled up his sleeves, and lost the tie. He looked disheveled and put together at the same time and it made Castiel feel warm inside. Dean dove into the pie with the appetite of an animal.

"Dean...you're sounds are very..."

"Oh yeah? Think it's hot? Good. Now you know how it feels. Suck it," Dean said childishly. But Castiel had a brief talk with Balthazar before leaving the house and his confusion only deepened.

"Dean, I thought we would go for a walk and talked a bit more before I  _suck it_."

Castiel stood up to help Dean when he began to choke on his pie. "You can't talk like that, Castiel. You nearly killed me. Don't touch me right now, man. I'm not prepared for this shit."

Castiel sat back down, worried about the change in tone, but started rubbing against Dean's leg again. How long was he supposed to do this? The movies never specified. Dean looked positively tortured on the other side of the table. He rubbed his hands up and down his face nervously.

* * *

Dean silently prayed to whatever deity that would listen. Cas was killing him. He felt like someone up there had it out for him every time his date said something profoundly sexual with an air of innocence that made him breathless. Damn. The combination was ridiculously hot. He hoped Cas would stop playing footsie under the table....oh, no. Dean Winchester took on a smile that looked like the one the Grinch made when he thought of his plan to steal Christmas. It was a twisted, evil smile.

Dean toed off the shiny black shoes he borrowed from his brother and brought his sock-clad foot right between Cas's legs. He watched the color pool in his cheeks. Dean licked his lips and cocked his eyebrow. "You saying these dirty things while rubbing against my leg is...hell, Cas. It's hot."

"I was not aware that I was making you...aroused."

He loved that voice. He wanted to hear what Cas sounded like when they were doing more x-rated activities than fiddling underneath the table. Dean felt Cas grow hard, he couldn't be _that_ innocent. He must have masturbated before, right? God...now he was imagining Cas stroking himself while lying alone in bed at night. Dean released a shuddering breath before lowering his foot. They needed to slow down. And touching Cas was slowly becoming something he could get used to.

"Tell me something about yourself." His request made Cas do that thing where he squinted and tilted his head. It was adorable. Dean leaned over and laced their fingers together over the table. That made Cas smile and just like that the heat simmered down to an enjoyable intimacy. Dean wanted to pat himself on the back.

"Well, I want to open my flower shop soon. Tending bar at a den of iniquity is an honest paying job, but it is not what I wish to do. I enjoy flowers and...bees. Documentaries, non-fiction books, movies, and taking care of Jack."

"That sounds...interesting. You seem to know exactly what you want. That's cool."

"Balthazar mentioned that you enjoy sports. I do yoga mostly, but I enjoy European football."

Great, now he knew Cas was flexible and had good stamina. "I like a lot of forms of exercise. Used to want to be a Marine like my dad. Used to run bootcamp drills while on the road. I like American football and baseball."

Cas actually looked interested in what Dean had to say. He was so used to being pressured into being a perfect depiction of masculinity that it was almost a challenge to let his guard down around Cas. The other man so easily discussed things like flowers, bees, and books that it made Dean feel like a foot. Whatever that meant...but that's how he felt. They talked until the heat died down and Dean wasn't so trapped in his head. Cas laughed openly and made the cutest facial expressions even when asking inappropriate questions.

It was a good date and Dean didn't want it to come to an end. They walked side by side, bumping up against each other every once in a while just to feel close. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and swung it between their bodies like two high school kids going to a dance. It made him feel like a dork, but a special dork. If his brothers could see the love-sick glances he made toward Castiel...

They walked all the way to the Novak-Shurley house, getting lost in bashful stares and Dean's little winks. When they walked up the front porch, neither of them noticed Gabriel peeking through the curtains or Lucifer hiding in the bushes. Dean moved closer to Cas and fixed the part of his hair that seemed to be rebelling against the natural order. Cas stepped into his personal space and Dean had to remind himself that he wasn't in the closet anymore. Everyone knew he was bisexual and no one cared. His fear of his sexuality had been what ruined his relationship with Benny. But with Cas, leaning into the kiss felt like he was learning to walk for the first time.

He was nervous and excited. Cas's hands moved around his hips and Dean moaned when those hands toyed with the waistline of his pants curiously. God, he was such a bottom. Suddenly, the door opened. Cas jumped away so fast Dean's head began to spin.

A young Leonardo DiCaprio look-a-like stood in the opening. "Did you kiss him?"

Dean began to stammer anxiously. "Well...I...we.."

"Jack, stop," Cas said gently. "Dean, this is my son. I told you about Jack."

"It's nice to meet you Jack."

"Do you do drugs?" Jack asked without missing a beat.

"No, I don't do drugs."

"My mother is in heaven. Castiel is my father. I love nougat."

Dean felt like someone threw him into the Twilight-Zone. The kid talked like an alien. "What?"

"I'm helping you get to know me. You looked nervous when I opened the door," Jack explained with the same expression Cas used when telling him something he found interesting. Cas pushed Jack into the house gently and then quickly pecked Dean on the cheek.

"Good night, Dean."

"Night, Cas." And before the door could close all the way. "Night, Jack!"

Dean could have sworn he heard someone whisper, "Aww" and a completely different voice mutter, "Gay."

 


	12. Bedroom Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut right off the bat. Sorry not sorry. Beware of the kinky domesticity of Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Samandriel learns how to speak Winchester from Liz. Adam comes clean to his new boyfriend.

John was tied to the bed. His large body straining to get free of his binds. The silk panties in his mouth tasted divine, but he wanted more. He wanted to  _touch_ her. Darkness was all he could see, but he could smell the sweet scent of her lotion mingling with the flavored lubricant. His skin was slick with sweat as he thrusted up from silken sheets. He tried not to make too much noise, but his cock was buried down the back of his wife's throat while her fingers teased his prostate. Tears streamed down his cheeks from beneath the blindfold.

Liz was on her belly, manipulating her husband's body in the most beautiful way. She knew he wanted her to fuck him, to bring them both to that climax they craved.  She couldn't decide if she wanted to wear her strap-on and sink into his hungry little hole or if she would ride him until he screamed her name against the gag while she clenched her tight pussy around him....Oh, the possibilities. Her throat was sore and her jaw burned, but she loved it. She loved pulling up until only his head throbbed against her tongue before she slurped him back down. Liz loved the way she could take his thick length until her nose touched his trimmed pubic hair and his legs trembled.

She wanted to hear him as he struggled through the pleasure he so obediently accepted. Liz moved up the bed. John whimpered when she removed the panties from his mouth and the blindfold. Her play partner entered from the bathroom after recovering from her own freight train of orgasms provided by Liz. "I want you to watch me while she fucks me, my love."

"Liz...please. I need..."

"John," she said demandingly. Her threat weaved behind that one word, a command he would have to obey. She would see to his needs, but only when she said so. And that knowledge made him even harder. Gods above, he loved her.

Rowena MacLeod moved until she hovered over Liz's back. "Don't worry, John. I'll take good care of her."

Liz fisted her hands in John's hair and stared deeply into his eyes. His pulsating cock was snug between her thighs when Rowena ran her tongue down the length of her slit. "She tastes so goooood, John."

He groaned loudly, biting his lip, and watching as the love of his life sought her pleasure. She was so beautiful in the throws of passion. They trusted one another. They loved one another, which was why inviting others was never anything that came between them. Whatever she needed, he would allow her to have. She was faithful and what happened in the bedroom started and ended there even with Rowena. He leaned down to kiss her lips, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Liz gripped his shoulders and thrust against him, causing his cock to fuck the soft flesh of her thighs.

"She's sucking my clit...JOHN! Oh...god..mmmm."

"Tell me how it feels, baby."

"So good, John. Her fingers feel so good inside me....yes!... She can taste you there. She can taste where you've fucked me so good that I creamed all over that beautiful cock, baby. But you're mine."

"Only yours."

"And I'm yours?"

"Forever." John sank his teeth into her neck just the way she liked it. Right when he thought she would cum, Liz ordered Rowena to position him at her entrance and his wife sank down onto him with an agonizing slowness. John's body was caught between release and pain from the sensitivity, but she took care of him like she always did. She rode him quickly, bringing herself to the edge and milking him with her internal muscles fluttering with her orgasm. His back arched off the bed as he thrust against her, spilling deep inside the place he found his home. She was his redemption and his undoing.

* * *

 

Adam got home from hanging out with Kevin to find Samandriel sitting on the porch with a pained expression. Ms. MacLeod was pulling away in her car, so Adam waved to her kindly. He walked over and sat beside his...well, was Samandriel his boyfriend? Probably not after only one date, so he kept his mouth shut. "Hey, Alfie. What's wrong?"

"Let's just say your house makes strange noises when you guys are away..."

He didn't know what that meant, but he pulled Samandriel into a hug. Adam liked how it felt to have his arms around someone who didn't expect anything from him. Was he getting too clingy? He didn't mind when the other guy leaned over to kiss the side of his jaw. There were questions in Samandriel's eyes, but he wasn't sure he was ready to hear them. Oh, no. This was the part when people usually said, "Thanks, but no thanks" right? Adam thought he would never get over his insecurities. He was broken. He didn't need anyone to fix him, but he wanted someone to accept that. For a moment, he wanted that someone to be Samandriel.

"Look, I can tell you want to let me down easy. So, I'll save you the trouble..." Adam stood up. Samandriel looked distraught, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The front door opened and Liz appeared with two beers in her hand. Rain started to fall quietly as the three of them were stuck in some sort of time warp. No one moved or said anything for almost two minutes.

"Boys? Want to come inside or drown out here?" The rain came down harder with each passing second until Adam couldn't see past the front porch. He walked in and accepted the beer from his mom. Samandriel followed and repeated his actions. They sat side by side wile the tension began to grow to an uncomfortable level. Liz was not having it. "What the hell happened between you two?"

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Winchester. Is it possible to break up with someone you don't even have the balls to ask to be your boyfriend?"

Adam winced at Samandriel's question. It was aimed at him of course, but he knew his mom wouldn't let up until they both got over their bullshit and talked like adults. She was the mediator in the house and she took that very seriously. "Adam. If you don't tell him, I will..."

Oh, no. He really didn't want it to come out like this...."I like you, Alfie."

"Ok, and?"

"And? Liking someone is a big deal."

"I told you I liked you at the strip club, Adam. Welcome aboard the band wagon. If you haven't noticed, there's something rather odd about my family and yours. We can't seem to stay away from each other. I'm the only one in my family willing to look past all of the....weird and actually tell you how I feel. Most of the time." Samandriel gave him a look that was so sarcastic it would rival Sam's bitch face.

"Don't worry, Alfie. It took almost a year for John to actually say I love you. He kept saying _I need you_ , which I came to understand was the ultra-masculine Winchester way of saying I love you. Would have saved me a lot of time if he would have just come right out, but that's not who they are. Read between the BS, sweety. A.) I like you = Let's be boyfriends. B.) I'm fine = I'm dying, please help me. C.) I need you = I love you. D.) You're family. I love you like a brother = Bang me like a screen door in a hurricane....Am I missing any, Tater-dumpin'?" Liz furrowed her brow and wore a cute little pout. Adam rolled his eyes.

"F is top secret and usually saved for holidays."

"Right."

Samandriel quirked a brow and turned toward Liz, keeping his back to Adam. "He already said A. But how do I get him to say C while he does D until I scream B?" In translation:  _How do I get him to say I love you while he bangs me like a screen door in a hurricane until I scream, "I'm dying, please help me."_ Adam really hated his brain in that moment.

"Do what I always do: don't let them run. The Winchesters, including myself, talk themselves out of happiness more times than anyone has ever actually broken our hearts or done anything wrong. We can't shake the idea that something bad is going to happen and take what we love the most away. It's just how we process things," Liz explained.

Adam loved his mom, but he wanted to know why his dad came into the living room and looked like he was mauled by a mountain lion. Or maybe he didn't want to know. "Did my brain just translate that correctly?" John asked.

"Yeah, Alfie is asking mom for dating advice like I'm not even here," Adam grumbled in response.

"Well, if you weren't being such a great big bag of dicks, I wouldn't have to. Adam tried to break up with me, but now I'm not going to let him. He wants to be my boyfriend, so I'm keeping him. No matter what's going on behind that really hot face of his."

* * *

 

Samandriel plopped down onto Adam's bed and was pleasantly surprised by how clean the room was. In his house, everyone had a sign on their door as fair warning. Luci had a toxic waste sign, Balthy had an open for business sign, Gabriel has a Candyland board, Gadreel does the sock on the door thing, Castiel had a poster that said  _Just Bee Yourself_ , Jack had a men's bathroom symbol, and he had a sign from the restaurant he worked at that said  _Wiener Hut._ But Adam's room didn't have any piles of clothes, dirty magazines, hair products, candy wrappers, or the usual junk he was used to seeing. It was nice.

There was even room for both of them to sit on the bed! He was excited, but Adam looked serious. "Adam? Come on, talk to me."

"I want you to know why I am the way I am."

"Tell me whatever you want, I'm here to listen."

Adam started to tell him the story of how he met Professor Masters and how the two of them started seeing each other in secret. He had been accused of screwing a teacher for good grades, so he took a year off of school and didn't return until his dad married his stepmom. Samandriel noticed that Adam left out a lot, but he didn't pressure him to say any more. There was a lot a fear behind Adam's words as though just saying things out loud could summon the man he used to have feelings for. Adam said things got violent and sometimes forceful, that Azazel would use his insecurities to control him and separate him from his family. His birthmother had accused Adam of being a whore and almost forced him to drop out of school, but he chose to live with his dad instead.

Samandriel listened to the sad story of a sweet guy who was taken advantage of by one of his professors. It ruined a good friendship, broke Adam's spirit, and kept him trapped in a bubble of anxiety that still threatened to consume him. He pulled Adam closer and climbed into his lap like a cat seeking attention. Adam's arms came to wrap around Samandriel. "Alfie, will you be my boyfriend? Check yes or no."

"If you don't mind most of your meals being Taco Bell or someone else's cooking, then yes. If you don't mind binge watching Will and Grace so I can compare myself to Jack and you can compare yourself to Will, then yes. If you don't mind me closing my eyes and imagining that my life is Queer as Folk or that I'm Audrey Hepburn from  _Breakfast At Tiffany's_..."

Now that he knew what he was doing, Adam slotted his mouth against Samandriel's, thoroughly cutting off the boy's aimless rant that didn't make much sense to him. Samandriel did the thing where he scrunched up his nose but smiled into the kiss, hoping Adam didn't judge how much he was shaking. He was swatted on the butt until his boyfriend forced him to stand up. Adam turned on the radio on his bedside table and tugged Samandriel closer and began to sway to the beat of the music. It wasn't cheesy or overly cringe worthy, even when Samandriel stepped on Adam's giant feet six times.

In Adam's arms, he felt wanted. He was so used to falling in love with guys who weren't emotionally available or just unavailable in general. The Winchesters made falling in love seem too easy. They were all so perfect, it was hard not to get swept up by the beautiful chaos of it all. Samandriel found his rhythm and hoped that his brothers were doing just as well as he was in the search for happiness. 


	13. Just...Hold Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have an official first date, but it doesn't go as they expected.

Sam entered the small diner he arranged to meet Gabriel at. He was nervous, but not a big idiot like Dean. He didn't do anything extravagant or go out of his way to try to impress someone. Sam was just starting to get comfortable with who he was. Sure, he suffered from extreme depression, anxiety, and sometimes eating disorders that caused him to want to hide away from the world, but Sam always made it through. He had adapted to a veggie-dominant diet that consisted of salads, grilled chicken, the occasional red meat, and heaps on top of heaps of raw or cooked vegetables. He worked out in the gym in his basement, went for morning runs, and tried to meditate whenever possible.

Sam just wanted to take care of himself finally. It made crawling out of his hole every day much easier than it had been when he was just a tall, gangly noodle when he was younger. Now it was easier for people to believe that he was happy because that's what he allowed them to believe. So, when Gabriel finally arrived -five minutes late- and said, "What's the matter, Samshine?" It sort of threw him for a loop. No one except maybe Liz or Dean could ever tell when he felt like roadkill. But Gabriel somehow picked up on his emotions.

"Just...personal stuff."

"Well, seeing as I'm trying to add myself to the list of your _personal stuff_ , I think you should tell me. I can tell something is wrong and I don't want it to distract you from our date." Gabriel's eyes were all the distraction he could handle. And he smelled so good. It was like he bathed in sugar every morning after rolling out of bed. "Sam."

"I have mental health issues. To put it mildly. It doesn't have to be anything specific or particularly bad, I just have really bad days sometimes and it keeps me from getting out of bed or being a normal person. There's no other way to describe it, but I feel like I'm drowning. My body is breathing, but in my mind -I'm suffocating and I can't get out from under it." Sam looked down at where his thumb rubbed a faded scar on the palm of his hand. It was from a childhood injury when a bully pushed him off the playground. The scar was a reminder that he should be a good person always, even when the world made it difficult to see reality.

Gabriel grabbed his hand and tugged him from his seat. Sam looked down at the shorter man with confusion. They didn't eat and yet Gabriel left a tip for the waitress because she would miss out on serving them. He allowed Gabriel to strap him into the ridiculously colorful delivery car he drove and take him to the Novak-Shurley house. Sam didn't even protest when he was guided up the stairs and through a bedroom door with a Candy Land board game nailed to the front. Gabriel had yet to say anything since he declared himself a headcase and that was hell on Sam's anxiety, especially when the door locked behind them.

Small hands pulled his tie off and began to unbuckled his belt. He shook his head and opened his mouth to tell Gabriel that he wasn't in the right mind to have sex, but Gabriel stopped him. "That's not what this is, Sam." The tone was so serious, Sam couldn't help but allow those hands to strip him down to socks, boxers, and his undershirt. He was pushed down onto the king-sized bed that was still a little too small for his big body, but it was comfortable. Gabriel, who was always dressed for comfort, tugged off his jeans and crawled beside Sam.

He shook out the covers and laid them across both of their bodies and snuggled up so close that Sam wasn't sure where he ended and Gabriel began. Soon, he found himself relaxing into the warmth and softness cuddled against his chest. He had handfuls of Gabriel, warm air seeping beneath his t-shirt, and the smell of chocolate filling his senses.

* * *

Gabe held Sam through the tears, the bursts of panic attacks, and the frightening silence. He brushed Sam's hair away from his forehead so that he didn't get too hot, but kept their feet uncovered so they could feel the cool breeze from the air conditioner. It was like nursing someone through the flu, a roller coaster of nausea and pain. He hated how pale Sam's face was or how puffy his eyes got when he cried. For nearly two months he had been forced to watch Sam work himself half to death, determined to find Gabe's mother. But he was going to put an end to that. He didn't want to find her if it meant losing Sam.

He could hardly breathe with how tight he was being held, but he didn't care. He allowed Sam to get lost in whatever comfort he could provide and for however long he needed it. They didn't know how long they stayed like that. They didn't bother to check the time. The room was dark, only the light that spilled in from the hallway cut through the shadows. The noise from the other areas of the house were muffled by the door and Sam's soft snores were all that could be heard. Gabe focused on his heartbeat, measuring the rhythm and memorizing how Sam felt. Underneath the nice suit and the professional demeanor was a man starving for affection. Beneath the playful brother and role model was a lost child.

Sam napped and Gabe dozed off a little. Both of them were awakened by the sound of Sam's stomach growling. Gabe lifted his head and saw that the moose had woken up at some point, but had been content to just stare down at him from where he rested against his chest. Sam pressed his lips to Gabe's forehead and mouthed the words  _thank you_ where they lingered. He almost purred when those big hands ran through his hair and down his back. But Sam was hungry, so Gabe wanted to feed him.

"Come on, kiddo. I'll make you some of that icky green stuff you herbivores call food."

He liked hearing Sam's small laugh and feel the warm puff of air ruffle his golden locks. His small body wiggled out of the bed like a corgi rising from its nap. Gabe found the pair of sweats that had always been too big for him and tossed them over to the giant stretched across his mattress. Sam looked good there, like he belonged nestled amongst Gabe's things.

Once they were decent -or Sam was decent, Gabe was still in his boxers- they wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sam hopped onto the counter and gasped when he looked at the clock. Gabe followed his gaze and was shocked to see that it was nearly midnight.

* * *

He never slept so peacefully, not even in his own bed. Something about Gabriel's presence made him feel safe and welcome. There was some sort of energy that shimmered between them, pulling them closer. Sam wasn't sure if Gabriel realized just how important their time in the bedroom had been to Sam. The fact that he hadn't asked questions or even expected him to snap out of it before he was ready was...everything Sam had ever wanted from a partner. He needed someone to be patient with him and ride the waves until he came up for air.

"You're amazing," he said absentmindedly as Gabriel handed him a colorful bowl of fresh spinach, tomatoes, sliced carrots, radishes, cucumbers, a little bit of olive oil vinaigrette, and a bottle of water. It was like he knew Sam's stomach couldn't handle anything heavier than what was in his hands. Gabriel's eyes did that thing where they look as though they held the wonders of the world inside of their golden flecks. His smile reached deep inside Sam and melted away some of the ice around his heart. He could love this man.

"Well, thank you, Sambo. You aren't too bad yourself."

Sam noticed that Gabriel made himself a sandwich, but most of his plate was covered in candy hearts. "That's...not...a meal."

The genuine look of bafflement on Gabriel's face caused him to almost drop his salad he was laughing so hard. It felt good to laugh after all of the darkness that just worked its way out of his system. When was the last time he let himself cry? Sam didn't know, but he knew that he wanted to laugh with Gabriel some more and started thinking of ways to do so.

"How is this worse than that pile of moose food?" The hands that had brought him such comfort waved disinterestedly at the salad Sam was munching away at while popping a handful of candy in his mouth.

"What's with the moose thing?"

"You're tall, wide, brunet, eat green food, and probably look really cute when you play in the snow. And let's face it, you wear enough flannel I'm surprised you're not a lumberjack living in the Canadian forests," Gabriel explained, making a face that said  _duh_ as he gestured wildly with his hands. It was something Sam found ridiculously attractive. Gabriel was so passionate about everything. Sam was happy to know that the moose thing wasn't about his nose or something like that.

"Gabe, how did you know what I needed back at the diner?"

"One of my foster brothers, Garth, used to have really bad depression. The guy was skinner than my pinky and rarely got out of bed, but he would slap on a personality every once and a while so people didn't worry. He would burry himself in oversized clothes and mountains of blankets until there was nothing left to be seen. Thought you might need your own little nest, but I didn't want you to be alone like Garth. Figured you might need some company is all..."

Sam let the conversation die, but he passed on a look of gratitude. And when their dishes were empty -he hopped off the counter, sat Gabriel down in the chair near the kitchen table, and straddled his lap. He wrapped his large body around the small body that had a surprising amount of strength. Sam tilted Gabriel's head back and kissed the lips he's been dying to taste since the feisty blond entered his office that fateful day. Gabriel's hands snaked their way to his hips and let Sam have his moment. He had been right -Gabriel tasted just as sweet as he imagined and it had little to do with the candy he had eaten for dinner.

A curious tongue licked his lips and Sam gave in to the temptation. Fingers grazed the hemline of his shirt, feeling the skin on his lower back as Sam deepened the kiss, moaning softly when he tasted Gabriel's tongue for the first time. Everything was velvet and heat, lips sliding against one another's and neither of them wanted to part long enough to even breathe. But the sound of footsteps down the hall brought them back down to earth. Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's chest and mumbled something indiscernible. "What?" Sam asked pulling back slightly, just enough so the other man could speak.

"I said I can't feel my legs, but that's aright with me."

And there it was -that laughter that made the shadows cower beneath their growing love. Sam almost felt  _happy_ despite how the evening had started. "I'll get off of you," Sam chuckled. "But maybe after a few more dates, I can make your legs numb a different way..."

 


	14. Time's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael pulls his head out of his ass and finally makes a real decision. Fluff, giggles, smut stuff, and awkward confessions. Luci is being Luci and it's adorable. Enjoy.

His brothers were moving on. Sam and Gabriel had gotten significantly closer since meeting. Castiel and Dean were trying to make it work with their weird schedules. Adam and Samandriel were dramatic and overly affectionate. And Michael was...well, he was working. As usual. Busy hours at the hospital consumed his days and often his nights. On most occasions he was lucky if he got to sleep in his own bed or even leave the hospital. Dark circles formed beneath his eyes and his cheeks began to hollow. Many of his coworkers started to harass him about his weight loss and working too much, but what did they expect? He was one of the only doctors on call.

And with Luci accepting the position as the primary literature professor at the university -that meant he was working on his next book, preparing lecture notes, and otherwise not worried about Michael. Or so he thought. A swift knock sounded on his office door and he barely looked up before announcing, "Come in." The tall, bedheaded, blond dreamboat that he's been fantasizing about for weeks suddenly appeared in the flesh for once. Luci didn't wear his easy smile or the fun-loving smirk he would have expected.

"Hey, Mikey. Long time, no spooning. Mama-bear called. Said her Busy-bee is being an angry asshat and not taking care of himself," he quipped with a stupid little pout.

"Well, you can tell her that I'm an adult and perfectly capable of seeing to my own needs."

"Not from where I'm standing. If you're going to act like a child, Liz and I will happily treat you like one, Mikey. I have no qualms with putting you in your place, you know that. And you starving yourself or working until you fall into an early grave is only going to piss me off. I made you an offer over a month ago and here I am still waiting for my answer.  **A REAL ANSWER**." Luci's tone was anything but playful as he stared Michael down from the other side of his desk.

"I ended things with the others expecting you to find out -like you figure everything else out- but  _you_ left me hanging."

"What part of 'you have all the control' don't you understand?" the blond barked. "I left you openings. Gave you every opportunity to come find me, but you  **RAN** again and you  **HID** from me when I sought you out. Ignoring my texts was juvenile, Mikey, but I could handle it. Walking past me in my own home so you could  _girl talk_ with my twin without acknowledging my presence was beneath you." Luci slapped his hand down on the desk so hard Michael nearly jumped from his seat. He never saw such anger in him before, but now he thought the name Lucifer was a perfect fit.

"I...thought it would make you jealous like at the club. I thought you would chase me down and  _make me_ submit so I wouldn't have to think about what was between us. But then I realized it was foolish to think that and I was too...embarrassed to see you."

"But you still waited? You still want this?"

"You said you didn't want me desperate or begging, so I had no other choice but to run. I don't know how to be anything else around you and it makes me feel weak. I hate you, Lucifer. I really do...but I think you might be what I've always needed." Michael dropped the pen in his hand along with the documents he had been holding. He pulled off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. How long had it been since he slept? One day? Two? It could be more, but his brain was barely functioning.

Luci rounded the desk and began to massage his shoulders, kneading away the tension that had been growing since long before they met. He never used his vacation time or took a day off that wasn't mandatory. Michael was a good doctor and his patients needed him right where he was. But he knew he was no help to anyone in his current state.

"You don't hate me, Mikey. But you might be scared and that's normal."

"Nothing about this is normal," he snorted.

"Then why don't I take you to lunch? Com'on, let me treat you like a lady."

* * *

Lucifer scarfed down three sandwiches, a cup of tea, two coffees, a beef stick he had in his left pocket, and half of Michael's fries because he ordered what he thought he wanted, but he didn't really want it after he ate it and what Michael had looked tastier. His date stared at him like he had a forked tongue and not in a good way. Lucifer rolled his eyes at how picky of an eater Michael was. "Pick it up with your hands, princess. It's called a _hand_ burger."

"Actually, it's a _ham_ burger, Luci," Michael corrected.

"But it's beef. Ham is pork, not beef. You eat it with your hands, so it's a handburger. So put down the damn fork."

Michael looked as though he couldn't believe he was explaining this to a college educated man with a doctorate. Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and dared him to defy his logic. Eventually the fork landed on the table and Michael struggled like a toddler trying to figure out how to eat for the first time. If he didn't look half starved, Lucifer would have found it cute, but now he was just impatient.

"Eat. Now."

Those beautiful eyes snapped with defiance and Lucifer SHUT THAT SHIT DOWN. He tilted his head forward to stare at Michael beneath his long lashes, meeting that foolish challenge head-on. "A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." No humor was written on his handsome face. A silent command hovered in the air and he waited. No, he _expected_ the submission. There would be no more words spoken until that defiance was replaced with something a little more tolerable.

After much longer than he would have liked, Michael looked down with heat staining his cheeks in a crimson flush. Shame was better than defiance. Lucifer could build something from that. He would much rather create than destroy. Michael said, "I'm sorry, Luci. Listen-"

"Watch your tone." That was the last warning. If the look wasn't enough to put an end to Michael's bullshit, then he hoped that frosty tone would nip him right in the ass.

"Apologies, Professor."

"That's better. I was wondering where my good listener was hidden beneath all of that posturing. You're lucky we're in public or else I would have had you bent over my knee with tears in your eyes as you counted out your lashings. Tread carefully, Mikey. And never forget who you're speaking to." Lucifer jutted his chin towards Michael's plate. "Now, eat."

Thin, graceful fingers picked at the food. The bun had been discarded along with half of the condiments, but neatly folded into a napkin and set upon a useless second plate. Michael then picked up his fork -his last show of disobedience- and knife before cutting into his meat patty topped with vegetables. Lucifer looked exhausted and amused at the same time. "What?" Michael asked.

"I can't believe I'm half in love with an alien." Lucifer's blood ran cold. His gaze flickered up to meet Michael's, which was riddled with fear and anxiety. Too soon? Yeah, too soon. He laughed it off with an almost psychotic smile.

"Funny, I said something quite similar to Balthy a while back. Only I used the words  _raging man-child with narcissistic personality disorder_. With all do respect of course, Professor. But that is my medical opinion only."

"Glad to be on the receiving end of your treatment, Dr. Sexy," Lucifer said that line loud enough for the booth behind them to hear just to get the reaction he wanted out of Michael -who worried his bottom lip between his teeth until the skin was red and plump. Lucifer leaned over the table and pulled Michael's head forward, he used his tongue to dislodge that raspberry-colored piece of flesh before sliding into the silken cavern of Michael's mouth. He tasted like heaven and brimstone, like grace and hellfire.

* * *

Michael was straddling Luci's hips in the backseat of an 1968 midnight-blue Lamborghini Espada with fully customized interior. The smell of Armani cologne and clean sweat filled the cramped space as two tall bodies tried to get closer to one another. Luci's shoulders alone made their heated makeout session more difficult than it usually would be, especially when he was topping from the bottom. This...this Michael liked.

Strong hands unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down to his knees. Michael's trembling fingers went to do the same, but something had him stopping suddenly. "Good boy," Luci purred. "But we need to switch spots." He was pressed facedown into the leather upholstery, knees bent at a just barely comfortable angle when he felt his thighs being trapped by Luci's arms. Warm breath and tender kisses washed over the skin of his lower back. A wicked tongue tasted the dimples on either side of his tailbone before dipping lower. Michael's right hand gripped the edge of the seat while the other wrapped itself in the seatbelt.

Muscular thighs flexed as a teasing tongue slithered between lush mounds of flesh, flicking over the puckered entrance that yearned to be penetrated. Michael's jaw clenched so tight he thought his teeth would crack as he fought the urge to push back and seek his pleasure. But he breathed deeply, riding the current of electricity that tingled through his body, and submitted. To Michael, submission now meant a lot of things. It meant not saying a word while his almost-boyfriend/dom tongue fucked his ass until he leaked precum all over the backseat of that expensive car. It meant whimpering and sobbing into the sticky summer air when his almost-boyfriend's hand smacked the right cheek until it turned red.

Being submissive was allowing Luci to taste the most intimate part of his body while he eagerly and obediently waited for a command. It all came to a beautiful crescendo when Michael's erection was stroked in time to rhythm of the tongue pulsating in and out of his entrance until 4th of July fireworks exploded behind his eyes. Luci licked the sticky mess from the leather and turned Michael over. There was no hesitation or fear of the submission in that moment.

But he was forced to ignore the protest his pride made when Luci shoved his own pants down, placed his hardness in Michael's mouth, and uttered the most devastating and erotic demand his partner had ever heard. With Luci's finger and thumb cutting off the air supply through his nose, a hard cock was pushed down the back of Michael's throat with one word..."Swallow."

And he did. He hollowed his cheeks and drank down the throbbing length that his dom so graciously fed him. Michael wanted to weep at the acknowledgement that he wanted this. He want the possession. Luci finally let him breathe when he was fully seated to the entirety. Michael's eyes watered when those narrow hips began to thrust. He clenched his fists at his side instead of reaching up to grab ahold and his lover praised him for the restraint. "I knew you had it in you, Mikey. So much potential. You're being so good for me."

Michael moaned around the cock in his throat and felt the vibrations through his aching jaw. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he accepted the molten liquid of Luci's release. Unlike with his other bed partners, he didn't feel used or degraded for liking the roughness of their intimacy. He felt cherished and accepted for who he was. And he wanted more of that feeling. Michael held Luci in his mouth until his erection softened and slipped from between his lips.

"I'm yours, Luci," he rasped with a love-drunk smile. Michael was handed a cool water bottle as Luci cleaned both of them up, wiping away the sweat and other fluids from their bodies with a gentleness he had never known before.

"Took you long enough. But I'm glad you're finally admitting what I've known all along."

 

 

 


	15. Sunday's With Shurley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck hosts a Sunday dinner with ALL of his family living under his roof. Let's just say it's an explosion of inappropriateness, brutal honesty, and a few jokes here and there.

Chuck Shurley missed his boys. The house was usually quiet now and rarely was there ever a soul in the house that wasn't his grandson. And Jack just haunted the house with his presence mostly, not really doing or saying anything unless interacted with first. He mostly just wore a smile that was obviously practiced in the mirror for a very long time. Not that he blamed the kid, but he was starting to wonder if anyone in his family was human or even alive still. So, he called a mandatory Sunday dinner with the household.

And it was nothing like he expected it to be. Down the right side of the table from where he sat in the actual dining room was Lucifer, Gadreel, and Samandriel. Down the left was Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel with Jack taking the other seat at the far end. But it was quiet STILL. None of Gabriel's jokes made everyone roll their eyes. Lucifer wasn't making someone uncomfortable by revealing a too-personal secret or contemplating torture out loud. Castiel wasn't asking questions that were not suited for the dinner table. Balthazar wasn't making lewd remarks or obscene finger gestures.....nothing came out of their mouths as they ate  **POLITELY**.

Someone clearly body snatched his family and replaced them with goo-people, demons, or worse...civilized human beings.

"Will someone please say something?" he squeaked. They looked up at him, but remained quiet. Had the Winchesters humbled his children already? They seemed so lost in their own thoughts that they barely registered where they were. So, Chuck took it upon himself to set things in motion that would snap them out of whatever fog they were stuck in. "I've been seeing Crowley."

That got their attention. "Like actually dating him and I don't know how that makes me feel. We're so different and yet very similar when I focus on everything that isn't obvious. He makes me want to change. He forces me to do things and to go places I've been too afraid to do since losing my wife and I don't know what to do when it becomes too much."

"Run!" Gabriel shouted.

"Submit," Lucifer grumbled.

"Tell him how you're feeling," was muttered by Samandriel.

"Fuck him," of course was issued by Balthazar.

Castiel just blinked at him, Jack was busy playing with his food, and Gadreel was on the verge of tears while shifting in his seat.

 "Nope. Before I get in too deep with my story of Crowley and I, I want to hear  _details_  on what's been going on with all of you. Let's start with Balthy because he seems to be the quietest besides Gaddy."

Balthazar was the playful son, never taking anything seriously and living life like it was a party. He drank just a tad too much, always carrying a cocktail or martini. He had lots and lots of sex with whomever he pleased and they thanked him for it. Part of him loved Benny Lafitte and the other half was content with his hedonistic lifestyle and didn't want that to change. People were envious of him and that made him happy. But he hated family therapy sessions, so he just blurted everything out.

"I don't buy a car because borrowing Cassie's or Gabe's allows me to stay somewhat detached from the money I inherited from the bastard who created Luci and I. My personal life has been in shambles after Benny has not spoken to me since our weekend away and it makes me feel insecure. You know how I hate to feel insecure, so I fill my time with insignificant fucks to keep myself busy. I am as I have always been and always will be," he stated dryly with an air of superiority that could rival an actual queen.

Chuck felt sorry for Balthazar. "What happened on your trip?"

"He asked me to be...his boyfriend and I declined. Told him I was a creature of sinful comforts and that I could not be contained. So, he pulled away slowly each day until I was so frustrated that I left him there to give him space. He'll come around, I'm sure."

"Ouch," Lucifer chuckled. "You really screwed the pooch on that one, bro. Seriously, he was really into you -for a reason I can't entirely understand. And you not only rejected him the right to your boyfriend, but left him on the side of the road like a stranded two dollar hooker without enough of a tip to ride the bus. It would have just been easier to pay Gadreel to stab him through the heart."

"Hey!" Gadreel gasped.

"What? I'm convinced you'll do just about anything for enough cash, which is why my bedroom door is always locked. Don't want you sneaking in to finish the job for five bucks and a six-pack, little brother."

Chuck was finally enjoying the flow of conversation that was actually the closest thing to normal in their household since meeting the Winchesters. "Luci, you seem eager to offer advice. How are things with Michael going?" he asked.

Lucifer's slow, curling smirk made the entire room take notice. Pure energy crackled around him as he skillfully navigated the room full of sharks sniffing out any form of weakness to get a little payback for all of the shit he's pulled over the years. "Mikey and I had a very...delicious conversation in the back of my car the other day. Finally got to sink my teeth into that ass of his and he agreed to take his three months of vacation time. I want him to live here on earth for a while and get his health back into a condition that will be much needed for what I have planned for him. We're _**exclusive**_."

Some of his sons stiffened at the thought of monogamy, but there were a few others who looked envious or surprised. Chuck was very concerned, however, as was Samandriel. "Wait. Michael Winchester is exclusive? Like...one partner?"

"Get to your point, Samanda."

"He just broke up with all of his partners and he was dating _at least_ five people before you started with all of your possessive bullshit. I'm not worried about him, Luci. He's a great guy, but Michael isn't my brother. How do you know you'll be enough for him? Or that he won't pull a Balthy and abandon you when you ask for more?"

Chuck heard the genuine concern in his youngest's voice. He hoped it gave Lucifer something to think about. It wouldn't be as easy as he thought to tame the oldest Winchester son. Gabriel began to fill the next bout of silence by rambling on about a new rootbeer float cake he wanted to try making for the shop. Everything was smooth sailing until Castiel's very serious voice cut through the clatter with a phrase that had Chuck choking on his roast beef.

"I want to have sexual intercourse with Dean," he stated while covering Jack's ears with his hands. Gabriel sent mashed potatoes flying across the table after they accidentally flung off the end of his spoon. Lucifer dodged the potateos but began a dramatic slow clap with a proud smile. Balthazar leaned in with intrigue on his face. Gadreel still avoided looking at any of them directly.

"When did this happen?"

"I'm just...frustrated. He stops by the club after work and leaves me flowers that I like, but doesn't have time to stay at talk. When I go by the shop, I drop off a pie for him with a note. I've tried asking Mrs. Winchester to arrange something or even get Dean to sit still long enough to even check his text messages for more than one day in a row. We've had...phone conversations, but they leave me..."

"Aww...Cassie's got a case of the blue balls," Lucifer mocked sweetly. "How precious?"

"There has been no discoloration of my-"

"What he's saying," Balthazar cut in. "Is that you want Dean to plow you like a field and he's taking things too slow, right?"

"To be perfectly frank, Dean has very graphically expressed that he would like me to do the "plowing". Which I must admit sounds rather acceptable from what he described over the phone while I got "acquainted" with my body." Cue the finger quotes.

Chuck began to choke once more, leaning over to desperately sip from his glass of water. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for them to be so detailed....Gabriel was smiling like a puppy who found a shiny new toy. Everyone was just itching to give Castiel advice, but Chuck wasn't sure he could survive it.

Balthazar cut in once again. "But...Benny said that Dean was the top in their relationship. He went on and on about how Dean struggled to come to terms with bisexuality, so he stayed in the closet and never dared to go that far. What makes you think he's suddenly changed for you?"

_Awkward._

Castiel looked uncomfortable, but answered honestly. "Dean has taken three other lovers since his time with _Benny_." There was a flair of jealousy in the way he said the other man's name. Benny had been Dean's first male lover and the only man so far that had claimed his heart, which made Castiel a little bitter. "He is hardly a virgin by any means, so I think your concerns are no longer valid, Balthazar."

Chuck was grateful, once again, for Samandriel's ability to read his brothers so well. "Good talk, guys. But what the hell is up with you, Gaddy?"

Gadreel stammered, finally looking around the table. Samandriel was not taking his silent brooding any longer. "You've literally only said one word and it was  _hey_. Come on, Gadreel. We got Luci and Balthy to spill the beans, so it can't be as bad as what they've got going on. Cassie is...well, he's special like we've always known he was. Come. Clean."

"I really fucked up, guys." Gadreel's head dropped so low his chin hit his chest. Everyone quieted down and looked over with worry. "It as so stupid. I should have quit when Ellen gave me the chance. But I was...I  ** _AM_** in love with Ash. He's straight, I know, but he listens. He made me feel like I'm not just making one mistake after another. And that gave me the courage to make the worst mistake of all...I kissed him."

The table was silent. That was...big. Gadreel was a hopeless romantic who believed in true love and redemption, so when he fell for someone it was very swift and much harder than most. He and Ash had become friends on a road trip across the country with a few mutual acquaintances, becoming inseparable ever since. Ash was the one who had invited them all to live here in town and got Gadreel a job at Roadhouse. But if Gadreel crossed that line, it could mean the end of their friendship and that would be devastating.

"Gaddy," Gabriel sighed.

"I know. I just...I couldn't live with myself if I never tried. He's straight, I can't change that, but I needed him to know. We'll probably never speak to each other again and I'll end up leaving Roadhouse anyway....It just hurts so badly." Gadreel couldn't handle the pitying stares from his brothers, so he excused himself from the table and went to his bedroom. Chuck let him go, knowing that he would need some time to come to terms with what had taken place between him and his best friend.

"Wow..." Balthazar said finally. "I'd say he wins the  _my shit is more fucked up than yours_ competition."

"Actually..." Gabriel's drawn out word turned heads once again. It wasn't just his competitive streak that made him speak up. He legitimately needed his brothers for once and the look in his eyes made them stare expectantly. "I'm falling in love with Sam."

"That's amazing!" Samandriel shouted happily, already digging out his phone to text Adam the good news.

Lucifer whopped him on the head like one of the Three Stooges. "He wasn't finished, Samanda."

"I'm falling in love with Sam and it's happening fast. Usually by now I've got a guy balls-deep and going to pound town, but we're taking things slow on the sex. Which means I have to....actually  _date_   Sam and that terrifies me. I'm not the commitment guy. I never have been, but I can't just run away like I always do. I'm in too deep, but...he's got depression. Like  **Garth** depression and it would really hurt him. Something changed between us and...well, I guess I'm in a similar situation as dad."

"Oh..." Castiel said, snapping his fingers like Captain America when he understands a pop-culture reference. "It's actually much different. You're afraid because you care. It isn't the dating or the taking things slow. You're afraid to let what you have with Sam grow stronger because you know that eventually you won't want to run. Running is who you are, but caring that you could potentially harm Sam's feelings in the process is where things are new for you."

Castiel wiped his mouth with a napkin before starting up again. "Dad's problem is that he's exactly how Lucifer described Michael. I believe his exact words were ' _one hot bottom in need of a firm hand_ _',_ which means he needs someone who will give him what he needs instead of what he wants. And he is...resistant to that change."

Chuck wondered where all of the oxygen had gone in the room, he felt like he was suffocating. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands were clammier than usual. 

"When the hell did he get so smart?" Lucifer asked, jutting his thumb at the trench coat wearing brother.

"Shut up, Lucifer."

Lucifer took it in stride with the same proud expression he wore when Castiel announced he was ready to lose his virginity. "He said 'shut up' to me. Looks like Dean is making him all kinds of sassy. Pretty soon he'll be like Samanda over there."

Samandriel's head popped up from his phone, eyes squinting angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that you're behaving like a floundering, clingy, little cheerleader for you new boyfriend and it's only a matter of time before he gets tired of your crap."

"Queer-bashing again, Luci. Thought we got past that."

"It's not that and you know it! Don't be such a fucking brat. I'm talking about how you're insufferable and exhausting to anyone over the age of twelve. Gadreel is in love with a straight guy who has a mullet so long it looks like his brain is leaking out of the back of his head and he's not even in worse shape than you. Stop trying to _fix_ Adam and just make a fucking difference in his life!"

Lucifer's outburst silenced the room. Everyone stared with wide eyes.

"I'm so sick of all of you blaming your problems on the Winchesters. Mikey and I are exclusive, so he must be biding his time before he's unfaithful. Cassie's ready to pop his cherry, so it's a perfect time to bring up Dean's past relationship with Balthy's fuck buddy. Maybe Mikey and Dean were just waiting for the right people? Somewhere along the lines -Gabriel, our selfish prick prankster, found a heart of gold and actually cares about someone other than himself. He's the only one that's making a change in his own life instead of trying to change his partner. I'm disappointed in all of us -yes, even myself."

Jack looked up from the image he had drawn with gravy over the rest of his food. "I think there is one very reasonable explanation for all of your issues," he said plainly with that practiced grin. "Please consider the fact that all of you are in new relationships, falling in love, and losing your sanity over it. Kevin said the Winchesters sabotage themselves. We make a mess out of everyone else while we save ourselves. Perhaps the problem is that we cannot make a mess out of something that is already broken."

Lucifer stared at the young man at the end of the table. "So, you're saying Samanda was right? We have to fix the Winchesters?"

"No. He was wrong. All of you are."

Chuck groaned, "I can't believe I'm asking my nineteen year old grandson dating advice. But what do you suggest, Jack?"

"Mrs. Winchester reformed Mr. Winchester by turning his life in a new direction knowing that she could not go back and change what had already been done. They are all so similar to one another that it is only logical that the same must be done for the rest. Show them a new path to their happiness. It might take sacrifice on both ends, but eventually you should be able to determine whether you wish to arrive at the same destination or part ways along the road." Jack shrugged. "May I be excused? I want to watch Star Wars again."

To say the Novak-Shurley clan was taken aback by the nonchalant wisdom of Jack would be an understatement. God, they needed to get that kid out more. He was turning more and more into Castiel by the second.


	16. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises and for once it's not Luci's fault. Enjoy some Destiel.

"....Oh...Cas..." Dean moaned into his phone and nearly dropped it as his reached the bulge forming in the front of his jeans. He leaned against the wall in a secluded corner of Singer Auto Salvage Yard. Cas called him after getting home late from working a double shift at Balthazar's and gave him a little surprise. Dean had answered the phone expecting to hear about Cas's day, but instead he heard the unmistakeable sounds of the virgin sex god sliding into bed with a moan. Just the sound of that moan had done things to Dean his past lovers had failed to do with their hands.

"I've been researching, Dean. I know how I want to take you our first time," growled that deep baritone voice that caused the nerve endings in his body to come to life. He tried not to just rip his pants down and stroke himself into oblivion right away, wanting to savor the growing anticipation that came every time Cas spoke like this.

"How do you want me, Cas?"

"First, I would kiss you."

Dean licked his lips, practically tasting Cas's kiss, still stroking his bulge through his jeans. "Mmmm."

"Then I would very much like to taste your neck, Dean. You said you liked it when I used my teeth last time we were together. Would you like me to use my teeth, Dean?" Cas asked, sending a shiver of awareness down his spine.

"Hell yeah. Use your teeth, Cas..."

"I would then move lower and lower until I could taste your amazing body. When I came into the shop the other day and saw you working without a shirt...it made me aroused. I wanted us to be intimate right then. And I was forced to keep my hands to myself, but I didn't want to. I wanted to...."

"Use the word, Cas..." Dean moaned. He didn't think he could resist reaching into his fly any longer.

"I wanted to  _fuck_ you, Dean."

That voice dropped an octave when Cas said his name and Dean's hands flicked open his belt and fisted his erection. He groaned into the cell phone pressed against his cheek and his shoulder. His free hand rubbed beneath the shirt, up and down his abs and chest before pinching one of his nipple and moaning, "Keep going, baby..."

"Once I was finished kissing and licking my way down your body, I would take you into my mouth. Tell me what you like, Dean."

He was losing his mind. "Lick the slit, see what I taste like when I cum. Make your tongue flat and run it from base to tip. And I like it when the head is sucked and kiss, teasing a little. I wanna be deep, Cas. So deep you can feel me in the back of your mouth for hours when we're done....oh yeah? You like that, baby? You touchin' yourself for me?"

"Dean..."

"What do you feel like? Describe it to me," Dean requested.

"It's soft...and hard. I curve up toward my abdomen. The crown is red, it looks angry, Dean. You did this..."

"How thick are you, baby?"

"When I grasp myself, I can't feel the tips of my own fingers unless I reach over with my thumb and even then I can't feel all of them."

 _Damn..._ Dean was sure his brain backfired for a minute. Could he take Cas the way he wanted? His mouth watered. He'd sure as hell try until they were both squealing. "Stroke it for me. Twist your wrist when you get closer to the tip..." He heard nothing for several seconds but the heated sounds of Cas's breathing as he stroked himself. "Don't make yourself cum yet, baby. Wait for me. Tell me how you want to fuck me."

Dean turned around until he was facing the wall. He let his pants fall a little further and bent over slightly. His tongue darted out to lick and suck his fingers before sliding them down the back of his briefs. He sucked in a harsh breath at the feeling of wetness where he desired his lover the most. Cas began to talk again just as his finger sank to the first knuckle into his ass. The phone was still pressed to his ear, allowing him to hear the dirty words falling from his soon-to-be lover's mouth.

"I would take my time with you, Dean. You're experienced, but I am a very large man. I would stretch you farther than I believe you've ever been taken before. And it would give me great pleasure to know that I am the one sliding inside of your body in a way no one else has." He could hear Cas's hand moving beneath the sheets as he pumped away at his erection.

"Mmmm...Cas...I've got two fingers in my ass while I'm jerking myself off at work, you fuckin' tease. Don't you dare cum without me." They were so lost in the thought of Dean being fucked that it was impossible to know who came first. Dean's cum shot out and painted the brick wall at the back of Bobby's garage. And Castiel's hand became a sticky mess as his hips thrust with inexperience until the aftershocks subsided.

* * *

Castiel secured the loan he needed to open his flower shop. And by "secured his loan", he meant that he came up with the minimum amount of money Lucifer and Balthazar had required in order to borrow him the rest. It was the same arrangement they had made with Gabriel when he started up  _Lickety-Split_. Now, Castiel stood in front of the homey little vacancy right next door to Sam Winchester's law firm. He waved at the red-haired girl named Charlie as she bopped her head to the music playing through her headphones.

Castiel's dreams were coming true and he could finally work his way up to giving Jack the life he had always deserved. There were even times when he considered adopting another child or two, taking inspiration from his own adoptive father. But now that his schedule was his own, he fully intended to spend an adequate amount of time with Dean. Castiel smiled at the thought and reached into his pocket to pull out the flip phone he was still figuring out how to use.

"Hey, Cas," Dean yawned. Castiel wished he had Lucifer's confidence so that he could demand for Dean to take better care of himself.

 _Why can't I? Dean wants to be intimate, so why can I not make my own demands?_  he thought.

"Dean, if you wish to be physical with me, I must insist that you take better care of your needs. Or else, I will be forced to do it for you. You do not want me to treat you the way I treat Jack, right?"

"Did you just...dad me, Cas?" Dean laughed into the phone.

"Not unless I have to. I would much rather make love to you, Dean."

"Promises, Cas. Promises."

Actually, he was tired of the phone conversations, so he made things brief. Castiel hopped into his small car and drove to grab something special for Dean before heading down to Bobby's to see him at work. The perfect image of masculine beauty bent tantalizingly over underneath the hood of a car made Castiel feel like fire was building inside of him. Would they set Dean's bed aflame the first time they made love? It sure did seem that way. When Dean looked up and saw Castiel, flashes of their conversation came into his mind, but he knew the real thing would be much more satisfying.

Those twinkling green orbs looked impossibly vibrant in the sunlight, striking against the small freckles on Dean's cheeks. The boyishness of his feckless didn't distract from the beauty of his face or the sensuality of his plush lips. Dean's tongue peeked out as if he knew Castiel was staring at his mouth. He brought his ethereal blue gaze to look Dean in his eyes, causing the other man to shudder as he wiped engine grease onto his uniform. "Well Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that. I got laid."

Castiel flushed under the intensity of Dean's stare. "Brought you a pie, Dean. As always. This one is not Gabriel's recipe, it's Mrs. Winchester's. She said it was a classic Dutch apple made special for you."

Dean smiled like Jack did whenever he was given a candy bar with nougat in the center. It was a simple flair of contentment that he was happy to give the other man. "Showed up just in time. Asked Bobby for the rest of the day off and this weekend, too. So that we didn't have to play this stupid game anymore. I'm so frustrated I could go out and gank someone and not even bat an eye."

Castiel wasn't sure what "gank" meant, but he assumed it was pretty serious. He was just glad that Dean had taken time off of work for him. After changing into normal clothes and cleaning up a bit, the two of them hopped into the Impala and drove down to Roadhouse. Castiel was surprised to see Gadreel working at the bar after what had happened between him and Ash.

Ash seemed to behave differently, however, even if he didn't outright ignore Gadreel. In some ways, Castiel suspected that made things worse. He felt almost guilty in the joy he found with Dean knowing that his brother could never be with the man he loved. It was possible that Gadreel would move on and be able to love someone else, but the expression on his face -one of pure longing and heartbreak all at once- did not bode well. Ash was friendly, still cracking dumb jokes and bringing up old memories, but there was none of the usual claps on the back, shared beers, rough housing, or regular behavior that Lucifer referred to as "bro-mance."

Dean followed his gaze over to where Ash and Gadreel spoke amicably. "What's with them? Don't think I've ever seen them like that."

Castiel pulled Dean over to what had become their usual booth. He waited until they were given menus before he spoke. They didn't need the menus, Dean always ordered for the both of them and he loved everything he got. It was just a creature habit they couldn't seem to let go of. "Gadreel has been in love with Ash for about three years now."

"Yeah, Ash told me they met on a road trip one summer. Sounded fun as hell."

"Well, Gadreel told him. And apparently kissed him. Ash freaked out and so did Gadreel, so now things are..."

"Awkward as hell? Yeah, I felt that. Son of a bitch."

Castiel had grown used to Dean's signature phrase. Dean used it for any and everything, but it made Castiel smile for some reason. It often meant that he was either angry, surprised, injured, or excited. See? It worked for everything. And after Jack and Castiel's family day at the park, which Dean joined on a rare day off, his son had even started using it on occasion. He disapproved of the profanity, but it brought Dean and Jack closer in a way.

* * *

Dean and Cas ate their lunch as they discussed the plans for the flower shop. Dean offered to do some of the prep work with his dad along with some simple handyman stuff he could do in his sleep. For years he and Sammy had squatted in abandoned houses, rental properties, and sleazy motels, so he was used to working with practically nothing. Cas wanted the exterior to remain simple, but he wanted the inside to be panted a bright yellow to give the feeling of sunshine. White counters and displays, colorful arrangements, silver doorknobs, and everything else they could think of. Hell, he had to stop Cas from pulling out his budget report right there at the table.

They talked about Jack and how he was doing in school, the kid seemed eager to apply for college the last time Jack and Dean spoke on the phone. Cas had been pleasantly surprised to know that Dean hadn't been just using the kid to get into his pants. If that had been the case, he could have gotten Cas a long time ago. But no, he took his time growing his and Jack's relationship. He wanted the blue-eyed angel sitting across from him to know that he was in this for the long run. "I'm thinkin' about finding my own place," Dean revealed.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"In the house is me, Dad, Sammy, Liz, Adam, Mikey, and Samandriel practically lives there now. Said something about free food, good conversation, and room service," Dean shrugged. "Place is gettin' crowded. Nothing like your house, but still. Think it's time that I find my own place. It'll be weird, ya know. Bein' away from the family, but it had to happen eventually. We can't all grow old and die living in the same house, right?"

"That was my father's dream when he bought our house. It's perfect for it. Enough room to expand if there are more children and it's sectioned off well enough that we all have our own spaces. There are rooms we've never even looked inside of."

"Well, our family isn't loaded like yours is. So we have a  _normal_ house and it's crampin' my style."

Before the conversation could continue. A glass broke and Gadreel rushed out the back door. Ellen gave him and Cas a concerned look, especially when Ash stormed off toward his room. She walked over to their booth. "Just a second ago they were whispering somethin' and then Gaddy's freakin' out about it, but won't say anything. You boys might want to check on them. Dean why don't you talk to Ash? Cas go check on your brother. Don't need to lose two employees over this shit."

Both of them sat stunned for a moment, shaken by the change in atmosphere that came over the place. But they did as Ellen suggested. Dean went to talk to Ash, knocking on the door that said "Dr. Badass Is In". Ash peeked his head out through a small crack.

"Dean. What's up?"

"Wanna let me in, Ash?" The mullet let him step into his personal layer. It was half frat pad and half tech room. Computer screens flickered with shit he couldn't even begin to understand. There appeared to be several prototypes laying around. Empty beers, dirty magazines, paper plates, thongs, and everything else under the moon was literally shoved off to one side. Dean shook his head.  _What the hell does Gadreel see in this guy?_ Ash was awesome. One of the coolest guys Dean had ever met and that was saying something. He was loyal to his friends, super intelligent, great at parties, and easy to laugh with....but he didn't seem like boyfriend material.

"Does this conversation require me to be sober?" Ash asked, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"Nah, toss me one too." The crack and fizz of two cans of beer opening was a beautiful sound in the otherwise quiet room. "So, what happened? What made Gadreel run off like that? The guy is usually unshakeable, Ash. Hell, he's seen some shady shit go down from what Cas said."

"Nothin'. Just told him that if anything happened between us, there would need to be a woman involved. I'm straight, Dean. I just...there might be something there. Between him and I, but it's more like a companion thing. I think. Nothing romantic like what he feels."

Dean wanted to laugh, but he withheld his amusement. Shit. He remembered saying something like that the first time he found himself attracted to Benny Lafitte. Once those "I love you like a brother" feelings started change into "We're like soul mates, but not like that" he knew something was up. Eventually that shit died down and it was just, "Who cares what people think?"

When Ash was done with his no-homo explanation, Dean piped up. "Just don't do what I did to Benny. I know you say it's different, but don't string him along if it's never gonna be what he wants. I stayed in the closet until it ruined one of the only good things I had back then. And if you say you're straight, then stop letting him think there is hope for the two of you. He deserves better than that shit."


	17. The More The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Liz and John throw a party and all of their friends are invited? Well...let's see.

John and Dean argued over the flaming grill on what the best technique was for cooking a steak. Gabriel sat in a chair right next to them, insulting both of their techniques with his expertise in the kitchen. Sam wandered over and handed his boyfriend an umbrella cocktail, leaning all the way down to place a kiss on his beckoning lips. Sam wore a white v-neck shirt that showed off his amazing shoulders and tan skin paired with a nice pair of jeans. Dean and John looked at him like he was visiter because he was the only Winchester at the party not wearing flannel.

"Dude, seriously? Are you even in this family anymore?"

"What? It's a million degrees outside and I sweat a lot."

Gabriel smiled up at his moose. "I don't mind. A little sweat never hurt nobody, Samshine. By the way, you smell delicious."

Sam began to blush hotter than the scorching sun, turning away and giving the shorter man a nice view of his jean-clad backside. Wolf whistles and howling chased him all the way into the house. Liz had her flannel tied around her waist, allowing it to fall over a pair of shorts that would make Daisy Duke proud. She wore a smile that made it seem like someone trapped the stars in the kitchen where she was mixing the drinks. Adam was busy complaining to her about school and Samandriel was talking her other ear off. "Boys!" she shouted with glee, trying to get some quiet so she could address their questions.

"Adam, I beat that asshole into accepting his promotion, don't worry about going back to school at the end of the summer. It's you and me against the odds, Tater-dumplin'. Don't you worry. Alfie, darling, your brothers might be ass-butts, but they're _your_ ass-butts. Family means you deal with shit you wouldn't put with from strangers. Tell them what your problem is and we'll be here to support you no matter what you decide." Liz took a deep breath. She handled Kevin, Charlie, and even Jack with a talent for damage control that baffled the mind. Her mom-skills were on point and it made her more than happy to put them to good use.

Those hazel eyes took in something behind Sam's shoulder, which caused him to turn around to see what had averted her attention. Everyone in the kitchen tuned in to the Michael and Lucifer  _Lifetime_ movie taking place in the living room.

"Mikey. STOP!" Lucifer barked. Everyone was shocked when Michael Winchester -control freak extraordinaire- actually obey the command. "I want an explanation on why exactly three of your ex lovers are sitting on the porch with our families. I'm not asking for an essay on why they're still in your life, pet. What I want is a good enough reason for you flirting with them that won't completely piss me the fuck off."

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting you insecure prick!"

"What do you call grinding your ass all over the lap of your former British sugar daddy?" Lucifer's tone was so chilling Sam regretted not wearing a flannel for a moment. No one envied being on the receiving end of that indifferent voice when it was paired with those deadened eyes. Samandriel was concerned, he knew what Lucifer looked like when he was legitimately hurt by something and this was tearing him apart. Adam wanted to take his brother's side, but he knew Michael was a naturally flirty person.

"I was dancing with a friend, Luci. It didn't mean anything."

"What a peculiar thing you are, Mikey. You have no idea how desirable you are. Everything that you do, Michael, means something...at least to me it does." The break in Lucifer's voice caused Liz to start up conversations all around, bringing back the light energy and giving them an illusion of privacy to continue their conversation. Everyone played along, but they all knew Liz was itching to slap them both upside the head and give them the advice they so clearly need to hear.

On the porch, Chuck was sitting on Crowley's lap and weirding Jack out with their close proximity. Jack's brow creased as he observed the way they would argue in one moment and then stare longingly at one another the next. "Is he going to be my grandmother?" the naive boy asked. Crowley laughed so hard tears were falling from his eyes, his voice wheezing like he swallowed a handful of rusted nails.

"He would still be called your grand _father_ if he and I were that far along with our relationship, Jack," Chuck explained.

"So you intend to marry him?"

Dean overheard this, of course. "I don't know, Jack. Don't you think grandpa would look beautiful in a wedding dress?"

Crowley didn't miss a beat. "Why must you assume he'd be the one in the dress, squirrel?"

That succeeded in horrifying John, Jack, Dean, and Gabriel as they pictured Crowley in a strapless white gown. Gabriel actually shuddered at his own mental image, leaning over and dry heaving. When everyone looked at him like he was overreaction, Gabriel's green face looked up and said, "Wedding night."

"I'd be in a kilt, you asses. I have very athletic calves," Crowley responded with a wink toward Dean.

John took pity on his son, looked Crowley dead in his eyes, and said," My wife's banging your mom."

Crowley was no longer interested in the steak on his plate. John and Dean were snorting loudly and Jack was still confused as ever. Castiel arrived later with Gadreel, but not as late as Balthazar and Belly Lafitte -who apparently were trying to work things out for the best. Dean rushed to Castiel's side and pulled him into a kiss that made his toes curl in his sandals. "Damn it's good to see you, Cas."

"You saw me this morning before you went to work, Dean."

"Yeah, but you weren't wearing this tank top and them shorts neither."

"I just came from yoga. What else would I be wearing?" Castiel looked down at his clothing and suddenly wished he had his trench coat. But the hungry expression on Dean's face made him want to press the issue of them being physical just a little bit harder. It's not that sex was more important than the emotion connection they were building, but he couldn't wait to bring all of his research into the bedroom.

Gadreel pulled off his hoodie, walked into the house, and tugged Liz out of the kitchen. She reached up to run a hand over his short cropped hair and forced his head back far enough to make him to look down at her. "Gaddy? Have you been crying?"

He nodded. Liz led him down the hall and into her home office where she ran her business. She sat beside him on the couch and rubbed Gadreel's back as he broke down. Large hands covered his red face and his shoulders quaked. He gasped for breath through the violence of his tears and she was there for him through it all. Liz was no longer just the oasis in a desert for her boys, she had taken each of Chuck's sons under her wing since getting to know them. "Talk to me. Is is Ash?"

"I love him so much," Gadreel whimpered. "He's not even the sort of guy I would go for usually. After my ex and I had that bad breakup, I didn't think anyone would ever make me fall in love again. When Dick left me to conquer his political career, it was Ash there for me. He's my best friend and I just want him back. I wish I didn't feel like this."

"I've seen you take out four bikers in a bar fight on your own. You got through addiction, your boyfriends cheating on you, being homeless as a teen, and struggling to hold a job much less have a healthy relationship. Gadreel, look at me." Liz turned his head and used her sleeve to wipe the tears and sweat from his face. "You are a badass warrior. Nothing can touch you right now. You've already survived worse than anything else this life can ever thrown at you. Rock bottom is _the_ bottom, nowhere else to go but up."

"He wants to have a threesome. With a woman."

"Did you ever consider the fact that he might feel something but not know how to handle it? Dean went through something similar and it nearly drove him insane because of how afraid he was to accept that his sexual orientation wasn't his entire identity. I'm not saying that's what's happening with Ash, I'm just saying it's possible. But do only what you're comfortable with, Gaddy. Don't go there if you can't come out on the other side completely in tact."

"What if I can't be his friend anymore...but the thought of never seeing him again would kill me?"

Liz walked over to her desk, pulled something out, and scribbled on a piece of paper. She handed him a set of keys and an address. "Watching your brothers be happy won't help you and neither will working at the roadhouse. This is an emergency apartment I have in case we have one of our family blowups and the boys need space. But I think you need it more than they do. Take some time away from everything. Then decide what to do."

She walked to the door to give him some time alone, but when she opened it...Ash stood there looking just as wrecked as Gadreel had. The strain on their friendship was doing some damage there too. Liz almost punched him in the face for asking his friend -that was deeply in love with him- to have a threesome, knowing herself just how sacred something like that was meant to be. It was an exercise in trust and loyalty as well as pleasure -and it pissed her off to know that it was being used for some gay panic attack.

But...she allowed him inside and went to join the rest of the party.

And what a party it was.

Gabriel was shaking his butt on the coffee table. Jack was debating something nerdy with Kevin. Charlie and Jo were making out in a corner. Michael and Lucifer were now arguing outside. Chuck was looking rather tipsy while flirting with the stocky little british dude standing beside him. Sam was making handfuls of cash rain down on his boyfriend. Dean was getting handsy-grabsy with Castiel in the kitchen like no one knew what they were doing. John was stuffing a steak into his mouth alongside Adam who was doing the same. Samandriel was rambling about the majestic-ness of Adam's eyes as he picked at his plate with delicate little fingers.

Somehow Bobby and Ellen were the first people at the party to have sex in the house.

When they walked out, Liz led the group in a round of applause and a few jokes thrown in to further their embarrassment. Jo was horrified and ended up hiding in Charlie's neck for most of the night. Castiel came out of the kitchen soon after Bobby and Ellen's walk of shame to get one of his own once everyone noticed the hickeys on his neck from his and Dean's makeout session. Gadreel and Ash came out of the office and stood on opposite sides of the room.

Ash went to crack open a beer with Dean. Gadreel made his way over to Liz's side, acting as her shadow for most of the evening. John gave no helpful advice that didn't end with, "And then you shoot 'em" which made his wife and sons roll their eyes. Dean had a similar mindset, though, especially when it came to his Impala. Sam debated telling Castiel that his brother would never love anyone or anything more than his Baby.

Arthur Ketch and a few of the other guests left right before Michael's back was shoved into the glass door. Heads turned to watch as Lucifer stripped Michael's shirt off as Mikey's hands were going for Luci's belt buckle, but John stood up and shut the blinds before turning the music up. Liz would have fallen to the floor in a heap of girlish giggles, but Gadreel held her up. Chuck was happy to see his son smile for the first time since his blowup with Ash.

When the laughter died down, an awkward silence fell over the room...

Until Charlie's voice broke through the music and said, "Soo...take out? Sleep over? Braid each other's hair?"

Gabriel and Samandriel jumped from their seats with happy dances. Samandriel shouted, "I'll grab the chick flicks!"

Gabriel answered with, "I'm getting the snacks!"

The rest of the room let out a collective groan that may have caused an earthquake somewhere in the world.

 


	18. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, my darlings, sabriel. A plot twist, some smut, and a little fluff. Enjoy

The drive to his office from home was torture. With the heat trapped in the car, all he could smell was the scent of Gabriel's cologne clinging to the passenger seat and the hoodie still in the back from their recent date. For some reason, his boyfriend had found it hilarious to see his giant body wobbling around on ice-skates at the local rink. There were so many good memories in his life now. Sam smiled his dimpled smile while thinking of the first time he had the nerve to kiss Gabriel, like a  _real_ kiss and not just a swift peck on the lips.

Sam tugged on his seatbelt a bit, feeling too constricted at the moment...in more places than one. He wanted to call Gabriel and tell him that three months is plenty of time to wait before they were intimate. And with Sam always being the one to initiate things, he had a feeling Gabriel was holding back. They've shared a few stolen kisses or the occasional lick or nip on the neck, but nothing more than what had taken place in the kitchen so long ago. At least it seemed like so long ago.

And now Sam was thinking about Gabriel breathing hot air against his erection while stuck in traffic, great. If he got pulled over for driving while distracted, he hoped the police officer wouldn't mind that he had a boner. Normally he would have been bitching and complaining if someone wanted to jump his bones after three months of sporadic dating, but Gabriel was different. There was so much emotion in his heart that it was unbearable sometimes. And he wanted another way to express how he felt.

He adored the snuggles -with Gabriel's little, but firm body pressing up against him so Sam could feel his generous curves and strong arms wrapped around him beneath the covers. He craved the sweet taste of Gabriel's mouth and constantly wondered if he would taste sweet in other places. Sam shook his head and pushed forward as the traffic gave way to a free flowing road that led to his office. He had to calm down a bit before climbing out of his car, but the sight of Gabriel waiting outside the door with two coffees and a brown paper bag in his hands didn't help the situation.

The short blond was wearing jeans that should have come with a warning label as they hugged Gabriel's hips, plump ass, firm thighs, and muscular calves. He licked his lips when he saw that his boyfriend was wearing a tight-fitted, black shirt with quarter-length sleeves -showcasing his thick arms and wide chest that gave way to a soft, but tapered middle. Sam liked the layer of softness that covered the impressive muscle of Gabriel's abdomen, he didn't think he would enjoy snuggling up to a sack of rocks and wondered why Gabe enjoyed his body so much. Sam much preferred Gabriel's.

"Hiya, kiddo," said the voice that haunted his every fantasy.

"Hey, Gabe. What's with the early visit?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, thought I'd do it in person instead of through a text or over the phone," Gabriel explained as Sam unlocked the door. Charlie wouldn't be in for another three hours, which was a testament to how early Gabe was and how much Sam liked to work overtime. They walked to the office and Gabriel passed Sam some avocado toast and his coffee before they sat down.

"What is it?" Sam took off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his starch white shirt. He noticed Gabe's eyes staring at his exposed forearms and the heat began to rise.

"I...ugh, don't want to meet her, Sammy."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. If Naomi really is my mother, and what your dad says about her is true, then I don't think I want to knock on that door. I'm happy with what I have now. She didn't want me, so I don't think I need to hear why."

Sam understood that. He never knew his mother because she died when he was a baby. "We can't change the past, but we can choose what we do with what happens next. Let's put the case aside and if you decide you want to pick it up again, there's no shame in doing so."

Gabriel's eyes looked serious as he peered over at Sam. "And what do you want to happen next, Sam?"

He could have sworn Gabriel could hear how loud he swallowed the drool that threatened to fall from his gaping mouth. Sam moved his gaze around the room, feeling a magnetic pull between them that he didn't want to over analyze. There was part of him that was still afraid that Gabriel was afraid of commitment outside of casual dating and sex. Sam was the kind of guy that dated with the intent of long-term relationships that eventually would lead to marriage. "I want you to stop holding back?"

Gabriel's eyebrow cocked, not the usual wiggle, but a single brow that slanted in response to Sam's challenge. He set down his coffee and rounded the desk, making sure to move slowly as he felt Sam's eyes devour his body. His arms crossed, fingers gripping the end of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. Blond hair that had once been meticulously styled fell over his forehead just the way Sam liked it -messy. Sam drank in the sight of Gabe's bare torso while a hunger ignited in his belly. He leaned back and enjoyed the show.

Gabriel turned his chair to the side so they were facing each other. His fingers stroked the dark stripe of his belt before undoing the buckle and reaching for the button at the top of his jeans. Sam had to set down his coffee before he dropped it all over himself, his hands feeling rather unsteady at the moment. And when Gabe tugged those Jeans down just enough to reveal the top of his briefs and the glistening tip of his erection peeking out of the elastic, Sam nearly swallowed his own tongue. Faster than he could blink, his boyfriend cleared the desk with one swipe, but made sure not to spill the coffee as he set those off to the side.

Sam held his breath as Gabriel hopped up onto his desk, legs spread obscenely and his hands reaching inside his own pants to stroke his cock. Golden eyes met the freakish color-changing stare of Sam Winchester. "What are you waiting for, Samshine? You've got me right where you want me. Come and get it."

And he did. Sam stood up so fast his head spun. Gabriel sat upright and ripped open the buttons of Sam's shirt, they popped off and rolled across the floor, but Sam didn't care. Hot palms rubbed his chest and he growled like a beast. Nothing could feel better...except maybe when Gabriel's mouth sucked on the spot beneath his jaw that made his mind go blank. His large hands gripped Gabe's hips and tugged down his jeans, ripping them down his legs and tossing them onto the floor. Gabriel smiled and let himself be manhandled for a bit. It didn't last long, though, he had his mind on other things.

Sam was pushed back into his chair, pants rumpled and his shirt torn open. Long, chestnut locks streaming around his flushed face. Gabriel turned around and bent over the desk, he hooked his thumbs in the waistline of his briefs and pulled them down with a ridiculously teasing pace. Pale mounds of succulent flesh were revealed as Gabe gave a little wiggle. The briefs hit the floor with just a whisper of sound. He arched his back and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

The giant watched his prey as those fingers wetted the puckered flesh of Gabriel's entrance before sliding inside. Sam had never seen a sight so erotic and wanted to be the one to prep his boyfriend. He moved to stand behind Gabe, feeling like a god when just his shadow looming over the writhing figure caused him to moan. That little hole fluttered open in little kisses before Sam licked all over his hand before he tickled the rim with the tips of his fingers.

He pressed his free hand to the center of Gabriel's back to keep him from moving too much, but allowed his hips push pack and impale him deeper on Sam's two fingers. "Sammy....uuuhhhh....fuck," Gabriel moaned. Sam worked in a third finger, knowing two would never be enough to prep Gabe's tight heat for his cock. He loved the way that ass met every thrust halfway. He kissed Gabriel's lower back and nipped his hips before widening his fingers to stretch the taught muscles a little more. Sam crooked his hand just right and rubbed against Gabriel's prostate. "Holy shit! Fuck...me. Please, Sammy!"

Sam couldn't take the teasing anymore either, he practically tore open the front of his pants, thankful that he rarely wore underwear beneath his suit. He fisted himself and pumped the impressive length of his cock a few times, watching as Gabriel's body clenched on air, just begging to be fucked. Sam didn't want to hurt Gabe, he couldn't just slide in even with the two of them being more than ready. So, he turned Gabriel around and forced him to his knees.

Gabriel protested for a while, but his eyes instantly widened at the sight of Sam's erection in front of his face. "Taste it, Gabe. I need it wet so I don't hurt you. Please...suck me," Sam begged like a whore and he didn't care. His knees buckled when Gabriel's mouth wrapped around the tip and sucked violently. He tangled his hands in soft hair and held on for dear life. Gabriel growled in frustration, pushing forward until Sam's girth slid deeper and deeper until it triggered his gag reflex. And still he pushed past it. Sam had never seen anything more beautiful than the sight of himself disappearing like a magic trick.

No one had ever taken him that far, it was too uncomfortable and he never pushed the issue. But every time Gabe moved up enough to breathe before sinking back down, he went in a little further. Spit ran down Sam's shaft as Gabriel's hands massaged his sack and taint. "Stop, Gabe. I'm close..." Gabe pulled back with a loud pop and a silly grin that went all the way to Sam's heart -which nearly stopped beating when Gabriel didn't bend back over the desk like he expected.

Hot air filled Sam's little office, causing them both to sweat a little. Gabriel straddled Sam's hips, reaching back to position the seemingly enormous head of his lover's manhood at his opening. He inhaled and pressed back on the exhale. Sam's hands gripped the sides of his chair as his eyes closed tightly. "Look at me, Sam." Gabriel moaned when he finally got to see those amazing eyes. He worked himself lower and lower, feeling the stretch and burn that always came with taking a new lover, especially after so long. If he had known this was going to happen, he would have prepped himself beforehand.

Nevertheless, his hands massaged Sam's wide shoulders. "Push up into me when I slide down." Sam braced himself and began to meet Gabriel's thrusts. His jaw clenched over and over, trying to keep himself in control and Gabriel thought he looked the most beautiful in that second -when he was torn between losing his patience and being a gentle lover. Gabe couldn't help but give them both what they wanted. "Remember the night at the club when I said I'd have you white-knuckle gripping the headboard, kiddo? Well, I'll settle for the chair."

Gabriel barreled down with all of his weight and sat firmly in Sam's lap. He was afraid to breathe as the burn was almost too much and Sam just a little too big. But he allowed himself to adjust, clenching his muscles and releasing. Breathing through the initial claim of his lover bottoming out at a depth he had never been touched. Sam's hands moved to his hips and bit into the flesh beneath his fingers. Gabriel held on to Sam's shoulders and began to rise.

Sam gulped down enough air to keep from passing out, but the oxygen was stolen from his lungs again when Gabe began to bounce up and down. Gabriel felt the wet slide of his own spit easing their movements, he rotated his hips and sank his teeth into the pectoral muscle in front of his face. He loved the taste of Sam and now that he knew what he felt like? He wasn't giving him up, fear of commitment be damned. Gabriel's teeth tugged at Sam's nipple and the hips below his jerked up, slamming in by accident, but punching a wave of pleasure through his body. "...UUUHHH"

"I'm sorry!"

Gabriel ignored Sam's apology and began riding him at a punishing speed that had them both grunting so loud they feared someone would call the authorities. Sam's face contorted as he thrust up into Gabriel, pounding against his prostate with half-strokes as his hips move at an alarming rate. When he was sure Gabe couldn't take any more, he rammed himself to the hilt, and Gabriel took everything he was given with a smile. A swivel of those tantalizing hips nearly pushed Sam over the edge, Gabriel felt him throb against his inner walls and he clamped down and milked Sam to an earth shattering orgasm.

After the hot splash of cum soaked his insides, Gabriel rode that big cock until he came untouched against Sam's abs. He could barely see with the force of his climax, but he was sure -through the haze of his sexed-out brain- that his boyfriend was trying to slide out. Too sensitive to remain within his heat. Gabriel whined as the heavy weight of Sam's softening cock slipped out. "Why did we wait to do this?" he asked.

Sam's breathy little chuckle made his heart do a stupid little flip. Gabriel watched Sam reach down and swipe a long finger through the streaks of cum on his belly before bringing it to his mouth and moaning loudly. "Sweet. Just like I thought it would be." 


	19. Because Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer get very very romantic. Some of the usual dirty banter, but mostly fluff. Feel the burn...the slow, slow, burn.
> 
> *WARNING* Mention of past issues with addiction.

Michael moved his forearm from over his face and stared up at the ceiling. He bit his lower lip and trailed a hand down his tanned, lightly haired chest until he reached the place where his white sheets pooled at his waist. Of course, he thought of Luci. He wondered what it would be like the first time they went all the way. Luci had strict orders that Michael was no supposed to masturbate unless he was commanded to do so. But he's been good right? No lovers on the side or complaining whenever Luci didn't let them go beyond foreplay. It was good...actually it was mind-numbingly amazing, which was why he was eager to see what else awaited around the corner.

He wanted to reach lower, to break that rule, but instead he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. It took three heartbeats for the other end to pick up. "Mikey?" a sleep grumbled voice asked.

"Hello, Professor..."

Silence came from the other end and for a moment he contemplated hanging up. Lucifer wasn't the type of man who would be satisfied by phone sex or masturbation. "Is that a naughty little tone I hear? Thinking of breaking a few rules, Michael?"

Although Luci was not there to witness it, Michael tried to hide his blushing face by rolling over and sticking it in the pillows. He groaned loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. "When are you going to come fuck me, Luci?"

"Now, pet. Is that any way to talk to your master?"

Michael snorted. He knew just how much Luci liked his filthy mouth. "I'm so hard, just laying here thinking about you. But I didn't break any rules. I remember every word you've ever said to me since the day you walked into the hospital like you owned it. The way you cornered me in the locker room and bent me over...or the way you licked my-"

"Michael," Luci's tone was etched with warning. Something that never failed to make him weak in the knees whenever they were around one another. "I'm about to present my first lecture to the board for their approval. Come see me in an hour and if you behave like a good boy and keep your hands off of what does not belong to you, I might consider fucking you in my classroom."

"...."

"Mikey?"

"Do you ever bottom, Luci? Or are you strictly a top?" Michael asked boldly, feeling more and more comfortable with the power dynamic betewen them.

"Our agreement was that you would relinquish the control of your life in return for the control of consent. I never said anything about top or bottom, Mikey. For a man who remembers everything I say, you should read between the lines sometimes. Or else you might miss some rather important details."

Michael laughed. It was such a typical Luci thing to say, so he should have expected an answer like that. They talked for a while more, mostly about Michael finding sometime to do to actually relax on his vacation instead of tutoring Adam, helping his father, and making sure Dean doesn't kill all of his braincells over the thought of taking Castiel's virginity. His family kept him busy, but he looked forward to seeing Luci that afternoon. "See you soon, babe."

"Can't wait, Mikey. Love you."

Cue the sound FX of a ten-car pileup inside of Michael's brain as Luci ended the call.  _Love you? **LOVE YOU?!**_ Since when did Luci love him? He must have meant the Luv Ya, sort of playful thing, right? There was no way he meant  _I love you_....But then again, Luci had hinted at stronger feelings during their lunch date at the diner.

 _"I can't believe I'm half in love with an alien."_ So...it was totally possible that Luci was in love with him. But how did that make him feel? Why wasn't he getting the stupid "heart fizzles" Liz always talked about? Or had they already happened and he ignored it out of self-preservation? Maybe....maybe he just didn't...have those feelings for Luci?

* * *

Anyone could tell something was totally up with Michael when Lucifer opened the door at the sound of a knock. His face was pale and his mouth kept opening and closing like Sam's whenever Gabriel said something sexual. Lucifer tugged him into the empty classroom and shoved him into the chair behind his desk. Michael's hazel eyes were glazed over and barely blinking, in some state of shock. Lucifer shook him slightly. "Mikey? Michael!"

The commanding tone he often was forced to use whenever Michael was feeling...less compliant...actually worked to snap him out of the daze. There may be hope yet that the stubborn GQ model could actually be trained. "What the hell happened to you since we got off the phone? It's only been a few hours. Someone die?" he asked.

"You...love me?"

"Kind of obvious, I would think. God, what is it with you Winchesters and freaking out about this sort of thing? I love you, not really a big deal. That's not pressure for you to feel the same or for you to get lost in your mind-palace in search for a logical explanation, Sherlock. It's not logical, it's just how I feel and I'm man enough to say it," Lucifer replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Not a big deal? You're kidding, right? Of course I have feelings for you, but we've only known each other for...what? Three months? And you're already telling me you love me!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and peeled off his jacket to lean against the edge of his new desk in just his forest green shirt and jeans. He had his usual bedhead hairstyle and stubble on his jaw, giving him a rugged look when he was more or less expected to dress like a professional. Whatever that was supposed to mean. He waited until Michael calmed down a bit more. "Are you done having your little hissy fit? Because I remember telling you to behave so that I could fuck you. Didn't I?"

Michael still stared off into the distance. Lucifer snapped his fingers once, the loud sound echoing through the cavernous space. (Yeah, you know that Luci finger snap...*swoon*) Hazel eyes snapped up to his. "I asked you a question and you did not answer."

"Chuck adopted you when you were fifteen. What was your name before you were adopted?" Michael asked suddenly. The question finally shaking the facade of emotionlessness that Lucifer wore like a suit of armor. "You say you love me. So...give me something. Anything to let me know that I'm not just freaking out over nothing."

He waited and waited, watching the disappointment appear in the depths of Michael's eyes. Lucifer was so used to being a disappointment that is was natural to accept that things hadn't changed much for him since getting a family. But...Michael needed to know him beyond what he was often willing to give and he had promised to give Michael whatever it took to make him feel safe and comfortable in their relationship. So, Lucifer knelt before his boyfriend and confessed his deepest sins.

"I got addicted to drugs when I was only thirteen, nothing too heavy but enough to make a difference. My family was livid and kicked me out of the house. I was dating an older woman then and she ended up getting pregnant. Thirteen is a bit young to be a father, don't you think? I got sober and she wouldn't. She put the baby up for adoption. When Balthazar ran away, the two of us were taken in by the system. Chuck and his wife, Becky, were only supposed to be our foster parents at first because they weren't much older than we were. Then the other boys started coming into the household and I finally told Dad about the baby. He looked everywhere for the information, but we didn't find out until after Castiel adopted a little boy that Jack was my biological son. Found out his mom passed away of an overdose not long after we broke up."

If Michael had been in shock before, it was nothing compared to the panicked state he was in now. Lucifer reached up and brushed his thumb against Michael's bottom lip before he spoke again. "My name was Nick Pellegrino. I am from Delaware, my favorite color is green, I have a twin brother named Sebastian, and I used to suffer from a short bout of drug addiction as a teen. I have a son named Jack, who has no idea he's my son, I'm a callous bastard on my good days, and I'm in love with Michael Winchester."

* * *

 

He hadn't imagined his day going in this direction. Knowing about Luci's past made whatever was between them seem more real. Michael looked down at the man kneeling between his legs and brushed his hands through the unruly blond hair. Luci had big ears and he found them adorable. Pale eyebrows hovered above vivid blue eyes lined with long lashes. A nearly perfect nose with just a hint of a bump on the bridge. Gracefully arched cupids bow with a slightly plumper bottom lips formed a mouth that always seemed to curve into a tempting smile. A soft jawline, strong chin, and high cheekbones all came together to form a face that brought him both fear and contentment.

Michael remembered their second date of drunken karaoke where Luci gyrated his hips and sang _Sweet Transvestite_ from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. After just a few glasses of scotch and some persuasion from Gabriel, Luci had been the life of the party. He loved that there was a soft heart and a good sense of humor still there after such a dark past. Michael liked that Luci forced him to eat and sleep regularly under the threat of not kissing him for a day or not visiting when he had time.

Finally, after a soul wrenching amount of unspoken insecurities wafting between them in the silence, Michael leaned down a gently pressed his lips to Luci's. He tasted of minty gum and black coffee. They kept things light, stamping down the usual heat that threatened to consume them whenever they were near each other. Michael pulled back, still brushing his hand through Luci's hair and said, "I love you, too."

Michael expected something romantic or a grand gesture of some sort, but it never came. What did happen was Lucifer trying to find something to say that wasn't "It's about time" or "Took you long enough, dork". Eventually, he settled on saying something so ridiculous that it caused Michael to laugh so hard that the chair slid out from under his butt and the two of them tumbled to the floor. In the midst of his declaration of love came the phrase...

"I'm still gonna peel off your skin and eat your soul."

Michael Matthew Winchester was in love with a man who loved beef jerky, those gross jelly beans, english tea, zombie video games, and discussing the intricacies of literature and politics. He loved a man who had been broken in his youth, but made something of himself. A man who was a father. A man who was commanding and gentle at the same time.

And when Luci reached into his back pocket where they still laid on the floor, pulled out his phone, and began to play the Tavares song _Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel,_ Michael felt the heart fizzles. He was lifted off of the floor and was danced around the speaking area of Lucifer's classroom. If he could stop freaking out and Lucifer could stop being an asshole, maybe things could work out for them? Love did work in mysterious ways.


	20. Dean Is An Ass-Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is done. D.O.N.E.....and so is Liz.

Liz was pulling a peach cobbler out of the oven when a knock on the glass door leading to porch interrupted her impromptu concert of the _Dream Girls_ soundtrack. She set down the hot pan and opened the blinds, Castiel stood out in the rain with a bleak expression on his face. She opened the door and took his soaking wet trench coat. "Cas? What the hell?"

"Dean broke up with me."

"What?!"

"Exactly. I though perhaps you could tell me what happened. Everything went by so quickly, I barely had time to respond before he hung up the phone." Castiel was distraught, tugging on the wet strands of his hair with both hands until Liz sat him down in a chair and shoved a cup of tea in his hand. Cas sipped it gingerly, trying to warm the ice that began to form around his heart.

"Give me one second."

He let her go and she walked to the back of the house where her office was. The door slammed loudly, but he was still able to hear parts of the conversation. " **DEAN EDWARD WINCHESTER** you bring your grumpy ass home right now!.......Do I sound like I care about that?......Would you rather I go down to your job and cause a scene for Bobby and the guys to talk about until next Christmas?....Yeah! Didn't think so!"

Castiel's heart beat furiously, he was terrified of the explosion of anger that just came from down the hall. She returned to the kitchen grumbling about how if Dean thought he was getting any pie today, then he was out of luck and he could do some rather -in Castiel's translation- vulgar sexual performances on a male alpaca....Liz's language was quite colorful. "I didn't mean to get him into trouble, Mrs. Winchester. I'm very confused as to why he didn't have a real reason for breaking up with me."

"What did he say?"

" _Cas, I can't do this. You deserve better than a car mechanic or a bi guy who took too damn long to come out of the closet._ But we've discussed these things before and they were never an issue. Dean seemed comfortable with his sexuality and I used to be a bartender at my brother's den of iniquity, so there is no judgement to be passed for his chosen field of work."

Liz blinked several times before shaking her head. "That's not Dean. I know him, if he came up with a reason on his own, he'd just shut you down and not even say all of that. Someone talked to him...put things in his head and made him insecure."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know, but we're sure as hell gonna figure it out. Or else, I'll be going to the drawer for Daddy Winchester's colt."

* * *

Dean waited in the rain, too afraid to open his own front door. The conversation he had with Benny and Balthazar still played in his mind over and over again. He knew he wasn't good enough for Cas, but hearing them say it made it more real. Never would he have thought Cas would go to Liz. But then again, he seemed to know Dean almost as well as she did. Anyone who wanted to get the truth out of the Winchesters only needed to look as far as the tiny package of energy that could often be found bouncing around to music that has long been out of style. Not that he was much different or anything...

And she must have sensed him looming because the door flew open and miniature hands grabbed his flannel and shoved him against the wall. He was shocked by the amount of strength she had in her short frame. "What were you thinking?! Who said it?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, boy. I'm not in the mood. Who put that bullshit in your head?" she growled.

"I didn't need anyone to tell me I'm not good enough for someone like him!"

"You don't get the right to decide what kind of person he is or what he deserves, Dean! And if you're not good enough for him, am I not good enough for your dad? Because from where I'm standing all of you are lightyears beyond what everyone has ever told me I was going to get out of this life. If I had listened to those voices, I wouldn't be standing here right now. And neither would your father....think about that next time before you decide to listen to people who don't love you. We don't get to make that call."

Dean lifted Liz into a big hug, pulling her feet off the ground so that she was level with his height. She made a few squeals of protest, but she didn't try to back out of the embracing knowing how rare it was that he showed affection even to her. "You're more than enough Liz. If anything we don't deserve _you_."

"Damn right. Now take your ass into the kitchen and talk to Castiel. There's a peach cobbler on the counter.  **NO PIE** and I'm taking Baby for a drive as your punishment. TALK TO HIM."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to demand a pie and that she not touch his car, but she was right and he deserved to face his mistakes. Dean handed Liz the keys to the most important thing in his life -not an exaggeration- and watched her take off down the street like a bat out of hell, cringing when he heard her change the music. Ugh...

Dean stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Cas was just as drenched as he was, but sitting at the island with a cup of tea in his hands. He looked wrecked and beautiful, if he was honest. Nothing could make Cas anything less than perfect in his eyes, which was why it was so easy to listen when people said he deserved better. But then he thought Cas was too good for anyone, like he was some otherworldly being the eclipsed humanity in general.

"Hey, Cas..."

"Dean." The blue-eyed angel didn't even look over at him, too hurt to look into that emerald stare.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I messed up. I shouldn't have listened when Balthazar and Benny said I wasn't good enough. Damn it! Will you look at me?" Dean asked desperately, moving to turn Cas around in his seat. "They said you were starting a future and that if I wanted you to be happy, then I should either change my life or let you go. I like my life now, Cas. It's simple and it's something I chose for myself."

"So you let my brother and your ex boyfriend determine the outcome of our relationship?" Cas tilted his head to the right and finally met Dean's stare. "What have I ever done or said to make you think that I judged you in that way? We have a profound bond Dean."

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot and I screwed up."

* * *

 

Castiel looked into the most sincere eyes he had ever witnessed. Dean truly regretted breaking up with him, but there was doubt there where it shouldn't be. He suddenly felt...unsure in what he thought was definitive. In his mind it was the two of them and Jack. In his mind, they were at a place where they could be themselves. Perhaps he misjudged the situation. Dean had never actually asked him to be his boyfriend or partner, should he never have assumed that they were closer than friends?

When Dean touched him, it felt like they were closer than friends. Maybe it was simply physical for Dean where he had started to grow an emotional connection. "What don't you like about me, Dean? What should I change?"

"Cas...don't ever change." He came closer then, stepping into Castiel's personal space in a way that should be uncomfortable for friends. "I...I need you, Cas."

From somewhere else in the house a loud sound rang out that was similar to tires squealing across pavement. It was followed by a deeper shout of, "Finally!" Soon, his youngest brother Samandriel and Dean's brother Adam ran from down the hallway. Samandriel was breathing hard, his hair was rustled, and his cheeks were flushed but there was a smile on his face. He pulled Castiel into a hug, not caring about how wet his suit was or that he and Dean were in the middle of something.

"Allow me to translate the Winchester way of saying-"

"How about you don't?" Dean interrupted, looking rather frustrated. Samandriel pursed his lips and blew a few strands of his hair off his forehead in very sassy manner, giving dean a smirk that would make Lucifer proud.

"What is he talking about, Dean?" Cas asked, not knowing exactly what was happening.

"He just means that we share uh...uh...a bond er er whatever."

Castiel moved away from his brother and closer to Dean. If they were going to make it through this, he needed to be honest. "I have have questions. I-I have doubts. If one conversation about the opinions of others is all it takes for you to end things between us, how am I supposed to be prepared in case it happens again?"

"Please, Cas..."

"I must think about Jack as well. Whatever I did-"

Dean gripped Castiel's shirt and held him until their chests were touching. "Whatever you did or didn't do...it doesn't matter. Ok? We'll work it out. Please, Cas...I need you."

Samandriel had one hand fisted in the side of Adam's shirt as they stood side by side, his other hand was over his mouth as if he were watching a the fall-out scene of a romantic comedy, and his eyes were too wide to be anything other than dramatic. But Adam knew how he felt. For the first time -aside from Michael and Lucifer's little lover's quarrels- they were witnessing what happened when things didn't go perfectly for the Winchesters and the Novak-Shurley relationships. It was...weird to see how quickly things could fall apart and how devastating it was.

The last thing they heard before a teary-eyed Castiel stormed out into the rain was, "I'm sorry, Dean." Leaving behind the half-empty steaming cup of tea, his trench coat, and a broken heart. The younger siblings wanted to throw something or tell Dean he was being an idiot for not telling Castiel how he really felt...but no one could find the words.

 


	21. If The Stars Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy...delicious jealousy...and ggguuuuurrrrllll the drama.

Gadreel dried the glass in his hand behind the bar. It would be closing time soon and someone needed to wake Ash up from where he slept on the pool table. He chuckled bitterly; smiling just a bit as he looked over at the man he loved much more than he should. It was his last night at Roadhouse and he didn’t have the heart to tell Ash, who thought they could get past their little hitch in their friendship. But they couldn’t.

Gadreel couldn’t stand to hear anymore of the dorky flirts he tossed at every blond that walked into the building or listen to him ramble on about computers, weather satellites, or their days at MIT. Gadreel had never spoken to him during their years in college, both belonging to different social groups –or lack of in Gadreel’s case. But on their summer adventure, a road trip with mutual acquaintances, he had fallen in love with the mullet-having Dr. Badass with a genius-level intellect. One conversation beneath the Colorado starry sky while lying in the back of a pickup truck was all it had taken.

Ash's dark, grey-blue eyes reflecting the universe as the two of them droned on and on about things that really didn’t matter. The conversation had flowed from music to government conspiracies in the blink of an eye. Ash was easy to love and impossible to forget. Which was why Gadreel had to leave. No good could come of staying where it would be torturous for him. Ash was obviously uncomfortable with being around him after their awkward kiss –the one Ash had not reciprocated- as well as their talk at the party back when he broke down into tears with Mrs. Winchester, spilling his heart out and telling her his worries.

Ash, already half drunk, stumbled into the room with dark circles beneath his eyes and tried to get Gadreel to agree to his ultimatum –either they put this aside and be friends, have a threesome with one of his lady friends, or never talk again. Those were the terms of their friendship now, everything they shared and been through together was boiled down to sexual peer pressure, lying to himself, or forgetting they ever met. Gadreel checked on the inventory, not looking up when the entrance doors opened, just saying, “We’re closed in fifteen.”

“I’m searching for the man I once loved. A man named Ezekiel Eden.”

He stiffened at the mention of his real name, a name he hadn’t used since being adopted by Chuck Shurley. Gadreel turned to face the ever-handsome Governor Richard Roman, his ex boyfriend. The closeted asshole abandoned him for the American Dream -equipped with a pretty wife, three children, and a golden retriever. Personally, at this point, he would have preferred to see the dog sitting at the bar ordering a drink. It would have been more entertaining. “What are you doing here, Dick?”

“No hello? I know we come from different worlds, you and I, but we were once more _familiar_ than this. Impossible to imagine that I dreamt up the days when you were on your knees more often than a whore at a truck stop bathroom. What were you?...eighteen when we first met? Barely a year after getting adopted by the twitchy little creep you call a dad. You were cute then, but cute don't quite hack it, sugar. _Now_ look at you..." Dick said suggestively, taking on a tone that was infuriatingly seductive. "You're all grown up."

"Eat a dick, Dick."

"And what a mouth on you...I remember that mouth well, Ezekiel."

"My name is Gadreel," he insisted.

 _Did someone say dick?_ Ash thought. He heard Gadreel talking to some douch-in-a-suit, sort of like a jack-in-a-box but less cool. The way the guy was staring at Gaddy seemed like something might come popping out, though. And why did that make him pissed off? Ash was straight....straighter than straight. HETEROSEXUAL. But listening to this prick named Dick try to schmooze his best friend made him want to punch a hole in the wall even after promising Ellen he wouldn't do that anymore.

The only thing he looked forward to everyday was hearing the _That 70's Show_ theme song coming from his phone and knowing that Gadreel was on the other end. No matter what either of them were doing -whether it was building a prototype or attempting to write a book on their brilliant ideas- there was nothing they wouldn't drop for each other. Roadhouse became more than his job or a place to live when Gadreel and his family moved to town, it became his home. He could walk right out of his bedroom door and see his best friend everyday, spending hours just joking, dancing, laughing, and having a party.

But...this was different. He didn't like the way Prick leaned too far over the bar to crowd Gadreel or the way he would whisper something that made his friend blush. Gadreel didn't blush and he damn sure didn't like anyone in his personal space but Ash. Whoever he was, the guy needed to go. "Hey, we're closed, pal."

Mr. Thinks-he's-good-lookin' smiled over his shoulder, but otherwise ignored Ash as he climbed off the pool table.

Gadreel gave him a look he couldn't quite understand. "Dick is an old friend, he was just ordering a quick drink. Don't worry, Ash. He'll be home to his _wife and kids_ soon enough."

"Ouch, lover. You wound me. We've always been far more than just friends. Insult me all you want, but don't insult what we were. There's no shame in loving someone, especially someone as powerful as I am." Prick pulled Gadreel down so far he nearly came over the side of the counter and kissed him in a way Ash never could. And...Gadreel didn't push him away, knock him out, or anything he normally would have done if one of the regulars would have pulled that stunt.

He just let another man kiss him. A man that wasn't Ash.  _So much for being in love with me..._ he thought although he shouldn't care. 

Ash was livid. He kicked the stool out from under the man who made him see nothing but red anger swarm his vision. Ash climbed on top of Prick and landed jab after jab into that slime-ball's face. He didn't stop until Gadreel pulled him off and the man on the ground was sputtering. "You just assaulted a US Governor!"

Oh shit..."Well, what would your associates or...better yet, your wife think if I released the surveillance videos of you kissin' a man?"

The prick named Dick scrambled to his feet with a sneer and left the Roadhouse. Ash turned toward Gadreel expecting him to be happy that he got the man to leave, but instead he looked more pissed than he had been a second ago. Hell, Ash had never seen Gadreel so angry. "Gaddy?"

"So my homosexuality is an issue for our friendship, but perfectly fine to be used as a weapon to end a man's political career?"

Wait..what? "No! I ain't never had a problem with you bein' gay, just that you were in love with me! Damn, is that what you think of me? That after all of these years I would have a problem with somethin' like that?"

"What was I supposed to think? I'm so confused, Ash. One minute you're acting like nothing happened and the next you want to have a threesome with one of your blond barbies..." Gadreel cut himself off and looked like he wanted to cry. Ash hated that he was the one to put that look on his face lately. He just didn't know what to do.

"What do you want from me?! I hate that this is what we've become...that our friendship is like this now! I have never loved anyone other than you! I LOVE YOU, GADREEL!".....oh fuck...oh...damn...nope. nope. nope. nope.

Giant, elephant-sized tears fell from the eyes he once told all of his secrets to. Ash looked away, unable to see the turmoil in Gadreel's gaze. He wanted to run, to hide in his little hovel in the back and never come out again.

"But not like... _that_..right? Not in _the gay way_ because you're so straight and you never fail to rub that in my face," Gadreel mocked. "And if you weren't so adamant on your sexuality, I would suspect that you were jealous of Richard and I. That he knew me before you did and that he knew me in a way you never had the courage to. You would rather degrade me and a woman than to admit that you might just  _ **might**_ feel something for me."

"You want me to say that you're different? That you're the exception to the rule? I've seen how those thangs work out, Gaddy. They always end in the straight guy walkin' off into the sunset with his girl and the gay best friend gettin' left behind. And I don't want to do that to you, man. Ain't that what you said your exes have always done? You're my buddy. Hell, I'd die for you."

"I'm leaving."

Ash felt the world drop from beneath his feet and had to look down to make sure he was still on earth and not just floating off somewhere. "What?"

"Tonight was my last night at the Roadhouse. Jo and Ellen know. I have a new apartment and I'm gonna start working as a tech for  _Winchester PI_. My skills are wasted as a bartender and I can't be near you anymore without feeling like an absolute mess."

The music in the background made it seem like the gods were laughing at their pain. Gadreel couldn't take it anymore.

_Love me tender, love me true_  
_All my dreams fulfill_  
_For my darling I love you_  
_And I always will_

 

_Love me tender, love me long_  
_Take me to your heart_  
_For it's there that I belong_  
_And will never part_

 

"Gaddy!" Ash called as Gadreel slammed the front door behind him and nearly broke the damn thing. He left Ash in the wasteland of the empty Roadhouse to sweep up the dust that remained of their friendship. 

 

 

 

 


	22. Dangerous Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't think "poor babies" at least once while reading this sad, angsty chapter...you're a monster! Adam and Samandriel have a really REALLY bad day.
> 
> *WARNING* Strong use of homophobic and hetero-phobic slurs in this chapter. Mentions of traumatic near-death experiences, past abuse, and blackmail.

The mall was too noisy. It smelled of unnatural food and clouds of flowery perfume no one ever purchased who wasn't a grandmother visiting from out of town. There were throngs of tweens shoving their way through the stores, tourists moseying about aimlessly, and sugared-up children running from their parents. It was a nightmare for Adam. His anxiety was amped up to an entirely new level. The only thing that kept him from hiding was the feeling of his boyfriend's hand tucked against his palm.

"Fags!" a nameless extra shouted from the vast number of people. Adam looked the other way, but Samandriel -of course- was not letting that one go without a few words of his own.

"Come say that to my face, asshole!"

Adam cringed, especially when he saw the man was much larger than both of them...well, not taller than Adam, but he had a good two hundred pounds against them combined. He tried to pull Samandriel in the other direction to keep things from escalating, but the warm hand disappeared from his grasp. Adam started to panic as his boyfriend stood toe-to-toe with the hulk.

"The church should lock you all up so you can't hurt our children. You queers are all going to hell!"

"Big talk from a guy who probably likes a finger up his ass and fucks his cousin! Gay-bashing is a hate crime, you prick. Does your brain even function or do you just sit on your thumb and hope an idea pops up?" Samandriel shouted. Adam was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. The crowd was riling up and taking sides. He didn't want to be around when things got worse.

"Alfie, let's just go..."

"No, Adam. This guy is a jerk."

"What good does it do to just stand here argue about it?" Adam asked desperately.

"It's taking a stand for what's right! They shouldn't be able to talk to us like that. What if we walked around calling them all filthy breeders? We'd be arrested for harassment or something."

"This isn't the way to do it." Adam hoped Samandriel would listen and he did, but his eyes were glazed over with disappointment. The smile he had worn earlier while describing the intricacies of choosing the perfect pair of jeans was gone and Adam didn't know how to get it back. They started to walk away, but Adam was shoved from behind. He tripped over his feet and knocked Samandriel over, splashing their sodas onto their clothes. The man Samandriel had been arguing with began to laugh and Adam saw his boyfriend's eyes brimming with tears.

Adam helped Samandriel to his feet, turned around, and slammed his fist into the guy's throat. The large body dropped down to all fours and Adam gripped the back of the man's head before ramming his knee into his face several times before he went limp and Adam let him fall to the floor. Mall Security escorted them to the back to wait for the police to arrive. Samandriel stared at Adam like he had never met him before. This was why he didn't date...it always went wrong.

He was relieved when Officer Turner showed up. Rufus was an old friend of his dad and Bobby, so they might not be in as much trouble as they thought. "What the hell, Adam? You know better than to use moves like that, you could have killed him."

"It was self defense."

"I know. There are witnesses willing to speak on your behalf, but the guy wants to press charges."

"Well, so do we," Samandriel said, now reaching over to take Adam's hand. But Adam didn't want to fight for justice or equality, he just wanted to live his quiet little life and finish school. So, he pulled his hand out from under Samandriel's and turned his attention toward Rufus.

"I'm not pressing charges. Alfie can if he wants, but I don't want to. I don't want to feed ignorance anymore than I already have. There's no point in dragging this out and making it bigger than it was."

Rufus nodded. "If he hears that you don't want to press charges, he may consider dropping his own. Won't look good for him if this community finds he tried to humiliate a Winchester. I'll make sure your dad and brothers don't hear about this, we don't need dead bodies on our hands, do we?"

"No, sir."

"Good," Rufus replied. "And Samandriel, I'm surprised to see you here after your brother's accident?"

* * *

Ok, did the world just stop spinning? Because it felt like the world just stopped spinning. Samandriel jumped out of his chair and wanted to shake the cop Adam obviously knew. But who was surprised? The Winchesters know everyone. Adam looked just as shocked by the new as he was. One of his brothers was hurt? Did they survive? What happened?!

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe...but apparently he could talk because a stream of endless questions flooded from his mouth and overwhelmed the officer. Strong hands pushed on his shoulders until he was sitting back in his chair.

"Who is it? Are they alright? What happened?!...I don't feel so good..."

"Alfie!" Adam tilted his head back and forced him to stare into his blue eyes. "Take a deep breath. Slower...there you go. Now hold it. Keep holding it...good. Release it slowly. Come on. There you go."

It took a while for him to come down from his panic attack so that he could actually hear what Officer Turner had to say. "Gadreel rushed home after leaving work. Him and a friend of his got into an argument, so he wasn't thinking clearly. Your brother packed all of his things, put them into his car, and drove off. He was so angry he didn't see a car swerve onto the wrong side of the road. They crashed head on and the fire department could barely pull your brother out of the wreck. He's alive, but in critical condition."

After that, Rufus drove them both to the hospital with the agreement that they would head down to the station after everything was sorted out. He left under the promise that he would try to talk the other guy out of pressing charges and chalk it up to a misunderstanding. Adam tried to lead Samandriel into the lobby, but he shook off his hold. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Adam's extreme attitude changes today, not when his brother was hurt.

They asked for the room number and Samandriel rushed through the halls. He could hear Adam behind him, but didn't turn back to see. Eventually, he found Gabriel leaning against the wall outside of Gadreel's room. "Gabe!" Samandriel sobbed. His brother looked up and ran over to pull him into a hug. They cried together. Gabriel brushed a soothing hand up and down his back to calm his breathing. Samandriel gasped and hiccuped into his brother's shoulder. The thought of losing one of them...

When he calmed down, he entered the room. His dad was standing next to the bed, smoothing down Gadreel's hair. There were too many tubes and wires hanging off of his brother. The one who covered for him and got him out of trouble more times than he could count. Samandriel had a big mouth, but he wasn't a fighter. Gaddy had always been the one to stick up for him and make the world seem less scary. He was the strong brother...but now he looked so weak.

The tears came back and he wanted to hug Gadreel, but he couldn't. Lucifer was in the far corner with Michael trying to comfort him. Castiel stared out of the window with a far-off look on his face. Jack stood at the end of the bed counting the heartbeats that appeared on the monitor. Balthazar was facing away from Gadreel with his forehead pressed against the wallpaper....Ash sat in the chair next to the bed, so close he was almost touching the limp hand on top of the mattress, with a blank expression on his face.

Samandriel wanted to stay, but he couldn't look at his brother like that. He gave Gadreel a kiss on the cheek and shoved past Adam. His feet took him to the waiting area where the Winchesters were clustered in a group of chairs. Samandriel continued to ignore his boyfriend and went to sit beside Dean Winchester of all people. He didn't want the comfort or the advice the others would offer. Samandriel was upset and he WANTED to feel bitter about it.

Dean stayed quiet and handed him his flask. A quick look around to make sure no one was watching and he gulped down some of the...gasoline? Was that unleaded?

* * *

Adam left the hospital, clearly unwanted. He drove home, slammed on the breaks, put the car in park, and got out like a man on a mission. But there was nothing he could do or say that wouldn't make things worse. So...he tried to calm down.  His family had a problem with overreacting to small things, maybe that's what this was? Maybe Samandriel just needed space and then they could talk. His brother getting into an accident couldn't have come at a worse time, only reinforcing Adam's suspicions that the universe was against him at all times.

He checked the mail, saw his name, and unlocked the door. He threw down the pile of stuff for the other members of his household and went to his room. The envelope looked important, so he opened it right away.....

Adam wanted to call the hospital and tell them to get a bed ready beside Gadreel because, after reading the letter, he would end up in critical condition too. His shaking hands dropped the envelope and fumbled with his phone. He pressed the button to call the first number on his speed dial and waited while it rang.....nothing. Adam hung up and tried again.

"Adam? Sweety, what's wrong?"

"MOM!" he broke down, falling to his knees and crying so hard he was surprised there wasn't a puddle forming on his bedroom floor.

"Don't worry! I'm on my way! Are you home?"

"Y-yes..."

He heard her drive at a less-than-legal speed limit all the way home from the hospital. Two realities collided when the sound of the car could be heard from the speaker of his phone and from outside the window. Liz burst through his door and found him in a heap. Her eyes scanned the room for danger, but what she saw sickened her. Scattered on the carpet were photographs of her youngest son in...compromising positions with his former professor. Rage ignited in her soul as she dropped down, lifted Adam's shoulders off the floor, and leaned his back against her chest. "I got you, baby boy. It's just us here. I've got you..." Liz murmured.

One hand carded through Adam's hair and the other laced her fingers with his. She rocked him gently as all of the painful memories rolled through him. Liz remembered the first time she had seen Adam's bruised face or the marks on his back. The professor liked his sex a little more than rough, it crossed the line of brutality that made her weep openly. She held him then like she did now, trying to banish the darkness from his life. Liz hummed softly.

Adam relived it all. The beatings, the insults, the threats, and emotional abuse he suffered at the hands of Azazel Masters. To see that pictures had been taken of those things made him want to vomit. It was beyond an invasion of privacy, it was a sick and twisted perversion that made the man into something far less human.

And through it all, he felt the loving arms of the one person who would never forget him. The one person who would never abandon him to his pain to suffer through it alone. "I love you, Adam. You father loves you, your brothers love you, and so does Samandriel...this won't change that. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We'll get through this. Don't you worry. I got you."

 


	23. (ARTWORK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I threw together to show the individual pairings that feature main characters in the plot.

**LIZ/JOHN WINCHESTER**

**MICHAEL WINCHESTER/LUCIFER**

**DEAN WINCHESTER/CASTIEL**

**SAM WINCHESTER/GABRIEL**

**ADAM MILLIGAN-WINCHESTER/SAMANDRIEL**

**CHUCK SHURLEY/CROWLEY**

**BALTHAZAR/BENNY**

**GADREEL/ASH**

 

 


	24. Before It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to be addressed...NOW.  
> When things are looking rough, the King of Hell has all the answers.

John Winchester shifted through the file on his desk, not knowing what to make of it exactly other than wanting to go off on a bloodthirsty killing spree. He was things done to his son that a father never wanted to see and he was quite certain Adam's consent in some situations was dubious at bet. For the first time since he met Liz, John Winchester felt the call of the drink beckoning him down to a bar or liquor store. But he wouldn't be that weak, he needed to be strong for his family and the life they made here. His life was like a never ending game a whack a' mole. When one problem fell another one was quick to pop right up again.

_John's Phone:_

**MAMA BEAR:** Lunch @ Chuck's in an hour. Important.

 **PAPA BEAR:** Be there in twenty. Need to talk anyway.

 **MAMA BEAR:** What's the matter, Daddy Winchester?

 **PAPA BEAR:** Somethin' just landed on my desk and I want to know what's goin' on.

 **MAMA BEAR:**.....

 **MAMA BEAR:** Is it Azazel?

So she knew?.... Of course she knew, why wouldn't she? Adam and the others went to her for everything, but damn it, he was their father. He deserved the right to know these sorts of things so they could be handled. John wanted to be mad at Liz, but he could practically hear Adam's voice in his mind begging her not to tell him. These were the sort of things that could do a lot of damage to his son and he was both ashamed he hadn't known and proud she had kept Adam stable for so long.

 **PAPA BEAR:** Be there soon, Mama Bear. Look for your cowboy on the horizon.

John showed up on time, of course. He knocked on the door expecting one of the boys to answer, surprised to see Crowley looking quite at home at Chuck's. "Afternoon," John drawled with a slight tilt of his head.

Crowley stepped aside. "My, my, how you must make all the ladies swoon, John."

"Only got eyes for one."

They made their way into the dining room where Chuck was looking worse for wear after what happened to Gadreel. John was looking forward to working with him at  _Winchester PI_ when things calmed down after the accident. He could use a good tech and he was sorry to see the guy in such a bad state, remember what it was like after his own accident a few years back. Liz brought out coffee for John, lemonade for Chuck, and tea for her and Crowley. He could never drink that bitter crap and was glad she never forced him to. Tasted like the underside of his boot. Black coffee with two or three sugars was all he needed.

She bent down to give him a little kiss and he took it for what it was, an apology. "He asked me not to."

"I know, baby. S' alright."

Balthazar and Benny Lafitte arrived five minutes late, which was as close to on-time as one of the oldest of Chuck's kids was ever going to get. Balthazar and Lucifer adjusted their lives for no one, which was what made the relationship between Michael and Lucifer so intriguing. John figured he didn't have to understand it. Liz was the only one standing, her place beside John's chair with her hand on his shoulder and the other holding her cup of tea.

"No one is eating until we talk about a few things," she insisted. Damn. She was using her authoritative tone, which didn't bode well for pretty much any of them if he were to be honest. "First issue on the table is Gadreel. He's in a bad place right now. I gave him an apartment, so he won't be coming back here until he's ready. Ash agreed to take care of him so he can heal properly and they can work things out. I'll stop by whenever I can to keep an eye on things, but Gadreel will start working from home for  _Winchester PI_ from now on. Anyone object to how I handled that situation?"

John knew better than to say anything when she used that voice. Chuck, however, did not. "A-are you sure Ash should be the one to take care of him? He's my son, he should be at home where I can look after his health."

"Ash and Gadreel are both at fault in this situation, so it makes sense that they're the one's who go through it together."

No one objected to that logic, so Liz moved on. "Second issue on the table is Balthazar."

"ME?!" Balthazar asked with a huff of superiority. "Have no doubt that I love to be the topic of conversation, but how on earth am I an  _issue_ as you say? $%#$@#$%." That last bit was something in French that John couldn't understand, so he blanked it out.

The next thing that happened was Liz flying over the table, grabbling the front of Balthazar's shirt, and holding a wicked looking pocketknife to his throat. Everyone tensed. "You fuck with my sons' happiness and I take off a body part, got it?"

"What are you talking ab-"

"Dean! I'm talking about how you and Benny La-fucking-scorned-lover over there put shit in his head that made him and Castiel break up. Haven't our families been through enough? Can you not stand the thought of someone else being happy that isn't you? Grow the fuck up, mind your own business, and work on being a good person. We won't have this conversation again," she snarled as she shoved Balthazar back into his chair and she came to stand beside John once again.

Chuck was trembling and Crowley smirked childishly. Benny at least had the decency to lower his head and not say anything. John sent Liz a little wink and gave her his charming, dimpled smile that he knew made her all weak in the knees. "I'd advise ya'll not to get on Mama Bear's bad side," he grumbled. "She's fierce when it comes to her cubs. And if you think she's bad..."

Liz turned to John as she heard the hammer pull back on his colt before he raised it up on the table. If the conversations weren't so heavy, she would have taken him right there. But things needed to be out in the open and she was the only one with enough lady-balls to do it.

"Third issue is Adam and Samandriel. I can't tell you what's going on with Adam because it really isn't any of your business, but I want you to know that someone has it out for our boys. He's a powerful man when he wants to be, so you have to do whatever you can to keep Samandriel safe. Azazel Masters wants Adam for himself. He'll resort to blackmail, harassment, and even violence if he has to. I'll do what I can, but I can't run damage control on my own all the time."

"She's sayin' that ya'll gotta start takin' responsibility for your family. M' tired of missin' my wife because Chuck here wants to play hide and seek in order to avoid conflict. Well, you ain't gonna be able to avoid it much longer if Naomi comes lookin' for Gabriel or if they find out what really happened to Lucifer and Balthazar's father." John looked on as Balthazar's smug expression disappeared.

"Benny, get out," Balthazar commanded. Benny didn't move. "Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere, chéri. If we're gettin' married, I'm gonna need ta' hear this."

Balthazar hesitated and everyone felt the tension in the room grow tenfold. "No one can know," he said finally. "If anyone finds out, it would be....I would go to prison for a very long time."

"Murder tends to do that to people," John muttered.

"You weren't there! You have no idea what Luci and I went through! I hated that son of a bitch and everything he stood for, but he was my father. I wouldn't have done it if there had not been a reason."

Liz cut in. "Whatever the situation was, it's going to come to light, Balthy. There are very big players on the board now. Naomi, Dick Roman, Azazel Masters, and Ruby are just to name a few. Now, we can run defense all we want, but eventually we're going to have to fight this the right way. Stuff like this don't just disappear."

Crowley spoke up then. "The things I have heard...Let me get this straight, we have a laundry list of enemies and a vast number of situations that could blow up in our faces like a ticking time-bomb? Sounds like Sunday dinner at my house to be honest."

John thought about the cases on his desk....

  * Gadreel and Ash were caught on tape assaulting a US Governor.
  * Adam and Samandriel were in the middle of a faculty/student relationship scandal, hatecrime investigation, and are the targets of a blackmail abuse case.
  * Balthazar killed their father and Lucifer helped him cover it up, they inherited a crap-load of blood money, and Jack is Lucifer's biological son.
  * Naomi and her new husband Zachariah are looking to find Gabriel so they can frame him for their financial embezzlement problems under his birth name.



....it was strange to think that Castiel and Dean's breakup was the only normal thing happening to the two families. John and Sam had their work cut out for them. "This'll be a shit-storm before we know it," he sighed. "Crowley, can you use your connections with the mafia to see how much of this can be handled under the table?"

"This is, by far, the dumbest idea you've ever had! I'll not be joining this suicide squad of yours -except at your death scene: where I shall burst into song."

John stood up and raised his colt revolver, aiming it where Crowley leaned against the wall. "You'll be helpin' your boyfriend's family or else I'll be puttin' a round of lead in your ass. Now, can you do it or not?"

"I love it when you talk dirty, John," Crowley rasped. "Touches me right where my bathing suit goes."

Chuck rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his tea. "Answer the question, please."

"Sure thing, love. But when this is all over, you and I are going on a vacation to the Bahamas."

There was a huge smile on Chuck's face when Crowley agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little hell to raise."

Liz and John turned toward each other and shared a moment. She pulled him in for a tender kiss and chuckled against his lips. When they pulled back, she said, "It's kinda nice when we're the normal family."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little tidbit. If you Google "Supernatural Villains" one of the listed villains in the 'popular on the web' sections is FAMILY...like in general, family is a villain in the show. XDXDXD


	25. Fall From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pays Gabe a visit...
> 
> Also
> 
> The mystery behind who Liz really is comes to light in this chapter.  
> No more "force of nature" or random badass skills or obscure mentions of "running her own business" from the back office of the Winchester house....and it's good.

The bell above the door chimed, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Kevin restocked the chocolate shelves as Gabriel came into the shop from the kitchen carrying two cakes for the display. He balanced them expertly before setting them in their proper place. A few handfuls of glitter and some strategically placed trinkets and the cake competition for the town was in the bag. Gabriel had won every year since moving here and he intended to keep the wining streak going strong.

His golden eyes twinkled with happiness as he looked up to greet the man in the shockingly white suit, a V-shaped scar around his left eye, and a salt and pepper beard. But there was no kindheartedness behind the man's smile or the way he eyed Gabriel as though he were an ant beneath a magnifying glass. "Welcome to Lickety-Split! What can I gettcha?" Gabriel asked.

Asmodeus looked down at the list of names he had received from his employer.

Sebastian Pellegrino  
Nick Pellegrino  
~~Ezekiel Eden~~ _Gadreel Shurley_  
Loki Enochian  
Jimmy Collins  
Alfie Johnston

He didn't know which of them he would find first, if any at all, but he and his partner Abaddon were sent to this rickety little town with their lists to hunt them down. Asmodeus and Abaddon worked for an enigma, a voice without a face or history that could be traced, but the elite members of an underground society all called her to clean up their messes whenever there was a problem.

Abaddon had already broken the rules with her little game of chicken with the man Dick Roman identified as Ezekiel Eden. She had run him off the road and nearly killed him despite their orders to bring the men on the lists in alive. There was a method to her madness, though, one he could not fault her for. Managing her could get a little tricky, but he was impressed by her ability to stir up paranoia. Her other project was one issued by Azazel Masters, a ploy to get his boy-toy to scurry back to him in fear.

Asmodeus was in charge of the more _delicate_ work. But with Ezekiel's alias as Gadreel Shurley known, it should be easier to hunt down the rest. He had a suspicion on who the blond man behind the counter was.

"Howdy, I am lookin' for a man named Loki Enochian."

Gabriel stiffened, but he hoped that with his back turned slightly to the man that he didn't give himself away. He didn't like that tone and he sure as hell hadn't heard that name in town the entire time they've been part of the community. Nope. This guy...he was bad new, Gabriel was certain. "Small town. Never heard of him."

"That seems to be the answer I've been gettin' all day," said the modern day Colonel Sanders.

"Well, we all tend to know each other. Don't get many outsiders around here."

"Yeah, but these boys ain't locals, neither. At least they ain't always been." White-suit handed a list over to Gabriel, who once again tapped into his Trickster mode to keep his face neutral. Not good. Not good. He only recognized a few of his brothers' birth names, but that was enough to let him know that he wouldn't be giving this smooth-talker any information that could hurt his family. "I'm just tryin' to reunite them with their families. You understand, don't you?"

"Can't say that I do, sorry. Wish you the best of luck, though," Gabriel said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Seeing Gaddy's name scratched out on that list sent a shiver down his spine and not in a good way. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but unless you order something I need to let the other customers move forward in line." 

"I'll be happy to, but first I'd like to know your name."

Gabriel wasn't sure if he should use the name he chose or the name his foster parents had given him. Either one seemed to be a bad idea, but he saw no way out of this one. "Gabriel. Gabriel Novak."

"Asmodeus Parise." He reached out a hand for him to shake and he accepted it graciously if not hesitantly. "You have a nice day, now."

The stranger walked out of the shop and Gabriel didn't see him mark off one more name on the list.

Sebastian Pellegrino  
Nick Pellegrino  
~~Ezekiel Eden~~ _ Gadreel Shurley_  
~~Loki Enochian~~   _Gabriel Novak_  
Jimmy Collins  
Alfie Johnston

* * *

 

Sam hated watercress nuts in his stir-fry, so he picked at it with his chopstick while making a weird face. Charlie watched him from where she sat in the chair across from his desk and frowned. "Just eat it. Don't be such a wuss, Samantha."

"You always seem to forget that I'm your boss, Charlie."

"Oh, I don't forget. I just don't care," she said with a shrug. "I've seen you in jeans, kissing your little blond corgi/boyfriend named Gabe, and busting a move in your living room after three shots of tequila. I'm practically family."

The door to his office opened so hard it crashed against the wall. Gabriel ran behind the desk and closed the blinds as he scrambled around in search for something. He looked scared...really really scared. "Gabe? What is it?"

"Did you tell anyone that we were searching for my mom?" Gabriel asked.

"No. Of course not. I could lose my license." Ok, now Sam was worried. "Charlie, go lock everything up. Gabe, what are you looking for? You're scaring me."

"I'm looking to see if you have wires hidden in your office, Sam! A man named Asmodeus Parise came into the shop. He had a list of our birth names......Gaddy's name was crossed off. I think he had something to do with the accident."

Sam's heart dropped to the bottom of his shoes as he pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number. He waited and waited for an answer, but none came. Sam dialed Liz's number next and she answered on the second ring as always. "Hey, Jitter-bug! What's up?"

"Code Mama-Bear."

"Oh, shit. I'll grab your dad and be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, love you." He hung up and went to pull Gabriel into his arms. Whatever was going on was not good and they needed to get to the bottom of it. Usually Gabe was his rock, his anchor, but right now there was a ripple of panic coming off of him that Sam didn't know how to soothe. "Gabe, take a seat. Liz and Dad are on their way. They'll know what to do. Just...remember as much as you can about what happened and tell them everything when they get here."

Gabriel nodded and sat where Charlie had been eating lunch. About ten minutes passed before his parents were buzzed in from the reception area. Liz took in the sight of Gabe and went to talk to him wile John spoke with Sam. "What the hell happened?"

"Asmodeus Parise. Sound familiar?" Sam asked.

"Not even a little."

Sam filled his dad in on what Gabriel had told him. Watching the number of emotions cross his father's face was alarming and something he wasn't used to. John Winchester had three expressions: pissed, smiling, and indifferent. There were no exceptions to the rule, besides now apparently. Clearly there was more to this than what happened with Gabriel and Gadreel.

"Rufus found footage from the traffic cam of Gadreel's accident," John said finally. "There was no swervin' or loss of control of the vehicle. Hell, Gadreel was goin' the speed limit despite how mad he was. But the other car changed lanes and ran right into him. The plates aren't registered in any database I have access to, but I was able to see a woman climb out of the wreck not long before the paramedics arrived. It was a hit, plain and simple. Gabriel's story about the list confirms it. Got a bad feelin' "

Yeah, and if John Winchester was worried, they all should be. "Got any leads?"

"A lot has been goin' on that you don't know about yet Sam. A few of us are tryin' to get to the bottom of it before things get out of control, but it looks like it already is. These strangers ain't our people. I need you and your brothers to talk to everyone you know and issue a full Winchester lock down. No one says a word about Chuck and his boys or our family, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Liz and I are comin' together on this. We both promised our work would never cross paths, but this is...this is for family. And we're gonna need her skills and connections to find information I don't have access to on my side of the law," John admitted.

Sam laughed dryly. "Only you could handle a woman like her, Dad."

"Well, any man would be lucky to find a mercenary who cooks pies as good as she hunts down bounties. But I gotta call Crowley. Dirt's kickin' up and it ain't high-noon just yet."

* * *

 

Somewhere across town...

Jack Kline sat patiently waiting for the bus that would bring him to his father's flower shop  _Bumble Blossom_. Jack liked that he was able to wear a uniform and help out while he applied for college. There were so many fascinating things his dad knew about beekeeping, flowers, animals, and nature in general. Jack found it all very interesting, but his focuses were on other aspects of life. He enjoyed observing people's relationships, mental health, and general behaviors, mapping out the intricacies of things in an unbiased light.

"Morning sunshine."

Jack looked up at the red-haired woman wearing a leather jacket and pants that appeared to be too tight to be comfortable. He tilted his head to the side and made a mental inventory of her body language. With his interests in psychology among other things, he was able to somewhat diagnose and deduce many aspects of her personality he was sure no one else would take notice of.

"My name is Jack, not sunshine."

"Little bird told me that you've got two daddies."

"Not anymore. My father and Dean have broken up. It is very unlikely that he will find a new boyfriend, so I hope that they can look beyond their problems and be happy again," he stated simply before he stood up and gathered his things.

"I'm talking about your  _real_ dad, kid."

The red-haired woman crowded his space and Jack scrunched his nose at the smell of her artificially flower-scented perfume. Having spend hours around real flowers, he was more than familiar with how they should smell instead of the chemically processed concoction that assaulted his nose. "My name is Abaddon Knight. And you and I are going on a little ride, Jackie."

"I don't want to."

"Doesn't matter. You're just my bait to get to your father."

Jack looked at her with squinted eyes and tried to add more authority to his voice as he stated, "Castiel is my father."

"Aren't you adorable? This is gonna be _fun_..." Abaddon checked Jack's name off her list with a cunning grin.

 ~~Jack Kline~~  
~~Adam Milligan-Winchester~~  
Charlie Bradbury  
Eliza Lockhart  
John Winchester  
Crowley MacLeod

Jack watched her movements, but he was unable to calculate her expression in time before the end of a gun came down on the back of his head. He felt...like his head swimming in quicksand. Which was impossible, but there were no other words to describe what he was experiencing. Shadows began to flicker at the edges of his vision as he lost consciousness.

 


	26. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Graphic violence and badassery in this chapter.

Dean stretched above his head until his back cracked and his left leg went a little numb. He twisted from side to side, groaning like a man twice his age. The cellphone on his nightstand had been vibrating for hours but he didn't know that until he finally woke up and looked at the damn thing. After his breakup with Cas, Dean spent most of his time working extra shifts down at Bobby's. So, he took advantage of whatever sleep he could get.

36 Missed Calls From: Cas

 _Shit_. Dean hit the call button and waited for Cas to answer. "Dean! Thank God! I was on my way to your house when you called. I was so worried when you didn't answer."

"Cas! It's good to hear from you, but I'm alright. What the hell's goin' on?"

"Is Jack with you?"

"N-no. I haven't seen him all week."

"Neither have I....no one has."

Dean should have known something was up. Even after the breakup, Jack would call several times a day to ask him weird questions like "does the nugget come after the chicken or before the egg?" and the two of them would go for lunch or take a ride somewhere just to get away from it all. With Sammy and Gabe spending most of their time together, he needed someone to help take his mind off Cas. The last thing Jack said to him before the radio silence was "It's ok if you don't wanna talk to me, I promise I won't hate you," and that just about ripped his damn heart out.

"It's ok, we'll find him...don't worry. He's a smart kid, he'll be alright," Dean said. He wanted to comfort Cas, he could almost feel the tension coming through the phone.

"Dean, if anything happens to him..."

"We'll find 'em," he insisted. They had to. Jack meant everything to Cas and Dean had come to love the strange kid. "I'll get your son back. I promise."

"...thank you, Dean."

When Castiel arrived, there was awkwardness between them, but nothing that outweighed Jack's safety. He pulled Cas into a hug and let himself feel some of the warmth and happiness that had been missing from his life -but only for a second. Dean loved how Castiel felt in his arms, but he wouldn't be able to focus if he stayed there.

"Where was he the last time the two of you spoke?" Dean asked.

"He was at the bus station, waiting for his ride to show up and take him to the shop. God...with Gadreel's accident, Adam's treat, and Gabriel's visit with the strange man, I can't help but think it's all conne-"

"What?! When was Adam threatened?"

Dean had been crashing at Bobby's for a while and rarely ever came home, so he wasn't surprised to hear stiff had happened....but not this. Not now. This shit was too much too soon.

"He was sent a letter from the university summoning him to a hearing at the start of the next term. His academic integrity has been called into question due to the student/teacher fraternization laws put in place by the board as well as his involvement in a hate-crime investigation after getting into a fight at the mall. They fear he may tarnish the university's reputation, especially with the addition of the photographs taken of his affair with his professor."

Every word that came out of Cas's perfect mouth made Dean feel sick. He had some idea how bad things were with Adam and his professor, but now he just wanted to kill the bastard and wrap his baby brother up in a blanked and never let him leave the house. His family meant everything to him. Adam and Sam weren't mentally capable of handling shit like this...

"Ok..ok. I'll talk to my family about all of that. For now, let's focus on Jack."

* * *

Castiel and Dean drove to the station. They walked over to the area where Jack normally waited...well, Castiel was simply walking like a normal person while Dean was taking measured steps, his eyes never leaving the ground longer than it took to scan something quickly. He crouched down beside a bench and flashed the light on his phone on three or four little spots on the ground beneath the shade of the seat. Castiel lowered himself beside Dean and looked, but he didn't see anything significant. 

Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. Instead of a white beam coming out of the end there was a blue, dim light that made the drops glow. "There's blood here. Not a lot, but it's blood."

"Is it Jack's?!" Castiel panicked.

"There's no way of tellin' that right now. But I'm thinkin' he was taken. And if it was early enough in the morning, there wouldn't have been anyone around to see it happen."

"Why would they take him?"

"If they wanted to send a message, they would've killed him and left a body or at least more blood. But there's nothin'...nothin' of Jack's to make us chase after him or anything. He was taken for a reason and that means there's hope that he's still alive. We might not like that he ain't here, but it's somethin'," Dean explained. He began to look up now, searching the corners of the station and the tops of the light poles before he pointed to a camera that was aimed near the bench.

Castiel waited on the bench, the last place his son was seen in a week, the place his blood may have been found. Dean was off somewhere calling a man named Rufus, so he pulled out his phone and dialed Lucifer's number. There was a short wait before the other line picked up. Lucifer's voice came out along with the sound of sloshing water and Castiel got the impression that he was in the bathtub...and not alone. Michael Winchester's irritable groan could be heard in the midst of all the sloshing.

"What the hell is it, Cassie?" Lucifer barked. He had clearly interrupted something.

"Jack. He's missing. Dean believes he was taken. We're at the place he was the last time I spoke with him and we're trying to get access to the camera footage."

There was a string of profanity filtering through the speaker along with "Mikey, get dressed. I'm about to commit murder."

Castiel didn't want to hear what else was going on, so he hung up as Dean approached. Dean once again hugged him and it was the best thing that Castiel had felt since walking out of the Winchester house that day. He had tried to be happy for Jack or for his family, but there wasn't going to be any happiness without Dean. It was his sad sad truth now.

"Rufus said he'll take care of it and meet us down at  _Winchester PI._ "

* * *

 

"You're sure he's here, Crowley?" Liz asked into the phone pressed against her ear. She rolled her eyes at all of the cheeky British snark, but made sure to pay attention to whatever was said in between. This was their only chance and she needed to get in and out with both of them in tact. After the phone call ended, she eased her bike into the trees and cut the engine. Liz peeled off her signature leather jacket, her boots, belt, and anything else that could make noise or trip her up.

She crept through the forest, keeping her footfalls light and noiseless. Sweat dripped into her eyes and she wiped it away with the end of her long-sleeved shirt. Her hazel eyes scanned the tree line for movement as she pushed forward. An old, long abandoned movie theater was tucked away in the trees. The outside of the building was rife with decay. She stopped quickly, her hand hovering above the hilt of the blade strapped to her thigh. Rustling came from the side of the small structure as a pretty cute red-head rounded the corner. There was something off about her....

Yeah, no amount of makeup could hide the festering evil wafting off the woman's inky-black aura. Liz waited until she was out of sight before moving closer. She kept her back pressed against the wall as she eased open the creaky door, hoping it didn't make too much noise. Inside, a black and white movie played on a tacked-up sheet on the far wall. In front, facing the entrance, was Jack. His trembling body was strapped down to a chair. Bruises and shallow cuts marred his pale flesh.

Liz's bare feet touched softened, rotting wood as she entered the little hovel. She looked into the shadows and found no one, seeing an opportunity to get Jack out of there. He was alive and awake, which was more than what she expected to find. The amount of tools that sat upon a small table made her see red, though. There wasn't enough blood to indicate that he had been tortured, but the sight of the room said that that was what they had planned to do.

She stepped closer and closer until she could look into Jack's frightened eyes. Liz brushed a hand through his hair and pressed a finger to her lip, instructing him to stay quiet. He nodded his head and she cut the binds tying him to the chair. She turned around long enough to see the red-head rush toward her. A sharp jab hit her kidney, but she didn't go down. Liz kicked the bitch in the knee and reveled in the shock that overcame that pretty face when the other woman dropped to the floor.

Jack jumped back and Liz shouted above the flittering sounds of the projector. "Go! I can handle this! My bike is at the edge of the woods!" He ran to get far away from his captor, a distant look still in his eyes, but Liz was happy he listened.

Red was back up and fighting in no time, battering her fists into Liz's midsection, but it wasn't enough to overwhelm the scrappy little mercenary. Liz reared back before slamming her elbow into the side the bitch's head over and over while taking blows to the ribs. When she was shoved away they were both out of breath. "You must be Abaddon. Crowley never said you were my type," she joked. "Still want to carve you like a pumpkin for hurting Jack, though."

Abaddon lunged, a twisted smile firmly in place. Liz caught her with an uppercut that sent her sprawling out on the floor. Abaddon kicked her legs, causing Liz to fall, momentarily distracting her long enough so that Abaddon could grab one of the tools from the table. Liz's hand went to her blade as she rolled into a fighting crouch.

They circled each other, looking for signs of weakness. And there was one. One that snuck up behind Liz and plunged a knife into her side. Scarlet liquid poured down the front of her shirt as Abaddon made a run for it. Liz threw all of her weight back against her attacker, causing them to lose their balance...but also shifting the knife and spilling more warmth from her body. The man behind her was hard to see as her vision blurred....

With lightening-quick reflexes, she slide her blade across his throat before he could recover his misstep. Liz felt the sickening spray of blood wash over her face as the body dropped with a wet thud.

* * *

"What do you mean she went after him?" John Winchester paced angrily behind his desk at _Winchester PI._ Crowley sat in the chair across his desk with an irritating smirk on his face. If anything happened to Liz....no, no he couldn't think like that. Michael and Dean stood with their backs against the wall, eyes alert and slightly damp. Sam sat in the chair opposite to Crowley with Gabriel curled up in his lap. Castiel stared out the window at nothing. Adam was back at the house still locked in his room.

John didn't want to tell him Liz was missing too until he knew what happened for sure.

"I mean," Crowley grumbled. "We spoke on the phone and I sent her coordinates to where the she-demon known as Abaddon was seen dragging an unconscious body. My informers did not specify any other details. Your dearly beloved decided to check the place out."

"Why didn't you tell _**me**_?"

Crowley shrugged. "I like her better. She's feisty."

Everyone in the room either hurled insults at the slimy little mobster or simply rolled their eyes. Lucifer came inside from the back door. He sat down in John's office chair and snapped his fingers one time. Michael moved across the room, dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's mid-section, taking comfort in the proximity of his boyfriend. There were so many questions his family wanted to ask, but they refrained from doing so as Castiel damn near screamed, "It's them!"

The front door opened with Jack carrying a blood-soaked Liz in his arms. Poor kid kept saying "Please help" over and over again until it was the only thing playing in John Winchester's head as he shoved through everyone and lowered his wife to the ground. He fisted his hands in her shirt and ripped it off her body. John sucked in a harsh breath between his teeth and used her shirt to try and stop the bleeding. "Why the hell didn't you go to the hospital?!"

"Couldn't...let them...fin-find..the rest...of you." Liz gritted her teeth through the pain, looking up with tears in her eyes as Michael came into view. He dropped down and pushed his father aside, barking out demands and telling Sam to get his medical supplies from the trunk of his car. Sam ran faster than the speed of light.

She was smiling, trying to be brave for her family and friends, as she laced her fingers with John's. He didn't want to see her brave face. He wanted to know how bad it was even when he felt the darkness creeping up inside his mind at the thought of losing her....

Everything happened in a blur of movement. Sirens, Michael's worried face looking down at her, and the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears faded in and out of existance. When they arrived at the hospital, the other doctors were asking John questions, ones she didn't want answered...ones that could put her back on her enemy's radar. "Sir, we need to know your wife's medical history. Nothing is coming up under Elizabeth Winchester."

"John, no!" she coughed. It ended in a horrifying gurgle as blood spilled over the side of her lips. John remembered every time he kissed those lips. He remembered when they whispered her fears and her dreams in his ear until they both fell asleep. And he looked into those terrified eyes and saw his own life reflected there....betraying her was easy then. Breaking the one promise they swore to never break even if their lives depended on it. John mouthed the words  _I LOVE YOU_ before he said...

"Her name is Eliza Lockhart. She was born in Michigan and her date of birth is...." John rambled off Liz's information until she disappeared through the doors he was not allowed to follow her through. This could end everything. If she survived this....John knew she would have no choice but to pick up everything and leave without so much as a goodbye. But he could live with never seeing her again if he knew she was alive and breathing. Her dying...hell, he'd follow her to the grave.

Dean's hand came to rest on his shoulder and for the first time since reuniting after his drunken accident four and a half years ago, John Winchester pulled his son into a hug. Him and Dean weren't the closest since he came back, but none of that mattered. John felt Sam join in on their moment and three ghostly white faces wondered what their lives would be like without Liz.

 


	27. Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut, slight mentions of past child abuse, mentions of death/murder in self-defense, and rough sex with emotional gravity....not all at the same time though, that'd be weird.
> 
> EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL AS ALWAYS.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeppppppp......._

Footsteps rushed down the halls like a stampede of wild animals.The internal hemorrhaging had been the worst of it, nearly causing her to choke on her own blood multiple times. Liz's heart stopped beating twice -once in the ambulance and again on the operating table. Several surgeries were required to fix the broken wrist, four broken ribs, and to repair the collapsed lung. Luckily, Michael and the surgeon on call were able to keep her from bleeding out entirely. Several blood transfusions were necessary as well as a lengthy recovery. She would live and her family knew she would be out for Abaddon's head on a platter as soon as she was released.

Whatever blade that was used to stab her had been homemade, which meant it was unable to be matched to anything the forensics team was aware of. John tried to keep the police as informed as possible without alerting anymore people to who his wife really was. Her secrets were her own to tell. But he sat with her, unsure of their future, and let his sons leave to get some rest.

John sat perched in the chair beside Liz's bed as she had done for him after his accident and read her poetry from one of her favorite writers. It never failed to make her laugh to hear his accent as he stumbled over the controversial works of John Wilmot.

* * *

 

Lucifer walked down to where he knew Michael was hiding in the maintenance closet and opened the door. He wordlessly stepped inside and put his back to the door after closing it. Michael needed him and he needed Michael. After nearly losing his son and his boyfriend almost losing the only mother he ever cared to know, the tragedy threatened to tear everything apart. And Lucifer refused to allow it to control them, to use them in a way they would never use each other. He would not be defiled by his emotions.

Michael wiped away the tears from his cheeks and lifted the top of his scrubs over his head, tossing it to the floor. Lucifer cocked his head to the left and watched the laces of the bottoms come undone until they fell to Michael's ankles. He nodded his head, understanding exactly what they both needed: to lose themselves in each other and remove reality from their minds. It was an escape Lucifer was happy to provide. He walked forward then, slowly as the air began to thicken.

He licked his lips and unbuckled the belt at his waist, his eyes never leaving that watery hazel stare. Once he freed himself from the restraining briefs he had donned that morning, Michael's hands were caressing him to hardness. Lucifer grabbed the opening in the front of Michael's own briefs and used it to shred them down the seam, exposing his lover entirely. Michael gasped loudly and Lucifer didn't wait to hear any protests or encouragements as he gripped Michael's ass and lifted him off his feet.

Cold metal shelves dug into Michael's back as he was pressed against the racks containing cleaning supplies and extra gloves. He spit into his palm and reached between his and Lucifer's bodies to rub and stroke the saliva into this flesh until he felt the burning hot brand of penetration. They didn't wait. There was little preparation. No gentleness existed between them. They were raw and hungry for each other, seeking relief from their pain. Lucifer pulled away slightly, but not out of Michael's body as he spit on his shaft and pressed forward more.

Michael began to clench his jaw as his body fought the intrusion he wanted so badly. It hurt so...good. Lucifer seated himself completely inside of him as though that was where he always belonged. He was possessed entirely and it was the most beautiful possession he could have imagined. It was sorrow and submission, but also love. Lucifer's hands gripped him tighter as he slid out half way before slamming back inside, grinding his hips and expertly caressing Michael's prostate. Michael's hands held tight to Lucifer's shoulders, feeling like he was being ripped in half and being fixed at the same time.

"I love you, Michael," Lucifer whispered as the legs around his waist flexed at the sound of his deep voice. "You might hate me when you learn the truth, but never doubt that I love you..."

"I could never hate you, Luci."

Michael began to meet his thrusts, fucking himself over and over, impaling his quivering body on the thick cock that had never known him in this way until now. And he wouldn't change it for the world. Michael wanted Lucifer out of control, he wanted to shatter the intense sense of power until he was lowered to the mass of electrified nerves that Michael always was. Lucifer's hand left his ass as he gripped the tie around his neck and pulled himself higher up Luci's body. The hand that caressed Michael's chest came to grip his throat in a warning that made him moan deep in his throat.

And then the beast was out of his cage. That semblance of control snapped and the hesitance barely held on to Lucifer's body as he pulled Michael's back away from the shelf and pounded into him like an animal. "Never felt anything like this, Mikey....it's different with you.."

"....uhhh...harder.."

"I don't want to hurt you, baby...."

"I need you,  _Professor_." 

Fire snapped in that icy gaze. It was the desperation Lucifer never wanted between them, it was the begging, and the demanding. But he was broken by it. Broken by the thought that he might not ever see Michael again if the truth of his nature was ever revealed. Lucifer lowered their bodies to the floor with Michael panting beneath him at the change in position. He never wanted their first time together this way, never wanted it on the dirty ground of a hospital maintenance closet, but this was what life brought them...

If he was given the chance, Lucifer would show Michael that he deserved so much more. He deserved the care and treatment of a true lover and submissive, not to be treated like a moaning whore. But the need to mark him was overwhelming. One of his hands moved to the small of Michael's back where he tilted his hips toward his own. The other remained around Michael's throat, massaging the muscles -feeling the vibrations of his moans, his swallows, and his cries for more. But when Michael got a little too demanding, that hand would squeeze to remind him who was in charge.

"Michael...you're so tight, can't believe you can take me like this..."

"Love it....holy shit.. _ugghhhh_ "

"You feel so good, puppet," Lucifer moaned against Michael's gasping mouth as he teased the tip of his cock against the spongy bundle of nerves buried in his lover's body. Michael's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Good boy, just take it...that's it..."

And then Lucifer's hips snapped. The pain from the sudden thrust mingled beautifully with the tension building towards Michael's climax. He rocked his hips, more like squirming than any real measured movement. It was too much, he teetered on the edge, unable to fall over the top...he needed something....And Lucifer saw it in his eyes. The hand at his throat squeezed tighter and the one on his ass moved to stroke his cock until nothing existed but the places they were connected.

He was floating in an endless pit of blue, hearing only one word slither from between Lucifer's sensual lips. "Cum."

The single command triggered something in his brain that made him black out for several seconds, his legs like a vise-grip around Lucifer's waist and the fluttering heat of his hole clamped down with a fury. Michael came down long enough to hear the roar in his ear and feel the hot spurts of cum flooding his insides and soothing the burn of his possession. Lucifer pulled out and Michael whimpered in protest. He didn't want the moment to end, to be reminded of what nearly happened to his family.

But he felt the slightly cool fingers of Lucifer's hand rubbing his entrance, massaging the entrance with the cum that leaked out. It was a mark of ownership as much as it was meant to be comforting. "I'm sorry, Mikey..."

"Don't be. Never be sorry for this. It was beautiful."

Lucifer leaned down and kissed his lips finally. Michael could hear the gods laughing as he began to cry, Lucifer's free hand brushing the tears away as they fell. "This a bad time to bring up any weird fetishes I might have?"

It was absurd and completely in character, so Michael let it slide. They cleaned up as best as they could and then redressed, taking a moment for Michael to check on everything before they headed to the locker room to shower.

The steaming spray of water was welcome after sitting or standing in a hospital room for hours. Lucifer made sure to clean and take care of Michael properly, feeling like a complete asshole after seeing the tender state of his boyfriend. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, but he already knew. Lucifer was a large man in general, but below the waist he was far above average. It was surprising that Michael could handle him with nothing more than spit acting as a lubricant. He wanted to castrate himself at the thought of harming his beautiful, beautiful partner.

Michael's hands framed his scowling face. "Luci, I loved what we did. Yeah -I'm a little sore, but I wanted you. All of you and whatever that means." The blush on his cheeks was too much to resist. Lucifer's kiss was sweet, slow, and heartbreakingly gentle in comparison to their lovemaking that took place beforehand. He was washed and treated like a treasure to be cherished. This was what love felt like. It was messy and confusing at times, but it was caring for each other when you faced impossible odds.

Whatever Lucifer feared Michael would hate him for, they would work it out. He wouldn't allow something from Lucifer's past to come between them anymore than Lucifer would allow Michael's insecurities to dictate their relationship. They were in love and no matter what sacrifices they had to make, both of them were determined to wake up each day together.

Drying off was playful and intimate with Michael smoothing down Lucifer's hair until he looked like a waterlogged Bishop from _Being Human_ , which they both found hilarious. Once they were dressed in clean clothes and ready to head home for dinner, they stopped in to say goodbye to John before leaving. The ride to the Novak-Shurley house was a long one with something rather uncomfortable swirling in the air...it was...fear and not from Michael.

He turned to face the stoic blond in the driver's seat. "Luci, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Something that will probably come out eventually, but I want you to hear it from me first."

Michael waited for what felt like hours, but had only been approximately two minutes. And the man beside him was no longer Professor Lucifer Morningstar, the adopted son of Chuck Shurley. No, he was looking at Nick Pellegrino, the man with a tortured past.

"My father was a very violent man. Sebastian and I knew from a young age that we were different and that made him pissed off more often than not. Dad was a military man who racked up millions of dollars in offshore accounts by running blood money scams and taking on contract kills for politicians looking to move up in the world or hide something big. We learned how to cover up crimes before we even learned how to cook a meal for ourselves."

There was a distant look in his eyes, similar to the one Michael had seen when Lucifer confessed part of his history.

"I was ten years old the first time I helped him get rid of a body and clean up a crime scene. Shit like that sticks with a kid.The violent fit of rage took on a whole new face of horror when Sebastian was nearly strangled to death. He reached for a weapon while my father pressed him into the floor, his hand grabbed the hunting knife that our father always kept in his belt, and Sebastian stabbed him over and over again until he was sure he was dead. He was distraught when he came to me and I had to do whatever I could to keep my brother safe. So, I cleaned up the body and we never returned."

Michael didn't know what to say. His mind was completely blank, shocked by the information he just received. He sympathized for the frightened image of a child struggling for his life and was furious that their father subjected them to such cruelty. "I have to be honest and say that it's hard to see that part of you in the man you are today. God, Luci...I can't believe how easy you laugh and how deeply you love after such a fucked up life."

".........."

"What?"

"You aren't freaked out?"

"Luci, you've met my family. We've all been through something traumatic in our lives and there isn't anything we wouldn't sacrifice for each other. Liz is a mercenary, my dad is one bad day away from being trigger happy, and me and my brothers haven't exactly had picture-perfect lives either."

Lucifer didn't know what to do with acceptance. "So, when we both go to prison, do you want top bunk or bottom bunk?"


	28. Did That Just Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is weird, but everyone still loves him.  
> Adam is a mama's boy.  
> Liz sets things straight and gets her own list.  
> Dean and Cas are childish.  
> Chuck makes a mistake...and pays for it.

The entire family was a mess and he wanted his mom back.

Adam could scream he was so angry. How dare his father and his brothers keep him in the dark? He had to learn from Samandriel that Liz was in the hospital and that she had nearly died. His hurried steps caused his tattered sneakers to scuff across the polished hospital floors. "Mom?! Mooommm!" he yelled as he searched for her room. Samandriel ran to keep up with his long stride, they weren't back together but they weren't broken up officially either. It was confusing and neither of them knew what to do, especially with the only person they could go to for advice stuck in the hospital.

Outside of her room number he heard glass shatter and he pushed open the door. Liz was on her feet, face white as the bedsheets, and her hair falling over her forehead. A vase of flowers was broken and on the floor. It was good to see her, but she shouldn't be standing up. "I'll kill that bitch!" she yelled and it brought a smile to his face. Adam bent down to pick up the card that came with the flowers and read the name _Abaddon Knight._ Whoever the woman named Abaddon was, she should be shaking in her stilettos right about now. When Liz got released from the hospital, there would be nowhere for that woman to hide. Hazel eyes looked at him from head to toe before tears spilled beyond her lashes.

Adam came to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "You should be in bed."

"Missed you, Tater-dumplin'," she whispered against his shoulder. Neither of them had thought they would ever see each other again. And Liz was relieved that Adam hadn't given in to the darkness. They would pull through it, she had faith that everyone would see brighter days soon. "I'm about to discharge myself...NO! No arguing with me, you know why I can't stay."

His heart stopped. "Are you leaving?"

Liz brushed her thumb over his forehead to smooth out the creases. "Not yet, but I might not have a choice."

Adam only knew enough about her to know that if the people after her were able to track her down, Liz wouldn't survive it. There were a lot of people who wanted her dead because of how good she was at her job. "Please try," Adam begged. "We all need you. And we can keep you safe, even if we all change our names."

"I can't make promises, sweetie. But I'll try for my boys."

He helped her get dressed as Samandriel spoke with the doctor about her recovery requirements -many of them were protests that she should not be released only three days after nearly dying, but Samandriel's insistence that Michael would be the one to take care of her had won in the end. With her arms slung around their shoulders, the two boys helped her from the hospital and into Samandriel's car. His father would be pissed to know that he had allowed her to talk him into helping her leave, but she was much scarier than his dad was.

While they drove to the Winchester fortress, Samandriel called everyone to meet up at the house. Adam was surprised to hear that Jack was coming along as everyone was convinced he would have a breakdown any day now. Dean came out and just lifted Liz off her feet and carried her into the living room. He was bitching and complaining about not having any pie to eat for the past few days and she laughed it off with him. Adam was a bit more concerned with the fact that she looked ready to pass out.

Liz was set down on the couch, rolling her eyes as John barked at her from where he paced across the floor. She looked over at the distance between him and Samandriel and shook her head. "No. Absolutely fucking not. Not you two. Whatever that bullshit is, shut it down now and move the hell on. No more Winchester sabotage and no more Novak-Shurley runaways, got it?"

Adam nodded and reached over to take Samandriel's hand. There was hesitance because they still needed to talk, but they looked happy to be close again. Liz flicked her uncanny gaze over to Castiel and Dean next, who shivered under the intensity of her stare. "That goes for the two of you as well. Don't make me put my foot down because you might not like where it lands."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Castiel smiled at Liz, happy to hear her threats and banter again. Jack came in from the kitchen eating a banana and dipping it into Nutella, he grinned from ear to ear seeing his rescuer on the couch. His lanky steps brought him to her side in seconds and he plopped down onto the couch next to her. "Hi."

"Hey there, Jack. Good to see you up and kickin', dove."

The strange young man turned to take in the number of eyes staring at him curiously. He didn't know why everyone looked at him as though they expected him to react in some profound manner, but it was rather irritating as he did not like to be surrounded by people to begin with. Liz, however, seemed to sense his distress and address the room in his stead.

"Stop looking at him like that," she demanded.

"He was abducted and beaten, Liz. Why is he acting so...normal?" Dean asked while shaking his head and holding his arms out to the side in a dramatic expression.

"Jack clearly sees the situation differently than the rest of you. No need to question it until it becomes an issue."

Jack and Liz shrugged in perfect synchronization and it caused Castiel to burst into laughter until Dean cut him a glare. It was cute. There was someone crazy enough to understand his son as well as everyone else, it almost made Jack seem like a regular teen. Castiel, however, was the only one to notice how close Ash stood next to Gadreel near the kitchen door. When Dean caught him looking, an elbow was jabbed into his side. Castiel turned to squint his eyes at Dean before he stomped on his ex boyfriend's foot. When enough was enough, both of them fell to the floor. Dean put Castiel in a submission hold and Castiel did to Dean what he always did to his brothers when they wanted to overpower him -he licked Dean.

The girlish squeal caused the other people in the room to laugh at Dean's expense and Castiel shoved to his feet. They gave a silent truce, but they both knew the conversation -or lack of- was far from over.

Crowley came in with Chuck moments later, complaining about the heat outside and how people in Hell were swimming in air-conditioning in comparison. Everyone rolled their eyes and talked amongst themselves until Balthazar cleared his throat loudly. "I have an announcement to make," he started, leaning over to lace his fingers with Benny's. "We are engaged and will be leaving for Frace at the end of the Summer to be married. All of you are invited to come of course."

Benny stepped away from Balthazar to approach Dean and Castiel saw the fires of hell burn red in his own eyes. His mind yelled, _DON'T TOUCH HIM_ as well as the word  _MINE_ over and over. But Benny's words were anything but suggestive.

"Before our problems, you and I were good friends, brother. And I hate that I let the past get in the way of that. It's clear to me that you've changed, Dean. And I want ya' ta' be my best man at the wedding."'

Dean pulled Benny into a big hug and loudly clapped him on the back. When they broke apart, he punched Benny in the kidney and said, "That's payback for breakin' me and Cas up, jackass." It was said with as smile, so no one jumped in to take sides in the weird exchange. Benny recovered and returned to Balthazar's side, who looked at him with a very lustful gaze that made everyone uncomfortable.

It felt good for them all to be in the same room together, though. 

"God, I need to get laid," caused everyone to turn toward Liz as she stretched her back with a groan. She looked at all of them innocently and said, "It's been three days!" as though it explained everything. Lucifer's sympathetic look said he understood perfectly as he tucked Michael into his side protectively. Whatever breakup-bad-luck his brothers had, he didn't want to catch it in case it was contagious.

Chuck, however, seemed to have that particular bug. Something he said made Crowley's face turn red with anger. That raspy british voice silenced the rest of the room. "I don't think so, love. You asked me to risk my own life and that of my colleagues so that I can save your family and I agreed. You asked that I track down Abaddon and Asmodeus so that your problematic offspring and their over-sized lumberjack boy-toys can frolic in the woods together and I did. Now, you wish to break up with me?"

Heads turned so fast half of them got whiplash from the sudden movement.

"There has already been so much pain and I don't want you to get into any more trouble that could end up hurting you."

"How sweet of you to be so considerate," Crowley mumbled sarcastically. "Can't blame a girl for trying. Fancy a drink before you toss me to the curb with the rest of the rubbish?"

Liz stood up -with Jack's help- and wobbled over to where the two of them were standing. The loud crack of the palm of her hand meeting the side of Chuck's face was deafening. Chuck's legs buckled and his ears began to ring. For a small woman, she packed a lot of power behind that slap. "What the hell did I just tell the boys?!"

"W-what?"

Between Crowley and Dean trying to contain their laughter and Sam hiding his giggles in Gabriel's shoulder, it was hard to hear the rest of the conversation. But John's  _"Shut the hell up"_ quieted things down significantly. Sometimes having so many loud ass personalities in the same house was too much for his peace of mind.

"No more breakups, no more near-death experiences, and no more running. We take the fight to them! Now, how should I kill the she-bitch, Abaddon? Skin her alive? Fry her brain with Baby and pair of spark plugs? Cut her open and..."

Dean interrupted Liz's crazy rant with a suggestion of his own. "Salt and burn the body while she's still kickin'."

Jack looked up from his Nutella and said, "This is a very unusual family."

John gave Jack a quick pat on the shoulder and a wink. "You have no idea."

Liz was handed a note from Crowley after they pushed him and Chuck toward her office to talk. She looked down at the names in her possession. The hunters were done being the hunted, they would deal with this as a family.

 _Asmodeus Parise_  
_Abaddon Knight_  
_Dick Roman_  
_Ruby Cortese_  
_Azazel Masters_  
_Naomi & Zachariah Fuller_

_(Last known affiliate: The Nameless)_

She wanted to crack jokes on how feminine Crowley's handwriting was, but she was too focused on the fact that she had targets. And when Liz had targets, she was dangerous. So dangerous that she leaned over toward Michael and whispered, "The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!"

Michael gave his best Dr. Watson impersonation. The two of them descended into a cloud of Sherlock superfandom that created a forcefield around their area and had the power to make Dean grumble the word "Nerds" more times than they could count.

* * *

Crowley and Chuck wandered into Liz's office at the back of the Winchester home in utter silence. Chuck rubbed the icepack against his cheek and avoided his boyfriend's gaze. Ok, maybe he panicked a little and his talk with his friend Metatron brought a few things to light. How could he trust a man with mob connections? Crowley had one too many ties to the world he tried his best to protect his sons from. What if his relationship with Crowley was what brought all of this on?

"Hate to break it to you, darling, but the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I didn't say anything," Chuck squeaked, suddenly wondering if Crowley could read his mind.

"Didn't have to. That _O' woe is me_ look says everything and despite what your sons think, you aren't God. And I'm glad Liz had the ballix  to smack some sense into you just now."

"Hey!"

"What? Your sons and those bloody Winchesters are the most infuriating lot I've ever encountered!" Crowley yelled. "You've pissed me off trying to end things in a wave of self-sacrifice. If you want us to be over, then do it when you're angry and I've done something to deserve it. Not when you're feeling sorry for yourself. Now...be a good boy and grab the edge of the desk."

Chuck swallowed thickly, confused on the sudden spark of yearning that entered the room. Crowley's eyes did not allow him to question anything though as he walked over to the desk and gripped the edge.

"Count them out loud," grumbled the voice behind him. "Twenty lashings for trying to dethrone your king."

 


	29. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's apology is a seamless collection of his quotes from the show and it darn near broke meh wee heart. AND SMUT, dudes. Smut.
> 
> Prepare to say "Dammit, Dean!"

"You have reached the voicemail box of: I don't understand why, why do want me to say my name?"

He hung up and dialed the number again. "Hello?"

"Seriously, Cas? Have you heard your freakin' voicemail recording," Dean asked.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"I'm busy too, but I'm still makin' time to talk to you!"

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice say's I'm almost out of minutes."

Dean hung up the phone and walked into  _Bumble Blossom_  the next morning. He was taken aback by the sight that greeted him as the bell above the door chimed. Three employees, including Jack, wore black and yellow striped shirts with white aprons over the top that were embellished with the shop's logo on the front. The walls were an almost overwhelming shade of yellow, the floor a dark wood, and the displays were rustic and painted white. There was a very sea-side feeling to the inside despite the fact that they were out in a country little town between state lines.

It was soft, earthy, and entirely Castiel -who was currently smiling down at a floral arrangement he was creating. Dean walked up behind him and was caught off guard by the sweet smell of Cas's skin lingering beneath the scent of his cologne. In his mind flashed every time he ever kissed the other man's lips and felt his erection pressed up against his hip. The sight of those devastatingly blue eyes hovering over him as they made out in the backseat of the Impala. Cas's husky moans in his ear while Dean stroked him beneath-

"Dean?"

He was snapped out of the fantasy playing in his mind. Cas trailed his gaze down Dean's body, making him uncomfortable when his eyes landed on the bulge in his jeans. Great! Now he was half hard and shifting on his heels because the virgin-sex-god was eyeballing him! Dean couldn't catch a break. He gripped Cas's arm and practically drug him into the office near the back corner of the shop. The door closed and locked. "We need to talk," he grumbled in frustration.

If Dean hadn't turned to see the sassy little eyebrow lift, he would think nothing was different. But Cas had a completely new attitude. He leaned against the edge of his desk and crossed his arms as if he was waiting for an apology. As if Dean was the one at fault...ok, maybe he was! But he tried to fix it and then Cas broke up with him for it!

But even as he wanted to argue, he found himself speaking calmly and from the heart. "Just 'cause you love someone doesn't mean you should stick around and screw up their life. Benny and Balthazar reminded me that I'm not good enough. I let you walk away, I let Jack get taken and I couldn't find him."

Cas said nothing and continued to stare at Dean, but his eyes softened a little.

"Look, I don't need to feel like hell for failing you, okay? For failing you like I've failed every other godforsaken thing that I care about! I don't need it! Look, I have no illusions. Okay, I know the life that I live, I know how that’s gonna end for me. Whatever, I’m okay with that. But I wanted you to know, that when I do picture myself happy…it’s with you…and Jack."

One minute he was pouring his heart out like a teenage girl in a chick flick and the next minute he had two handfuls of Castiel. It was the most amazing thing Dean had ever felt. Cas could have sprouted wings and worn a halo and he wouldn't have felt more perfect and pure than he did in that moment. His flat, sensual lips tugged on Dean's before biting with his teeth in a way that made Dean arch his back instinctively.

Cas broke the kiss and said, "You didn't fail us, Dean. Lucifer made a deal with Abaddon after Liz rescued Jack. It's who he was on the phone with at your dad's job before they came through the door. She contacted Lucifer and offered to leave Jack alone if he agreed to her terms."

"Did he say what she wanted?"

"Only that our son was safe....he said he would handle it and I trust him."

Dean pulled Cas closer and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Move in with me, Dean. Jack and I bought a place down the street. You said you were looking for something new, well...so was I."

* * *

Castiel and Dean walked down the street to the new house. It was relatively small, but it was enough room for the three of them and perhaps a dog. Castiel already had had his beekeeping stations set up in the backyard as well as a garden started, but the house felt empty until Dean walked through the door. He took off his trench coat and hung it up in the entrance. Jack was at the Winchester's so they were alone until later that evening.

Knowing that mad Castiel rather nervous for some reason. He kept watching Dean out the corner of his eye, waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever did. What was he waiting for? Castiel walked over to the small radio on the kitchen counter and turned on some music. Slow, sexy music came through the speakers. Dean seemed surprised by his choice, but Castiel ignored the lingering stares as he poured himself a glass of white wine and Dean a Whiskey double.

_Hey baby how you doing tonight_  
_I wanna let you know_  
_I wanna tell you just how I feel_  
_I wanna love you baby_  
_And it's going so right_  
_I wanna burn a candle_  
_Turn the darkness to the light_

_With[the fire we make](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU4Xto94ZRY)_  
_It's getting hotter and hotter_  
_Like a moth to a flame_  
_I can't stay away_  
_From the fire we make_  
_It's getting higher and higher_  
_Like the night to the day_  
_I can't stay away_

He swayed a little to the music, he wasn't as good of a dancer as his brother Gabriel or even Lucifer, but he liked to move to the beat. Dean's eyes watched him like a predator and Castiel enjoyed the feeling. He felt sexy, desirable even, and it gave him the confidence to walk over to his boyfriend and run his fingers through his hair. Dean closed his emerald eyes and breathed deeply, letting Castiel's touch effect him in a way nothing else could. "Cas..."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Stop being such a tease."

Castiel chuckled and leaned down where Dean was sitting on the bar stool. He gave a sloppy kiss to the column of Dean's neck and watched the tips of his ears redden with excitement and maybe a little bit of shame at the sounds he was making. The hissing breaths through his pearly white teeth and the guttural moans coming from the back of his throat. Castiel had become quite familiar with the things Dean liked before their breakup, but never going beyond anything that wasn't hands or kissing. He was excited to see where things could go between them if nothing got in the way.

Dean turned around in his seat and gripped Castiel's hips. His arms tembled with the need to be so close that their bodies became one. If Castiel believed in soulmates then he would be certain Dean was the only man made for him. He took Dean's hand and, with their glasses, they walk up stairs to the bedroom.

Castiel hesitated slightly, not knowing if Dean would judge his bedroom or find it uncomfortable. But he stifled his insecurities and pressed against the wood until the door swung open. The bed was large because his brother's claimed he slept like Sid The Sloth from the movie Ice Age.

It was covered in dark blue linens, a thick comforter, and plush pillows. The walls were painted grey with white trim, the floor was soft carpet, and the furniture was mahogany wood. It was made for sleeping as all bedrooms should be. So, why was he so worried about how Dean would react?

_Oh, maybe because he never answered when you asked him to move in?_

He was surprised when Dean allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed. Castiel had researched and asked his brother's for advice, but he didn't expect the flutter of nerves in his belly. "Help me, Dean. I-I don't know what to do..."

"I'll walk you through it, Cas. Just listen to my voice and do what feels natural. But...do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Dean asked with flushed cheeks. "To prepare a little.."

Castiel nodded and moved so Dean could take care of the first awkward part of their first time together. He wandered around wondering if he should light candles or something. He settled on three, neatly placed in a line along the top of the dresser. Dean came out not too long after and he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Castiel felt all the nerves bleed from his body and all he wanted was to devour Dean. "On the bed, Dean..."

"That research kickin' in, Cas?" He asked with a gorgeous smirk and a flex of his pecks. Castiel thought his erection would burst through his jean, especially when he saw the tattoo on Dean's chest. He stepped over to trace the tribal sun and star with his tongue, but before he could move a muscle Dean dropped the towel.

It was not his first time seeing a man naked, but it was definitely the first time he had ever laid eyes on a man as glorious as Dean Winchester with his...Dean Winchester face and Dean Winchester body, but most of all...the Dean Winchester heart and soul that was almost too bright for this world. Castiel reached out a hand and Dean walked forward until his hand met the heat of that muscular chest. Right then was the very second Castiel realized he really really liked men...or at least he liked Dean.

* * *

He tugged Cas closer by his tie and bit his lip. Dean's other hand stroked the buttons of that starched white shirt before he flicked open the buttons slowly. The shirt slid over the tanned skin of Cas's torso and Dean thought he would never breathe again. There was just so much skin in front of him, skin he dreamed of kissing and touching until they were both delirious from the pleasure.

And now, his back hit the bed and Cas fell on top of him, the shadow making him feel small and helpless. But one look in those eyes was all it took to light a fire in his veins. Cautious but teasing hands ran up and down his chest. Dean thrust his hips up and his eyes shot open wide when he felt the hardness beneath Cas's pants straining against the fabric. No matter how many times he felt it in his hands, it never failed to surprise him.

His fingers fumbled with the two buttons and the zipper. Cas's hands stopped his before he could reach inside. "Scoot up the bed and pull your knees to your chest." Damn that voice did things to Dean and he moved up the bed without ever breaking eye contact. Cas stood back and removed his own clothing. Thumbs hooked in the waistband of a pair of orange, threadbare briefs and slowly...very very slowly revealed the inches of pale flesh on Cas's hips until the erection sprang free. Dean was mostly length himself, Cas was a bit shorter, but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth.

Dean's mouth watered as he looked at the red tip that damn near touched Cas's belly button. He watched as Cas squeezed his cock and slid his hand from base to tip, causing precum to ooze from the slit. Cas lifted his other hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers. Dean felt his body clench with hunger until he felt the wet tips at his entrance. They pulled back and he watched Cas taste him and groan. "Lube? Condoms?" he groaned.

"Nightstand, right drawer."

"Did you plan this?" Dean asked.

"Would it make a difference if I had?"

No, it probably wouldn't. Dean reached into the nightstand, rustled around and then tossed the lube to Cas. But he kept the condom for himself as he tore open the wrapper, placed the rubber against his lips, and crawled down the bed. Cas looked confused until Dean bent down to deep throat the condom onto his dick. Hands fisted in his hair and pulled him off before he could have any real fun. Dean pouted up at Cas, his wet, plump lips eager to return to the meaty cock he just tasted beneath the condom.

"I told you to press your knees to your chest, Dean."

Oh, God. If Cas kept talking to him like that, this thing could be over long before it started. But he obeyed the grumbly order. Cas tucked a pillow beneath his hips. Lubed fingers stroked and circled his hole until he wanted to punch Cas in the face for being a freakin' tease. And then the fingers breached his entrance, prodding carefully. "There's supposed to be a..."

"Fuck!" Dean shouted. THAT was what he was looking for?

"Oh, did I find it?"

"Yep, yess....y-you found it." Dean's hands wrapped in the comforter. His mind sputtered as a second finger joined the first and he jolted off the bed. "Su...sure you've never done this before?"

"Am I doing it right, Dean?"

Dean rocked his hips, pressing back against the fingers torturing him closer and closer to the edge. He's been so worked up over this that he didn't think he would last long. "Please, Cas...give it to me." Cas positioned himself. "There you go. Now push in slowly, stop when I...ugh..fuck."

"Dean?"

"Don't stop. Just give me a second...." Deeper and deeper the thick inches of Castiel's cock worked inside and Dean thought his braincells were going to explode. "That's it. Give me more, baby. God, yes! Move, Cas."

Cas slid out carefully and then pushed back in, Dean's body flowered around him beautifully with every quiver sending electric shocks through Cas. He tried to find the spot he located with his fingers, but he found something so much better...the connection. He loved the way Dean's legs spread wider and he thrust against him each time he jerked his hips a little hard. A devilish grin broke out across his face as he snapped his hips forward. "Caaassss....do that again."

He bottomed out with one deep thrust, tilting his hips as he retreated to tease Dean's prostate, before slamming back inside and rolling his hips. Cas loved watching the head of his cock spearing into the depths of his lover. He loved watching Dean's eyes clench and his jaw work as they made love. "Mmmm...yes! Wait! Oh....I'm gonna cum! Son of a bitch..."

Cas saw Dean jerking his cock as his ass was fucked into oblivion. Clenching, spasming, fluttering muscles drew Castiel to a place he had never known, a place where he could only see light exploding behind his eyelids. His entire body tensed and a ripple of pleasure released in a rush of cum that had him digging his fingers into Dean's hipbones. Hot liquid covered Cas's chest and a strong hand reached up to pull him down into a kiss so hot it prolonged his orgasm.

Over the course of their relationship, Dean has given him pleasure in many different ways, but none of them compared to losing control like this. He found heaven in the warm body beneath him. There was love and so much more, a soul-deep bond that made every emotion he had ever experienced before Dean seem trivial in comparison. "I love you, Dean..."

...The quiet that came next washed over him like a douse of frigid water as Dean failed to return his words of affection. Twice in one day, Dean chose to ignore Castiel when he had exposed his heart to him. Suddenly feeling dirty, Cas left Dean to rest as he walked unevenly into the bathroom to shower. This was what Lucifer had warned him about. This was what they all had warned him about. Cas wanted to believe that Dean was different than the rumors, but he was just proven terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this series I've coined phrases, quoted, and amended several lines from fandoms or the show Supernatural directly. These are not intended as copyright infringement, but paying tribute to the amazing worlds created by these works of art.


	30. Never Ending Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel talks some sense into Destiel. And things escalate.

Sam knocked on the front door to Cas's new house and waited for the door to open. The tear-streaked, reddened face of Castiel was not what he was expecting to find on the other side. And by the look on Gabriel's face, he wasn't expecting it either. "Cassie, what the hell? Is Jack alright?"

"Jack is fine, Gabriel. It's...it's Dean."

Sam's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What's wrong with Dean?"

Cas let them inside and stomped into the kitchen where the rest of his bottle of wine sat waiting. "Dean is also unharmed. He's upstairs sleeping.."

"Cas, a-are you drunk?" Sam asked.

"No," Cas snorted sarcastically, "Of course I'm drunk. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Why are you drunk and why is Dean asleep upstairs?" Gabriel questioned. The tension in the air rose slightly and Castiel's tears made Sam want to run up the stairs and strangle his brother.

"Dean is upstairs because that is where I left him after we had sex. And I am drunk because I told him that I loved him and he said nothing. I asked him to move in and he said nothing."

Ok, Sam was pissed and about three seconds from calling Liz until he remembered that she was still healing. Damn. They would never get used to the reminder that Liz wasn't invincible. Instead, he marched up the stairs and ignored Castiel's insistent pleading that he not wake Dean. The door opened loudly and banged against the wall.

Dean was under the comforter snoring away until Sam tossed his briefs at his face. "Hey! What the hell?"

"Get dressed and haul ass downstairs now, Dean. I _will not_ miss out on sex with Gabe tonight because you want to make Cas cry!"

"Dude, TMI," Dean grumbled. "Wait...Cas cried?"

"He's been crying since you pulled -as Samandriel calls it- a _**Winchester**_  after the two of you had sex."

Dean didn't say anything and Sam was tired of waiting. He turned around and let Dean get dressed as he walk back to the kitchen. Gabriel looked D.O.N.E. with the bullshit their brothers were constantly doing to one another. Honestly, it was surprising that Michael and Lucifer were still going strong...well, until Michael found out about Lucifer's insane deal with Abaddon.

After several minutes and an assumed shower, Dean sheepishly waltzed into the kitchen. His hair was still wet and he smelled of Cas's shampoo. Gabriel wore a smile only Sam could tell was forced. His boyfriend wanted to snap his fingers and turn Dean into ground beef, but he wanted to watch him squirm first.

"So, Dean-o, you've got exactly four minutes," Gabriel said as he held up four fingers. "To explain my brother's tears."

"Gabriel, please," Castiel begged, but his older brother wasn't listening to anymore excuses.

"Tick-tock, Dean-o."

Dean huffed loudly and shook his head. "I don't know what to say. There isn't anything I could say that can make everything alright. Why would I tell him what he wants to hear when everyone you or I have said those words to have either died or gotten hurt, Sam?"

Gabe turned to look at his boyfriend expectantly. Sam met his stare evenly. "Amelia, Amy, Cara, and Madison. They all died not too long after we went steady and I said _I love you_ to them. Ever since our dad and our mom, we believed our family has been cursed. So we usually say something like  _I need you_ instead. But I took that leap with you, Gabe. And I was hoping that Dean would do the same."

That seemed to appease Gabriel, but Castiel was still leaning against the counter with tears in his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for even an hour the night before and Dean felt like shit. "I'm sorry, Cas. I don't know what to say.."

"You seemed to know exactly what to say yesterday to make me think we had a chance, Dean. YOU SAID EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED TO HEAR! And then we fucked and you tried to runaway, which is exactly what everyone said you would do. I thought we were different, that the bond we shared was different. And when you said the pressure of living at home was too much, I bought a house hoping we would get back together. When you were worried you weren't good enough, I bought my shop so that we could build something together like we talked about." Castiel's voice broke and his bottom lip quivered. "I did it, all of it, for you."

"What do you want from me, Cas?!"

"I want _**YOU**_ , Dean. And you might not think that you deserve to be loved, but I love you. Why won't you let me love you, Dean?" Castiel was breaking Sam and Gabriel's hearts. He moved to stand in front of Dean with his voice so desperate it broke something in his chest.

"Because I just can't. The only thing I've ever been able to feel is _broken_ , Cas, broken and cursed. And sometimes I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

"But you do! I see your happiness when you look at me. I know what you said at the shop was true because I could feel that it was true. When we're together, you're a different man. When you and Jack are together, I don't see a cursed or broken man. I just see you, Dean. And you're all I need to be happy..."

Sam looked over at Gabriel then and saw the tears welling in his boyfriend's eyes. He made sure Gabe was facing him when he mouthed  _I Love You_ and watched the blush redden on his cheeks. Sam smiled bashfully when Gabriel winked at him and he knew there would be no one else to make him feel shy and courageous at the same time. Someone who could make him feel like the world was falling apart around him, but that they would be alright because they loved each other. Gabriel gave Sam something he had never had before: hope.

There was no fear or hesitance when he dreamed of a future as long as he imagined Gabriel by his side, all golden eyes and wicked smirk. His trickster was the greatest gift he could have ever been given in this lifetime and he would go down fighting if Naomi or her husband -hell, even Asmodeus- thought they could take him away.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts as Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. They murmured promises to one another and Gabriel jumped into his moose's arms when he heard Dean say, "I love you too, Cas."

* * *

Liz hobbled on her crutches over to the front door. "Hold the fuck up!" she shouted when the impatient knock sounded. Her eye-roll could be heard from down the road. But when she opened the door and saw no one there, she turned around. Abaddon was standing behind her and all hell broke loose. Liz dropped one crutch and used the other to smash the end into the bitch's face over and over until she lost consciousness.

The manic laughter that erupted from the pie-baking Mrs. Winchester would have made the neighbors run in terror if they heard her. A crumpled up, bloodied, red-head laid at her feet and she couldn't feel more pleased with herself. The bitch thought to sneak up on her in her own house, threaten the sanctuary she had built with John and their boys. Fuck that. Liz grabbed her cell and dialed Gadreel's number. He and Ash showed up in time to help her drag Abaddon into her office and tie her down to the chair.

When the she-demon came back to reality, Liz sat on her lap and twirled a finger through her long scarlet locks. "Looky here boys, we got ourselves a perdy one," she drawled.

Ash snorted. "Not my type at the moment."

Gadreel cleared his throat with irritation and moved to stand behind the chair, pulling the restraints tight enough to make Abaddon grunt. Liz pouted playfully before starting. "Why don't we get to the questions, shall we?"

Abaddon laughed, "You can't touch me."

"You sound mighty confident in that, missy."

"I can't wait to tear out those pretty hazel eyes," the red-head slurred. "I have immunity. None of you can kill me until after Lucifer and I are finished with our agreement. And believe me when I say that my little interrogation with Jackie and Gadreel's accident were just the beginning. I intend to run through this town like a forest fire."

"What deal with Lucifer?" Gadreel asked.

"He gets my boss what she wants and we leave Jack and Michael alone, simple. We might be criminals, but we aren't completely without reason, sweetheart. Why don't you be a doll and let me go and I promise to kill your friends quickly."

"For the love of Chuck, you talk too much," Liz flicked open her pocketknife and buried it into Abaddon's thigh to the hilt before bouncing on her lap like a psychotic child. "I wasn't lying when I said I fantasized about carving you like a pumpkin, sugar. Lookin' forward to our time together. But until then, you and I are going for a little ride with our friend Crowley. The three of us have some unfinished business."

Crowley came in wiping blood onto a silk handkerchief. "Hello, Abbey. No one in the history of torture has been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with."

"You sniveling little weasel, I thought we were friends."

"I torture all of my friends, s'how I show love." Crowley sent Liz a little wink, a nod to their past when the world had been a simpler place and they weren't caught up in the lives of the John Winchester and his sons. Then she had to go ahead and marry the surly son of a bitch and change the natural order of things. "Though I'm sure that I am the least of your worries."

Liz hopped off of Abaddon's lap and limped to the wardrobe in the corner of the office. She opened the doors and revealed several ominous looking items inside. "We should have some fun before we go on that ride. I have a few questions, after all. And seeing as your deal with Lucifer was that we couldn't kill you, I see no harm in making you scream a little. I _really_ do love it when girls like you scream my name."

When Liz's fun was over, Abaddon was in the back of Crowley's car and Gadreel was busy cleaning up the blood all over the office. A pool of crimson liquid was mopped up off the floor by Ash and the two of them shared a moment of worry. The things happening were getting out of control and they feared what would happen if Abaddon's boss got a little more hands-on. The Winchesters had their _saving people and hunting things_ part of their family business, but the Novak-Shurley family specialized in disappearing and never looking back.

So, what did that mean for the love some of them had found in this small town?

"We need ta' figure out what the hell Lucifer promised that bitch," Ash said. "Until we know what we're gettin' involved in, ain't none of us safe. You heard what she said 'bout your accident. And if Dick is involved, we need to keep our heads down."

"Yeah, there's no way this is ending without casualties. I just hope they aren't on our side of this war."

Ash had a distant look in his eyes. "There's always casualties to _both_ sides of war."


	31. Knights Of The Round Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's on the other side? Bad things, that's what.

When Abaddon did not call and check in, Asmodeus had his boys round up their clients for a little chat at the warehouse their base of operations was set up. Dick, Azazel, Ruby, and Naomi sat in wingback chairs circling a round table at the heart of the warehouse. He observed all of them. Naomi had her hair pulled back into a tight bun, a pristine white suit, and minimal cosmetics; she was a practical woman, but ruthless. Ruby wore a tight red dress that hugged her curves and made her seem like nothing more than a pretty face, but they were all away of just how vicious she could be. Crowley had dropped her from his ranks the second she started double-crossing him with one of his former associates Alastair.

Dick Roman -who Ruby was flirting shamelessly with only to get a "You're barking up the wrong tree, little girl" tossed her way- was in his usual dark colored suit and striped tie, but the circles beneath his eyes said he was having trouble balancing his night life with his daytime job. Azazel Masters was the one he needed to watch carefully, the man seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with the Winchesters, especially Sam and Adam.

"Now, ya'll are probably wonderin' why I summoned you here," Asmodeus said. "So, let's just get down to it, shall we? My partner, Abaddon, has not completed her checkups in the past three days. And that don't sit right with me."

"She seemed a little...unhinged," Ruby mumbled. "Sure she didn't just raise hell and then skip town?"

"Not everyone is a good-for-nothin' bootlicker," Asmodeus replied. "Abaddon was climbin' the ranks and lookin' for advancement with this job. Our employer has very strict rules, but she don't ask for much, only that you are honest with us about the people and the things you want taken care of."

"We were honest-"

Asmodeus slammed his hand on the table so hard the glasses of wine shook and sloshed over the rim. He shook his head and snapped his fingers until his men cleaned up the spills. "I don't like bein' interrupted," he grumbled. "We went on nothin' but a list of names and sins to be atoned for and what do we find? Bounty hunters, ex military soldiers, mobster, lawyers, hunters -and that's just on one side. Your other targets, the ones you wanted to keep alive, they got secrets. People who could hack into our entire operation and bring it down to the ground, murderers, and men like LUCIFER who could take you all out in a single breath if he wanted to."

"There seems to be a misunderstanding," Naomi inserted. "I simply wanted to find my son."

"Well, that son of yours has some friends in very _very_ low places. These aren't just trust fund babies with bad rap sheets with the authorities! These are men who know how to kill, how to hide bodies, and how to never be seen again. Crowley has all of  our names, they know who hired us to do their dirty work. And I will let you all get taken out if it meant keepin' my employer's identity concealed and savin' my partner, hear?"

There it was. The panic began to rise in their eyes and Asmodeus reveled in it. 

"We already have the ball rolling," said Dick. "There's no need to turn back now. We knew things would get messy. What are the next steps to the plan? Who are we going after next?"

Azazel answered. "I have to go to the hearing with the board about Adam and I, Samandriel Shurley will be there, so he'll be an easy one to pick off. Trails after my Adam like a love-sick puppy, it's pathetic. And since my needs have already been met, this will be the last of our associations. I want no part in going after Adam's stepmother, that bitch really knows how to put the hurt on anyone who threatens the Winchesters."

When Azazel tried to leave, one of the goons behind his chair shoved him back down. Asmodeus's laughter rang through the hollowed space. "Think ya'll can make demands, hear the intricacies of our operation, and then just walk away? Not how things work, I'm afraid. The information Abaddon got out of that squealing little infant, Jack, was enough to raise the hairs on the back of my neck and I don't like that."

"What do we do?"

"I have a plan to weaken them. One that will give me nothin' but satisfaction once I get my hands on Sam Winchester's little lap angel. Naomi, you'll get your son when I'm through with him and only then..."

* * *

 

Adam woke up the day of his trial and looked over at Samandriel's face in the pale light streaming in through the curtains. He was beautiful when he slept, long lashes fanning against his cheeks, his mouth slightly parted, and his features looking peaceful instead of the animated expressions that came once he awakened. But Adam's favorite part was that no matter how distant they started when they fell asleep, Samandriel always reached for him. Just a pale pinky finger wrapped around his in the space between them, as if Samandriel could not sleep without feeling just a little bit of Adam near.

It made his heart feel stupidly full and bursting with what his mom adorably called "heart fizzles". He knew it was the sign that he was in love with Samandriel and that this thing between them was stronger than he ever anticipated, but it scared Adam. This wasn't the first time he ever felt like he was in love and that love had gotten him hurt far worse than anything could ever repair. He was a mess, inside and out. Tortured like a caged animal for years until he had finally had enough and got the courage to leave.

His entire family and probably Samandriel's were now aware of what had happened to him in the time he had been with Azazel. And so did the leaders of his university who questioned his integrity and wished to hold this private hearing to determine whether his grades eared in the semester he was a student beneath Professor Masters were legitimate. Adam's grades were earned with hard work and determination, not his relationship with Azazel, but it would be his word against a very esteemed member of faculty.

The only thing he had in his defense were the harassment cases Liz had pressured him to file and the investigation she launched with him after their run-in at the university that made him skip class. Samandriel's written statement was also submitted the previous day of that particular incident, so there was at least a witness to the uncomfortable exchange. Adam was more than aware that people were rallying around him, but he never wanted it to get this bad.

He figured one day people would find out, but he didn't want to be known as Adam Milligan-Winchester: the boy who was abused by his professor. It was almost enough to make him believe his family curse, that they weren't meant to be happy or loved without something going terribly wrong. But when he brushed the pad of his thumb against Samandriel's pale cheek and watched the corners of his mouth curl up into a little smile, he knew it wasn't true. No curse would let such a beautiful creature love someone as damaged as him.

Adam leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Samandriel's lips while he slept. The first kiss they've shared since their argument. It made Samandriel pull him closer, still seeking his warmth even in sleep, but Adam uncurled those lanky limbs from around his waist and crawled out of bed. He dressed methodically, but not too much. He didn't want to seem as if he was hiding something or trying to portray an image. Adam was Adam and the world would have to deal with that.

Sam waited outside in the car, eager to represent him and insist that there was no such thing as consent between faculty and students -that the position of power Azazel had at the time was a serious issue. And when Adam sat in the passenger seat of his brother's car, he felt like he was leaving his heart behind. They were half way down the street when Samandriel's car screeched out in front of Sam's. His eyes were furious, hair messy, and still in his _AristoCat's_ pajama pants.

"Adam Jacob Milligan-Winchester, if you think you're going to this trial without me...I can't believe you were going to just...ugh! I'm so pissed at you!"

He just stared at the very angry and lovely avenging angel pounding on the hood of Sam's car. His door was opened and Samandriel climbed into his lap. Adam blushed vividly and tried to ignore the fact that his brother wore the biggest and most infuriating smile known to man. "I'm sorry, Alfie. I didn't think you would want to come..."

"This is about you, of course I want to come."

"Good...because I need you, Alfie. I love you. You freed me from my cage."

The shock on Samandriel's face would have been comical if tears of joy weren't on the horizon. "A WINCHESTER SAID IT FIRST! A WINCHESTER SAID **I LOVE YOU** FIRST! I want to scream it to the rest of the world!"

"Can you settle for not screaming in my ear again," Sam grumbled. "Never heard a man sound so much like a dolphin."

"Cram it, Samantha! Adam and I are in love, so deal with my screaming like a big boy."

Adam knew what he had to do to shut up his boyfriend, so he kissed Samandriel the way he wanted to since waking up that morning. Nothing else mattered anymore. Whether he was expelled or Azazel battered him down with his words, Adam was safe. He had family and he had love. The rest would all just become background noise.

* * *

They arrived at the hearing in time to see Professor Masters and his daughter Meg pull up into faculty parking even though Azazel technically no longer worked at the university thanks to Mrs. Winchester. Samandriel wanted to be petty, but petty wasn't cute when you were wearing your adorable pajama bottoms and your boyfriend's t-shirt. He simply pulled on his Wiener Hut hat and wore the entire outfit like it was fresh off the runway, giving his sassiest glare at Meg along with his boyishly handsome smile.

There seemed to be some history between Meg and Sam, which would be interesting if he wasn't so focused on Adam. Azazel was not supposed to speak with them before the trial, but he made sure to walk right over in a show of defiance that made Samandriel want to punch in right in the face. "Sam, so good to see you. We go waaaayyy back, don't we?"

"Azazel."

"Why the hostility?" the creepy fucker chuckled.

"Maybe because I never let you and Meg bait me into your sick games. You couldn't take advantage of me like you did with the others, my dad wouldn't stand for it. No matter how  _persuasive_ you could be."

"Oh, right. John Winchester, he still hitting the bottle pretty hard? Or did Mommy-Dearest patch him all up and kiss his boo-boos? This goes back to when John and I were friends, Sam. Whether the two of us ever became a thing after you and Meg was never the real reason your father hated me. He couldn't stand the thought of your mother making unseemly deals with the devil," Azazel muttered. "What happened to Mary was...a tragic accident..."

Samandriel's skin crawled at the way that asshole talked about Sam's parents. And Sam looked just as done with the entire thing as he was, but that professional lawyer mask he often wore while working slid into place and didn't give Ass-azel the satisfaction of seeing just how much his words had affected him. Meg, who strangely looked apologetic, gave Adam a look he couldn't quite decipher. He knew Adam and Meg had been friends, but Ass-azel and Sam insinuated that it was Meg who lured in whoever her father had his eye on at the time.

So, she betrayed them and that was the rub of it. Both Adam and Sam's trust issues started with her. When the others went inside, Samandriel stayed behind and so did Meg. "Why did you do it? To Sam? To Adam?" he asked.

"I was the one that warned Sam not to do it. Hell, I even tried to warn Adam, but he had hearts in his eyes and it was too late. My dad knows how get people to do whatever he wants...even me. If you think what Adam went through was bad, imagine being his daughter," Meg said with a shrug. "But I've changed since Sam and I broke up on the road when he was still in college, it never got that far, but I'd like to think we're still friends. Adam...I really wanted him to be different."

"Why did you abandon him, then? You stopped being his friend because he loved your dad, you should have tried harder."

Meg snorted. "Why was that my responsibility? He was a big boy....but I'm here to help now. I'm not testifying on my father's side, I'm testifying on Adam's. People change. Leaving Adam hurt, I won't lie. I laughed, I cried, I puked in my mouth a little. But we both got over it eventually."

"So why help?"

Another shrug. "I'm always gonna be Team Sam. Had to listen to his dreams about changing the world so many times that I started to believe them. So, whenever he calls, I come running as always. That's what friends are for, right? Now come on, let's get inside before Adam thinks I ran off with his pomeranian."

"I'm more bite than bark, trust me."

"The little ones always are."

 


	32. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The themes are: takeout, hacking, haircuts, bonding, and... bondage?  
> Sabriel kinky smut warning + Gadreel/Ash fluff.

Ash used his spare key to Gadreel's new apartment to unlock the door, arms full of brown paper bags covered in grease. He kicked the door shut with his booted foot and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Dinner is served," Ash said while dropping the bags onto the coffee table. Every surfaced he touched was a mess of beer cans, burger wrappers, Hostess Ding-Dong packages, and nude magazines. Gadreel wondered when _his_ apartment had become _their_ apartment, but he assumed it happened while Ash had been taking care of him after the car crash. It didn't feel right calling it an accident anymore now that they knew it had been caused on purpose.

Nevertheless, somehow the ultimatum and everything else had been pushed aside so that they could work together to get rid of the Dick Roman situation. An officer had stopped in to the Roadhouse and handed over a warrant for the surveillance video of the night Ash punched the asshole in the face. Now a full on investigation was launched due to the fact that the tape showed signs of harassment on Dick's end and assault on Ash's. They wanted to know if the actions had been in Gadreel's defense, if Ash was a spurned lover, or if the incident had been a misunderstanding.

But Gadreel couldn't make a statement or else his past would be revealed and the police wouldn't believe he hadn't been a willing participant of that kiss. Honestly, he was more angry with himself for letting Dick's control over him pull him under again even after so many years. Gadreel had been pissed in the moment, still confused by everything that Ash had said and done since their friendship ended, and he let that get the better of him as well. He was usually the calm and collected brother out of him and his siblings. Lucifer or Gabriel were often the ones jumping to conclusions or acting recklessly. But lately, he couldn't seem to stop messing things up. "What did you bring?" he asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Burgers, tacos, half of a pizza, and some barbecue ribs."

"Half a pizza? What happened to the rest of it?"

Ash shrugged. "Ate it as payment for goin' to get it."

Gadreel threw the baseball they usually tossed back and forth while working at the back of Ash's head. The redneck didn't have enough time to dodge it before the ball could connect. He went down with a yelp followed by a string of profanity that made Gadreel smirk. "I paid for it, so why didn't I get that half of the pizza?"

"You wouldn't have wanted it."

"And why is that?"

"Because...it was pepperoni."

He gasped with a dramatic hand placed over his heart. "You purposely ordered the other half to be pepperoni knowing I wouldn't want to eat it and you could have an excuse when I asked?"

Ash snorted. "Don't act like we just met."

It was his response whenever Gadreel asked about something so obviously  _Ash_ that it didn't make sense to question it at all. The world should just know how he worked and adjusted to his ways, it was much easier than trying to make him change. Gadreel brought his laptop over to the couch and sat beside Ash. Sitting wasn't awkward anymore. It was waking up in the same bed with Ash's skinny body wrapped around him that was the problem. Ever since he was released from the hospital into Ash's care, neither of them slept on the couch and neither of them asked why.

But it felt natural, just like it had during their road trip in college. They would wake up spooning due to the cold or some other reason, laughing it off in the morning and saying 'what happens in the tent, stays in the tent'. Now, there was no laughing or joking to get past the awkwardness. There was only lingering stares and the scramble to put some distance between them. And still, every night they ended up crawling into bed together. Gadreel first because he woke up earlier than Ash, he would sleep for about an hour before Ash came into the room to fall asleep. At first, they slept back to back until sometime in the night one of them decided to get a little bit closer.

Rarely was it Gadreel.

A rope of cheese trailed from his mouth to the slice of pizza in his hand. He scrunched up his nose at the sound of Ash devouring the ribs. Seriously, why was he in love with this guy? But he knew...Ash was brilliant, funny, kind, and flirty. They liked the same music, preferred the same drinks, tv shows, movies, and...well, everything except their sexualities. It was like staring at his soulmate and hearing, "Thanks, but no thanks" every day. Aside from the physical appearances, gender preferences, and hygiene habits, there wasn't much about them that was different.

Oh...and Ash had a profound sense of loyalty where Gadreel was constantly burning his bridges. Lucifer once made a joke about how if he was ever in heaven, something would go wrong and all of the angels would fall from the sky.

Most people thought it was strange that he could love someone like Ash. But Gadreel wondered how anyone could hear the man talk about computers for more than five minutes  _without_ falling in love. Like now, when Ash mumbled on and on about triangulating data, identifying patterns, and -whatever else he said while Gadreel was too busy staring into his eyes to really hear much of anything- there was an attractiveness that couldn't be denied.

They finished their dinner, watched a few episodes of their favorite sitcoms on Netflix, and then worked quietly side by side on their computers. Ash was searching for a way to track Dick Roman's activities in the months before he showed up in town and Gadreel was looking into something for Liz. She believed Abaddon's real name was Josie Sands, an ex bounty hunter like Mrs. Winchester herself before Crowley put a hit out on her after a job went belly up.

So far, he found nothing, but he would eventually. Women like Abaddon were good at covering their tracks, however, there was not one bit of digital code in existence that Gadreel, Ash, or Charlie could not hunt down. He didn't notice when Ash set aside his laptop and turned to watch his profile as he worked.

Back at the hospital, Ash took in Gadreel's face like he was seeing it for the first time. But now that he was healed, aside from some scarring and a bit of pain that didn't seem to go away, he was having to learn that face all over again. Honestly, Gadreel looked a lot like Karl Agathon or Helo from Battlestar Galactica. The differences between his body and the body of his best friend were startling. Ash considered himself on the slender side of athletic while Gadreel was built like a damn UFC fighter in that black tank top.

When Gadreel noticed him staring, Ash looked away with a nonchalantness that he really didn't feel.

"We have to cut your hair," the other man said. "If we're keeping things quiet, we can't let them recognize you."

"The hell we can't. I'd rather die."

"If Dick Roman has his way, you will! This isn't up for debate, Ash. You cut your hair and I'm-"

Ash shook his head. "Don't you dare change a damn thing. I'll do it, just...don't change."

"...alright."

They moved into the kitchen where Ash slammed four beers, the rest of the whiskey, and a 1/4 of a bottle of tequila. Gadreel thought he was overreacting, but his hair was like Dean with his Impala. The buzzing sound of the hair clippers almost made him blackout, well it may have been the alcohol making him light headed, but it didn't change the fact that Ash was terrified. He felt the weight of his hair drop down to the floor. Gadreel changed the guards on the damn clippers about four times just to clean up the back and then he straddle Ash's legs and sat down in his lap.

Ash tensed, but Gadreel only did it so he didn't have to bend over to use the scissors on the front part of his hair so Ash didn't look like a dork. "Don't make it weird," Gadreel said with a little smile ghosting on his lips.

"It's already weird."

When the hair torture was complete, Gadreel didn't move. His smile grew into a real smirk -one Ash hadn't seen since their first fight- and he just sat there as if it was where he belonged all along. Ash couldn't stop looking at the green eyes before him.

"There you go. Gone with the redneck and in with the educated man you try to hide."

"Always gonna be a redneck."

"Yeah, but you look less like the kind that go hunting for Big Foot without the mullet."

Ash laughed and subconsciously placed his hands on Gadreel's lower back so he wasn't jostled by the movement.

"You're heavy as hell," he joked.

"Then let me go..."

"Not a chance. Not when all I can think about is you lyin' in that hospital bed waitin' to die. It made me realize somethin' that I'm still too afraid to look at," Ash admitted. "I care about you in a  _more than a friend way_ and I think about that kiss all the time. But I don't know how to deal with it or if I even can...I just want you to know that you are the exception to the rule."

"You are so confusing..."

"Don't act like we just met."

* * *

Gabriel looked down the length of his chest and watched the muscles of Sam's back flex with each thrust of his hips. Gabriel was lying flat with has ankles and wrists tied to the bed as he watched the beautiful creature above him. Sam's hair was damp and grown out a little bit longer than he usually like it. Sweat glistened on every inch of his tanned skin. "Please," he whined. Sam barreled down in a rare moment that he bottomed and only for Gabriel's birthday.

That firm ass swallowed Gabriel's twitching cock slowly with Sam in a reversed straddle. He looked over his shoulder and smiled down at the gasping blond trying to break free of his bonds. It was fun making Gabe, a lover without equal, squirm around helplessly. Sam brushed his thumbs over his own nipples and thought about riding Gabriel just like this, seeking his own pleasure and leaving Gabe without the satisfaction of cumming inside of him.

But instead, Sam leaned forward and placed his hands on the mattress. He watched Gabriel's face as he arched his back until the pulsating cock in his ass slid free with a wet thud when it landed against his lover's belly. Sam turned around, finally facing the gorgeous angel at his mercy, kissing his lips and tasting himself there. He kissed the cum at that still stained the corner of Gabriel's mouth as his hands gripped the softness of his thighs, easing them apart until the head of his cock nudged Gabe's entrance. They had been going at it for hours. It was now midnight and they had started not long after sunrise only stopping to take care of their needs and then returning to bed for more fun.

The intense heat he craved so much kissed the tip and made Sam throw his head back. He thrust hard inside of that well-fucked hole, pushing until he was balls-deep and gripping the sheets with quivering hands. Gabriel's face was contorted into an expression of pure ecstasy. He pulled tight on the rope and used it as leverage, biceps bulging, as he rolled his hips in a steady rhythm that stole the control Sam had fought to establish. "There you go, Sam. This is what I want, what we both want."

The air was punched from his lungs when Gabriel began to squeeze down hard. Sam reached back to untie Gabriel's ankles and then threw both legs over his shoulders to bend the smaller man practically in half. Gabriel leaned up and licked from Sam's neck to his top lip before claiming him in a kiss that made them both panting messes. Sam thought about their time in the shower that morning and how Gabriel's skilled tongue had lapped and sucked teasingly at his rim until Sam thought he would go blind from the pleasure.

 **Thrust.** He thought about the vibrator he used to push Gabriel to the edge over and over before pulling back, leaving him hovering between orgasm and pain until tears sprang in his eyes.  **Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.** "Ugh...I love it when you fuck me, Sam. I can see all the dirty thoughts in your mind right now, I'm thinking about them too."  **Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.**

"You like that, Gabe? Like it when I treat you like a whore and use your body until you can't stand it? But you still take it, don't you? You take all of me like no one has before...and you beg for it," Sam moaned. "Mmmm...I love the sounds you make when I'm this deep, makes me so hard..."

Sam reached down to rub his fingers around the stretched rim he was fucking so hard he was afraid the headboard would break. But Gabriel's body tensed, his hands fighting against the ropes around his wrists, and Sam pulled out just before he came. "Fuck!....I hate you! Damn it, Sam!"

"You love me, you know you do. Mouthy little bottom."

Gabriel watched as Sam settled between his thighs, kissing the head of his cock until he was sure he could commit murder and not regret it for a second if Sam didn't hurry the hell up. He needed to cum so bad. His ass clenched on air, missing the heavy girth of his boyfriend's amazing dick. But those lips, those kiss-swollen pink lips wrapping around his erection made his legs tremble. And when Sam slurped him down until his throat constricted around the aching shaft, Gabriel was lost to it. He fucked Sam's beautiful face, cumming so hard he bit down on his lip until it bled.

Sam teased the thick vein running along the underside with the tip of his tongue, forcing out every drop from the spit-slick member. Gabriel couldn't stop shaking. "Stop, Sam...I-I can't take it anymore."

He relented, begrudgingly, standing up to see the mess he made on the comforter. If anyone asked what happened, Sam would proudly tell them that he came untouched at the sight of the man he loves coming undone beneath his control. Everything about Gabriel was perfect and Sam couldn't get enough.

A loud knock pounded against the door and Sam flinched when he remembered where they were and what time it was.

"I would really appreciate it, if I didn't have to hear you screwing my brother, Sam."

"Likewise, Lucifer," Sam grumbled. He flashed a dimpled smile at Gabriel before whispering, "think you can walk to the bathroom so we can take a bath? Or do you need me to carry you?"

"Carry me, it's my birthday."

"Actually, your birthday was over twenty minutes ago, Gabe. But I'll still carry you."

"What would I do without my big, strong moose."

 


	33. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the deal between Luci and Abaddon, shall we?
> 
> Plus a little fetish reveal and Adam thirst.

Abaddon was the last person he expected to see after all this time, well back when they first met the bounty hunter was going by the name of Josie. She was part of the same organization that Liz joined not long before going "merc". Abaddon had known Lucifer and Balthazar's father, so she knew exactly what he was capable of when she offered him a job.

A fourteen year old kid living on the streets and starving half to death only had so many options. And his unique skills had fit her needs just nicely. To put things simply, Lucifer killed Josie and made her disappear -or at least that was what it had looked like. Abaddon brought him a body from the morgue that somewhat matched her description and Lucifer butchered it to look like the signature of a local serial killer. He then dumped the body, gave her a new name, and thought he would never see her again.

Like father like son.

Abaddon got twisted into an even darker world, one where no one made it out alive after striking a deal. And now she was scared. Her targets were people from her past, which meant she was erasing her own history so that nothing would be left once they killed her. Fear made Abaddon unstable at best.

But then he received a rather ominous phone call of his own son screaming as Abaddon questioned him. Jack promised to tell her whatever she wanted to know if she didn't hurt his father - and for a moment, Lucifer had hoped Jack's pleading had been for him, but it was not. His cries were for the father who had raised him, they were for Castiel.

While the others would look for a connection between the crimes and try to find a reason why they all ended up in the same town when they shared the same enemies -Lucifer already knew. It was all set up from the beginning right down to Mary Winchester's death. The nameless woman his father worked for had her web spun so finely that no one could track exactly how far her influences expanded.

Everything from John and Eliza meeting on that dark road to Gabriel and Sam's first appointment had lead to these fateful incidents and they were all predetermined.  
So far everything had worked out, but She never expected her little marionettes to fall in love. Liz was supposed to kill John and come running back to the order, but she saw the broken man and raised him from perdition. Lucifer was never supposed to stay with Chuck and build a home. Crowley was never supposed to live after Abaddon's first betrayal.

Liz, Crowley, and Lucifer -separate, they were merely an annoyance, but together they would be Her demise.

The family would think he bargained with Abaddon -a deal to keep Jack and Michael safe if he gave up himself and the information to his father's offshore accounts. They would be angry and try to convince him that there was another way. But there was only one way to make all of the dark secrets disappear forever. This Nameless entity would be slain.

Lucifer actually agreed to plot her demise with Abaddon under the false promise to put the she-demon in charge once it was all over. However, a snake was a snake and that was exactly what they would use her as. Abaddon was the lockpick to their B&E, but she wasn't the job. There was no room for traitors and cowards in their world.

The three of them would see no limits as they fought to protect the ones they loved from the mistakes they made, even if they were alone in the end. Like Hercules in his second trial, they would cut the heads off of the hydra and cauterize the stumps.

There was only one variable that made them uncomfortable: Asmodeus. He was as much of an enigma as the Nameless herself. Asmodeus wasn't part of their pasts. He wasn't a Marine like Azazel, John Winchester, and Lucifer's father. He wasn't a rogue bounty hunter like Liz or Abaddon. Nor was he associated with the mob like Crowley or Charlie Bradbury.

His brother Gadreel had a bad past, as did most of the Winchesters, but they were merely victims of a much bigger picture. Each of their demons had been hand chosen since the day they were adopted by Chuck Shurley.....but that was the mystery. The REAL mystery.

What did Chuck have to do with all of it?  
Lucifer stood outside, watching the sun go down as he lied to Michael about working late. He was supposed to be honest, caring, and protective of his ward. Lying was necessary to keep Michael and the others alive and ignorant to the truth. They needed to keep believing that it was all isolated cases. Liz was doing a good job of giving just enough information to be believable, but not enough to give them away. She worked closely with Ash, Gadreel, and Dean to keep them from digging too deep.

Of course Castiel had to go and fall in love with an ex FBI agent with a bug up his ass about everything. Dean was like a dog with a bone every time he smelled something fishy about what was going on. He was almost as bad as John Winchester himself and that was saying something.

Lucifer tucked his phone in his back pocket and walked into the crummy little motel room where Abaddon was handcuffed to a radiator. Holy shit, Liz did a number on her back at the office. When he asked what happened all Crowley said was, “Should have been there, it was hilarious. And I haven’t even gotten to have my turn yet.”

It took a while before he was able to talk them down from their bloodlust long enough to explain the rest of the plan. The only problem that remained was they would have to let Abaddon go so that her partner didn’t go looking for her. Although they didn’t know Asmodeus, they weren’t going to risk underestimating him. According to Abaddon, no one except the Nameless's right-hand man, Cain, knew who he really was.

“What happened to the order, Josie?” Liz asked. “None of my old contacts from back then are picking up my calls.”

“Kind of hard for a bunch of dead people to do, doll.”

Liz punched Abaddon so hard her knuckles cracked when she flexed her hand.

“That’s no way to treat a lady,” Abaddon slurred. “I killed them. They were after me after I resurfaced to help a friend and my current employer offered to help me cut them loose if I joined her ranks.”

“And it was one of those sell your soul to the Devil sort of deals?” Crowley rasped. “Tough break, sweetheart. You could have just went back under.”

Abaddon looked worried, but with her -who could tell. The bitch was psycho.

“No. I couldn’t have ran. No one can after she gets you in her sights. There is only one thing in this world that she fears and it isn’t anyone in this room.”

Liz tilted her head and bit her lip in deep thought before muttering, “Every Superman has a kryptonite and a Lex Luthor who wields it.”

“Did you just call us villains?” Lucifer scuffed.

“Nah, just the anti heroes….no wait, I'm definitely Moriarty in this episode of Sherlock. And you two are definitely Penguin and the Joker to Poison Ivy over there.”

“So who is the hero of this story, then?” Crowley cackled as Lucifer ignored them to stick his finger into the wound on Abaddon's thigh. Liz, of course, was smart enough to have avoided the femoral artery.

But her voice was strangely sad when she responded. “The hero is whoever takes us out. There isn’t a story I can remember where people like us get a happy ending.”

* * *

The hearing had ended without a real verdict. Adam was placed on academic probation until the board could come up with a solution. They didn't want to imply that their most decorated faculty member was an abusive pervert or that one of their best students was a pathetic, homosexual, slut that got into fist fights in the middle of the mall. Yeah, Adam was screwed. He wondered what he would do for work if he got expelled.

No university would accept someone who was in the middle of Professor Masters' Winchester witch-hunt. Maybe Balthazar would let him work at the bar after his shifts at Gabe's shop to get some pocket money? To be honest, Samandriel was more upset on Adam's behalf than he was.

Unlike everyone else, he enjoyed that Samandriel was clingy. Adam wouldn't know what to do if he didn't hear showtunes coming from the shower or if he didn't have to pluck Samandriel's cotton panties out of his laundry so his family didn't see them. They either slept at Samandriel's or at Adam's, but they never slept alone even after arguments.

Liz always said that sleeping apart put more distance in a relationship than harsh words ever could because the longer you were separated the easier it would be to forget what really mattered while thinking about all of the other bullshit.

And so he leaned against his headboard admiring the sight of Samandriel in his glasses and his AristoCats pajama pants. Gone was the Wiener Hut hat and t-shirt. He was adorable and sexy at the same time as he ranted and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind his ear. The slight cleft in his chin and super cute buck teeth made Adam imagine what their first time together would be like.

Would Samandriel be as vocal as always or would he be reduced to breathy little moans? How would the other parts of his body taste? Samandriel was fire and passion disguised behind a sweet, innocent face.

But Adam could feel the chemistry between them each time they kissed and-

"Adam?"

"Ughh.. Yeah?"

"Did you hear a word that I said?" Samandriel asked with a sassy brow lift.

"Not really, Alfie."

"White panties or the blue ones with the lace?"

If Adam could have talked, he would have chosen the white ones. He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing by rubbing his face with his hands. Samandriel had never asked for his opinion before nor had they ever changed in front of one another. But he looked up to see those pink pajama pants hit the floor right before Samandriel pulled on a pair of red lacy boyshorts that made his bubble butt look like a wrapped present.

Adam bit his fist and cursed the gods. He decided then that it didn't matter what panties he preferred as long as Samandriel was the one wearing them.

 


	34. The Heart Is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confronts Liz and things get messy...  
> The dogs are off their leash and Asmodeus gets his hand on a little angel.
> 
> *WARNING* Rough sex, violence, and mild mentions of death.

The house was dark in the late hour. She tossed her keys onto the kitchen island and froze in place when she heard the familiar  _CLICK_ of the hammer being pulled back on John's revolver. Liz counted to ten with deep breaths and braced herself before turning around to face the man who could bring her to ruin with just one look. Her green-gold eyes flickered to the angry frown before finally looking at the gun. He raised it to her chest and stepped forward until the barrel pressed against her t-shirt right above her heart. They were forced to whisper harshly in the darkness of their kitchen.

"John..."

"Uh uh, you don't get ta' talk. Not after what the three of ya'll have been doin' behind my back."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Liz held her breath, fearing she would break down if she tried to breathe.

"Do ya' think I'm stupid? Did you think I wouldn't find out eventually? The betrayal is..." John exhaled. "It hurts like shit, baby girl. We had our secrets when we got married, but this...this is too much. You could have told me ya' didn't want ta' be here or that you needed ta' do things on your own."

Liz sucked air in through her nose and felt the flood of tears cascade from her eyes. She was forced to open her mouth to get enough oxygen as the sound of her heart breaking was louder than ice cracking over a frozen lake. Her hands raised to shoulder level and she cursed the blood that still stained her fingers from hours of interrogating Asmodeus's lackeys. Lucifer had went to the sight where Jack was taken and looked at the body of the man Liz killed to get free. It was a dead-end, but Crowley and Luci were still trailing Abaddon to learn more about Asmodeus while she handled the grunts.

Now that John knew about her involvement in all of it, there was no reason for him to keep her alive. Sure, she had nothing to do with his wife being killed or his accident -both of them just pawns at the time- but she had been steered directly into his life to make sure that John Winchester fell to her treachery. And although, according to Lucifer, they were never meant to fall in love and get married, Liz couldn't help but feel responsible for all of it. Abaddon and Lucifer both tried to convince her that it was JOHN who had the connection to the Nameless through Lucifer's father and Azazel Masters, but she had unknowingly been sent to kill him by the same force. It was all a mess, but a beautiful intricacy that she couldn't help but admire.

Both sides of a war coming together only to be torn apart by their own tortured pasts. Poetic, really.

"I never meant to hurt you, John. But after you gave that nurse my name, you sealed my fate. I was ready to ride into this with the FAMILY, but Abaddon was in the hospital and she heard you. Even sent me flowers to rub it in my face that she got what she came for. When you broke your promise, you took away my choices. Lucifer was the only one with a plan. He put Abaddon in her place and now we have an opportunity to track down the bitch in charge of all of this. Don't you want to finally be free?"

"You should have come ta' me!"

"I couldn't! What Crowley, Lucifer, and I do is something you could never walk away from fully intact, John."

"You sayin' I'm weak?" he snapped.

"I'm saying you're **human**. That you have compassion and a soul that is still capable of doing the right thing! The three of us? We're damaged goods, John. We've been damned since birth and we understand that. You, Mikey, Dean, Sam, and Adam still have a chance. So do Chuck's boys....if our lives are the price we have to pay to keep all of you safe, then that's how it's gonna be." Liz closed her eyes, letting three large tears escape from beneath her lashes, and waited for her husband to take what he wanted. "I love you, John. No matter how this ends and which one of us walks away. You're my home -the best thing that has ever happened to me in this fucked up little existence of mine. **Do it.** "

"How do I know this ain't a trick?" John hated the break in her voice as she all but told him to pull the trigger. "That our entire life together hasn't been one big lie or that you never loved me?"

"We've been down this road before, baby. I could have killed you on that dark road. Now you get to make the same choice. I won't be mad, I won't hate you even in death. Make me pay for what I've done and stop me from what I'm about to do, be the hero. Because if you don't, someone else will... **Do it** ," she whispered through trembling lips and the pain of it speared through John as though he was the one who nearly died. He knew it wasn't her fault, that she had been taken as a child from her family and forced to do unspeakable things until the order turned her into a weapon.

She had been ruthless right up until the second she found him on the side of that road -running from the people who had stolen everything from her. Even if it had been predetermined that they meet, Liz had chosen to save him instead of letting him die. She chose to be different than the creature they had tried to turn her into. And here he was, standing in the kitchen of his house that had never been a home until she brought her smile into his life, with his gun pressed to the chest of the beautiful creature who thought she deserved to die.

John's hand faltered and Liz punched him in the face before she rammed her forearms into his chest to knock him off balance. The movement dislodged the colt and sent it rattling a few feet across the tiled floor. John twisted her arm behind her back and forced her against the island, but she dropped down and kicked his bad knee until he fell to the floor. Liz came over him with the colt now in her hand. John stiffened when she wrapped his fingers around it, straddled his abdomen, and held it where it had been only seconds ago. "Please...do it, John," she cried. "Promise me that you'll keep everyone safe. I won't fight you and I'll wait for you in whatever hell we end up in. This is merciful compared to what I deserve."

Her fingers squeezed down on his and forced the trigger back. Squeeze. Click. Squeeze. Click. Every click was made with John's heart in a million pieces as tears ran down the side of his face to get lost in his hairline. He had forgotten to load the weapon when he rushed to confront her and the horror of what could have been swept through him like an epic storm. John pulled the gun from their hands and threw it at the wall without a care. Liz collapsed against him and he held her tight into his arms.

He pressed his mouth to her full lips and felt her melt with his touch. She reached between their bodies and raked her nails down his bare chest before reaching down the front of his sweatpants. The kiss tasted of tears and wine, whiskey and toothpaste, but most of all...it was warm and filled with life. Life that hand nearly been snuffed out in a fit of anger and betrayal. John pulled back to look into her beautiful eyes as her tiny hands gripped his hard cock. "Eliza Lockhart died when you pulled that trigger, baby girl," he grumbled. "From this day on, you're Elizabeth Winchester. For real this time. You're my wife and the best mom in the world to my boys. You ain't the perfect women I thought I wanted, but you're everythin' I need."

"I love you," she cried, reconnecting the intimate dance of lips, tongue, and teeth. Her palms squeezed and stroked him to a full erection while he moved his hands to lift the denim skirt wrapped around her sexy thighs. His fingertips brushed the leather straps of her thong, tracing it until his fingers met the tip of that triangle of fabric. The hot cream he felt wetting his fingers made him whack his head on the hard floor, stars shooting behind his eyes, but making sure he didn't cum before he was inside of her incredible body.

Liz lifted up to ease him out of his pants and slide down onto his length. She fit like a glove, as though her body had been painted on top of his to be a perfect match. There was nothing delicate about their love making. John steadied her hips with one hand and used the other to force her against his chest as he thrusted up into her dripping little pussy. "There you go, baby girl," he whispered in her ear. He knew what she needed, what both of them needed, to feel the peace they thought had ended. "Good fuckin' girl. You know who takes care of ya'. Let me in deeper, baby."

She felt the strong hand on her back as she sucked and bit bruises into his neck and shoulders. They had to be quiet, there was no saying who could be awake in the house with all of the traffic in and out at all hours of the day. And here on the kitchen floor, anyone could walk in and see them. Which Liz seemed to notice as she squeezed around him in a hot little reaction that made his blood boil. "Ya' like that, Liz? You like the thought of someone seein' me fuck you like this?" The heat of his breath against her hair caused tiny bumps to appear on her pale skin. He licked and nibbled on her shoulder as he rolled her onto her back with him between her legs.

Toned calves locked around his waist as her crossed ankles brushed the back of his thighs. Her arms went to his back and those prickly little nails dug into the muscle as he worked her body like a finely tuned instrument. The skirt was bunched up around her hips and the leather thong was just tucked aside, but he wanted to see her there. John pulled out and moved down her body to bite the strap and tore it down the short length of her squirming legs. He was back on her in an instant, kneeling on the floor and pulling her up into his lap. She bounced up and down, tightening as she rose and grinding as she dropped.

It was a tantalizing dance that made every muscle in his body flex with pure adoration. "I want ta' feel you cum all over this cock with that pretty pussy. But not until I cum with you. You gotta work for it, baby girl," his deep voice rumbled from somewhere in that burly chest. Liz never broke eye contact as she licked the palm of her hand, stretched down a little, and dragged a wet finger up the crack of John's firm ass. He shivered when the rounded tip of her nail lightly scraped against the wrinkled flesh of his anus.

She rubbed tiny circles and pressed down with two fingers until the ring flattened slightly, giving him a dirty little promise while she rode his heavy cock until lightning began to coil in her womb. The feeling of John's scorching hot spurts of cum against her quivering walls hurled her over the edge and he had to practically shove his fist in her mouth to keep her from screaming. She gagged a little at the thick fingers, but she loved it all. The rough claim that she would feel for days after.

When the world came back into focus, they rushed to the bedroom breathing heavily and snickering like a couple of teens trying not to wake their parents. The door closed and locked before Liz started the shower in the master bathroom. John lingered in the doorway as she tossed a look over her shoulder and asked, "How did you find out?"

"Lucifer didn't hang up his phone correctly before goin' inside of the warehouse. Michael heard everythin' and came by the office. He was pretty upset, but not with you. Furious that Lucifer lied to 'em."

* * *

"One second!" Gabe shouted from the kitchen as he struggled to fill the first wave of morning orders before the shop opened. Someone banged loudly on the front door and he didn't want them waking up the entire house. He hoped it was Sam and he just forgot his spare key, but that hope died when Asmodeus and two large men stood outside. Gabe really didn't want to open the door and Asmodeus read his expression like a book because within a few seconds the glass shattered.

The two henchmen slammed him face first into the happily painted wall, causing his jaw to pop loudly. Gabe didn't like not being able to run away. It was what he did. He disappeared from his problems until they all went away, but he couldn't run from the fists that connected with his back and sides or the knee that hit his chin when he fell to the floor. They beat him until all he could see through his bruised eyes was the laughing smile of Asmodeus.

"We gonna go on a little trip, Loki. Just the two of us," the man drawled while licking his lips. "They ain't gonna be able to find you where we're goin'. I suggest you cooperate from here on out or that boyfriend of yours will feel a world of hurt."

There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Sam safe and Asmodeus knew that. The rat bastard had him tied up and tossed in the back of a sleek black car Gabriel couldn't have named even if he could see correctly. He felt several sharp turns and stops at what he assumed were red lights, but it was hard to concentrate when he was sure he was bleeding internally from the smackdown delivered by the two goons on either side of him. He bounced between their wide bodies for a long time before a sack was placed over his head for the remainder of the ride.

Gabe didn't know how long they had been driving after he passed out from the pain, but he woke up to the sound of the ocean and there weren't any large bodies of water anywhere near his town. This wasn't good, in fact it was really really bad. Warm sunlight beat down on his arms and legs, striking fear into his heart when he realized he was naked, feeling the spray of the sea speckle his skin and soothe some of the heat. "Glad to see you've finally woken up, angel."

The nickname sounded wrong with that thick southern accent, only Samshine could call him angel and not get punched in the face. But naked, beaten, and blinded by the sack over his head was no position to fight back or argue with the man in charge. Gabriel got the feeling this had nothing to do with his mother trying to find him or the other cases everyone was involved in. This felt...twisted and perverse, not cruel and calculated. "Why am I here?" Gabe squeaked, his words slightly muffled by the sack. "Why did you take me?"

"I wanted you since the moment I saw you, Loki. Knew right then and there that you were somethin' special, somethin' made just for me. And I get what I want."

"Please, you can still let me go..." he begged.

Asmodeus laughed as he pulled the tattered sack off of Gabriel's head and smiled down at him. "You're gonna learn how to love me in time, but until then...we'll just have to get to know each other a little better."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, you just might."

"If Sam finds out-"

A heavy hand smacked Gabe across the face and he could feel the fire coming from his cheek. Asmodeus fisted his hand in the thick, blond hair on his head and tilted it back until Gabriel was forced to stare him in the eyes. "You ain't never gonna say that name in front of me again, hear?" that accent sneered with those words with so much smugness that Gabe was sickened by it. "I WILL FEED OFF OF YOUR LOVE FOR HIM UNTIL THERE IS NOTHIN' LEFT FOR YOU TO GIVE. You will know only me, Loki."

 


	35. Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, as most of you probably guessed, was a nod to the developments in season 13. But THIS is a time jump and something to look forward to...

He missed Christmas, his dad's birthday, Balthazar's wedding, and knowing if Jack was accepted into the university he applied for. Gabriel didn't know where he was or what he was doing anymore. But he lived on the beach and was showered with gifts. One year and six months. Nearly two years without Sam or his brothers and Gabriel began to feel like he would soon forget them. He knew people were probably out searching for him or trying to strike a deal. He heard the conversations between Asmodeus and his employer, ones where she instructed him to return Gabriel and fall back in line.

It was confirmation that Asmodeus simply wanted him to suffer. The greatest torture of all was that he couldn't talk about Sam, see Sam, hear Sam, or feel Sam's arms wrapped around him. Not even his thoughts were safe from Asmodeus's wrath. In the beginning it was all violence whenever he stepped out of line and then his captor realized that Gabriel only responded to sweet things. Then came the attempts to brainwash him...trying to convince him that he was in love with the viper that recoiled to strike whenever he made a mistake. But the hits stopped coming all together and somehow that was worse.

Asmodeus listened to his problems, his worries, and his dreams. But Sam's face had begun to slowly blur and the sound of his voice was nearly a whisper in his memory. Gabriel struggled to hang on to everything, but the scent of Sam's hair and the feeling of Sam's calloused hand against his face as they woke up in the morning....it was gone. He only smelled the expensive musk that was imported from Italy that clung to the bedsheets. Gabriel knew only the feeling of Asmodeus holding him as he slept. Thankfully, he never pushed the issue to be intimate -something that would break him.

No -Asmodeus was waiting for him to give in, to relinquish the last bit of him that Sam still owned. It would have been easier if all his captor had wanted was his body, but Asmodeus tried to steal everything that made Gabriel who he was and not who he was born to be. Not who destiny had demanded he become, but the life Chuck Shurley had allowed him to choose for himself. He was broken, barely breathing, and still clinging to what he may never see again. There were no more tears and no more resistance, Gabriel hid inside a happy bubble in his mind and gave Asmodeus exactly what he wanted.

Something he called a "lap angel", a pet to keep him company but have no real thoughts of his own. A warm body to hold and show affection to while draining away their soul. The heart that beats faintly in his chest felt painfully empty as did the ache in his head that never seemed to dull. He needed to get back to Sam before he was lost completely, no more than a blinking, mindless robot to crawl into Asmodeus's lap and keep him entertained.

The thing that Asmodeus had seen in him -what made him special- was gone. And Gabriel needed to believe that things would be alright, that his emotions were more than a four-course meal for Asmodeus to feed off of like a vampire. He had to swallow down the bile in his throat each time his hand was held or he felt the brush of the salt-and-pepper beard against his shoulder. Sleeping was...uncomfortable, but the only time he got a little glimpse of the life he had with Sam. And if he ever got the chance to go back, Gabriel would like to think that he would cherish it...

But a miracle happened when Asmodeus left to deal with his usual business. The miracle came in the form of a brunet woman with pale skin and sharp features. A potent aura wafted around her and there was no mistake that SHE was the "employer" or the "Nameless" entity that had once controlled Asmodeus and Abaddon. The very she-bitch that put all of this into motion and here she was...standing in the sunlight looking like the unwanted mistress at a wealthy man's funeral in her low-cut black dress. "Hello, Loki," she said.

Gabriel knew better than to correct her on his name. After the first two weeks in Asmodeus's care, he learned better than to argue anything that was said to him or about him. "Hello."

"My name is Amara. Not many people have seen my face or have heard that name, but I want you to know that I am your friend. In fact, I am more than that."

 _Oh great, another crazy,_ Gabriel thought. Last thing he needed was another cryptic speech.

"The man who adopted you -he's my brother. He and I have been at odds for many years now. Charles could never see beyond his own selfish love for human imperfection and....What I am trying to say is...What you have with Sam, it's beautiful. It took me a long time to see that. We both know things can't go back to the way they were. And you wouldn't want them to. But I wish, I wish to make amends for what Asmodeus has done here. For what he has done to you. I want to give you the choice of trying to find that love again with Sam or to stay here..."

Gabriel found a shred of his old confidence, just enough to ask, "And what's the catch?"

"I will leave your family and friends alone, forever, but there is a price."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"Charles -my brother and I, we disappear. He and I settle our life-long rivalry and no one else needs to be hurt. We both have toyed with too many lives and altered destiny in ways that can never be undone. If we had not attempted to fight this battle of light and dark, if it had never come to pass...if we had never tried to play _God_ , the world would be a better place. I was the beginning and I will be the end, you have my word," Amara promised.

* * *

 

Traffic rolled by lazily outside the shop windows as Sam Winchester rushed between the tables of  _Lickety-Split_ with a forced smile and dead eyes. Four months after Gabriel's disappearance, he gave up his law career and  took over the business so that Gabe's dream wouldn't die. Everyone told him that it was unlikely that his angel was still alive, but he never gave up hope. And thankfully, neither had his family. Dean went back to the FBI and used his resources to try and track Gabriel down.  _Winchester PI_ worked overtime at all hours of the day and night, it was a madhouse of hackers and private investigators from sunrise to sunset.

Even Crowley and Charlie used their mob connections to poke the hive and see what came crashing down. People barely slept and lives were put on hold, all for the hope of seeing those sparkling golden eyes one more time. Sam could hardly breathe or get out of bed much less do anything else, but he did...he did it for Gabriel so that he had something of his own to come back to. Whether it was enough, Sam wasn't sure. All he had was hope.

Well, hope and several trips to the psych ward whenever his insomnia kicked in along with the nightmares. He remembered getting the call from Rufus about the break in and Ash showing him the surveillance footage of Gabriel getting beaten and thrown into a car by Asmodeus. Liz, Crowley, and Lucifer had fetched Abaddon as soon as they found out and "interrogated" her for weeks. Abaddon said Asmodeus had gone rogue and that no one was aware of what he had planned, so she sent out messengers to inform her employer. Liz threatened that, if Gabriel wasn't returned as soon as the Nameless found out about Asmodeus, she would cut pieces of Abaddon off and mail it to her every day that he was missing.

They were informed the second Abaddon's employer caught wind, so now...Sam waited. And he waited. And waited for the day to arrive when Gabriel...

 _Ding!_ W-walked through the door.

The platter of baked goods in Sam's hands clattered to the floor and some of the frosting splashed on his apron. Adam's shout into the kitchen was nothing more than muffled sounds, for Sam could hear nothing but the footfalls of the most beautiful man in existence. Gabriel was thinner, he observed, and his hair a bit shorter and darker, but it was still his Gabe. It was the same whiskey-storm in his eyes that was framed by long lashes. Soft, handsome features that haunted his every waking minute came into focus as Gabriel stepped closer.

Sam was unaware that he was crying...or breathing as Gabriel came to stand only inches away. "Hiyya, Kiddo."

It was Gabe's words and Gabe's voice, but there was none of that bright light that had once seeped through his every pore. Something...something was missing. Asmodeus had stolen something from Gabriel. It was like his essence had been torn forcefully from his body until nothing but an empty shell remained. This...this was wrong. There was no smile or cunning wink. No eyebrow wiggle or laughter that was just a little bit too loud. Gabriel may have been standing right in front of him, but he was still missing. "G-gabe!"

For the first time since Gabriel's abduction, Sam felt...Sam FELT. He loved the warmth of Gabriel against his chest as he pulled him close, ignoring how the other man stiffened. He breathed in the smell of...wait, even that was different. Now Sam released Gabriel and stepped away, looking down at the gorgeous blond who was now more of a stranger than he had been the day they met. And Sam was under the impression that Gabriel was waiting for permission to speak or...to exist.

No one in the shop moved, they stared with wide eyes and slack jaws, eager to see what happened next. Footsteps pounded somewhere in the distance and suddenly there were too many people in the area. He faintly heard Lucifer's voice telling the patrons that what they ordered was on the house due to the shop closing early. In another corner of his mind, Sam registered the panicked look on his former-lover's face and realized that Gabriel didn't know what to do. The only thing that came out of his mouth was grunts and whimpers of distress.

Sam shoved through everyone and attempted to escort Gabe away, but he dropped to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Then there was an unblinking silence that fell over him. A silence that Sam recognized more than he cared to, it was a sign that Gabriel had chosen to escape into whatever fantasy he had in his mind in order to not feel pain. He expected to be hurt or...well, Sam didn't know exactly, but he knew that Gabriel had suffered through something that he was unwilling to face.

And it tortured Sam that Gabriel struggled as he lifted him into his arms and carried him to his old bedroom, the bedroom Sam had moved into so that he could feel close to Gabe. When he set his precious cargo on the bed and turned to close the door, Gabriel scurried into the corner and resumed his earlier position of looking like a frightened child. Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gabe, I know you think it's safer inside. No more torture, no more pain, no more expectations. I've been there. You helped me back from the edge more times than my own family ever could. I want to help you, but I know that there's a chance that I might fail you and fall over that cliff too. We may not have had control in the beginning and things got out of hand there for a while, but this is our lives. No matter how much we try to fight it or people try to change it, this is the life we were meant to have," Sam said with determination.

Gabriel, with all of his perfection, continued to stare out at nothing.

"Your family needs you. Jack, your nephew, needs you. The world needs you. We need you," Sam pleaded. His eyes began to well with tears and the words he spoke next were filled with so much emotion that somewhere in another universe Sabriel was cannon. "Gabriel, I need you."

If Gabe could hear or if he even cared, he gave no indication. But Sam had said all that he could for the moment and moved from the edge of the bed to the floor with his back against the mattress. He placed his long legs on either side of Gabriel and thought about their last moments together. The beauty of their union and the thought that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Sam had not let those feelings dwindle in the time they were apart, but maybe Gabriel had...maybe it had been less painful to forget that they ever loved each other.

Sam wanted blood. He wanted Asmodeus to pay for what he had done. But revenge had no home in his heart where Gabriel's face still lingered. There was no greater priority in his world than the man who sat in front of him. And even if it took the rest of his days, Sam would see those eyes dance with humor and that infectious smirk again.


	36. Why Don't You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of luci and Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the "plot holes" will come together in the next few chapters and the light will finally begin to break through the shadows. Enjoy.

Michael Winchester rolled over in his bed, feeling the rustle of fabric against his bare skin and the warmth of a large palm on his lower back. He smiled in his sleep as he tried to member of the previous night and figure out who it was that pressed up against him. Arthur was in England on a business trip and the hand was too manly to be any of his female partners...and then Michael winced. His usual lovers would not be in his bed because he was in a relationship.

One that fulfilled him in a way nothing else had. It was a comfortable domesticity with a little bit of guilt at being happy...or at least he tried to convince himself that he was happy. But it was impossible to forget the fact that the man who now shared his bed was not Lucifer. Henry McKinney  was an intelligent and kind man who treated Michael with respect. And unlike Lucifer, he never lied. It was as if the man was incapable of withholding the truth even when people would much rather hear a falsity. Michael loved him...but it was a different love. He knew now that love came in many forms.

He knew that there could be the explosive passion and undeniable chemistry that he had once shared with Luci. And then there was the mutual respect and compassion that he now had with Henry. Michael's family disapproved -they disapproved of a highly esteemed neurosurgeon with a PhD in neurobiology and a bachelors in psychology! They would much rather he spend his days with a lying, smug, son of a bitch like Lucifer! Maybe that was because Henry could tell from the beginning that what had come to pass between the Winchesters and the Novak-Shurley clan was very unnatural.

The beginning had been too easy, the middle too complicated, and in the end...it all fell to ruin when Gabriel disappeared. But Michael remembered hearing that it was Lucifer's father and Azazel Masters, John Winchester's old Marine buddies, that had gone to the Nameless first. Azazel wanted Mary Winchester and Lucifer's father was just a sadistic bastard who wanted to see John suffer. It was a betrayal that caused a ripple effect. One that turned Abaddon and Asmodeus's employer's attention toward a handful of random troubled teens in need of a home. According to what Liz and the others learned, she had wanted to shape their lives and see just how far she could push the human spirit until it broke.

Not even Lucifer and his cunning but brilliant mind knew the reason Chuck Shurley had adopted those specific kids. Sure, he had many adopted children all over the country, but only the ones that the Nameless tortured endlessly had lived with him and shared his life. The goal now was to figure out what Gabriel learned during his time with Asmodeus and to see what Chuck was hiding. There were so many loose ends just dangling in the air that Michael was sure Dean and their father would never figure them all out.

On the Novak-Shurley side of things: the Nameless used Lucifer and Balthazar's father to control their pain, Gadreel's relationship with Dick and his past as a male escort to weaken him, the abandonment of Gabriel's mother to keep him from trusting others, Castiel's fear of rejection so that he was always afraid to love completely, and Samandriel's desperation for affection to make him love too much only to be hurt in the end.

On the Winchester side of things, it was all pretty simple, honestly. Liz was right, they were finally the normal family. Unlike the ripple effect, they had more of a domino effect. The night John told his wife Mary that he had a son by the woman he was with before they met was the same night she had been killed in that house fire. It was what led to Michael never knowing John as well as Dean and Sam mostly living alone in disgusting motels. John's downward drinking spiral had resulted in a number of bad decisions -such as Adam's accidental conception and leaving the poor kid to pick up the pieces after his mother's heart was broken.

In the end, John's pain still wasn't enough and the Nameless had intertwined Eliza Lockhart's tragic past with John's pitiful story. His father was supposed to die on the side of the road knowing he ruined so many lives. Liz was supposed to be that swift end, but it was her choice to save him that led them down a path of healing. One that made them all come together and try to put the past behind them, to start a new life as a family....they should have known better. The Winchester curse was bound to strike again once they returned to the place it all started. _And the rest you know by now._

"Morning," a smooth voice said in his ear.

"Morning." Michael turned to press a kiss to Henry's lips before crawling out of bed. He needed to shower and get ready for work, but he did it all beside his new boyfriend. Lucifer was the sort who tried to sleep for as long as he could, snoozing his alarms and procrastinating until it was almost too late to do anything besides brush his teeth and throw on clean clothes. Michael once hated Luci's bad habits, but he had grown to miss them even as he stood side by side with Henry. Both of them were very meticulous with their hygiene and spent more than enough time in the shower.

Their sex was scheduled in between their shifts at the hospital. It was satisfactory, but...Michael had to hide the part of himself that had flourished under Luci's care. And that made him more than pissed off that Lucifer had sabotaged their relationship by hiding from Michael even though he knew if anyone would understand -it was him! But the trust and loyalty that he preached about was only ever one sided and that hurt.

The memory of Lucifer was what kept Michael from saying, "I love you" to Henry instead of brushing it off. It didn't seem to bother his lover, but it made Michael feel like shit for never returning the gesture. Saying those words to anyone other than Luci felt like a dishonor or...a violation to what those words had begun to mean to him.

Breakfast was two plain bagels and strong coffee, the ride to work was quiet and in separate cars, and Henry kissed him outside the building with a few words of affection before they began their day. It was a routine. It was structure and control, something he needed after all of the drama that had befallen his family. Smiling and pretending he was ok was worth it for the stability that Henry provided in his life.

* * *

He was a mess. Lucifer sat in the lecture hall dozing off while flipping through his notes as another professor gave his presentation. He checked his watch and grimaced at the number of hours he's been awake. Lucifer was an idiot. One simple mistake had torn his life apart the second he left the warehouse. He didn't deserve Michael's forgiveness, so he never asked for it. Lucifer always knew they would end messily. It always did whenever he let his guard down enough to let himself love.

Thankfully, he and Balthazar weren't trying to claw their way out of prison. So far his secrets remained in tact, something he should be grateful for, but he wasn't. His brothers were going through hell and it was all his fault. If his father hadn't been such a rat bastard, none of this would have happened. The Nameless wouldn't have turned her sights to the damaged twin boys living under the weight of their father's aggression and wouldn't have been inspired to start her little game. He felt like he was trapped in an aquarium, being watched and fed whenever his master wanted to see him happy only to be eaten alive by a bigger fish.

Michael was gone and his life was...it was shit. His mouth tasted terrible because he often forgot to take care of himself now that no one was nagging about his appearance. Lucifer's clothes were wrinkled and his hair never brushed. He rarely wore his suits or Armani cologne anymore. Everything reminded him of what his life had been before all of the bullshit.

Yeah, forgetting Michael Winchester was like a weak man trying to kick a bad habit -bound to relapse. He remembered their first date together and the snarky little comebacks that flowed so easily between them...

All of it from their first time making rough, passionate love to the moment they ended -there was something between them that had transcended expectations. Lucifer worshiped Michael with every breath and Michael worshiped him in turn. He once thought nothing could sever that bond, but he was wrong.

The love of his life, and most likely well beyond that, had moved on in the previous months. Lucifer had gone to the hospital in hopes of seeing Michael, not wanting to talk, but simply to watch him exist. And then a man dressed like it was the 1950s came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the only person Lucifer had ever wanted forever with. It felt like a hot brand searing through his heart, burning a hole straight to the core so that the ice could find a home. Lucifer was dead inside.

"Professor?" a small voice called from his right. Lucifer nodded and stood up to ascend the stairs. He stood before the faculty and the students who decided to attend his lecture on the works of Dante Alighieri. The words poured from his mind and dripped from his lips, his body present, but his soul was still inside of Michael Winchester. Even describing the philosophical theories of religion, love, and the afterlife in literature could not distract him, in fact it made things worse.

For Lucifer began to think about Dante's love for Beatrice. He quoted La Vita Nuova aloud, but his mind thought of the Michael with each passage... 

> “In that book which is my memory,  
>  On the first page of the chapter that is the day when I first met you,  
>  Appear the words, ‘Here begins a new life’.”

_“Dr. Michael Winchester. The real Dr. Sexy.” Perfect lips formed the cheesiest pick up line Lucifer had ever heard and he couldn't help but bark out a few tendrils of laughter. The gorgeous man that stood before him made him want to own that sexy little smile, to trap it in a bottle and keep it for himself._

_“Oh, com’on. Don’t take it that way, sassy pants. I liked it. You are adorable,” Luci said with an irritating wink._

Lucifer cleared his throat and moved forward with the lecture. He moved through sections of Dante's work, but time and time again he returned to La Vita Nuova and the memories it triggered.

> "Time and again the thought comes to my mind  
>  of the dark condition Love imparts to me;  
>  then the pity of it strikes me, and I ask:  
>  “Could ever anyone have felt the same?”  
>  For Love’s attack is so precipitous  
>  that life itself all but abandons me:  
>  nothing survives except one lonely spirit,  
>  allowed to live because it speaks of you. With hope of help to come I gather courage,  
>  and deathly languid, drained of all defenses,  
>  I come to you expecting to be healed;  
>  and if I raise my eyes to look at you,  
>  within my heart a tremor starts to spread,  
>  driving out life, stopping my pulses’ beat.” 

_Lucifer reached up and brushed his thumb against Michael's bottom lip before he spoke again._   _"My name was Nick Pellegrino. I am from Delaware, my favorite color is green, I have a twin brother named Sebastian, and I used to suffer from a short bout of drug addiction as a teen. I have a son named Jack, who has no idea he's my son, I'm a callous bastard on my good days, and I'm in love with Michael Winchester."_

Wherever the lecture moved from there, he couldn't even begin to tell you. But when it came to an end, the lecture hall roared with applause and he was given a standing ovation. Questions were asked and answered to the best of his abilities, but his parting words left the audience in a state of pleasant silence.

"My fascination with Dante and his undying, unrequited love for the girl he met in his youth stems from one very heartbreaking fact that I have come to learn from experience:  **We are all unworthy of the thing we admire from afar.** One taste of paradise is enough for any heart to risk eternal damnation in the fires of the inferno in the hopes of one day earning love and salvation. Thank you."  

 


	37. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns a lot today. Smut warning and bad dad joke alert.

Dean Winchester was wearing a monkey suit while he sat behind the desk in his office. He couldn't believe he was back after six years of being a mechanic and loving every second of that freedom. But Sam had needed him to take care of things with their dad so he could focus on getting this ready for when they found Gabriel. If he hadn't walked into _Lickety-Split_ a few days ago, Dean wouldn't have thought Gabe would ever return. After a while, people stopped looking for a missing person and started looking for a body. Yeah, and that suit was accompanied by a scowl and wide eyes as he received another set of news he never expected to hear.

"You're what?!" Dean shouted, looking rather panicked at his stepmother.

"I'm pregnant."

"After everything that's happened?"

He couldn't believe that either. Liz was...well, she was Liz, she didn't have those parts in Dean's mind. Although she was very young, he never imagined that she wanted children of her own, thinking she was content to deal with him and his brothers. It was, after all, a full-time job. At least for her it was inow that she officially retired from bounty hunting and started going to counseling for the things in her past. John and Liz discussed matters and they came to the realization that continuing to risk her life to cover up other people's messes was going to push her over that edge. Liz would fall into a place where not even John could pull her out of.

She wasn't adjusting to the quiet life well if the baby news was any indication. He didn't want to think about his Dad helping her pass the time...in  _that_ way. He was, however, thrilled that she was out of harm.

"Yeah, after everything that's happened. Look, it's not like we planned it. I just...I don't know how to tell John. He ran when Adam was born and he wasn't exactly the father of the year for the rest of you boys. I know he loves me, but..."

Dean sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "You still aren't sure if you two are back to the way you were?"

"Exactly...Gabriel coming back is good, but it's a reminder of all of the shit we thought was over again. With Abaddon working with Crowley to take down the Nameless, me in retirement, and Lucifer working with everyone behind the scenes -it seemed like things were getting better. You came back here to the freakin' FBI and now you're finally working with your dad after all these years. Some of the tragedy made way for good things to happen."

"And this is one of them, right?" Dean asked unsure. "You do want the baby, don't you?"

Liz smiled and nodded her head, but her eyes were sad. "I never thought it was in the cards for me with everything that I went through, but yeah...I want it. But what if John doesn't want the baby?"

When he and Sammy were growing up, he would have told her to leave John and raise the kid on her own -that it would be easier in the end than to try and convince him to stick around. But he could no longer deny the fact that his father was a changed man. And not just because of Liz anymore, no he was way past that now. This time it was John that made the choice to do the right thing and that impressed the hell out of Dean. "It doesn't matter. You have to tell him. I'd like to think he'll be happy because he loves you and he'll love that baby, but whatever happens...you always got us."

"Thanks, honey-pie."

Dean's face broke out into a huge grin. It was the first time Liz used his stupid little nickname in over a year. He stood up from his chair and lifted her out of her seat and into a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him and Dean felt something he hadn't felt in a long time...he felt like a son. "Love you, mom."

If anyone else asked, Dean and Liz did not cry for several minutes before she hurried out of his office with a, "See you at home, dude. No-homo."

* * *

Jack wandered through the cubicles at his dad's office. He had just passed Liz as she exited the lobby. This place was clean, not as clean as the hospital, but cleaner than any other place he had been in town. Everything was organize and not as loud as he was used to at his father's flower shop or Gabriel's store. There were people everywhere here and all of them looked very stressed out as they typed furiously, flipped through files, shouted across the room, or rambled off into a phone. And still it wasn't as noisy as the places his family owned.

He wondered what everyone was working on or if they knew that something profound had happened to him today. Ash said the FBI, NSA, and CIA knew what everyone was doing and thinking at every minute of every day....which was illogical. They couldn't possibly read his thoughts. Or maybe they had a software that could predict thoughts by using body language, behavioral patterns, and-

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and gave a lopsided grin to his dad. "I'm excited."

"Hi, excited. I'm dad."

He tilted his head in confusion as Dean's face turned red with laughter. When Dean sobered, he motioned for Jack to follow him into the glass office that was like the one Agent Booth had on the tv show  _Bones_ that Samandriel liked to watch. "What's up, Jack? Here for lunch or something else?"

1.) Jack never understood why people asked multiple questions in a row. How was he to know which of them was the imperative question and which was the rhetorical question? 2.) He was really hungry, so he was grateful that Dean reminded him to eat. 3. He was nervous as to how Dean would react to his request....

"I want a sibling."

Dean banged his knee on his desk so hard pens went flying through the air before falling to the floor. "Son of a bitch! God, does everybody have baby fever?"

"Infants can contract many ailments, to which are you referring?" he asked seriously, though he saw Dean roll his eyes and wave away his question dismissively. It must have been another one of those times when Jack misinterpreted something. He shrugged and sat down to fix his untied shoe.

"I want a sibling, someone younger than me."

"Why on earth would you want to add to this madness?"

"Well, I wish to shape the mind of someone who is compliant. To break the reoccurring cycle of sabotage and avoidance. The child will not be a Winchester nor will they be a Novak-Shurley, but part of  _our_ family. Castiel is my father, you are my dad, and Lucifer is still my uncle although he is the man who sired me. Together, we can make sure that they experience a childhood that no one else has had: a happy childhood with a loving family....and I want you to adopt me."

Dean blinked at him several times, unsure of what to do. He appeared to consider Jack's words very carefully, something Jack always appreciated about Dean. His dad never treated him like a child the way everyone else did, but a young adult capable of making their own decisions. He cleared his throat and finally answered, "I'll have to talk to Cas about this, but I'm on board with it, kid. Just....no more talk about _shaping the mind of someone who is compliant_."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because some d-bag trying to control other people's lives is what got everybody into this shit storm."

* * *

 

Three hours later, as the sun began to set. Cas smiled as he pulled the blinds closed around Dean’s office. He then came around the desk slowly; pull down his jeans with a wiggle until they fell to the floor. Dean finally looked up from where he was typing at his computer and blushed like a virgin at the sight of Cas in nothing but a pair of briefs with the words _CHOKING HAZARD_ written across the crotch and his tight-fitted white t-shirt.

He dropped to his knees beneath the desk with a finger pressed to his lips, playing into their little fantasy of having to be quiet at work. Cas stared up at Dean with heavy lidded glacial blue eyes. He rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s thick thighs through the fabric of his suit pants. Dean bit his lip and leaned forward to remove his blazer, biceps bulging under the tight material of his dress shirt.

Cas leaned up just enough to press a soft kiss to Dean’s pouty lips. When he settled back down, his hands began to tease the growing bulge behind those finely tailored slacks. Cas began to rock his hips beneath the desk, grinding his erection against his own leg. He was so worked up just at the thought of wrapping his lips around Dean’s cock. Dean reached down to pet his hair in encouragement, licking his lips as his hardness twitched beneath Cas’s hand. Cas leaned down and blew hot air up and down the cloth-covered shaft. God, he was aching, but he loved to tease his partner.

Cas untucked the white shirt to feel the warm, flexing muscles of Dean’s abs. Abs he had licked and bit to his hears content just the night before as he hammered into his lover’s body. Dean’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment, making little whimper noises that made Castiel harder than steel. He leaned forward to suck the skin on the lower part of Dean’s stomach, swirling his tongue to tease what was coming next. Mmmm…” Dean moaned quietly, starting to buck his hips and brush his cock against Cas’s hand.

Finally, Castiel’s fingers made quick work of Dean’s belt and the zipper on his pants as Dean flicked open the button at the top, eager to be tasted just as much as Cas wanted to taste him. It was Cas’s turn to lick his as Dean lifted up to shimmy his pants down and his cock sprang free. The tip glistened with pre-cum and his mouth began to water at the sight of the pearl that beaded at the slit. Dean lowers his delectable ass back down to the chair and Cas watching as Dean grows harder with a shy smile on his gorgeous face.

Cas eased Dean’s legs apart so he could settle between them, elbows resting on Dean’s knees. He never took his eyes off of the cock that seemed to stare back at him. “Shit, Cas…the way you look at me…”

Castiel smiled as he put both hands on either side of Dean’s inner thighs and scraped his short nails against he sensitive skin there. Dean bucked again, his eyes burning into Cas’s as a pink tongue snaked out of his mouth and trailed down the base of Dean’s cock. The tangy flavor of salt and soap were not enough to overpower the subtle notes of Dean’s unique taste. He pressed a kiss to the crown of that reddening monster, sucking a few times before swirling his tongue around the underside. Dean’s hands gripped the armrests of his office chair until his knuckles turned white and his arms began to shake. Cas tongued the slit and moaned when more of Dean’s pre-cum rose to the top.

Castiel looked up into endless green eyes, watching that large chest heave up and down as Dean moaned helplessly. When Cas sucked the tip past his lips, Dean’s arm shot up so he could bite his wrist to keep from getting too loud. Eyes wild with hunger, Castiel gave Dean what he wanted and slid that beautiful cock further into his mouth. He gagged a little on the size, something that made Dean growl with pride.

He moaned purposely, sending vibrations through his lover’s body and taking him deeper still. When Cas felt Dean at the back of his throat, he swallowed, breathing carefully through his nose as best as he could before sliding off. “Oh, fuck! Cas!” Dean whispered harshly, rocking his hips as the hand that once gripped the chair fisted itself into Castiel’s hair. Cas smiled around Dean’s cock, starting to bob his head up and down, sucking and slurping the smooth skin before grazing his teeth a little.

Dean began to fuck his mouth and Cas was so turned on he reached down and began jerking himself off. “Oh fuck! Yeah! Touch yourself, Cas.” Castiel moaned again and both of Dean’s hands went to the back of his head. Large palms pressed him down until he couldn’t breath before letting him back up. Cas loved Dean rough. He loved Dean wild and the civilized suit only did so much to hide the demon inside. Dean’s narrow hips backed away and pulled Cas off his cock until just the tip was inside the heat of his mouth.

“So fucking good, Cas.” The hands in Castiel’s hair pushed him down again brutally. He pumped his fist around his dripping erection, pre-cum falling to the floor as he felt himself start to lose it. “Fuck, Cas! Take it all the way…your mouth is so hot, baby.” Dean thrust his cock in and out of Cas’s drooling mouth as his raspy, hushed moans made dirty little promises.

“Can’t wait for you to fuck me tonight. You love my cock, don’t you?” Cas moaned at Dean’s words. “I’ll let you suck me off again and then I’m gonna worship your body.”

Cas pulled away, looking up and said, “I’m gonna fuck you raw, Dean. Tonight. You’ll feel all of me when I cum inside you. We’ve been faithful and we were both tested last week. And I need to feel you… _bare_ …” Dean nodded and bit down on his wrist again, unable to look at Cas’s eyes. It wad too intense. Cas could taste how close he was, feeling every twitch and pulse on his tongue as Dean continued to use his face for pleasure. Cas reached up with the hand that wasn’t aggressively stroking his cock and massaged Dean’s balls.

“Shit!” Dean’s eyes returned to Castiel’s. “I’m gonna cum.”

Cas hummed, bobbing his head faster and faster. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed, loving that Dean had taught him exactly what he liked, what pleasured him the most. Dean got rougher the moment his orgasm was torn from his body. Cas’s finger moved down to graze Dean’s entrance just a little.

Dean roughly thrust in to the hilt, pressing just beyond Castiel’s limitations. And Cas loved it. The hottest thing in the world was Dean trying to fuck himself on the teasing tip of Castiel’s fingers while he shot his cum down the back of the blue-eyed angel’s throat. When it was too much and Dean finally pulled away…

Cas was smiling, lips swollen and eyes watering. He stood up and leaned against the desk for support as he slid the cum-stained briefs down legs. Castiel tucked them into the pocket of Dean’s suit pants with a wink and then began dressing. The hot interlude did nothing to deplete the domesticity of hearing his love say, “See you at home.”

* * *

 

 


	38. Homecoming Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel throws Gabriel’s Welcome Home Party.  
> Those heartstrings will be the death of me...I swear it!

Gabe was surprised to hear that Benny and Balthazar eloped, but didn't go to France without him. They wanted everyone to go as one big chaotic family or something. Samandriel had put together a Willy Wonka themed party to welcome him back and it was all so overwhelming despite the thoughtfulness. He was surrounded by the things and the people he loved, but he wouldn't be alright until he could stop looking over his shoulder for Asmodeus. Gabe currently stood tucked into Sam's side, their hands locked together as he cowered behind the moose. 

So much had changed. Ash and Gadreel were...something. Honestly he didn't understand what the hell was going on there, but it was cute. They openly showed affection toward one another and not in the way Samandriel and Adam had their puppy love or the disgusting lust that wafted off of the newlyweds, but it was something special that only they could comprehend. Ash still identified as straight, but he was adding something he called an "plus one exception clause" to his sexuality, which by the looks of things was occupied by all thoughts of Gadreel. Gabe was happy for them.

Though...he didn't particularly like Michael's new boyfriend Henry. The guy was much too nice and overly obedient. It was just...wrong to see Mikey with someone that wasn't Luci. And speaking of Satan, he was avoiding Gabriel at all costs. Something that made everyone in the party uncomfortable even though Samandriel was trying his hardest to keep everyone happy. Luci blamed himself for Gabe's attack, it was obvious to everyone present. But Gabe didn't blame him for it. He blamed Asmodeus, he just didn't have the courage to talk to anyone yet. Not even Sam.

For the first time since meeting, it was Sam who did all of the talking. Gabe was just content to listen for as long as he was allowed. Sam didn't demand things or treat him like a glorified pet. He took care of Gabriel and made sure he knew he was loved even though Gabe was struggling to remember what feeling much of anything was like. And it broke Sam's heart each time he flinched away from a touch or ran whenever voices were raised, but he couldn't help it. The moose never belittled him for it, either.

Giant lollipops, candy-canes, and gumdrops filled the large rental space. Plastic rainbow trees with sugarplums in every corner. The ceiling was covered in twinkle lights and purple curtains that streamed down around them. A chocolate fountain graced the center of the room. There was even a table full of sweets and a cake that looked like Willy Wonka's top hat. It was everything Gabriel would have wanted for himself and more. He tried to smile a little for the sake of his family and friends, but...that emptiness still lingered inside of him. It was there no matter how hard he tried.

He looked up at Sam. His Sam. The one he was ashamed to think that he had nearly forgotten. Sam with his dimpled smile, long hair, and kind eyes. Sam who understood what he was going through more than anyone else in the world. "I missed you," he said, but his words were too quiet and the party was too loud. Sam leaned down close enough to put his ear directly in front of Gabriel's lips. But Gabe was afraid now and unable to say anything, but he didn't want Sam to think that the things he was doing to make him remember their time together weren't working. They were...just slowly. So, he did all that he could do. He kissed Sam's cheek.

To the moose's credit, he didn't make a big deal out of it, but his cheeks were stained with a pretty pink blush. The rest of the guests arrived in pairs like they were animals boarding Noah's ark: Jo and Charlie, Bobby and Ellen, Dad and Crowley, John and Liz, Cassie and Dean-o. He looked at all of them and wanted the guilt and pity in their eyes to go away. It practically made him break out in hives whenever he made eye contact with any one of them. Sam gripped his chin lightly and tilted his head back so he could see Gabriel's face. He had stopped using the nickname 'angel' after learning that Asmodeus used it against him, but Gabe needed to hear it from Sam. It was important even though he wouldn't ask for it. He needed to know that Asmodeus didn't own that too.

"You with me, Gabe?" Sam asked. "We don't have to stay if this is too much."

Gabriel shook his head and nuzzled his cheek against the warm, dry skin of Sam's palm.

* * *

Liz was nervous. She grabbed Rowena's hand and pulled her into a corner. Rowena smiled naughtily, thinking something worthy of a porno was about to happen, but Liz put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't say anything vulgar. The scotswoman could make a sailor blush. "LISTEN! This is important. And stop giving me those eyes."

She removed her hand once Rowena proved that she could behave in public. "What is it, love?"

"I'm pregnant," Liz blurted before slapping a hand over her own mouth.

"Am I the father, love? Why are ya' tellin' me this? I'd sell me own son for three pigs given the chance, I'd be a horrible father."

Liz rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Rowena to make it into a joke. "It's John's baby, you dork. But I don't know how to tell him. I'm freaking out because I don't want him to run but I want my baby."

"Here's what ya' do: Walk over to that big strapping husband of yours and say, 'Ya' knocked me up.' Then you smile and put his bullocks into your purse because that's where they'll be from now on." The thick, lilting accent was quite sexy and Liz could barely look away from Rowena's painted red lips. Liz was like a wild cat on the hunt.

She pressed her lover against the wall and breathed in the scent of her perfume, tracing her tongue along the pale column of Rowena's neck and tasted wickedness. With the body of a dancer, the older woman still set her blood on fire. Liz slid her hand between the milky flesh of Rowena's thighs until her fingers brushed the bare femininity at the apex of her legs. She moaned against Rowena's neck, knowing she had been baited, but that they could go no farther with their family and friends near.

Liz removed her hand. The thought of her lover completely bare beneath the tight little black dress made all sorts of dirty images play in her mind. Liz rubbed her fingers together, feeling the wetness that still gathered there before sucking them into her mouth. She moaned, tasting a flavor that was impossibly  _woman_. "I'm gonna tie you up tonight, wear the purple dress so I can tear it off of you."

Rowena gave a happy little squeak as Liz spanked her welcoming rump. 

Both of them returned to the party to see Jack talking to John.

"What the hell do ya' mean Liz is pregnant, Jack?"

Liz tried to run away, but John spotted her movements and turned her around to face him. She didn't look him in the eyes because she really really didn't want to mess up her makeup by crying. Jack's strange question made everyone in the area turn their heads toward him and laugh. "Mr. Winchester, if you don't want the baby, can I have it?"

Dean's "What the hell, Jack?" really didn't do much to help the awkward situation.

"You said we could adopt a sibling for me. If he does not want the baby, then we should adopt it to keep the family together."

Realization struck in John's eyes as he ignored the foolishness around him. "You didn't think I would want the baby." It was said as a statement and not a question, so Liz didn't give an answer. "Why would you think I wouldn't want the baby?"

Adam took that moment to raise his hand above his head in a "Pick me! Pick me!" sort of way. John flipped his son off and kept his eyes on Liz. "I love you. Nothing in this lifetime or the next will change that. We're in this together and I want to be there for you and our baby. I'm tired of makin' the same mistakes."

"Really? 'cause I nearly just crapped my pants," Dean grumbled. John whopped him upside the head....

* * *

Sam stared at Gabriel as they watched their family's usual weirdness unfold before their eyes. The old Gabe would have been furious that someone had tried to steal the spotlight. He thought of the first time they met...

> J _ust as Charlie described, a feisty little blond peeked his head into Sam’s office. The instant he noticed Sam, his eyes snapped with fire and a charming smile slithered across his face._ _Charlie had failed to mention that the man was **gorgeous**. Like the kind of gorgeous that made you want to scream in frustration, but not the kind that turned you into a borderline psychopath gorgeous. _
> 
> _And short…really short, which was exactly what Sam preferred. He liked lifting someone up into his personal space and keeping them right where he wanted them, which was pressed up against the length of his unnaturally long body. When short legs were in the equation that just meant more time coming up with ideas on how to align their bodies in other ways._
> 
> **_Get it together, Sam. You don’t even know the guy and you’re already trying to figure out how to get him into bed…_ **
> 
> _Sam found himself wondering what the rest of the man looked like just as the door finished opening to reveal wide, toned shoulders. He had a nice chest and muscled arms, a tapered waist, soft hips, amazing legs, and…when the man turned around to gently close the door, Sam leaned back in his chair to take in the glorious sight of those snug skinny jeans wrapped around an ass that would be the center of his fantasies for many lonely nights._
> 
> _Whiskey-colored eyes holding a lifetime of mischief gave him a little wink that caused Sam to flush uncontrollably. Had he purposely taken his time closing the door knowing Sam would be checking him out? But for the love of all that was holy, did he want to run his fingers through those soft looking tufts of golden hair._
> 
> _“Gabriel Novak,” the shorter man said as he offered his hand._
> 
> _It took a moment for Sam to snap out of his trance, but when he did, he pulled on that professional mask he always wore with clients. “Sam. Sam Winchester.”_    

 And then Sam remembered the first time he held Gabe, kissed his soft lips, their first day, the first time they made love, and every time they made love after that. But Sam also remembered the times when Gabriel held him through his panic attacks, PTS breakdowns, and random bouts of depression. Gabe was his salvation and that little peck on his cheek had given him hope. And then that hope died when Gabriel began to have an episode.

A loud bang from one of the fireworks Samandriel had arranged went off suddenly and Gabriel ran from the room. Sam rushed after him, heart pounding through his ribcage. He found Gabe huddled in a dark little nook where Sam was just barely able to kneel down beside. The ends of Gabriel's shoes pocked out from the shadows, but the way those legs were shaking -Sam knew he was crying. And it pissed him off. He wasn't mad at Gabe or the situation, he was furious at Asmodeus.

"This has to stop...all of it. You once told me that allowing people to effect my emotions was giving them too much control over my life. Gabriel, I love you so much. And you're the only person in my life now that has control over me. I thought I was the same thing for you. I know you've been through something...that you don't want to talk about, but I talked with you. I'm the weak one in this relationship," Sam said on a shuddering breath. "You're the smart, funny, beautiful, and most intoxicating person I have ever known. This isn't you, Gabe. This isn't us. **We're not victims, we are survivors.** You taught me that."

Sam reached inside the dark little space, not touching Gabe, but offering a hand. Cold fingers wrapped around his and he pulled the smaller man into his lap. Gabriel circled Sam's shoulders with his arms and put his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Samshine. I don't want to be like this anymore. But it's so hard."

He was just happy to hear Gabe's voice again, but what he heard next tore open his chest and left his soul raw and bleeding.

" _I will feed off of your love for him until there is nothing left for you to give._ That's what Asmodeus said to me after I was taken. I woke up on the beach every morning...hearing the sound of the waves crash against the shore, but it wasn't peaceful. It was a reminder that I was stuck there. Every day Amodeus tortured me. EVERY. DAY. He fed off my love for you for almost two years, just like he promised. He used me, he debased me until I was...."

Sam squeezed Gabriel closer and continued to listen.

"Then the beatings stopped and he showed me affection, which I as starved for after everything else. I couldn't talk about you, see you, hear you, or feel you...it was all him. I could have survived the beatings and the threats of sex, but everything else was hell. He wouldn't let me speak unless I was in his lap or in bed with him. He violated my soul until there was nothing left but an empty shell that was nauseated by the sight of that smug face or his touch."

"Did he...?" Sam didn't want to ask, but he had to know.

"No. For all of the evil inside of that Kentucky Fried B-hole, he wasn't like that. He wanted me to submit willingly. It was a perversity of his. He wanted me to give up what was still yours, but I never would. I couldn't. Every part of me fought to cling tighter to whatever memory I had left of you, Sam."

He felt Gabriel's tears against his neck. Sam was so close to Gabe he didn't know if they were breathing individually or if they shared the same set of lungs. "It's ok...I'm here, Gabe. We're safe here."

"You gave up your practice, Sam. You loved your job and you gave it up to keep my business going."

"I love you more than being a lawyer. And the work isn't that bad, but I understand if you don't want to go back or if you can't. We can do something different. Maybe go into business together...Oh! We'll open a chicken restaurant and call it 'Moose Wings'."

"Replace the word chicken with something that has to do with angels or moose for the menu items? I love that! How about....Biblical BBQ? Halos and Potatoes?"

"Moose-cakes?"

"Moose-cakes?! That's your new nickname!" Wisps of blond hair fell over Gabe's face as he laughed.

Sam lifted Gabriel's head from his shoulder to look at his face. And there it was -that smile that made the corner of Gabriel's eyes crinkle and electricity spark in Sam's heart. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Gabe's mouth. "There's my angel."


	39. Beautiful You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel/Adam smut and fluff. Plus we learn about what happened with them after the trial.  
> Warning: Kinky sex. Panties. Dominance. Dirty talk. Good stuff...all of the good stuff.

Adam was grateful that Lucifer tried to speak on behalf of his character at the final hearing. It had taken four months to come to a conclusion: Adam being expelled and Azazel Masters was banned from teaching in the United States as well as having to register as a sex offender due to his daughter Meg's statement at the trial. Meg revealed evidence against her father that most of the guys he victimized had barely been 17 when they started their relationship with the monster. She admitted her role in the incidences, which resulted in both Azazel and Meg getting arrested. A federal investigation was started and they would go before a judge for deliberation. Dean and Sam said that Meg might get a leaner sentencing because she was a victim herself and might be able to convince a jury that her father's actions have impacted her ability at the time to see right from wrong.

He wished his friend the best and he was proud of Samandriel for graduating even though he couldn't. Adam removed his third work uniform for the day and tossed it into the closet onto the floor -which was something that made his boyfriend an angry, flustered mess...that Adam thought was adorable. The rest of his room was clean, though. He just didn't care much about the laundry because that was Samandriel's one chore in the household.

And Liz always said, "You eat here, sleep here, and bathe here, so you help keep _here_ clean." Samandriel didn't have chores or responsibilities in his own house, so it was important that he had some sense of responsibility. Adam would hate to see what happened when he went  _ **full diva**_ and adapted the life of a pampered kitten. Samandriel was asleep on his bed, facedown with his laptop beneath his cheek and his glasses still perched on the end of his nose.

Soft snores brought a smile to Adam's face until he realized exactly how tempting his boyfriend looked. Bare skin was revealed all the way to the top of the princess pink cotton panties. Long, fair-skinned legs extended down the length of the mattress. Ugh...even his feet were pretty and Adam hated feet. Just a pair of underwear and a pair of glasses and Samandriel was the perfect combination of nerdy and sexy that drove him wild. Adama crawled up the bed and pressed a kiss to his lower back.

Samandriel gave a little wiggle as Adam breathed, "Alfie..." against warm skin. That body was all lean muscle, not an ounce of fat covered this real-life embodiment of Peter Pan. Adam continued to kiss up his back until reaching the nape of his neck and sucking a hickey into the flesh that met the sensual bite of his teeth. Samandriel's hips rolled subconsciously. Sapphire light spilled in from behind the drapes. The smell of fire, candy, and vodka clung to his skin. He needed to shower, but the sight of his boyfriend's mostly-naked body just laying here for his eyes to feast on...the shower could wait.

A spank landed on that panty-clad mounds of flesh with a satisfying smack. Adam rubbed Samandriel's beautiful ass with both hands, squeezing and massaging breathlessly. No, he really did need to shower. He tried to find some self-control, standing up and attempting to move away from the bed while ignoring his raging hard-on. Samandriel lifted his angelic face from off his laptop and bit his lip, blinking his eyes awake and wiggling his bottom in an unmistakeable invitation.

Adam tried to deny it, tried to turn his back to the bed and walk into the small bathroom that was just his. But Samandriel spread his legs as wide as they could go, arched his back, and pushed that amazing ass into the air. It was a sight that Adam couldn't deny made him harder than a rock. Samandriel offered himself up like a sacrificial lamb and he was helpless to resist it. He returned to the bed and sank his teeth into the plump right cheek. He didn't pull the panties down, no...he used his teeth and hands to rip a hole in the center so that he could run his tongue up the valley between that succulent rump. Smandriel's toes curled and he pushed back only to get another swift spanking.

Teeth nibbled against Smandriel's inner thigh. Adam's hands rubbed his back up and down, keeping him painfully aware of every place they were touching. High-pitched little squeals and moans caused chill-bumps to rise on Adam's skin. He thrust against the navy sheets. "Adam...more. I need more," Samandriel whined. But Adam was a tease as always, smacking the left cheek and then the right, causing his lover to let out a heartbreaking little sob that went straight to his erection. He massaged away the sting, spreading Samandriel further and blew air against the wet, puckered flesh that winked prettily at him.

Samandriel's hands gripped the sheets when Adam's long, slick tongue slid into the heat of his body. It licked and probed and fucked him with delightful sin. Drool dripped between his legs and slithered into places that made him feel ticklish. Adam's tongue wiggled and Samandriel couldn't help how badly his legs began to shake or that he rocked his hips backward. He shamelessly rode Adam's tongue, growing desperate to be fucked into the mattress. This might be their first time together, but neither of them were virgins. Samandriel felt no embarrassment in asking for what he wanted despite the fact that both sets of his cheeks were rosy.

"Fuck me, Adam. I want you. The trial is over, don't you think we waited long enough? Give it to me, baby...I need it."

"I could stay here all day, Alfie...between your thighs, tasting you _here_ ," Adam moaned before giving a sloppy kiss to Samandriel's entrance. "but I need to be inside you."

Yeah, most people would never suspect Sam and Adam -the nice Winchester boys- to be the dominant ones in bed, but they were. Adam's voice was husky when he spoke, sending a naughty thrill through Samandriel's body. "Your face is so sweet, Alfie. But you're a filthy fucking tease, aren't you? Dressed like this...in these panties and your glasses, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist you."

"Damn it, Adam...you're so hot."

Adam aligned their bodies, pushing his cock through the torn fabric of Samandriel's panties and grinding between the flesh of his ass. "You've been so fucking curious, haven't you? Wondering what it would feel like beneath me....imagining me fucking you so hard you could feel me for days after." He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. It was half-empty, a testament to how often her jerked off to the thought of this moment. And now it was finally happening. Adam removed his cock from the panties and let cold drops of lube fall through the opening. He had a brief fantasy of just covering Samandriel in oil to see that squirming body glisten.

Samandriel shivered when he felt the lube, he reached his arms back. One hand spread himself so Adam could see him intimately while the other began to work open his greedy little hole. He heard Adam's breathing change the second his finger was buried inside of the tight ring. "You like watching me? Like seeing me finger this tiny asshole so you can fuck me with your big cock?" he taunted with a smile before licking his lips.

Adam snapped, he gripped Samandriel's shoulders and bent him backward off the bed enough to wrap his hands around the slender throat. "That's enough. I'm gonna show you what happens when nasty little bottoms like you use your tongue to talk back instead of putting it to good use elsewhere. Hope you're ready for me, Alfie..."

Samandriel's eyes rolled back. Fuck, these Winchesters didn't know just how irresistible they were. "Always ready for you."

Adam released him and his mouth watered when Samandriel shoved a pillow beneath his hips. He hovered over his boyfriend like a lion on the prowl, sleek muscular frame fitting perfectly into the contours of the slimmer man as though they were built for each other. And Adam suspected they were. No one in the world was like his Samandriel. No one would be able to satisfy him this way...or have the courage to say, "Can't wait any longer. But next time, I'll be the one fucking  _you_."

He had to grip the base of his erection and squeeze to stave off the excitement that hurled through him at the images that played in his mind. And Samandriel knew just how hot that thought would make him. A mischievous smirk flashed in the blue light as he leveled the head of his cock at the well-lubed opening, slowly pressing in and down. The right ring of muscle flattened, but tensed. Adam clenched his jaw, seat beaded on his forehead.

"Ugh..."

"Just relax and let me in, Alfie," he cooed. Samandriel took a deep breath and started easing himself back against the swollen cock trying to invade his ass in the most beautiful way. He knew how good it would be, how full he would feel, but his mind and body clearly weren't on the same page. Adam was...well, he was the biggest Samandriel had ever taken like this. It was exciting and terrifying all at once. He felt the burn, his muscles struggling to accept the seemingly massive head of Adam's cock. "There you go, baby," Adam praised. Samandriel bucked against the pillow when he felt warm spit drip down to the stretching ring of his anus, the movement pushed that glorious cock deeper until it popped inside.

Both of them sucked down a mouthful of air. Adam leaned down to kiss his neck and back, hand reaching to stroke Samandriel's hardness. Hips grinding against one another, sinking deeper and deeper. "Just a little more." The slow adjusting was sweet and everything, but Samandriel was starting to feel impatient. He came up on his hands and knees. Adam had to brace himself on Samandriel's hips as they reared back and seated him completely inside. It hurt, Samandriel couldn't deny that. His knuckle's ached as he held on to the sheets for dear life. And then....everything was too much. He felt sensitive and like he would lose his fucking mind if Adam didn't start moving.

Adam, however, looked down at the barely noticeable parallel scars on Samandriel's shoulder blades. He decided to ask about them later. Samandriel fell forward again and shimmied his hips with just the head of Adam's cock in his ass. Adam pressed in until he bottomed out at Samandriel's limits. Four rapid-fire smacks landed on the white panties. Samandriel's muscles spasmed in the most delicious way. Adam braced his weight on his forearms and pulled out slowly before he snapped his hips and shoved back in. Something akin to a scream belted from his lover's chest, making him almost cum at the sound of it.

He fucked in and out of Samandriel at an even pace, building the fire within both of them before stroking in long and slow. Tiny nails prickled against his thighs as Samandriel held on tight. "Lose control...fuck me until it hurts and I'm begging for more. Give it to me...nothing we could ever do would be anything except making love, Adam."

Adam pushed up until his palms were flat on the bed and raised up into a squatting position. It changed the angle of his thrusts, brushing the head of his cock against Samandriel's prostate. The body beneath his went rod stiff. Samandriel's legs slammed shut, making himself tighter by accident and locking Adam right where he wanted to be. His arms moved up and down the mattress as though he didn't know what to do with his hands. Incoherent babbling flowed through the room.

"I like those sounds you're making, Alfie." Adam pumped his hips in a blind flurry, pounding Smandriel's sweet body into the bed. Friction, amazing fucking friction.

"I...ugh....please...I'm....fuck....sssss....AAAAdddaaam!" Samandriel was forced to bite down into the pillow beneath his head as Adam produced a masterful downstroke that battered the orgasm from Samandriel's body. It propelled them both into earthshattering releases, losing all pride and fucking each other until the very last tremor subsided.

Adam had to pull out quickly, too sensitive to do anything more than collapse beside Samandriel on the bed. They breathed rapidly like two marathon runners. No one said anything for a while, nothing needed to be said. That had been the best sex in their lives because the connection and the love was there. Adam thought about the scars on Samandriel's back. He wondered how he never noticed them before, tracing them with his finger and watched Samandriel shiver. "Where did you get these?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough," Adam retorted. Settling back in a way that said he could wait all night if he had to.

"My foster father did it when I was six. I never knew my real parents and and it was a good home, but...he was crazy religious and thought he had to 'make room for wings to grow'. He thought children were angels, that they had to die as children to enter the gates of heaven or some crazy shit like that. He did it to all of us, but...mine were cut deeper because I was that _special sort of different_ that made him think I needed a little more help than the other kids."

"Did he get in trouble?" he asked.

 "Eventually. But by then we were all so screwed up in the head that it really didn't matter. It was a miracle that Chuck wanted to adopt me after us kids were removed from the house. Nearly lost my faith and everything that made me unique."

"That's why you threw the party for Gabe, isn't it? You didn't want him to feel the same way."

Samandriel didn't answer, he just opened his laptop and saved the document he had been working on. But before he could shut down the computer, Adam got a peek at what his book was about..."You're writing about me?"

"Someone needs to know your story. People's lives could be impacted by it, saved by it. I've included my own in here because I  _am_ the most important person in your life...but yes, the book is about you. Not your name or anything like that, but your story."

Back before Gabriel had been taken, Adam would have been furious. But he wasn't. He was flattered that Samandriel's first book as a writer was about him. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."


	40. Dancing With Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Michifer moments and Dean's big break.

Dean drove by  _Winchester PI_ to grab his father. He just received an anonymous phone call from a woman claiming to be the _Nameless_. With a short recording of the conversation, he was able to bring an audio clip to Crowley and have Abaddon confirm that it was the right voice she had received her assignments from. Dean didn't like working off the books, but his family had suffered enough and this bitch was going down one way or another. The only problem was the deal she wanted to negotiate.

Gabriel told him about her deal with him -the one to get Chuck to go along with the _Nameless's_ plan so no one else could get hurt, but Dean promised he would find another way. He wasn't going to give up the man who gave all of them a chance at a better life just so their little sibling rivalry could end on her terms. Cas would never forgive him if he did. But with her contacting Dean directly, this might be his only opportunity to shake things up and put them to rest.

The new deal, the final deal was that -in exchange for him buying her some time- she would give up her list of clients, their whereabouts, and enough dirt to put them all away for a long time. It was too good to pass up. He could let one person go to be brought down another day if that meant taking care of Ruby, Naomi, Zachariah, and Dick Roman. It would be the crime bust of his career, not to mention justice for all of their victims. They already took down Azazel Masters, who was their biggest target besides Dick Roman. Damn politicians had teams protecting them at all times, so hopefully this chick had something he could use.

John slid into the passenger seat of Baby. He picked up the file on the dashboard. "This everythin' we got on her?"

"Every single detail. I told her that the FBI wouldn't bring her down, but I didn't say anything about you, Gadreel, and Ash investigating. For all of her connections, I think Asmodeus goin' rogue really poked the nest. She had no idea that _Winchester PI_ was working with the authorities on this one. According to Abaddon, the only other higher up person she has left is some guy named Cain," Dean explained. "But that's a crime for another day. We take these assholes out now so I can go home to my family."

"Cas ain't the one cookin' dinner tonight, is he?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that'll be Gabe. Sam's doin' one hell of a job bringing him back around. Proud of them both," Dean admitted.

They drove for a while until he received a text on the burner phone he used to contact her. The text was coordinates to the meeting location. Dean was supposed to go alone, but after what happened to Gabriel, he'd rather saw off his own leg and use it as shark bait. No, John was going to be parked away from the area in Baby while Dean went on foot. He would keep his phone on and in his pocket so the exchange could be heard and recorded if anything went down.

He got out, dressed in his usual flannel and jeans, but he was rocking the hell out of pair of sunglasses he stole from Michael. Dean thought he looked better in them anyway and they made him feel like Terminator. Thirty minutes went by of him just waiting, twiddling his thumbs and whistling the Animaniacs theme song. A beeeeaaaauuuutiful 70s all black Dodge Charger pulled up and he felt a little unfaithful to Baby, if he were to be honest. Sure, nothing compared to his lady, but he could appreciate an attractive car when he saw one. Speaking of attractive....the driver was a classy brunet with sharp cheekbones who looked like she should be a cast member on the Real Housewives instead of running an underground society.

"Dean. My name is Amara."

"What is it exactly that you want? You make all of our problems go away under the condition that I don't take you down with them. But what's in it for you? Really."

"What I deserve," Amara said plainly.

"Which is?"

"Everything. I will finish what I started with Charles. Where my brother is all that is virtuous in this world, I am the darkness. Or at least I was. If I told you that I've changed because I've seen the good in people, you wouldn't believe me-"

"You're right. I wouldn't," he retorted.

"Then take my offer for what it is...a way to save my own ass while I bury my loose ends. That's all you need to know for now." Amara handed him a flash drive and a thick file that rivaled the one he had on her back in the car. "Everything you need is there."

"And Cain?" Dean asked, noticing the way Amara stiffened. _That_ was interesting. As a poker player, he was pretty good at reading people's tells and Amara had one glaringly obvious one: a heart. Whoever Cain was to the world, they may never know, but he meant something to Amara. So much that she just walked away without another word.

Dean watched her get into the car, ignoring the warrior instinct inside of him that wanted to arrest her right then and there. But he knew she wouldn't give everything up just like there. Amara had a hidden card up her sleeve and he was sure it was Cain. Dean waited until she disappeared before reaching into his pocket and signaling his father. John pulled up a few seconds later. "Damn that's a nice ride she's got," he muttered. Dean laughed through his nose and hopped in the driver seat after John scooted over. 

He handed the file to him so he could take over driving. It was good stuff. The evidence of Naomi and Zachariah's embezzlement was impressive. Then Ruby's info came next and he could have sang loudly with joy. There were photographs and documented meetings between Ruby and one of the biggest drug lords in the country, which explained why she had abandoned his brother years ago when he nearly died from some of the product she had been pushing on campus. He couldn't wait to see her face when Vice kicked down her door. Through all of it...there was only one problem.

Dick Roman.

The information Amara had on the governor was something that made what happened to Adam look tame in comparison. There were several photos of Dick and Gadreel's relationship, most were innocent and only looked like blackmail for a closeted politician...but then there was the reveal of Gadreel's past as a male escort to pay his way through college during his late teens. The public wouldn't care that Gadreel had gotten early admission into MIT for his outstanding test scores or that he had been a star student with some of the highest grades at the university or that he had stopped the prostitution after earning several scholarships. They would only see an adulterer that ruined the picture-perfect American family.

There was no way they could bring down Dick Roman without exposing Gadreel along with him. The photographs of their extracurricular activities in the bedroom made hardcore porn look basic, which was saying something. Dean would need to get Gadreel's consent before releasing or using any of the information. John closed the file and shook his head. There was always some bullshit waiting around the corner. "Why don't I get Crowley ta' send him a few of the photos as a warning?" John offered.

Dean couldn't do it. Not even as a threat to drop the charges against Ash. "We do nothing without Gadreel's say. He comin' over for dinner tonight? Heard it was just gonna be a few people."

"No, him and Ash are still laying low with all of the threats from Dick. But fuck if it ain't gonna be awkward with Michael and Lucifer comin' tonight. Gettin' hives just thinkin' about it."

"Michael bringing Hector?" Dean asked.

"His name is Henry and yes, he is. Heard Lucifer is bringin' somebody too."

Dean frowned as if someone told him pie _wasn't_ the best culinary concoction in history. Who the hell was Lucifer bringing?

* * *

Everyone was staring at Lucifer's new boyfriend and Michael was more than uncomfortable. But what did he expect? That Lucifer wouldn't move on like he had? There were no laws saying that they couldn't move in different directions, but...did he have to choose someone that made Michael feel insecure? It was humiliating to see even members of his family drooling over the newcomer. Even Michael couldn't deny the fact that the man was more good looking than he had any right to be.

"Hey, I'm Luther Christie," said the painfully handsome guy with long-ish brown hair. The badboy aura wafted off of this dude like Dean when he tried to borrow Michael's cologne on his first date with Castiel.

"Michael Winchester."

"Ah, so you're the ex everyone was warning me about? They never said you were this damn hot. Should have known Lucifer wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection."

Was that a compliment to Michael or himself? Either way -Michael, in his mind, was busy mocking just how nauseating they were together.  _LUTHER AND LUCIFER_...ugh. What next? Matching sweaters that said L♥L for the holidays? Gross. Yeah, he was petty, but with good reason. Michael had nearly forgotten Henry was standing beside him until he felt an arm snake around his waist possessively. He wanted to laugh at the little show of dominance that was sadly pathetic in comparison to ridiculous command Lucifer had once held over his body. But he turned to kiss Henry on the lips anyway.

He saw several grimaces around the room as though Henry was the worst person on earth he could have kissed in that moment. What was everyone's deal? Didn't they want him to be happy? God, he could practically hear Liz's voice in his mind from the other day...

_"You're fucking miserable and you're killin' my buzz, dude."_

_"You're pregnant, you don't have a buzz."_

_"But this ice cream is hitting the spot, unlike your little mormon with the perfect hair."_

_"Henry isn't a mormon."_

_"He's boring and dresses like he's handing out pamphlets door to door. Kick him to the curb so no one get's hurt."_

And Henry absolutely hated Lucifer. Michael could tell by the way they glared at one another from across the room, trying to one up each other with jealousy. It would have been flattering in the days when Michael didn't care about relationships and things like that...but now it was annoying. He brushed Henry's arm away and took a step to the side. Michael didn't notice the satisfied smile on Lucifer's face. The only thing he saw was red when Luther leaned over to kiss Luci's neck. He felt sick to his stomach before he realized that he had forgiven Lucifer a long time ago. That he had simply been waiting for an apology that never came.

That could be him right now, kissing and holding on to that amazing man. After all, Lucifer had only been doing what he thought was necessary to keep their families safe. He couldn't fault him for that even if he wanted someone to hate. Henry shoved past him and pushed his way into the kitchen. Michael should have cared enough to go after him...but he didn't and he didn't know why.

Henry was very gorgeous, intelligent, successful, thoughtful, funny, and everything people said was perfect in this world. But he had one fatal flaw that Michael couldn't seem to look past: he wasn't Lucifer. It might have taken two years, a few one night stands, a boring relationship, and a sucker-punch of jealousy to see it, but he did. He missed those frosty blue eyes and messy hair. Michael missed waking up to the sounds of video games or adorable snores. Strangely, he even missed vacuuming crumbs out of his bed.

Unable to watch Luther suck at Luci's neck like a freakin' vampire, Michael excused himself from the conversation he had been having with Charlie to go sit in the small guest bathroom. He set his wineglass on the counter and hung his head. Sitting on the toilet was uncomfortable, but it was heaven in comparison to feeling his heart being torn to shreds.

A knock came on the door not long after.

"Occupied."

The knocking became louder.

"I _said_ occupied."

When the door opened, Michael looked up in irritation only to stop himself from saying anything. Lucifer stood with his back to the door, a hickey visible on his collarbone and it turned Michael's stomach. He looked away only for Luci to kneel in front of him without caring that his nice clothing was getting dirty from the floor. "Don't you dare hide from me, Mikey."

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore," he scuffed.

Lucifer needed to tell Michael that Luther meant nothing to him. He would never be anything to him so long as Michael was breathing. The sadness in the air was gutting him, but it was also a relief. Maybe they weren't as  _over_ as Michael had claimed they were? Or else he wouldn't have reacted so negatively to seeing him with another man. Didn't he know that there was no one in this life or the next that could ever replace him? Lucifer only brought Luther so he didn't feel humiliated for pining over a guy who had insisted that there was nothing left between them.

He lifted his hand to Michael's chin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Michael flinched at the contact, but his hands reached out to grip Lucifer's shoulders like a lifeline. Those lips kissed down the side of his face and jaw, touched the spot behind Michael's ear that he knew drove the man crazy. Michael slid his hands up to grasp handfuls of Lucifer's hair, pulling him closer between his knees. The hand that wasn't on his chin went to rub his lower back.

Lucifer groaned when Michael melted against him and moaned slightly when he scraped his teeth against his earlobe. "Luci, don't."

"Don't what, Mikey?" he asked.

"Don't make me a bad person..."

"You could never be a bad person. You're too damn perfect."

They loved the way it felt to hold one another again, but there was guilt in each touch. Michael shook his head over and over while Lucifer tugged him close until their bodies were flesh. He could feel the hardness of Michael's erection, but he could also hear the beat of his heart and it was the most glorious sound he had ever heard. This was his taste of paradise. This was the thing that would tempt him to risk the fire and brimstone of hell just for another second of feeling the way he felt in that moment.

"I don't want to hurt him."

And just like that, Lucifer backed away and was standing beside the door again.  _We are all unworthy of the thing we admire from afar._ No truer words had he ever spoken in reference to love. And while he did not deserve Michael or anything that he represented, he would refuse to have anything else.

Then he spoke the same words he had said many times before, _"Sever those ties, Mikey. I mean it."_

"What?!"

"Leave Henry and this will be the last time you see Luther. Then we can work on what should have never have come to an end." Luci waited for one of Michael's smartass remarks or a refusal, but nothing came. He smiled just enough to show a hint of teeth and said, "Let's get this dinner over with, shall we? Four days. I'm giving both of us four days and then time's up. I won't wait forever."

He turned to leave, but before he could, Michael's hand shot out to stop him. Lucifer was shocked when he heard a rendition of his own words thrown back in his face from the night of the Winchesters' house party.

" _You_ have less than 24 hours to come up with a good enough apology that won't completely piss me the fuck off."

Lucifer gave Michael his irritating grin, the one Mikey both loved and hated with every fiber of his being.

"I love it when you try to get all bossy. It's adorable, but envy and insecurity aren't. Luther looks like an extra from _The Lost Boys_ in comparison to you, pet. Never doubt that you're all I need or that I can't still read you like my favorite book."

 


	41. It's Over Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel agrees to release everything, Dean busts the bad guys, and Crowley goes to work.  
> Warning: I think it is imperative that I mention that not everyone gets a happy ending.

Gadreel thought about his conversation on the phone with Dean and again at the meeting held down at  _Winchester PI_. His past was knocking on the door asking to ruin everything. The only peace of mind he had was knowing that he had never lied to Ash about who he was or the things he had done to survive and make a life for himself. The arms that wrapped around him from behind was all the comfort he needed. People could judge them all they wanted, but Gadreel loved Ash. The town was accepting -minus the many women who had once warmed Ash's bed- and their friends and families were supportive, so who cared about the rest.

Ash still struggled with some things such as holding hands in public or any form of affection for that matter, but it was getting better. The fact that he was lying in bed with his best friend pressed up against him was every gay boy's dream, right? So why was he so scared about the information getting out. The only opinions that mattered already knew about the situation, so it shouldn't bother him...right? Gadreel reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. There were three missed calls from Samandriel who was convinced he was _pregnant_ with Adam's baby because the sex was so good.

Four texts from Castiel bragging about the domesticity of his life -or at least that's how it seemed. Cassie and Dean were waaaayyyy too gay and in love for his taste, it was almost nauseating. The endless looks into each others' eyes was enough to make anyone want to hurl. But it wasn't worse than Lucifer's constant pining over Michael or Gabriel wondering if Sam will get tired of taking care of him....Gadreel honestly had no idea when he had become the stable one of the family, but it was a little unsettling.

He ignored the onslaught of messages from his family and dialed Dean's number. Dean picked up on the second ring no matter what he was doing or who was calling, it was refreshing. "Gaddy? What's up, man? Somethin' wrong?"

"No, actually I think for the first time everything is going alright..."

"Then what is it?" Gadreel could hear the sleep in Dean's voice and regretted calling for a moment.

"Do it. Release everything and bust those bastards before they can hurt anyone else. I've made mistakes and so has everyone else. The only thing that matters in the end is making sure no one else goes through what we did. Maybe when they say my name I won't be the one who ruined Dick Roman's perfect family. Perhaps I will be known as one of the many who deserve a second chance."

There was a heavy silence on the other end. "I'm proud of you, Gadreel. We can't keep running from our pasts. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how hard it gets, you keep grinding. Alright?"

"Thanks, Dean."

Gadreel hung up the phone and turned over to watch Ash sleep. His face was pulled into an adorable frown and he was snoring loudly, something he would never admit to. Right there. Not many people get to see their heart outside of their body, but he was staring right at his. When everything was said and done and the dust settled, he would like to think Ash would go with on that big trip to Paris with him. Gadreel wanted to see that pale body get a little bit of sun on the beaches or complain about the  _fancy as fuck_ food that honestly looked better than it tasted most of the time.

It would be fun for them to play their favorite game "Kitchen Nightmare" where they critiqued food as harshly as Gordon Ramsay as if they knew what the hell they were even talking about -until, of course, they laughed so hard things shot out of their noses when Ash made up words that sounded ridiculous or mispronounced something. Somehow 'refrigerator' became 'frigore-adore'. Gadreel pressed a kiss to the corner of Ash's frown and watched as he peeled open his eyes.

"Stop gettin' all handsy-grabsy with me when I'm tryin' to sleep," he muttered.

"Can't help it. Wanna roleplay?"

"Can I be the sexy intern this time and you be the tech genius/multi-billionaire?" Ash chuckled.

"Aww, you know I like it when you talk all nerdy to me."

"Yeah, but I want to see you in that suit. And I'll still talk all  _nerdy_ to you if you do that bitch-face that I like."

* * *

 

Dean rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and donned the bulletproof vest that was required in these sort of raids. He moved through the hallways with his unit, pushing forward toward Ruby's little hideout where she operated. Dean motioned for two of his men to flank the door and the rest of the guys to break it down and rush in. The process was simple, seamless, and effective. Dean entered the loft apartment with his gun at the ready and his eyes sharp.

"Son of a bitch!" he groused, realizing Ruby made a slip through the window. He barked orders for the others to sweep the area as he followed the path he was able to trail. She had an exit plan, of course, but it was predictable. Dean steadied his breathing, the soles of his boots pounding against the metal grates as he gained momentum to leap across to the roof of the neighboring building. He tucked and rolled so he wouldn't injure himself on the landing.

Dean spotted her dark hair streaming behind her as she beat a fast retreat. He clenched his jaw and took off at a dead run, lunging over heating units and cutting through people's apartments to make it to the other side quicker. Dean climbed to the top of the fire escape and grabbed Ruby's ankle before she could jump again. She crashed onto the staircase with a loud grunt followed by a "Fuck you!".

"Sorry, not my type."

"Oh yeah, forgot you Winchesters were all playing for the same team now," Ruby sneered.

"I would think a smart girl like you would learn to shut her cake-hole."

"Blame your stepmom, she's the one that got me expelled."

"No," Dean laughed. "You forcing Sammy to take drugs and nearly getting him killed was what got you expelled. Mom just beat the holy hell out of you. Man, I wish I had been there to see that."

Dean dragged Ruby's scrawny ass down to ground level, read her the miranda rights, and threw her in the back of a squad car. Then he called in to check on the progress elsewhere. "Talk to me."

"Agent Winchester, we have Dick Roman in custody. The other unit is brining in Naomi and Zachariah Fuller now."

"Good, make sure they get Dick for the dirty money he received from Naomi's embezzlement to fund his campaign. And I want full reports on everything that happened on my desk by tomorrow morning. Let's close this case up."

"Yes, sir."

When Dean hung up with Officer Mills, he hit the number 3 on his speed-dial and called Crowley. "Green light."

* * *

The warehouse was dark. The ceiling dripped with rusty water as rain poured in from outside. Steam rose from the streets where the coldness of the precipitation sizzled against the hot pavement. Dark eyes watched on from the darkness as Abaddon, Asmodeus, and Amara stood in a circle chit-chatting about hell knows what. It was the first time they were all meeting face-to-face and he was about to ruin it for everyone. If things were going to work, he would need to be in charge. Crowley walked out of the shadows, reveling in the stuttering expressions on their faces. "Honestly, loves...this is pathetic."

"Crowley," Amara breathed in frustration.

"You didn't think I was involved? Surprised and a little offended. Am I the only piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?"

"What are you doing here?" Abaddon asked, nerves trickling into her voice. Their little torture sessions was more than enough to put a little fear in that bitch's heart.

"Sorry, dear. I don't work with the _help_. I'm here to make a deal with your boss, so please be a darling and SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!"

Amara stepped forward and raised her chin in defiance. "Leave now, before I carve out your tongue."

Crowley chuckled, "Well, that was dramatic....especially considering that I am the only person capable of giving you what you want. Cute what you all did to Gabriel, though. But he's got himself quite an angry moose now, so don't bother trying that again."

"You can get me Charles?"

"I am the man he loves, after all. Chuckles and I are quite fond of one another," he said in a very wistful voice. Crowley saw the hope in Amara's eyes and knew he had her right where he wanted.

"How do I know you won't back out of the deal?"

"I only have one rule. Make a deal, keep it. Besides, I do enjoy the surprise on people's faces when the realize I'm not a liar. Murderer? Yes. Business man? Absolutely. Liar is a bit more expensive and no one has the currency to pay that price."

"Name your terms," Amara demanded.

"You get your brother and I take over your operation, however, before I deliver to you the only person in existence I ever cared about more than myself -you have to kill your goons over there." Crowley nodded toward Abaddon and Asmodeus, both of whom had unreadable expressions on their faces even when their eyes spoke of betrayal.

"Why?"

"It'll be fun and it'll keep the Winchesters off both of our asses," he clarified. "Your freedom and the brother you've been searching for comes at the price of their lives, your operation, and a promise to leave those families alone, clear?"

Amara came to stand only inches from Crowley, she leaned down and asked, "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Sorry, love. But my prince charming is a little more squirmy and has eyes that make me want to do naughty things. Sign the contract and start your end of the bargain. I'll deliver your brother to you tomorrow morning at sunrise. I do love a poetic ending, don't you?"

And with that Crowley tucked the signed contract in his breast pocket and sauntered out of the warehouse. He wore a cunning smile on his face, but there was a growing emptiness in his heart that was quite overwhelming. 

> _Liz tilted her head and bit her lip in deep thought before muttering, “Every Superman has a kryptonite and a Lex Luthor who wields it.”_
> 
> _“Did you just call us villains?” Lucifer scuffed._
> 
> _“Nah, just the anti heroes….no wait, I'm definitely Moriarty in this episode of Sherlock. And you two are definitely Penguin and the Joker to Poison Ivy over there.”_
> 
> _“So who is the hero of this story, then?” Crowley cackled as Lucifer ignored them to stick his finger into the wound on Abaddon's thigh. Liz, of course, was smart enough to have avoided the femoral artery._
> 
> _But her voice was strangely sad when she responded. “The hero is whoever takes us out. There isn’t a story I can remember where people like us get a happy ending.”_

Call Crowley the hero then, for he just gave up his happy ending so that the rest of them could move on with their lives. He had made a promise to Chuck and the others that he would do everything he could to protect their families and he just did...he gave up the love of his life and sealed away his fate as the most hated person in their world. After all, Crowley would be the reason Chuck's boys no longer had a father, another person in their lives who left them alone in this miserable universe. He was happy to play the role of both villain and hero of this story if it meant peace.

He paused just before crawling into his car, positively tickled by the sounds of horrific screaming coming from the rundown building.


	42. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Squeal* I love these two.

He sat in his car with his forehead pressed against the steering wheel. Michael turned off the air-conditioning and pulled the keys from the ignition, but he still did not lift his head. A knock on the window startled him, causing him to hit his head on the roof of the car. He rolled down the window and sighed, "What can I do for you officer?"

"There is someone who wants to talk to you, Dr. Winchester."

Michael's gaze snapped to the uniformed man who wore a knowing smile. The officer sauntered back to his squad car and opened the back door. Lucifer stepped out of the backseat with an arrogant grin, taking his time as he approached Michael's car. Michael nearly drove off in a fit of anger, but he stayed put. If Lucifer wanted to play these games again, then so be it. "You always make me track you down, Mikey. I'm bored of this. Tell me you broke up with what's his face..."

"His name is Henry and yes. We broke up," he admitted. "But just because I broke up with my boyfriend does not mean we're getting back together, Luci. I don't know if I can trust you or anyone else after everything that has happened."

Lucifer waved away his friend, ignoring Michael as he spoke, and climbed into the passenger seat of Michael's Toyota Prius that made his big body feel like it was being folded in half. Mikey had a slim, athletic figure with rippling abs and something called a thigh-gap even though his butt was firm and round, so he could fit into a car the size of a children's toy. Luci, on the other hand, had long legs and a muscular body that was covered in a nice layer of softness that made him all cuddly and husky. It was like squeezing into that pair of skinny jeans Michael had forced him to try on while they had been dating. Lucifer's balls had rebelled against the snug fabric, giving him the male equivalent of side-boob, but with his testicles.

It was uncomfortable for everyone involved.

"You need a new car," Luci groused.

"No, I love my Prius. Not as much as you or Dean love your gas-guzzling monsters, but she gets me where I need to be without harming the environment in the process. Now, before we go anywhere, I want you to tell me what this is all about..."

"I'm taking you on our second first date," Lucifer replied with a childish glint in his blue eyes. "And you agreeing to do so is the only way you'll get an apology out of me."

He should have known there was a catch. "So, if I refuse to go on a date with you, you'll never apologize?"

"Correct. Though, I don't expect your forgiveness for lying because -quite frankly, I don't deserve it- even if I apologize. Whether you forgive me or not is entirely up to you. And no -before you ask in that whiny little tone of yours- this is not one of my reverse psychology thingies. Go on the date and get your apology. Don't go on the date and we go our separate ways. Easy-peasy."

Michael knew better than that. Nothing with Luci was ever that simple, but he agreed anyway. "Where to?"

"Same place we went on our first first date, of course."

"No."

"Why?" Lucifer pouted adorably.

"Because I want us to start over. Let's not do what we did last time. We're smarter now, so let's act like it," Michael offered.

* * *

 They compromised -in this case _they_ meant Lucifer- and they ended up at some weird new hippy/vegan restaurant named Black Lotus. Lucifer rolled his eyes and fussed like he was twelve years old when Michael informed him that he couldn't have meat, dairy, or any other animal products at the restaurant, but that there were substitutes. Which, to Luci, sounded like dirt and beans trying to masquerade as a burger patty. Dean would have a heart attack if he ever stepped foot in the place.

"Henry and I used to-"

"Let me stop you right there," Luci interrupted. "I have no interest in hearing about your boring sex in the missionary position, bland vegan dinners, or how you used to braid each other's hair before bedtime. I swear to hell and back that I will burn his fucking house to the ground if you so much as say even a hint of his name to me, got it?"

Michael burst out laughing, causing heads to turn in their direction. "That's the Lucifer I remember. And our first time together wasn't anything to write a romance novel about, by the way."

"I find spontaneously fucking you in maintenance closet at your job to be very very romantic, Mikey."

Lucifer watched the rare blush kiss the peaks of Michael's cheekbones and loved the sight of that pink tongue darting out to wet his lips in memory of their first time making love. That rough, passionate encounter was forever etched into his mind. It had kept him awake every night since Michael left him. He could practically feel the breathy moans against his neck and feel the prickling sensation of Michael's nails scraping down his back as they clung to one another. He recalled the moment the air had been stolen from his lungs and sacrificed on the alter of Michael's pleasure. Lucifer had kept his promise to give the love of his life exactly what he needed, if only in that stolen pocket of time in the universe.

"I thought nothing could break us apart, Mikey. The love I still feel for you is...it's terrifying and beautiful. If God himself tried to keep us apart, I would live up to my namesake and rebel against the heavens just to tell you that I love you every single day."

Michael dropped his fork that had been prodding away at a lump of green stuff and it clattered onto the table. Mist began to form in his hazel eyes and Lucifer kept going before he lost all courage to continue. "I am so sorry for lying to you. I thought keeping you in the dark was keeping you safe and I was wrong. There is nothing in my life that I regret more than losing you, Michael. Every day I went to the hospital and failed to talk to you because I am a coward. It broke my heart to see you with another man -so damn much, but I don't deserve your love. You're too good for me."

Soft hands reached over to brush away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Lucifer's bottom lip wobbled and he didn't care if he looked like a fool for crying in public. Michael needed to see that he wasn't just the charming dork, the dominant professor, or the criminal mastermind -Lucifer at his core was a broken man who had risked everything to love someone people said would hurt him in the end. But it had been Lucifer that ruined what they had. "You stayed with me through my first confession about my past and my second confession when I told you that I loved you. Even the truth about my father didn't tear us apart, but one mistake ruined everything..."

"Well, I have something to confess too," Michael said with a smile that was equal parts evil and equal parts bashful. "When we broke up, I was a little petty....I posted the pictures of you in your bubble bath on my Instagram -the ones with the soapy hair, rubber ducky, and using the hairbrush as a microphone as you belted out Whitney Houston's _'And I Will Always Love You'_ on our anniversary- and they sort of went viral...hundreds of thousands of people have seen your bathtub concert."

Lucifer shot flavor-less sparkling water infused with cucumber and watermelon out of his nose. "Do you have any idea what it could do to my career if anyone at the university found those photos?!"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt me that you lied about where you were and what you were doing for _weeks_? As if being monogamous in first place didn't awaken a plethora of insecurities inside of me, you had to go ahead and break my trust."

"I just apologized!"

"I'm aware of that, but I'd like to milk the moment for as long as I can. Payback is a bitch and today her name is Michael Winchester."

Lucifer cleaned himself up and then threw the napkin on the table with the rest of the garbage on his plate he couldn't stomach to eat. "And what, pray tell, would your payback be?"

"First, I would like to rub it in that 'what's his face' and I weren't just dating when you met him. We were engaged."

 _NO. NOPE. I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!_ Lucifer's brain could see no reasonable solution to his problems at the moment besides murder. That cardigan wearing little freak had almost married the one and only owner of Lucifer's blackened soul. The nerve of that Brady Bunch extra for even proposing! But then again...Michael had clearly agreed to the engagement with Mr. Rogers. Why did it hurt so fucking much? Luci didn't realize he was gripping the edge of the table until the waiter asked if everything was alright.

Michael smiled politely and reassured the staff that no one in the restaurant was going to be eaten alive.

"Are you pleased with yourself?"

"Very much so. Couldn't be happier. But like I said, we _were_ engaged -as in not any longer. And I didn't want my family to know because I was a little embarrassed. They all knew that my heart still belonged to you and that he-who-must-not-be-named was simply a distraction so that I could continue to lie to myself. But in all honesty, I forgave you at Castiel's dinner party before you cornered me in the bathroom."

Lucifer looked unsure of himself as he reached over and touched Michael's hand. That arrogant confidence was replaced by a wounded expression and sunken shoulders. "So what now?"

"Now we head to Roadhouse to get some steaks, take it back to your place now that I'm in the process of moving back home, and then I ride your face until neither of us can overthink this. You know, the usual Winchester/Novak-Shurley way of dealing with things."

"What happened to starting over?"

"We are in a way, but we both know that you and I aren't able to be in the same room with one another for long before that  _fuck me until there's a permanent imprint of my body against the shower wall_ sort of feelings kick in," Michael said with a shrug while popping a sweet potato french fry into his mouth.

"Interesting visual, Mikey."

* * *

 

They grabbed the steaks and rushed up to Lucifer's bedroom. The house was weirdly quiet...until Samandriel's rendition of  _Hairspray_ came floating down the hall. Luci slammed the door shut and locked it. The toxic symbol on his door was quite fitting once you stepped inside and saw the mess everywhere. And despite Michael's OCD over his own space, he didn't mind the mess here. Lucifer was a mess, so it made sense that his room would be one too. He sat down on the bed with his back against the wall and the Styrofoam containers of steak and salad were sitting on the bed beside him.

Luci, however, stripped completely naked and just stood there. Michael was able to front indifference as his gaze roamed a body that had given him so much pleasure. Thick thighs...bulging arms....delicious v-line, and..."Fuck I hate you! Why do you have to be so goddam sexy!" Michael lunged. He leapt into Lucifer's arms and wrapped his legs around those tasty hips until he was lowered onto the bed. They paused for a moment to set their precious steaks on the nightstand and then they returned to devouring each other so greedily the food was envious. Luci tore Michael's t-shirt down the center and ran his tongue up the tanned muscles of his abdomen.

Michael squirmed and thrust up against the straining erection that brushed his hip. Lucifer's pre-cum dotted against Michael's denim jeans and he thought he would black out from how badly he wanted the blond devil hovering above him. There had to be some sort of magic at play, for it was unnatural feel so needy and out of control. What he had with Henry could never compare to this. His jeans were ripped down his legs and Luci teased the velvet head of his cock through the cotton of his briefs. Open-mouthed kisses sucked and nibbled wet marks all over the fabric. Michael's hips bucked as the underside of his crown was tortured, edged between pleasure and the pain of being restricted beneath the elastic band.

Teeth sank into the muscle on his hip and Michael saw stars behind his eyes. Lucifer knew just how to manipulate his body. But something was different this time. Lucifer was just as dominant as always, but he made no move to push things forward. "Remember what I said about riding your face? Yeah, I want to get to that part as quickly as possible."

"Later. I want you to fuck me, Michael."

".........." He would have said something, but his brain refused to cooperate when his briefs were tossed to the floor and that sinful tongue toyed with his slit. The head of his cock was so red it looked ready to burst. Luci grazed his teeth a little and then swirled his tongue along the thick vein that ran from base to tip. Michael bit down on his bottom lip and fisted his hands in the bedsheets. His knees began to shake as Lucifer sucked him past the barrier of his lips and into that hot mouth. "Ugh...shit, Luci."

Lucifer pulled back a little. "I missed this, Mikey. I missed us together."

"Me too, baby."

Luci bobbed his head, caressing the hard length with swollen lips. He hummed and slurped with an animalistic hunger that called to the same urges inside of Michael. He pulled back and moved down, pushing Michael's knees to his chest and licking a stripe up the valley of his ass. Hot kisses were peppered all over the tender skin of his inner thighs. Every muscle in his body flexed and rippled with anticipation. Another quick swipe of the tongue and he was belting out curse words that would make a sailor blush. Great, now he was imagining Luci in a sailor uniform...until he was penetrated by something warm, soft, wet.

The sensitive ring of muscle clenched happily and colors danced around the room as his vision swam. Luci kissed his way back up Michael's body and then reached over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a bottle of lube Michael didn't recognize. For a moment, his heart was broken -thinking that Luci and Luther had been intimate. But that fear and insecurity disappeared when Luci had to put on his reading glasses to check the expiration date.

Michael giggled and grabbed the bottle. "It's fine. But keep the glasses."

"Ah ah ah, Mikey," Luci chastised in that smug tone of his. "What do you say?"

"Please,  _Professor._ "

"Good boy." Lucifer locked eyes with him and squeezed lube onto Michael's hand before straddling his waist and placing it against his entrance. Michael had never felt Luci in this way and nearly came just from the soft brush of his fingers against the tight, wrinkled flesh. But Lucifer stayed in control. He chose the pace and he chose when he pushed three fingers deep into his ass until they were buried past the second knuckle. After several minutes of merciless torture of forcing Michael to imagine just how amazing it would feel to fuck Lucifer, his hand was moved away and then Michael's cock was leveled with Luci's entrance. Then he sank down until the entire erection disappeared.

Neither of the men moved for several seconds. Michael felt as though someone was punching him in the chest repeatedly and Lucifer kept doing this thing where he squeezed his internal muscles and caused Michael's head to explode. "Don't fucking do that!"

Oh, the smile on that irritatingly hansom face made him feel violent, but instead, he settled for rolling his pelvis up...only for a slap to land on his thigh. Michael's eyes widened at the shock of it. "Behave," Lucifer commanded, bracing his palms flat against Michael's pecks and rocking upward. "Pull your knees up...there you go, baby. Now hang on tight."

If anyone else would have issued that warning, Michael would have laughed it off and met the challenge head on. But the seriousness in Lucifer's eyes told him all he needed to know. Sun-kissed hands wrapped themselves in the sheets as Lucifer impaled himself on the hard cock that twitched inside of him. Michael nearly screamed when Luci began to ride him like a prized bull at a rodeo. His eyes watered and his back bowed off the mattress. Lucifer pushed him down and fucked him with wild abandon.

The bed squeaked and slammed against the wall with the power of Luci's thrusts. Michael gasped and tried to even out his breathing. Nothing in his entire life had ever felt so good, except maybe when  _he_ was the one being fucked by the cock that bobbed up and down as Lucifer slid his and up and down the meaty length. Michael wanted to lean forward and kiss the tip, but his prayers were answered...

Just when he was about to cum, Luci pulled away completely and flipped Michael's spasming body facedown. A bruising grip squeezed his hips as cold dollops of lube trickled down the crack of his ass. He tensed when the head of Lucifer's girthy cock kissed his entrance, but he barely had time to register the sharp pain of penetration as that godly member sank into his most intimate depths and battered against his prostate with a vengeance. Michael pushed back toward every thrust as filthy words slithered across his ear. "Take me deeper, Mikey. I know you can take me deeper. That's it, baby. I loved feeling you inside of me...but this...you're so  _juicy_. Fuck, you're such a good boy."

His hips were tilted slightly and his pleasure increased significantly as Lucifer plowed into him. "Work those muscles like I taught you, baby. Come on, squeeze me...." Luci's hand gripped the base of his penis to stave off the orgasm that threatened to erupt from his body. Michael turned his head and sank his teeth into the side of Lucifer's neck, which only drove those hips harder and harder.

Two could play that game.....Michael jerked forward until Lucifer's cock slid out of his ass. He turned to face his lover and hooked his legs around Lucifer's waist. The approving look in those dreamy eyes caused a shiver to run down Michael's spine as he slowly eased Luci back inside of his body. This position made it hard to control his balance, making sure to seat Lucifer's length completely inside of his aching hole. A large forearm moved to rest under his ass and lift him hight, supporting all of his weight as Michael fucked himself onto his boyfriend.

Lucifer was his past, present, and future. He loved the look on Lucifer's face when the pleasure overcame the control. He loved the feeling of being fucked so good it nearly hurt as he breathlessly belted toward the ceiling. Michael felt as though he was struck by lightening when Lucifer grinded the head of his cock against his prostate in a way that ripped the orgasm from his body. Hot jets of sticky cum soaked his insides and soothed the burn. Lucifer gently laid him back against the bed and licked up every drop of their love making in a way that caused Michael's toes to curl in his socks. "...I take it, you enjoyed that..." Luci said almost shyly.

"You think? Fuck, I think my chest popped out of socket."

"Strange thing for a doctor to say, isn't it?"

"Not a doctor right now," Michael laughed. "Today is my day off."

"Then what are you?"

"Besides thoroughly fucked?...I'm in love. I never stopped and I don't think I ever will. You ruined me."

Lucifer shared his laughter. "You know, if you walk around telling people you gave your body to Lucifer and he ruined you for any other....I think the church might revolt and see that you are punished biblically. Though I think it wouldn't do much good besides help me discover some more of your kinks, pet."


	43. That Kind of Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel and Adamandriel moments.  
> Smut and romance, all the good stuffs.

A golden-haired corgi slept with a moose wrapped around him from behind. The warmth radiating from Sam's big chest seeped into his skin and made the rest of the world disappear. It had been a month since he had a breakdown and they were just getting to a place where they were comfortable being intimate with one another. Gabriel no longer felt the need to ask for permission to do simple things or to hide his emotions. He wasn't weak anymore, Sam made him strong. His moose liked to tell him that it had been all of Gabriel's strength to pull himself out of the darkness, but he knew that wasn't true.

It was all Sam. It was the love, the light, the laughter, and the care that Sam provided to his life that allowed him to break through that wall. The news about Asmodeus's body turning up in the morgue had been a big help as well, though he was sad it hadn't been him to kill the bastard. Dry lips brushed his temple and coaxed a coy smile upon his face. "Mornin', Samshine."

"I have to do the roof and build on that second bedroom, but I don't want to get up. You feel too good."

Gabriel laughed through his nose. "You don't feel too bad yourself, Sambo."

"They should clone you and package you up to sell in stores just so everyone can experience these kinds of cuddles. So soft, so warm, and so....Gabe. No, wait. Never mind, no one else can have you. You're mine," Sam mumbled more nonsense, but Gabriel loved it. He turned around to snuggle up closer and Sam released a contented sigh. "You have no idea how perfect you are to me, Angel. Everything about you is what I've always wanted and more."

"Love you too, Moose."

Sam tenderly kissed the corners of Gabriel's mouth before claiming his lips completely. Tongues twirled in a delicate dance and Gabriel felt the hardness of Sam's morning erection against his thigh. Gabe wiggled a little and Sam exhaled sharply, tearing away from his mouth to release a breathless moan. "Don't tease me, Angel."

"Was just sayin' good morning," he chuckled.

Sam's large hands rubbed up and down his back, urging him closer and Gabriel went happily. His fingers tangled in the long locks of chestnut hair as he moved against the giant body pressed to his chest. The kiss deepened. Gabriel stroked his tongue ticklishly on the roof of Sam's mouth before sucking his tongue. A groan vibrated on his lips before he nibbled the pouty bottom lip, unable to resist teasing his lover in a way that weakened both of them. Sam's hands gripped his ass and pushed him down until their erections lined up, but that didn't work for Gabe.

He couldn't kiss Sam like this, so he pushed on Sam's shoulder until he was on his back with Gabriel straddling his hips. There. That was much better. Gabriel could feel that monstrous cock growing even harder through the fabric of Sam's threadbare sweatpants. He couldn't help himself as he moved down to scrape his teeth lightly on the bulbous head that leaked sweet little drops of cum on the gray cotton material. Sam tasted so good, Gabriel pushed the sweats just below Sam's hips and wrapped his lips around the crown to suck until that big body nearly jumped from the bed.

Hands stroked his hair lovingly, tugging a little near the roots. Gabriel pulled back and then flattened his tongue against the throbbing vein at the underside of his favorite treat. He laid on his belly flat on the mattress, settling between Sam's thighs like he was content to be there all morning. His tongue moved in a circular motion down to the base before Gabriel traveled back up to take as much of Sam's length into his mouth that he could. Gabe wrapped his arms under Sam's thighs and rubbed up his hips and lower belly, trying to calm him down before nearly dislocating his jaw to accept even more.

"HOW.....MMmmmm....so perfect, Angel. You're so perfect. I love you, Gabriel!"

Gabe hummed, causing Sam to gasp more than moan. His moose was sensitive and Gabriel loved it. He eased off, crawling up Sam's body to plant a hot kiss on his lips. Gabe reached for the lube and Sam's legs were restless with anticipation, kicking the blankets off the bed. "Eager there, kiddo?"

"Shut up."

He snorted at the frustrated tone of Sam's voice, turning around so that he was in the same reverse straddle position Sam had been in the last time they made love. But Gabriel didn't lower himself onto Sam's cock right away. No -he oiled up his ass until it glistened and then wiggled until that hardness slid between his cheeks. He peered over his shoulder, blond hair messy and his face flushed. Sam's eyes couldn't stop staring at the sight before him. "Fuck, Gabe." Sam thrust his hips, fucking the fleshy mounds of Gabe's ass until he couldn't take it anymore.

Sam was on the edge and his condition worsened when Gabriel leaned forward until his chest pressed against the mattress. The sight of smooth, pale skin made his mouth water. Sam had to grasp the base of his cock and squeeze hard to keep from cumming. Gabriel spread himself open and worked the lube around the sweet puckered hole Sam couldn't get enough of fucking, tasting, and teasing. He reached forward with his free hand and pushed the tip of his thick finger inside slowly, feeling the heat of Gabriel's body. "More," Gabe moaned as he pushed back.

Two fingers. Three fingers. Gabriel rode Sam's hand hard, giving in to the carnal urges he had suppressed for so long. And when Sam's hand pulled away to grab more lube, Gabe didn't wait, he sat up straight and sank down. It happened so fast, Sam could do nothing more than grip the ends of the mattress so hard his arms trembled. "UUUuuuuhhhhh......huh....Ssss."

And without pulling up or easing Sam out, Gabriel spun around to place his hands on Sam's chest. There was an evil gleam in his eyes even though his smile was sweet. Sam released the mattress to reach up and grab the headboard. Gabe moved up and down at a snail's pace, building toward something that would most likely be the death of Sam. But he held on and let Gabriel take control of their pleasure for a while. Sam leaned down to kiss Gabriel's neck and ears, to bite on his shoulder and urge him to move faster...and he did.

Gabriel reared back so hard Sam's eyes watered. He would pull up until just the head was hugged by the sweetness of that tight little body, swivel his hips, and then barrel down with all of his weight. The pattern was uneven and shocking every time Gabriel impaled himself. And then that teasing turned into something that was on the verge of hateful fucking, but there was nothing but love between them. That ass bounced up and down in Sam's lap as Gabe rode him to heaven and back. The sound of slick skin slapping against his thighs caused his body to tense.

Sam pulled his knees up and met Gabriel thrust for thrust, now gripping those hips, and shoved him down onto his cock harder. "Sam!.......Fuck. I need more of you, Sammy!"

Bowing to the needs of his beautiful lover, Sam flipped them over. He pulled out long enough to turn Gabriel on his side and lift his leg onto one wide shoulder. Then the head of his cock was repositioned at his entrance. "Bite something, Gabe. Come on, Angel. I don't need you passing out on me or waking up the house."

Gabriel nodded, grabbing a pillow and biting down on the corner just as Sam nearly split him in half. Sam licked the rough, calloused palm of his left hand and wrapped it around Gabe's dripping prick. His thumb teased the tip every time his hand slid toward the top. Gabe's back arched and he screamed into the pillow. Sam kissed the side of his face and shoulder, whispering words of encouragement. "That's it....This is my heaven, Angel. Just me and you, like this. Love the way you take me...."

For a man who had been half-stroking his entire life no matter if his lovers were male or female -to be buried deep inside a burning hot willing body was something he had never experienced until Gabriel. Only Gabe could deepthroat him completely or seat his cock to the hilt. Sam was aware that their love could be uncomfortable at times, but Gabriel took everything he had and they found pleasure in each other. Sam knew just how to thrust and stroke. He knew the rhythm that Gabe preferred and the angles that removed his ability to do more than make helpless sounds.

And Gabriel knew just when to squeeze his muscles tight or rock his hips. He knew when Sam wanted his hair pulled or to be fingered. Sam thought of all of this...everything that made these moments more than just sex. And then Gabe started to massage his balls and Sam's brain stuttered. Gabriel's leg fell from his shoulder and Sam plowed into him until cum sprayed all over his hand. The sight of Gabe's legs shaking and the long string of profanity coming from those swollen lips made Sam slam his hips one more time and spill everything he had.

* * *

Samandriel and Adam waited downstairs until the very obvious sounds of sex came to an end. Both of their faces were green as they stood in uncomfortable silence. Only footfalls on the staircase snapped them out of their trance. Sam and Gabriel both had wet hair from a quick shower. They smiled at their younger siblings not knowing just how grossed out they were. Samandriel all but ran over to the gutted out building that was once _Lickety-Split_.

Sam and Adam pulled on construction utility belts and climbed onto the roof. Samandriel and Gabriel started looking over the plans for the downstairs. The plan was to turn  _Lickety-Split_ into a house for Sam and Gabe. That meant Adam only had a few options for finding a job. He didn't want to be a bartender at _Sinful Pleasures_ or Roadhouse and he definitely didn't want to work in the shop with Bobby or at  _Winchester PI_ with his father. Adam's entire future had been planned around graduating. It was strange not having knowing what to do next. Wasn't that supposed to be freeing?

"So...can I ask you something?"

Sam nodded. "Sure. Anything."

"How did you give up law so easily?"

"Everything Gabe wanted and needed became more important. I happily gave up my dream to keep his going because my life was no longer my own.  _Gabriel_ was my life. Without him, I wouldn't have survived another week because my depression was so bad. He was my happiness and the only thing I needed anymore," Sam responded with a smile.

"That simple?"

"You telling me that if Samandriel asked you to drop everything and leave the country with him you wouldn't do it?"

Damn. He would. Adam didn't even have to say anything, Sam already knew. "But what do I do now? I've got no career. My education is crap now and all of the places I can work without previous work experience are shutting down. And -before you say it- I'd rather die than work in Destiel hell at Cas's flower shop." He shuddered in revulsion. Dean and Cas were hard to handle in their domestic bliss.

"Well, Gabe and I are going into business together. You can always pitch in."

"Wait, what business?"

"This," Sam said simply. "I've already started the classes required to get my real estate license, Gabe has his business degree, I've got my law degree, I worked as a contractor through most of college while Dean was a mechanic....it made sense. We're gonna start flipping properties. Gabe will also be in charge of decorating."

"Gabe?! The guy whose car was covered in pink glitter and rainbows? Do you remember what this place looked like before we gutted it? The Crayola company and Willy Wonka would have creamed their jeans."

Sam laughed as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it over the side of the roof. The sun was waaaayyy too hot. Adam did the same, neither of them were aware that Samandriel and Gabriel were drooling near the truck.

"Don't you just want to go up there and lick them?" Samandriel asked. 

"Sam, yes. Adam, no. But damn those Winchesters for looking like supermodel lumberjacks."

Samandriel's tone grew serious all of a sudden. "I always wonder  _why me?_  You know? Why did Adam and I start going down this weird road together? Why did you and Sam have that instant connection? Hell, it was like our families were made for each other. We've all seen the worst and the best sides and we're still here....even Michael and Luci found their way back."

"Are you saying you believe in fate and soulmates and all that?" Gabe asked.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility. What else could explain all the strange shit that started happening? It just...felt like a test. To see if we could come out on the other side more pure or something. We all made some pretty stupid mistakes and somehow ended up in the same place. If Ash wouldn't have convinced Gaddy to move out here, we would have never know just how intwined our lives were with the Winchesters...and we wouldn't be as happy as we are now."

Gabriel stared at Samandriel for a while, an approving look appearing on his handsome face. "You're right. It never hurts to believe in a little bit of magic. I'm proud of you, Samanda Panda. You've grown up so much."

"Unlike someone I know!" Adam shouted from the roof.

Gabriel flipped him off. "I'm still waiting for my growth spurt to kick in!"

Sam nearly fell off the top of the house he was laughing so hard. Gabe beamed up at his majestic moose and all of his dimpled-glory. Sam was all the magic Gabriel needed.

 


	44. Because You're Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a feel good chapter.

Liz pulled the bike to a stop and kicked the stand before cutting the engine. She threw her leg over the side and sauntered up to the oversized red door at Crowley's mansion. A butler...like an  _actual_  butler opened the door and Liz felt the weird urge to curtsy. Shaking her head to clear those strange thoughts, she walked through the foyer. The sound of her heels clicking against the polished hard wood floors echoed through the halls. It was enormous, but...empty. There was no sense of warmth or home about the place. It felt like a fancy shoebox more than a house.

"Crowley!" She shouted playfully, skipping toward his office and not caring if he had company. But what she found when that door opened nearly brought her to tears. This was not the overlord of the underground that she remembered. Losing Chuck must have been a lot harder than she expected. They both usually laughed off their affectionate moments or downplayed their emotions for one another, but clearly Mr. Chuck Shurley had meant more to Crowley than he let on.

Crowley sat behind his desk with his tie askew, his shirt wrinkled, and about a week's growth of beard on his chin. He looked thinner as if he wasn't eating and the bags beneath his eyes were a telltale sign of sleep deprivation. Crowley looked worse than Lucifer had after he and Michael broke up. She rounded the desk and sat down in his lap. "They don't know what you gave up, but I do. No matter what anyone else thinks of you, I'll defend you till my last breath. I see the sacrifices you make for others that you hide behind quick wit and a sleazy facade. You didn't betray them, I know that. You betrayed yourself."

"..."

"You're my hero, Crowls." Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a little peck on his cheek. "I want to let you know that john and I nearly started boxing over this...but I'm naming my sun Fergus Roderick Winchester."

The raspy chuckle jolting her up and down was a relief. It had been much too long since she heard his laugh and she missed it. "That is the worst name in existence! My mother must have truly hated me for naming me that. Fergus?! Sounds like a venereal disease and not the fun kind."

"Well, suck it up because that's what my son's name will be. And besides, Samandriel already wants to nickname him Fergie like the pop singer -or fergalicious." Liz smiled down at Crowley and brushed the stray tear from his cheek. He was so lost, but if anyone could find a way to get Chuck back it was him. That kind of love didn't allow you to rest when the one you wanted was out there needing you. "Whatever you do or don't do, I'm behind you completely. You're my best friend and you're family. Whatever you need, even if it's just someone to fuck shit up with, come find me."

"Even though your precious  _honey-pie_  threatened to carve my heart out? Dean is such a flirt, Cassie should keep an eye on him. Wouldn't want my bestie to get into trouble with his hubby."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen. Come on, let's get you suited up so we can take over the world."

"Thought you were retired from the life of crime, puppet?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I am! It was a joke, Crowls. But I really need you to get off your ass and come to the grocery store with me. All the tall people are busy and I need a partner in theoretical crime. If we need to get stuff from the top shelf, I can just climb your shoulders and we can create a normal size person."

"Fine, but I'm the one who gets to yell 'It's Morphin Time' like the power rangers."

* * *

 

Michael walked from Luci's room to the kitchen in a pair of briefs and socks. His hair was sticking up in every direction and there was a trail of hickeys from his waistband to his neck. Lucifer came running after him, lifting Michael onto the counter to steal a kiss that should be illegal in the northern hemisphere of the world. Luci slotted himself between Michael's legs and nipped at his earlobe. "Why do we need food when we could just go back to bed?"

"We've been in bed for two days and I have to work tomorrow, which means I need my strength."

"Strength is overrated. I can carry you."

Michael snorted and smacked Lucifer's arm until he backed away so he could hop down. There was so much food in the refrigerator since Gabriel's return that it almost seemed like a different house. The rest of the Novak-Shurleys were content with takeout, diner food, or just eating at a friend's house. Gabriel was the only one in the house that could actually move freely around a kitchen, which explained the many containers strewn across Luci's bedroom floor.

He whipped up some eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee while Lucifer grabbed a pack of fruit snacks and a handful of beef sticks. Just looking at what his boyfriend called food turned Michael's stomach, but that was Luci. While he had ever intention of hitting the gym, he knew the other man would play several levels of his favorite video game before writing lecture notes. Michael also knew they had to come up for air and socialize with their families, but Lucifer was content to just spend every waking moment by his side. It was sweet and driving Michael insane.

He finished his breakfast, showered, and then headed to the front door. Lucifer shouted, "Doesn't make sense to shower if you're just going to get sweaty anyway!" from the living room. Michael peeked his head in and then stopped in his tracks. Lucifer wasn't on the couch with a wireless controller in his hand, but he was dressed in a pair of black workout pants and a white t-shirt that hugged his body.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Luci asked sarcastically. "I'm going to the gym with you, health-nut."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you said we had to do things differently this time. If I want to spend my time with you, then I have to compromise and do things you like to do, too. See? I can be an adult sometimes."

Michael smiled brightly and walked over to plant a loud kiss on Lucifer's lips. "You taste like beef."

"Only because that's what sophisticated individuals like myself need for breakfast."

"And the Scooby-doo fruit snacks?"

"Key word is  _fruit_ , Mikey."

* * *

Castiel stood in the doorway as Dean cursed at the crib they were setting up in the nursery. Jack sat on the bench beneath the window reading Where The Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein. It had been his favorite when he was little and Jack was eager to read it to the newest members of their family. Yeah, the plan had been to adopt one child, but Cas and Dean couldn't stand the thought of separating the siblings. 

Ben was the oldest. He was a good kid, but in serious need of a responsible role model.

Jesse was the second oldest, who had a very active imagination. 

And Claire was their new bouncing baby girl.

The adoption process was going rather quickly because Sam used one of his connections from family court to set it all up. Honestly, Cas had never seen Dean so excited. He loved children and he was a great father figure for Jack, so there was no hesitation in their hearts. When the doorbell rang, Dean and Cas almost ran each other over trying to get to the front door. Hannah passed Claire to Castiel and Dean high-fived Jesse. Ben carried his siblings bags, getting a few hair ruffles from his new fathers. Castiel took the baby and Hannah into the kitchen to finish up the adoption paperwork while Dean asked the boys' help with building Claire's crib.

Jack approached the children like they were a stranger's dogs, with a smile and an outstretched hand like he was offering his friendship. Ben scuffed and knelt next to Dean as he was given instructions on how to tighten the screws in the crib. Jesse lifted his hand and pressed his palm flat against Jack's, communicating in a way that only two strange minds could. They held that connection for a few seconds before Jack offered a piece of his individually wrapped nougat. 

Jesse accepted and sat beside Jack on the bench seat beside his new big brother. The boys were quiet at first, but eventually they were laughing and joking with Dean. Their little house was filling up quickly and Dean couldn't be happier, it felt like the life he always wanted -the one he should have had with his own brothers. He loved the chaos of a full house and the opportunity to change these kids's lives just by giving them a family.

Castiel bounced Claire on his lap, he smelled the top of her head and smiled at the scent of her strawberry baby soap. She was so giggly as she smiled, drool spilling over her bottom lip. He used the end of his sleeve to wipe her up and Hannah commented his parenting already. "You wouldn't believe how many times I hear parents scream at their children just from a little bit of drool. This is going to be a great home for them, I'm glad Sam passed along my information."

"I have to be honest, this is a little more than Dean and I were looking for. But we wouldn't change our minds for the world. These kids deserve a place where they can grow up loved, a place where their safety is a priority," Cas responded. "What will happen to their mother?"

"She'll go to trial and hopefully want to be in their lives somewhere down the road."

"Well, I wish her the best. Abusive households are hard to get away from. But if the children want contact with her in the future, Dean and I won't stand in their way." Cas nodded politely as he reached down to grab Claire's pacifier before it could hit the floor. She squealed happily and he wondered how any mother could choose a man over her child. His own mother had done the same with him, which meant he could sympathize with the children.

"Thank you for everything, Hannah. We'll be in touch."

Castiel and Claire walked Hannah to the door and then walked up the stairs to see the progress on her crib. Somehow Dean had gotten stuck underneath it, much to the joy of Jesse who was laughing openly for the first time since meeting the boy. Ben was doing his best to dislodge Dean and Jack just watched in confusion. Cas gestured to the room to bring Claire's attention to the shenanigans going on. "This is what you and I have to deal with for at least another sixteen years."

Dean tossed the cap of a pen at his leg from under the crib. "I heard that."

"You were meant to!"

Castiel was simply glad they hadn't listened to Gabriel's idea of what to paint the walls. His brother suggested baby moose with halos and angel wings, but Dean protested vigorously. They decided on a pale green with fluffy little bumblebees and white daisies. The furniture was white and the curtains were a bright yellow color.Stuffed animals and other baby things filled the shelves. The rug on the floor was green and a tree was propped up in the corner beside the rocking chair. Dean insisted that no nursery was complete without a rocking chair.

Jack still had his original bedroom. But Cas and Dean made sure to ask Ben and Jesse's preferences when they first met. Ben was set up in the room beside the nursery that was decorated with vintage cars, rock posters, and anything else a boy his age could ever ask for. Jesse had chosen to move into the attic. Dean redid the floors and the walls so that it was more like an actual bedroom, but he left it open and airy so Jesse could "feel like he was sleeping in the sky" whenever he looked out the circular window. So, his new dads gave him a floor bed made out of repurposed pallets that was covered in pillows and shielded by draping sheer curtains. One of the walls was half chalkboard and half whiteboard.

The only thing that made this moment more bitter than sweet was the knowledge that his new children would never know the amazing man who had given Cas the same fresh start Cas was giving them.


	45. From Paris With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar flies the ENTIRE family out to his enormous house in France.

Well...they knew Balthazar was rich, but they didn't know he was  _loaded_. The all white mansion was enormous and sat right on a private corner of the beach. Warm sands and crashing waves set the scene for a romantic getaway. Samandriel let out one of his dolphin noises and ran to claim a bedroom for him and Adam. Liz looked down at the roundness of her belly and groaned. How was she going to have any fun with the extra weight of another Winchester giant growing inside her body? John kissed his wife on the temple and carried their bags up the stairs for her.

Dean shouted "No running!" as his horde of children dashed toward the backyard where the pool flowed right into the ocean. Castiel wore a garish hawaiian shirt with kaki shorts, flip flops, and a pair of sunglasses. His tan skin on display at the open neck of his shirt. He came up on his tippy toes to press a kiss to Dean's jaw as he carried Claire into the house.

"They'll be fine, Papa," Castiel said lovingly. Claire started making a  _papapapapa_ noise that made Dean smile radiantly.

Sam was the next one through the front door with Gabriel on his back. "Come on, Moose! I can't wait to see the bedroom!" he yelled playfully while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're not the one carrying you and the bags, Gabe!" Sam's frustrated words were cut off by the loud kisses Gabriel peppered all over his face. Sam eventually dropped the bags and just flipped Gabe around to set him on the floor with one long, drawn out kiss that made his brain go all fuzzy.

"I knew I left somethin' behind! We forgot the brain bleach, Cas!" Dean barked. Castiel patted his arm and shook his head. He thought it was sweet the way their brothers and their partners were too in love to see each others' flaws.

Adam stood at the bottom of the stairs, nearly overcome by the amount of bag Samandriel had forced him to carry. "Who needs three shoe backs, two toiletry bags, and four bags of close for a nine day weekend?!"

A shrill voice called from upstairs, "We can't wear the same thing twice! What if we go to a fancy party?!"

"Like _you'll_ be invited to a fancy party where Balthazar would have to worry about you humping peoples' legs!"

"I only hump  _your_ leg, Adam! I'm house trained, promise!"

Everyone standing in the foyer rolled their eyes, knowing damn well Samandriel out of all of them wasn't house trained. Michael carried his own bags and so did Lucifer, but both of them were bickering about Lucifer's collection of zombie t-shirts he chose to pack instead of clothing he could actually wear some place nice. "Mikey, my family doesn't care what I wear."

"You have three lectures while we're here this weekend. Do you really want to go in there wearing a Resident Evil shirt?"

Lucifer gave him the  _why not?_ face and Michael slapped him on the arm. "What?! If they're paying the big bucks to hear me talk, then they can deal with me in my natural form."

"You better not show them your natural form," Michael said sternly. Luci gave him a saucy smile and leaned over to sensually run his tongue along the seam of his mouth. Michael sucked that tongue, causing Lucifer to groan and pull him closer by his hips while Dean continued to bitch about brain bleach or something. The kiss deepened until Castiel chastised them about such behavior in the presence of a child.

Lucifer lifted up his and Michael's bags. "Race you to the bedroom!"

Gadreel and Ash arrived next, looking sort of awkward being the only causally-closeted relationship in the house. Dean gave them a sympathetic look knowing exactly what they were going through. "Guys, no one here is gonna judge you. Ok? Not unless you're unhappy or doing it for the wrong reasons."

Ash was a little relieved to hear one of his closest friends say something like that. He had just enough courage to reach over and place his hand in Gadreel's, not seeing the tears glistening in his boyfriend/best friend's eyes. Castiel gave his brother a reassuring smile and told them to go find a room before they were all taken. Not that he thought that was possible with the size of the house, but it would give them some privacy to talk things through.

Bobby and Ellen arrived at the same time as Charlie, Kevin, and Jo. Jo chose a room almost four doors away from her parents to avoid any close encounters. Rowena and Crowley were the last guests to arrive even though everyone had yet to see their hosts. Dean walked out on the back porch and noticed something odd....Kevin sat a little close to Jack. And by  _a little_ he meant  _a lot_. Like 'Please notice me, you beautiful creature!' close. Jack, of course, was oblivious.

"So...do asexuals not want to date? or be romantic at all?" Kevin asked.

"Physical affection is uncomfortable unless I initiate it. Emotional bonds are formed differently for people like me because we feel no desire for dating or sex with others. I fall in love like everyone else and I feel _some_  sexual urges due biology and evolution...but...sometimes it is  difficult to just sleep beside someone and....sometimes it is better to choose to be alone than to feel guilty about who I am."

"Don't think like that. If you can love and connect with someone, that's all that should matter. Sex shouldn't dictate a relationship, right? You just have an aversion to physical contact with other people. I'm not asexual, but my anxiety is so bad that there are times when I just have to run away and be by myself because I'm overwhelmed by people," Kevin explained. "You shouldn't have to choose between being alone and being in love."

Jack turned to look at Kevin and he gave him one of those strange smiles that made people want to hug him. Dean watched the entire thing and damn near fell over when Jack placed his hand on top of Kevin's where it sat on the table. He shook himself mentally and went to unpack.

When everyone gathered in the dining room, Balthazar finally showed his face....wearing a sheer robe, bright red speedo, and gold-framed Gucci sunglasses. Adam looked away uncomfortably as did most of his family. Samandriel and his brothers were used to Balthazar's antics. Everyone was dressed causally and enjoying the warm glow of the sunlight coming in through the large windows that displayed a beautiful view of the beach. Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand under the table, feeling a little bit of panic at the edges of his psyche from his time with Asmodeus.

"I got you, Angel," Sam whispered in his ear, keeping that smile firmly on Gabe's handsome face.

Benny had been in the kitchen all day cooking for the family. He carried out the platters with the help of some of the staff while his husband took a seat at the head of the table. "Did you find the place alright, _ma famille_?"

Samandriel popped a shrimp in his mouth and gestured wildly with his fork. "Nope, it was kind of hard to find the biggest house in the country, especially when it was hidden behind a giant golden gate with the word ' _Paradise_ ' written in fancy script. What do you think, showboater?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Envy is beneath you, Samanda. The gate is to keep the peasants out."

"What is this shit?" Bobby asked, scowling down at the things Ellen put on his plate. "Where's the steak and lobster?"

Benny laughed, "Looks like the wife wants you to eat a little healthier."

Ellen gave Bobby a look that dared him to argue with her and Crowley couldn't help but bait him. "Wouldn't have to worry about such things with me, love. I'd treat you like the queen you are."

Bobby flipped Crowley off and gave his wife a pathetic look. Dean shoveled handfuls of shrimp into his mouth, Ash was beside him doing the same thing, and pulled a beer from his pocket. He popped the cap and downed half of it before looking around and noticing the way his family was staring at him. "What? Don't blame me, blame Cas. On the nights he cooks, I'd rather eat my boot leather."

"Hey! The kids like my cooking and so should you!"

Sam turned his head to laugh into his dad's shirt when he saw the looks on the kids's faces. Poor Cas, no one wanted to eat his cooking. To be honest, it tasted like it was made by someone who had never tasted food before. Gabriel slowly calmed down and began enjoying the company of his friends and family again. Sam was so proud of the progress they've made since his return. His gaze roamed the table and then settled on the man of his dreams.

* * *

Gabriel smiled up at Sam, but something felt...wrong. No doubt whatever unease Sam sensed in him was chalked up to PTS after being taken by Asmodeus....no. This was different. Flashes of a dark, decrepit dungeon kept assaulting his mind. Gabriel fought it, not wanting to peek behind that curtain. It was nice here, where he was with Sam and no one hated him. Where people didn't think he was a coward for running from his mistakes. His life was better here...and then he felt the pain.

So much pain lanced through his chest, like his very soul was being ripped from his body. He heard a clipped British accent prickling at his ears. "Wake up, Gabriel! We don't have much time." No, no, this was real. This wasn't the dream. The darkness and the pain, THAT was the dream. He wanted to stay here with Sam. He wanted to see his brothers happy and know that there was still hope for him...but he couldn't..

His eyes opened and he looked up into the bruised and beaten face of Arthur Ketch. Gabriel felt the stitches still holding his mouth shut and cried in the back of his throat. Arthur oped his cage, "Consider this a rescue." Gabriel was ushered from his prison, his stolen grace and archangel blade in the Men of Letters' possession. He wanted to go back to his cage where Sam was waiting for him, but Arthur was relentless, dragging him from Asmodeus's layer.

Hours passed as Gabriel was brought to a strange bunker. He heard footsteps and began to panic like never before until he heard the sweet sound of Sam's voice. The  _real_ Sam. "We have the seal, right? So all we need now is an arch angel and we're set," Sam said.

"Sure. That sounds easy."

It felt good to hear the Winchesters laughing. But their talk of arch angels made him want to retreat as fast as he could. Arthur left him behind and rounded the corner with his arms raised. "Wait!"

"Son of a bitch!"

Gabriel heard the sounds of guns raising and his eyes bulged as he cowered against the wall. 

"I come in peace."

"Yeah, right."

"And I brought you a gift." Arthur grabbed Gabriel and pulled him into the light. He was dirty, weak, and injured...barely a shadow of the being he once was. But the look in Sam's eyes...it was as if he was actually pleased to see him...

"Wait a second is that....?"

"Gabriel?" Dean rasped.

"No no. That's impossible. He-he's dead. W-we saw him die."

"Or did you?"

Gabriel sat quiet through Arthur's explanation of what happened, his eyes never leaving Sam for even a second. He wanted to climb into his moose's arms and never come down. But this Sam hated him...this Sam wasn't  _his_ Sam. But Gabriel couldn't bring himself to fight back when he was taken to a room in the bunker. Not long after that, he heard Castiel's voice complaining about Dean out in Apocalypse World alone...whatever that was. Even in this reality, Cassie sounded like a meddling wife. If Gabriel could smile, he would.

The door opened and Sam flicked on the light. Gabriel was in the corner, barely staying awake.....Sam and Castiel helped him to the bed. It was so much like his time with Sam after his 'Homecoming Party' Samandriel threw him. Was Samandriel even alive? Was Luci or anyone else? He started to blank out Castiel and Sam's voices as he struggled to remember what had gotten him captured by Asmodeus.

Hands suddenly gripped his face and forced his angel essence inside of his vessel. The grace burned as his coursed through his veins....Darkness swarmed and Gabriel retreated to that beautiful place in his mind...and then a familiar song started to play....

 _Baby take off your coat_  
Real slow  
And take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes yes yes

_You can leave your hat on_

Groovy, bluesy, funky, and sexy music streamed through the speakers hooked up to his ipod as Gabriel danced around in his purple fuzzy socks. He wore nothing but those socks, a Willy Wonka t-shirt, and a pair of lollipop boxers as he slid across the kitchen floor. He sang loudly, beautifully, but loudly as the music played on. Golden locks that looked soft to the touch bounced as he moved. His honey-colored eyes crackled with childlike humor.

Gabriel Novak lived life to the fullest -to hell with the naysayers and the party poopers alike. He wanted nothing more than to dance around the world in his fuzzy purple socks, twirling like a sugar-stuffed ballerina with a an ego the size of a planet. As the song moved on to the next verse, his hips swayed to the rhythm. The little bell on the oven chimed in the midst of his chaotic existence, causing him to spin much faster than he intended. His gaze landed on a smirking blond with unruly bedhead.

Seeing his eldest brother Lucifer standing there with a smile that would make a priest want to punch him in the face was all it took for Gabriel to clatter to the ground with a shriek. A puff of flour filled the air, as did Lucifer's fit of giggles. Gabriel scrambled to his feet, blue frosting streaked down his nose, and turned off the oven. He pulled out his gorgeously golden-brown cakes and set them aside to cool. Lucifer was kneeling on the floor with his shoulders trembling.

"You look absolutely ridiculous!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


	46. Just Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was me writing the entire thing....oh, the many emotions and WTF moments, but my brain baby is weird and I like it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second fan fiction ever, so it was mainly just therapeutic and something to get my foot in the door.
> 
> I will be posting individual fics featuring:  
> Sabriel  
> Adamandriel  
> Destiel  
> Michifer


End file.
